Mi peor castigo: TU
by Acuinipuini
Summary: ¿Cuantas locuras se pueden hacer con 17 años? situaciones desopilantes llevadas a cabo por jovenes que al parecer se sienten los dueños del mundo y que milagrosamente siguen vivos despues de un sexto año juntos.Secuela de:El peor castigo:la adolescencia
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

El baño de las mil y un torturas

Insoportable, esa era la palabra que definía el último mes en la ciudad de Londres. Todo el mundo estaba sufriendo un fuerte golpe de calor, provocado…bueno, vaya a saber porque, pero se sentía.

Justo en ese momento, en donde una brisa aunque fuera caliente era tomada como una bendición, dos chicas de la misma edad miraban molestas hacia ambos lados de aeropuerto.

Una de ellas, pelirroja y con anteojos negros, cruzaba sus brazos.

.- ¡juro que las matare!- exclamó

.- tranquila Lily…ya deben estar por llegar…- apoyó su morena amiga.

.-eso vienes diciendo hace veinte minutos Emily…esto es…se nos ira el vuelo y…- la pelirroja hubiera seguido con su monologo cuando un taxi se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento a toda marcha.

En si el taxi no tenia nada de particular ya que considerando que era un aeropuerto eso era común, lo extraño y que llamaba la atención de mas de uno era que una pierna salía por una de las ventanillas, y cuanto mas se acercaba el automóvil, los gritos de histeria se hacían presentes.

.- ves- una gota cayo por la cabeza de Emily- ya están acá…- el auto frenó abruptamente y un mareado chofer se bajo.

.- ¡ERES UNA BESTIA!- la voz tierna y estruendosa de una muchacha bastante bajita se escucho- ¡¿como se te ocurre inflar eso en este momento!

Un joven de cabellos castaños la ayudo a bajarse; solo ahí Lily y Emily pudieron ver cual era la causa de todo el alboroto: Una cabeza de caballo inflable salía ahora por la puerta trasera del taxi, seguido por todo el cuerpo.

.- oo ¿que es eso?

Una rubia salió por la otra puerta trasera, toda despeinada.

.- eso….eso… ¡es una bestiada de Cristhy!- grito la mas bajita. Estaba roja, no se sabe si por el calor, su esfuerzo para gritar o ambas.

.-¡ bueno, a cualquiera le pasa!- exclamo Cristhy tratando de desinflar el muñeco.

.- últimamente Cristhy se volvió bastante homicida con nosotras- opino la rubia peinándose.

.- no, si te parece Danielle- Emily miró irónica a su amiga.

.- chicas…- el muchacho del grupo llamo la atención- después se matan a gritos si quieren, ahora debemos llegar a tiempo…- termino de bajar su maleta, ayudado por un chofer que ni bien fue pagado por sus servicios, salio de allí rápidamente.

.- otra victima más de nuestros desvaríos- comentó Danielle viendo como se alejaba el auto.

.- ¡DAN! ¡¡Apresúrate!- grito la joven bajita.

.- ¡ya voy Avril!-tomó sus cosas y corrió dentro del aeropuerto.

Por suerte para ellos, no tuvieron ningún inconveniente al pasar el equipaje, así que lo único que hicieron fue sentarse un rato hasta esperar a la hora de abordaje en la sala de espera.

.- oigan…- todos miraron a Cristhy- ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no usamos los polvos Flú?

.-La casa solo se usa los veranos- contestó Connor- por ello casi todo el año no esta conectada la red flú a nuestra chimenea, mi padre ya mando a que se hiciera nuevamente la conexión pero no esta lista aun por ello debemos viajar como muggles.

.-aaaaaaahhhh….- Cristhy suspiro- yo creí nomás que teníamos ganas de perder el tiempo- comento con una gran sonrisa inocente.

.- ¿como te fue con tus padres, Danielle?- Lily cambio de tema rápidamente.

.- bien…me extrañaron mucho, o eso me demostraron todo el tiempo que pase en Francia.- la rubia acomodo su coleta- no me dejaron ni un momento sola, por poco y no me dejan volver.

.- jajaja… ¿tan grave fue?- Emily miro fijamente a su amiga.

.- si…trataron de todas las maneras posibles que reconsiderara volver a terminar mis estudios allá.-

.- ¿tuviste oportunidad de decirles que piensas seguir una carrera acá en Londres?- preguntó Avril.

Danielle negó.

.- si les llegaba a decir eso no me dejaban volver hasta que tuviera treinta años.

.-y bueno Dan, compréndelos, eres su única hija- opinó Lily- tienes suerte…- murmuró.

.- ¿y a ahora que paso?

.- ¿a que te refieres?

.- cuando tienes esa cara solo hay dos respuestas: James te hizo algo y quieres matarlo o tu hermana… ¿pezuña, así se llama? te molesto….

A la pelirroja le dio gracia la comparación.

.- bueno…fue Pezuña…digo, Petunia- el grupo rió ante la confusión- ella encontró una foto nuestra, la que nos sacamos en las vacaciones de invierno del año pasado. Y como broma dibujo unas caricaturas nuestras y las pego por toda mi habitación…

.- que ganas de perder el tiempo- dijo Emily.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario.

.- si, pero fue desagradable, por que estuvo con sus amigos estirados burlándose de nosotros...-saco un papel todo arrugado de su bolso.

.- ¿es eso?- Lily asintió y le paso el papel a Connor.

El joven miró neutramente el dibujo, hasta que no pudo mas y comenzó a reír como desquiciado.

Avril curiosa por lo que hizo tal efecto en su mejor amigo le quito el papel y al igual que su amigo comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

.- ¿tanto así?- Avril logro pasarle el dichoso papel a Emily que junto con Danielle y Cristhy vieron la caricatura, en donde todas estaban dibujadas con cabezas gigantes, dientes afilados al estilo tiburón, exclamando cosas como: "abracadabra, patas de cabra" y "¡¡a la víbora, víbora de la mar!".

Los ojos de la castaña, la rubia y de la morena se abrieron ampliamente antes de que sus gargantas emitieran risas iguales a las de sus amigos.

.- es…es….Dios…tu hermana si que esta loca….jajajaja- Avril se sostenía de Connor para no caerse de la risa.

Lily se sintió reconfortada al ver la reacción del grupo. Realmente temía por lo que podían llegar a decir o hacer si veían eso.

" _PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 123,CON DESTINO A HYERES, FRANCIA, POR FAVOR PASAR POR LA PUERTA DE EMBARQUE"_

.- jeje- Connor se levanto al escuchar el llamado- creo que…ya es hora vamos…- Avril y las demás asistieron.

Una vez arriba del avión

.-Por que me toco contigo…¬¬- se quejo Emily acomodándose en el asiento del lado de la ventana

.-Lo mismo digo….¬¬- contesto Cristhy, acomodándose la musculosa que llevaba- ¡¡por Dios, me muero de calor!

.-¡No grites!- le reto Avril, haciendo aparecer su cabecita por entre los asientos de atrás- que nos bajaran del avión por alborotadoras…

.-O.O ¿nos pueden tirar del avión?- exclamó asustada Emily poniendo cara de pánico- ¡yo no se volar!

.-¡Y yo no tengo mi escoba!- objetó Cristhy- ¡soy demasiado única para morir!

.- nunca entienden pedazos de animalas- agregó Avril al ver las conjeturas precipitadas de este par de locas

.-¡¿oigan y que película pasan!- indagó Danielle desde el asiento delantero en el cual estaba sentada junto con Lily

.-aquí dice que… -Connor tomó el volante del bolsillo de su asiento- ¿"conoces a Joe Black"?-

.-Como voy a saberlo…¿en donde vive?- preguntó Cristhy poniendo cara de circunstancias

.-Dice se de…¡¡BESTIA!- le grito la pequeña levantándose- así se llama la película

.-¬¬ Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera….-

.- tu no eres cualquiera…ERES CRISTHY MAKA…- Emily recibió un fuerte coscorrón departe de su acompañante.

.- ¡ya cállate!- la castaña la miro mal.

.- ;; no era como para que te pusieras agresiva cristita…-

.- no me digas cristita…¬¬-

.-ya… ¿dejen de pelear que nos están mirando mal!- Lily levantó su cabeza entre los asientos y miró a las chicas con actitud de prefecta enojada.

.- déjalas Lily, ya se tranquilizaran cuando les den la comida…

Cristhy y Emily se sorprendieron.

.- ¿Nos darán de comer?

Connor se asomó entre los asientos

.- así es Emi…según el agente de viajes tenemos derecho a una merienda…-

.- comida…..- la castaña y la morena comenzaron a babear inconscientemente.

.- ya vez- suspiro Danielle; se levanto- ahora vengo, voy al baño…

.- ¿antes de despegar?- Lily se levanto para dejar pasar a su amiga

.- es una costumbre…- le aseguro antes de caminar hacia el baño.

Los minutos pasaron, y las azafatas ya estaban a punto de explicar el sistema de los cinturones de seguridad.

En un descuido de estas, Lily se infiltro hacia el baño y tocó.

.-¿Dan, estas bien?

La puerta se abrió

.- menos mal…- la joven la jaló hacia dentro y cerró la puerta.

.- ¿que ocurre?- dan señaló corpiño.

.- se rompió cuando me estaba arreglando…no podía salir ya que se notaria…

.- entonces quitártelo, nadie notara que no lo tienes puesto.

.- no…con esta remera si se nota…es muy blanca y se transparenta…- dijo algo avergonzada.

Lily se quedo pensativa.

.- bueno, yo tengo un costurero de bolso, si quieres lo coso…pero…no puedo ir a mi asiento ahora…no podría volver hasta dentro de un rato…-

.- entonces tratemos de llamar a alguna de las chicas y que lo traiga- Danielle entreabrió la puerta y vio que ya todos estaban siguiendo las instrucciones de las azafatas.

.- ¿como les podemos hacer mirara para acá?

.- tal vez…- Lily toma un poco papel para secarse las manos- tu tienes buena puntería, pégale a alguna…

.- esta bien…- con un mini bollo le apunto a la cabeza de Cristhy, pero fallo en el ultimo momento al moverse esta.

.- demonios…-

.- Prueba con este- la pelirroja le alcanza una maza mojada de papel recién hecha.- ¿que? ¿La hice muy chica?- Danielle la estaba mirando extraño

.- no…aunque tengo una mala noticia…-

.- ¿cual?

.- ya eres una loca…puedes hacerle competencia a Avril…- tiro la bola que justo cayó con la recién mencionada.

.- pequeña…- Avril se giro hacia su ojiverde amigo- tienes algo en el pelo…

.- no, si no me di cuenta- contesto irónica; el "proyectil" esta incrustado en medio de su cabeza, con casi el mismo tamaño.

La muchacha se giro hacia el baño.

.- ¿lista Dan?- la rubia asintió- ¡OK!

Danielle y Lily comenzaron con una rara coreografía que se extendía a lo largo de…el metro y medio que tenían de espacio en ese pequeño baño.

Avril y Connor (junto con la pareja que estaba detrás de ellos) las miraron con tal extrañeza que a distancia Lily pudo notar (desde una posición un tanto incomoda ya que Danielle esta sosteniendo sus piernas para formar una "A" y su cabeza pendía a unos centímetros del suelo) el gran signo de integración que aparecía sobre sus existencias.

.- ¿Qué intentaran decirnos?- El joven Rieman no despegaba la vista de las chicas.

.- tal vez tomaron agua del baño y les hizo mal…o peor aun… ¡TOMARON AGUA DEL BAÑO Y DESPUES LES AGARRO UN ATAQUE DE PANICO!- Avril se levanto alarmada y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos( ante el acto la bola de papel paso a mejor vida en el piso).

.- ¡ya deja de gritar!- Emily le pego con su pequeño almohadoncito - ¡estoy tratando de entender lo que me dice Cristhy!

.- ¡oye!

.-¿Qué? …en serio...no te entiendo…- aseguro Emily.

.- me lo hubieras dicho antes- Cristhy tomo su bolso de mano y saco…

O-O

.- ¿una mini pizarra?-

.- supuse que tu cerebro a mucha altura no funcionaria bien como para captar mis filosóficas ideas así que me traje mi pizarrita para hacerte dibujitos…- sonrió ampliamente tomando el lápiz

.- uu° no se si sentirme contenta por que me conozcas tanto o sentirme insultada por lo de mi cerebro…-

.- ¡tu solo préstame atención!- le reclamo la castaña dibujando.

Connor y Avril se miraron mientras que una gran gota de sudor caía por sus caras, repentinamente el sonido de las turbinas les dio el aviso que el avión estaba en marcha y entre todo ese ruido el golpe seco de algo llamo su atención.

Lily y Danielle yacían medio desarticuladas en el piso producto del movimiento.

.- ¿están bien?- les pregunto Connor.

Para que…

.- parece que si…¿o eso es un no?- Avril miro mas de cerca- de todas maneras…¿de quien esa mano?

.- es de Dan…-

.- eh…no…es de Lily…mira…- señalo mejor

.- que no…Lily no podría torcer su brazo hasta esa posición…

.- Dan tampoco, a menos que pasara su brazo bajo su pierna derecha y la volviera a pasar en sentido contrario por la otra…-

.- pequeña…no entendí ni medio de todo lo que dijiste…-

.- yo tampoco- contesto sincera Avril mirando a sus amigas embolladas- mejor voy a ver que les pasa, si seguimos así terminaran el viaje dentro del baño.

.- pero ya estamos en pleno despegue…no te dejaran pararte…-

.- nunca dije que me pararía- con disimulo se quito el cinturón de seguridad y se deslizo hacia abajo del asiento.

.-…que…- miro como su amiga se puso a gatas y comenzó andar por el pasillo.

Una turbulencia sacudió el avión haciendo que Avril cayera de cara al piso.

.- -

.-u/u pequeña…tapate un poco- le señalo al ver que la falda que traía se había levantado por completo dejando a la vista unas bragas color blanco.

.-los aviones son mas peligrosos de lo que creí- giro hacia atrás para ver si alguien venia y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando entres las patas de los asientos diviso las piernas de una de las azafatas que al parecer se dirigía hacia allí.- demonios…- apresuro el paso y entro al baño cerrando la puerta.

.- eh…Avril- Danielle le llamo la atención- agradezco que hayas venido pero es necesario que te quedes sobre mi espalda?

.- ssssssshhhh- le reto la joven pegando su oreja a la puerta para ver si oía algo.

Los pasos de la mujer siguieron de largo.

.-¡Avril, ya deja de pisar mi cabeza!- esta vez fue Lily la que se quejo.

.- ¬¬ yaa… no se enojen- se bajo- y bien…¿que es lo que ocurre? ¿Por que se quedan en el baño? ¿Acaso tomaron el lugar como su santuario?

.- agradezco tus conjeturas carente de toda razón Avril, pero…¬¬- le entrego su corpiño roto- veras no puedo salir y andar de exhibicionista...

.- u.u ya veo-

.- con Dan tratábamos de que nos alcanzaran el costurero de bolso que tengo en mío para poder arreglarlo-

.- tu intención es linda lilita ¿pero recuerdas la ultima vez que intentaste coser algo?-

Flash back

.-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ¿y que se supone que es eso?- Emily mira interrogante.

.- es un disfraz ¡lo hice yo misma con mis manitas!- sonrió Lily de oreja a oreja mientras que el supuesto disfraz se movía solo.

.- no quiero asustarte Lily, pero…¿por que se mueve?

.- OO cielos…me olvide…- tomo al disfraz por lo que seria la cabeza- ¿¡CRISTHY ESTAS BIEN? ¿PUEDES RESPIRAR?

.-¡¡NSJSBAUHDNB!

.- ¿que dijo?

.- es la ultima vez que te sirve de modelo- tradujo Danielle.

Fin de flash back

.- tenias que recordármelo ¬¬ -

.- todo sea por tu bien y por el de la humanidad, pelirroja-

.- ¬¬-

.- ¡ya! No empiecen a pelear, mejor pensemos como puedo salir de acá…-

.- Ya se… ¡te presto mi corpiño!

.- pero tienes tasa más chica que la mía- objeto la rubia

.- ¬¬ cierto, yo no tengo tan buenos atributos, Danielle- Avril se cruzó de brazos.

.-.-

.- de todas maneras hoy me puse un conjunto deportivo, no tiene tasa, además mi ropa al ser negra no insinuara nada-

Danielle la miro dubitativa.

.- esta bien…-

Las jóvenes comenzaron a cambiarse( cosa que fue difícil por que el baño era chico y ellas eran tres, así que un par de golpes se ligo la pobre Lily al estar en medio de ellas dos) pero al ponerse la prenda Danielle se encontró con un pequeño problema.

.- Avril…-

La pequeña se giro ya con la ropa puesta.

.- ¿que ocurre?-

.- me aprieta…-

.- te aguantas…¬¬-

.- u.u no seas malita…- Lily ayudo a la rubia a colocarse la prenda mejor- ¿ya?- Danielle se miro al espejo. Parecía como si tuviera una faja.

.- ¿me queda otra opción?- Lily y Avril negaron- esta bien…- suspiro y hizo una mueca para que abrieran la puerta.

Lily hizo lo pedido pero hubo un pequeño problema.

.- chicas….-

Por la cara de sus amigas bajo una gota de sudor

.- nos quedamos encerradas….-

O.O

Afuera

**.-"Señores pasajeros ya pueden sacarse el cinturón de seguridad"-** sonó en el alta voz.

Ni bien se desató, Connor dejo a Cristhy tratando de explicarle a su compañera de asiento lo que significaba la palabra: desengarabintantingurizado y sus derivados así como los resultados terapéuticos de dicha palabra…

.-O.O°- cara de Emily.

En el baño

toc toc

.- ¿Avril?-

.- ¡¡CONNOR! ¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ!- contestó la pequeña

.- ¡¡NOS QUEDAMOS ENCERRADAS!- exclamó Lily.

.- YA LAS SACO…. ¡ESPEREN!- tomo la manija de la puerta – bien… ¡yo tirare de la puerta y ustedes empujaran desde adentro!

.- esta bien…solo espera un segundo- respondió Daniela poniendo sus brazos empujando la puerta; vio a sus amigas en la misma posición que ella- bien…¡TIRA!

Ambas partes hicieron fuerza pero algo salio mal( otra vez) . Connor tiro demasiado de la manija y…

.- AGUANTEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

¡PLAF!

.-¡¿CONNOR!- gritaron las tres muchachas desde adentro.

.-

.- ya se murió ;.;- gimió Avril.

.- ¿señor…esta bien?- Una azafata se acerco al lugar al oír tanto escándalo, encontrándose con un Connor medio inconsciente y con una puerta hablante ( N/A: ¬¬)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seis jóvenes estaban parados esperando un taxi en las afueras del aeropuerto mientras veían como las nubes grises descargaban toda el agua que tenían. Si bien eran sus vacaciones, parecían que irían a una guerra o mejor dicho, que volvían de una.

Tres de las cinco chicas tenían moretones y cortaduras por todo el cuerpo; las otras dos estaban despeinadas y sucias.

.- quien diría que el café seria un arma efectiva- se le ocurrió decir a Emily.

.- quien diría que nos prohibieran volver a viajar por esta línea-suspiro Danielle

.-¡todo fue culpa de ese baño! ¡Estaba maldito!-gritó exasperada Avril.

.- de todas maneras, ya paso…- Connor tenia un ojo morado- en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa nos curaremos mejor.

.- lo peor fue cuando ese hombre, el de la camisa a cuadros y cara de gorila le dio de patadas a la puerta.-Cristhy suspiro largamente.

.- ¿es fue antes o después de que ese loco veterano de guerra intentara volar la puerta con una granada?- indagó Connor.

.- antes- aclaro Emily- y después de que esa vieja chiflada comenzara a darle hachazos a la puerta.

.- esos si que asustaron…sobre todo por que los golpes retumbaban en todo el baño- recordó Lily apoyando una mano en sus costillas derechas.

Todos suspiraron resignados, definitivamente no había sido un buen comienzo de vacaciones.

**Notas de Autora**: ¡Amigos! He vuelto, la segunda parte de este loco fic comenzó, ya con unos cuantos golpes XD. Espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado.

Y para los que no entendieron mucho sobre los personajes, dense una pasadita por "El peor castigo: La adolescencia" es la primera parte de esta historia.

Agradezco muchísimo a los que me dejaron mensajes a través de esa historia y me animaron a seguirla en un segundo año.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, en donde por fin aparecerán los Merodeadores.

¡Besos a todos!

Grisel


	2. una fiesta como cualquier otra ¿no?

Capitulo dedicado a todos aquellos que siguen el fic, pero sobre todo a Lazenca que me ayudo mucho en la primera parte…;) gracias laz! TQM!

Y a Kathleen que me obligo a poner una fecha de entrega para el comienzo de este año…XD

Capitulo II: una fiesta como cualquier otra ¿no?

La casa….no, esa palabra no llegaba a describir ni por asomo la enorme residencia del joven Rieman en las playas cercanas a Hyeres.

El amplio hall cubierto en su mayoría por un piso de baldosas de mármol blanco daba al lugar una amplitud que realmente no necesitaba. La sala de estar, siguiente a este, constaba de todo un juego de muebles a tono con los colores pasteles que adornaban la habitación, reflejando, aun sin que haya sol, la luz que entraba por las paredes de vidrio que daban hacia el mar mediterráneo.

Una enorme y moderna cocina se encontraba a la derecha de la sala.

.- O.O-

.- Connor…- el joven apoyo sus maletas en el piso, junto con las de Emily.- esto es….-

.- hermoso- termino Lily haciendo lo mismo.

.- nos habías dicho que era bastante modesta…- le reclamo confundida Avril.

Connor la miro interrogante.

.- ¿acaso no lo es?

.- NO- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

.- aunque considerando la fortuna de nuestro querido amigo- Cristhy comenzó a hacer cálculos medio extraños- la mansión en el norte de Alemania es mas grande…-

.- ¿la conoces?- Danielle caminó lentamente, siguiendo a Avril que miraba por las "paredes-ventanas" .

.- fui allí cuando tenia 7 años….creo- Cristhy hizo memoria- era la chica que comenzó a gritar¡marco polo! con Mayren Frenz, en medio de la fiesta de aniversario de tus padres…

.- u.u ah, si, ya recuerdo-

Lily fijo sus verdes ojos sobre la terraza derecha de la mansión

.- mira- le señalo a Avril- tiene piscina…-

.- ¡ VAMOS!-

.-¬¬ hay un pequeño problema-

.- ¿cual?

.- esta lloviendo…¬¬- Lily miro hacia fuera en donde la gran tormenta no menguaba.

.- ¬¬ pequeño detalle-

.- mejor desempaquen y después vemos que hacemos¿les parece?- las jóvenes asistieron- bien vayamos arriba, las habitaciones están allí- tomo sus cosas y las guió hacia el piso superior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un joven bastante apuesto estaba terminado de acomodar su ropa en un amplio armario. Sus amigos, tirados sobre su cama, hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

.- ya¿pero quien tiene la culpa que esa morena se enojara?-

.- tu Sirius, nunca debiste ir directo al grano- le reto James- primero debes entrar en su juego de seducción…-

.- aja, y me puedes decir por que esa rubia¿Clary, no es cierto?- James bufo-¿ no quiso irse contigo?

.- por el simple hecho de que yo no quise-

El que guardaba su ropa se giro hacia sus amigos

.- ¿se dan cuenta lo machista que es esta conversación?

.- ¿ahora eres feminista, Remus?- el licántropo negó- ¿entonces?

.-ya…. ¿no aprendimos nada el año pasado?- James y Sirius se miraron.

.- NO- respondieron a coro.

.- esta bien, no me voy a gastar en explicarles- dobló su ultima prenda- solo…traten de no utilizar a las chicas como pañuelos desechables…puede que se les vuelva todo lo que hagan.

.- momento, momento…- Sirius se paró- a que se debe tu actitud filosófica¿acaso tu no eras uno de los que estaba mas que contento al venir de vacaciones a Francia y así poder olvidarte de cierta personita?

Remus lo taladro con la mirada.

.- paddy tiene razón...-

.- ¬¬ no soy "paddy"- James paso de él.

.- estas son nuestras vacaciones, somos jóvenes, apuestos, ricos…que mas podemos pedir. Estamos en unas de las playas más hermosas de todo el país y ¿tú quieres comportarte con moderación?

.- no, pero-

.- pero nada Remus…tenemos 17 años… ¡se supone que nosotros no pensamos mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas!- Dijo Sirius dramáticamente.

.- o decirlas- opinó el licántropo

.- eso mis… ¡OYE! ¬¬-

.- ya, ya, no peleen- James se interpuso- ¿son vacaciones recuerdan? Ahora¿que es lo que primero se hace en vacaciones?

Sirius se quedo pensativo y antes de que Remus pudiera procesar lo ultimo, los dos morenos gritaron: - ¡ FIESTA!

.- chicos- ambos miraron a su castaño amigo- a quien vamos a invitar, técnicamente no conocemos a nadie en este lugar…-

.- cierto- James lo medito- y mi primo no me dejo el nombre de nadie conocido-

.- tu primo se porto al prestarnos su casa- opinó Sirius al pasar.

.- así es- le siguió Remus.

James por su parte seguía encontrando la manera de invitar gente.

.- ya se…repartamos volantes por el centro…-sugirió Padfoot- que venga el que quiera…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche caía sobre Hyeres, y los residentes una de las casas linderas al hermoso mediterráneo gritaban sin cesar.

.- ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- Avril esquivo un almohadonzazo- ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO COMERIA ESE PEDAZO!

.- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- esta vez fue Emily la que se escondió tras uno de los sillones- ¡ME CORRESPONDIA A MI ESE PASTEL!

.- ¿hace cuanto que están así?- una semi dormida Lily, recién había bajado de su habitación y se encontró con la escena de dos locas matándose a gritos mientras que otros dos de sus amigos se escondían en la cocina.

.- media hora- contestó Danielle tomando algo.- al parecer Avril se comió un pedazo de la torta de chocolate que trajimos y bueno…ya ves el resto- suspiro.

.- ¿en donde esta Cristhy?- preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja, sirviéndose algo de café.

.- se fue a caminar. Según ella, quiere conocer el vecindario…-Danielle sorbió algo del suyo.

.-solo espero que no se pierda- opinó Connor.- si no vuelve en…- el sonido de las llaves en la puerta principal le dieron la certeza de que la castaña regreso.

.- ¿decías papá Connor?- Danielle lo miro pícara y el joven Rieman no tuvo otra que reírse.

.- Buenas noc…-

PLAF

Cristhy yacía inconsciente en el piso.

.-ups…- Emily miro apenada lo que su zapatilla proyectil había hecho- ¡cristita¿Estas bien?- corrió junto a ella seguida por Avril y los demás.

.-………………-

.- ya la mataste bestia- Emily la miró muy mal.

.- ¡si no te hubieras corrido para que la zapatilla te diera en esa cabezota toda dura que tienes, Cristhy estaría bien!

.- ¡soy chiquita, no estúpida! ¬¬

.- cris…cris…¿estas bien?- la muchacha comenzó a abrir sus ojos- esta reaccionando- observo Connor ayudándola a medio incorporarse- como te encuen…- Cristhy poso su mano en la cara de él.

.- que lindo…un marcianito…mira Avril, es un marcianito…¿nos traes paz?-

.-O.O-

.- esas son las consecuencias de un zapatillazo de Emily y de pasar una temporada en la casita de la pequeña- opinó Lily acomodando el sillón de la sala para que el joven apoyara a su mareada y confundida amiga.

.- oigan ¬¬- se quejaron Emily y Avril.

.- potenciado por la mentalidad natural de ella- agregó Danielle sin darle importancia a las quejas de sus amigas.

Una vez que la castaña hubo recuperado toda sus facultad mental.

.- ¿te sientes mejor?- Lily le alcanzo una taza de té.

.- si- contestó Cristhy- ¬¬ lindo recibimiento…

.-perdónanos! ;.;- pidieron la pequeña y Emi.

.- ya…- suspiro.

.- ¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo Cristhy?- indagó Connor.

.- ya les dije, caminando, y encontré esto- les dio un pergamino- al parecer dan una fiesta hoy en la noche¿tienen ganas de ir?

.- la idea no esta mal, considerando que el día no ayudo para disfrutarlo, pero podemos disfrutar la noche¿no les parece?- Los demás se quedaron mirando a Danielle y asistieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La fiesta resulto ser en una misión cercana a la de Connor, y con cercana me refiero…a lo que vulgarmente se le suele llamar a: la "casita" de al lado ¬¬.

Sorprendidos, entraron a la fiesta que al parecer, había empezado hace rato.

.- cuanta gente- dos jóvenes pasaron por al lado de él y tocaron en donde no debían- 0/0

.- ¡oigan¡No me lo manoseen!- les reclamó Avril al darse cuenta- ¬¬ abusadoras de conitos indefensos…- las vio alejarse sonrientes.

.- -.- pequeña, yo tendría que defenderte a ti-

.- ya lo se- se abrazo a él- pero no puedo evitarlo, te veo tan suavecito y apretable que me entra el estado materno...-

.- ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir?-

.- no… ¿pareció que si?- miro esperanzada.

.- sigue practicando- le contestó su amigo.

Antes de que Avril pudiera responder Emily y Danielle llegaron con las bebidas.

.- ¿y las otras?- se fijo que Cristhy y Lily brillaban por su ausencia.

.- Cristhy se quedo discutiendo con alguien sobre que era primero: el huevo o la gallina- Danielle le dio su vaso – y Lily fue al baño… ya sabes como la ponen los lugares con mucha gente-

.- la pobrecita se marea fácilmente- Avril tomo un poco de su jugo- esta rico, pero sabe extraño…-

.- te lo tomas, no sabes lo que nos costo conseguirlo, según el que servia no podía ser posible que alguien pidiera solo jugo en una fiesta-

.- ¬¬ Que venga y me lo diga en la cara- le contesto a su morena amiga.

.- u.u ya…mejor disfrutemos…es el comienzo de nuestras vacaciones- Connor levanto su vaso- por las vacaciones…y por que ninguna de ustedes se mate o me mate en el proceso de auto descubrimiento...- todas se quedaron mirándolo- ¿Qué?

.- ¡eres un mono!- todas sus amigas lo abrazaron.

La fiesta siguió como toda celebración de adolescentes que sea digna de uno. Borrachos por allá, gritones por allí, alguno que otro haciendo estriptise , un perico cantando la macarena, los demás bailando o haciendo su mayor intento y por ultimo, no faltaba ese desubicado que se tiraba a la pileta en plena lluvia.

.- ¿te sientes bien?- Connor trato de enfocar a su amiga, Avril apenas podía mantenerse en pie y él no estaba muy alejado de su estado.

.- no… ¡por que no me dijiste que tenías un gemelo?- le reclamó en tono borracho.

.- es que yo no sabía- en el inconsciente de Connor un¿Qué? Resonó como un tambor.-…- la tomo del brazo- vamos al baño remojarnos la cara-

.- ¡ esta bien! Pero primero quiero buscar mi bolso…-

.-pequeña¡tu no trajiste bolso!-

.- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...- su amigo la arrastro hacia fuera de lo que seria la pista. Busco con la mirada a sus amigas y las encontró, no en mejor estado que él.

.- ¿se encuentran bien?- Cristhy se giro al tiempo que tomaba un gran, gran, gran vaso de jugo mientras que algunos a su alrededor vitoreaban por su hazaña.

.- claroooooooooooooooo- Danielle se apoyo en su amigo- Cristhy anda de campeona de fondo blanco de la fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Emily le servia otro vaso enorme a la castaña.

.- cristita es lo maaaaasssssssssssssssss…- grito Danielle agitando sus brazos y yéndose a apoyar a su amiga que competiría nuevamente, esta vez con un muchacho algo mas grande que ella.

.- o.o esto no esta bien, mejor… ¿Avril?- su pequeña amiga se alejaba rumbo a las escaleras del salón- no…se va a matar… -"corrió" hasta ella y la atajó justo a tiempo antes de que le herrara al primer escalón.- espero que Lily se encuentre en mejor estado…- se mareo un poco- sino no se como haré para llevarlas a todas hasta casa…- se dijo a si mismo.

Ayudó como pudo a la pequeña a llegar al baño más próximo. Cuando llego allí una larga cola de gente estaba impaciente esperando que el que estuviera dentro, saliera de una vez.

.- eh…perdón…hace mucho que…-el joven Rieman le pregunto a unos de los de la fila,

.- media hora…-

Un presentimiento se le cruzo por la cabeza y con la pequeña casi a cuestas fue a tocar la puerta.

.- ¿Lily?- nadie contesto, pero a los segundos la puerta se destrabó y la cabellera pelirroja de su amiga apareció.

.- gracias a Dios- tiro de la camisa de él y lo metió.

.- Noooooooooo- se quejaron todos los presentes.

Dentro del baño.

.- ¿que paso? Por que no sales…hay…- Connor dejo a Avril sentada en el piso del lugar – estás empapada…

Lily asintió levemente observando su vestido azul totalmente arrugado.

.- fue culpa de James…-

.- ¿eh?-

.- ¡quiero mi bolsoooooooooo!- se quejo la pequeña desde el piso.

.- no trajiste Avril- le recordó, nuevamente.- como puede ser que James…

.- esta aquí…él y todos sus engreídos amigos…- se sentó en el borde la bañera- la casa al parecer es de un familiar de Potter y vinieron de vacaciones…-

.- eso no explica por que estés mojada de pies a cabeza-

.- ya te dije, fue culpa de ese egocéntrico- exclamo enojada la ojiverde.

Flash back.

Lily acaba de salir de baño y se dirigía a las ventanas para tomar algo de aire… Definitivamente, haber visto a ese joven vomitar sobre la comida no le había ayudado de mucho.

.- cielos- suspiro.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que choco contra alguien.

.- lo siento- pidió, el joven se dio vuelta- fue mi cul… ¿POTTER?

.- ¿EVANS?  
.- ¿POTTER?

.- ¿EVANS?

.- ¿YA PUEDES DEJAR DE REPETIR MI NOMBRE?

.- ¿alguna vez te dijeron que así de enojada te vez muy sexy?

.- ¿ALGUIEN TE DIJO ALGUNA VEZ QUE CON ESA CARA PARECES IDIOTA?

.- ya…no tienes por que gritar Evans- le reclamo- ¿que haces aquí?

.- mejor dicho, que haces TÚ aquí…-

.- es mi casa…-

.- o.o ¿que?

James agarro su brazo y la arrastro hacia fuera, en la pequeña terraza en donde reposaba la alberca.

.- bueno, no es exactamente mi casa, es la de un familiar- aclaro ya algo mas calmado.

.- demonios…- Lily se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos- esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

.- ¿que cosa?

.- estar mucho tiempo sin noticias de…ustedes- dijo esto ultimo con tono desagradable.

.- ¡oye! ¬¬-

.- ¬¬ Que….yo estaba muy contenta por que por fin conocería Francia y vengo y me encuentro contigo…-

.- ¬¬-

.- mejor ya me voy, a las chicas les va a agarrar un ataque-

.- ellas están….-

Interrupción del flash back

.- ¡QUIERO MI BOLSO!

.-AVRIL! ¬¬- le reto Lily.

.- PERO QUIERO MI BOLSOOOOOOO- antes de que pudiera seguir Connor la tomo en brazos y la coloco suavemente dentro de la bañera.

.- quédate quietita que ya viene tu bolso…

.- en seri…- el muchacho abrió la llave de agua fría.

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-

.- ¿decías?- miro a Lily despreocupado. Avril estaba los suficientemente borracha como para no poder salir de debajo de la ducha.

Continua el Flash back

.- ¿están contigo?

.- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh- la pelirroja se lo pensó- ¿no?-

.- ya, están todos de vacaciones- Lily no sabia en donde meterse.

James estaba por preguntarle por la ubicación exacta de Avril y las demás cuando Padfoot y Moony salieron acompañados por un grupo de amigos.

.- Prongs… ¡hermano! Aquí esta…bas…- miró a la pelirroja- esteee…james, ya se de tu obsesión por Evans, pero ¿era necesario traerla hasta Francia?

.- ¬¬ ya cállate, Sirius.- Prongs estaba por largarle algún cometario hiriente cuando noto como uno de los jóvenes se acercaba a Lily.

.- hola…- saludo el apuesto muchacho.

.- eeeeeeeh…hola- Lily no sabia si salir corriendo era buena idea o una excelente idea.

.- como te…-

.- la chica es mía, Jhonathan- le llamo la atención el Gryffindor pasando una brazo por los hombros de ella.

.- ya…no sabia amigo…perdón- jhonathan se alejo.

.- ¬¬ ¿tuya?- una vena enorme apareció en la frente de Lily.

.- yo solo…-

.- ¿TUYA? ¬¬- ahora el color rojo: te odio, se hizo presente en la carita de ella.

.- quise hacerle….-

.- ¿TUYAAAAAAAAAA? ¬¬-

.- será mejor irnos…nunca terminan bien estas peleas- Sirius y los demás se fueron rápidamente del lugar.

A los segundos la pelirroja estaba poniendo en peligro la existencia de Harry ya que james estaba siendo ahorcado por su manitas.

Sin embargo y como todos sabemos, Lily es muy sabia pero de vez en cuando pierde su estabilidad y en esta ocasión, lamentablemente para ella, James también la perdió, ocasionando que ambos cayeran a la alberca.

Fin de Flash back

.- de allí le pegue cuando quiso ayudarme a salir, y corrí hasta el baño- termino de relatar la pelirroja.

.- "Ricitos lilysticos en el país de Pottercito"… ¡léanlo en los mejores cines!- murmuró atontada Avril mientras el agua fría seguía cayendo sobre ella.

.- ¬¬ no será… ¿véanlo?

.- ¡CONNOR!- grito la pelirroja.

.- ¡perdón! Difícil no seguirle la corriente cuando aun borracha dice algo medianamente coherente-justifico el castaño.

.-¬¬ te acusaría con Connor, pero tomando en cuenta que tu eres él….mejor me cayo-

.- esta bien….iré a buscar a las chicas y nos iremos…no creo que si nos quedamos mucho mas esto termine bien- lo pensó- nos vemos en la puerta principal

Lily asintió afirmativamente y vio como a los segundos su amigo desaprecia por la puerta.

Sintió que alguien tiraba del borde de su falda.

.- oye…¿me ayudas a buscar mi bolso?-

.-¬¬-

En la fiesta

.- supongamos por un segundo que esto es coherente- miro a Cristhy subida a una mesa con una botella en mano- estará bien que nosotras… como sus amigas… ¿la dejemos hacerlo?

Emily miro a Danielle perdida.

.- ¡en este momento por mas que me busco no me encuentro, por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal, gracias!-

.- Ya…a ésta le pego fuerte…su cerebro se ha desconectado y puso el contestador automático. - suspiró y algo mareada trató de detener a su otra amiga.- CRISTHYYY…no lo hagas…- la castaña se sentó torpemente en la mesa para poder escuchar a Danielle.

.- ¿que murmuras Dan?

.- que no lo hagas…-

.- ¿que no haga que?

.- no se….pero no lo hagas…-

.- ¡buenoooooooooooooooo!- acepto gustosa.

Emily comenzó a caminar perdida por todo el salón. Paso por un grupo que miraban divertidos a un perico cantar ahora una canción de Elvis.

La muchacha se hizo paso entre la gente y se puso en primera fila.

Cuando esté terminó…

.- aaaaaaaaaaah… ¡que linda paloma! Ahora canta una de de Marilyn Manson!-

Todos: ¬¬

El perico, con cara de "insultado" le dio un picotazo en el dedo a Emily. Esto produjo que al instante y con lo exagerada que es, diera dos pasos para atrás y cayera…llevándose a alguien el poseso.

.-………- quien sea que estuviera debajo de Emily la estaba pasando mal.

.- ya….no me vuelvo a caer….;.; mi dedo- se quejo quitándose torpemente de la persona.

.- podrías tener mas…- se quedo estático- ¿Emily?

.- así me pusieron mis papis… ¿y los tuyos?- se miraba el pequeño tajo en la mano.

.- no, yo no me llamo Emily- contestó torpemente.

Al parecer el alcohol también fluía por las venas del muchacho

.- ah…me alegro, sino seria…- posó sus ojos negros sobre su "colchón"- ¿Remus?

.- de echo, no seria…soy…-

.-……….-

.-……….-

.-……….-

.- Lamento interrumpir tan elocuente conversación pero- alguien quería pasar, y viendo que ellos cayeron en pleno "camino" estaban causando algo de molestias.

.- ya….- el licántropo se levanto como pudo y ayudo a una mareada Emi a hacer lo mismo.

El joven Lupin estaba por preguntarle cómo estaba cuando una pelirroja ya conocida se acerco a él, acompañada de algo pequeñito y lloroso.

.- o.o

.- ¡emi!- la susodicha se tambaleo- nos vamos, Connor esta esperando en la salida.-

.- esta bien……..-

Repentinamente la cosa pequeñita se tiro sobre Remus.

.- yo te conozco…eres parte de un grupo de pelmazos de mi colegio, aunque, eres el menos pelmazo- se corrigió- tu me reconoces ¿no¡Entonces dile a Lily que me ayude a buscar mi bolso!

.- o.o bueno, yo…-

.- no te preocupes Lupin, esta borracha o algo así¡ella no trajo bolso!- la tomó del brazo como si fuese una nena que se estaba portando mal y la trajo hacia si- nos vemos Lupin…- arrastro a la pequeña y de paso a Emily, que aun aturdida no se sabe si por el alcohol o por el encuentro, no saludó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró la puerta de la última habitación.

.- por fin- Lily lo observó comprensiva.

.- fue pesado, pero yo creí que seria aun mas difícil traerlas a casa- se sincero la pelirroja.

Connor se pasó una mano por el pelo ya alborotado.

.- si- bostezo cansado- de igual forma, mañana tendrán una resaca, quien las aguante.

.- yo no, pienso dormir todo el día- contestó Lily riendo.

.- jaja no es mala la idea, nos vemos- dijo en forma de saludó metiéndose a una de las habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia seguían persistiendo pero con menos intensidad. Lo cual no significaba que no fuese molesta.

Sentados y comiendo un "seudo" desayuno, Lily y Connor esperaban que las demás bajaran.

.- crees que deberíamos subir a ver que pasa? Son las cinco de la tarde y no bajan…- Connor negó.

.- bajaran cuando puedan hacerlo…- Ni bien termino de decir esto, los pasos atolondrados de dos personas resonaron por las escaleras.

.- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-

.-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-

.- ¿las trajo la comida?

.-¬¬ lilita, no grites….-

.- no lo hice, Cristhy-

La castaña se acercó junto con Emily.

.- y bien ¿como la pasaron anoche?- preguntó Connor irónico.

.- pésimo ¿por que será?- Cris taladro con la mirada a Emily- ¿por que no me detuviste?

.- ¿detenerte de que?- indago Emily.

.- tome litros y litros y tu no hiciste nada…-

.- trate ¬¬ pero amenazaste con quemar mi colección de peluches si no te ayudaba-

.- ¿me crees capaz de algo así?- exclamó ofendida.

.- ¿de incendiar o de amenazar?- Emily miro desinteresada su desayuno.

.- de las dos- confirmo Cristhy

.- SI- contestó secamente Emi tomando una tostada y untándola con mantenga. Se quedo un momento pensativa, como si dudara lo que contaría- oigan…saben, tuve un sueño muy extraño…- todos la miraron- soñé que Lupin estaba en la fiesta y que yo…- Lily escupió el café que tenia en la boca y a Connor se le atraganto la galletita que estaba comiendo.

.- o.o-

Emily se paró y le dio de palmadas en la espalda para desatorarlo.

.- ¿por que reaccionaron así?- Cristhy puso cara de¿y yo que se?

.- solo dije que- se dio cuenta- ¿no fue un sueño verdad?

Lily negó apenada.

.- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Cristhy se tapó los oídos.

.- no es justo¿por que? NO ES…- un almohadonzazo le pego en plena nuca, derrumbándola en la mesa.

.-¬¬ ¿se puede saber por que esta tarada anda gritando como perro moribundo? - una ojerosa Avril bajaba junto con Danielle.

.- buenos días-

.- ¬¬ nada de buenos…me duele la cabeza, esta lloviendo, tuve una pesadilla y creo que me vino- dijo quejumbrosa la pequeña sentándose de mala gana al costado de su inconsciente amiga.

.- te vino qu….- Connor se quedo seco al entender el problema femenino- ah...-

.- no te quejes, tu te pusiste borracha.- le reto Lily.

.- ¡ahí esta el punto!- corrigió ella- yo solo tome jugo…no alcohol como ciertas gentes…- miro a Danielle que se servia una buena taza de café.

.- a mi no me veas….yo solo tome un poco y se me subió rápidamente-

.- ese poco fue lo suficiente como para que en el camino de regreso a casa me pegaras una buena patada por creer que yo fui la que dijo que parecías un pingüino cuándo caminas borracha… ¡TODAVIA ME DUELEN MIS POMPIS!

.- u.u ya, lo siento… ¬¬ ¿pero entonces quien fue?-

.- ¡Cristhy!- acusó Avril.

.-¬¬ que no grites- le reto la aludida.

.- no se peleen, en el estado en el que están ninguna aguantara mucho- Connor noto como Emily se iba recuperando- por suerte…- Lily rió.

.- ;.; te burlas conito, pero yo no tuve la culpa esta vez…de seguro le pusieron algo a mi juguito …-

.- ¿para que querrían hacer algo así?

.- no lo se, yo no soy la de la mente criminal, Danielle ¬¬-

.- aja- contestó incrédula.

.- ¡que no la tengo!- exclamo molesta- además, me robaron…-

.- ¿que? – todos le prestaron atención a eso.

.- si, mi billetera, me desperté hoy y no la tenia en la ropa…-

Lily y Connor se miraron.

.- entonces…- murmuró la pelirroja- a eso se refería cuando decía "bolso"

.- era cierto…- le siguió en el mismo tono el castaño.

En la mansión de al lado.

Tres jóvenes estaban tirados sobre los sillones de la sala de estar. Tenían una cara de muerte prematura que daba miedo.

.- lo malo de las fiestas es tener que limpiar- se le escucho decir a Sirius, mientras trataba que la luz le dieran en el rostro causándole mas dolor de cabeza.

.- no se de que hablas, todo lo acomodaron los elfos…- recordó Remus con una taza de café bien fuerte.

.- y encontraron algunas cosas- miro el montoncito de objetos extraños sobre la mesa ratona.

La curiosidad de Sirius pudo más y le hizo sentarse bien y mirar.

.- una gargantilla- tomó la misma – un destapador, una corbata, un encendedor, una billetera ¿una braga?- levanto la prenda color azul eléctrico.

James por su parte tomo la billetera y la abrió.

.- todas estas cosas serán imposibles de devolver, pero esta por ahí….- enmudeció repentinamente.

Remus lo notó

.- ¿de quien es?-

Prongs espero unos segundos antes de largar una estruendosa carcajada al tiempo que sacaba unos papeles de la misma.

.- ¿que es tan divertido?- Sirius se acerco a sus amigos.

Remus También comenzó a reír seguido de Padfoot.

Los papeles no eran mas que fotos de tamaño pequeño en donde, cinco chicas miraban a la cámara en distintas poses, alguna están extrañas como estar sonriéndole a un par de piernas.

.- creo que esa es Anderson¿no?- pregunto James reconociendo las típicas zapatillas blancas de la muchacha.

.- jajaja creo que si- contestó el licántropo

En la casa de al lado

.- ;.; me quiero volver monja ... ¡mi billetera!

Continuara

¡hola! mis Amigos ;.; a todos los que me volvieron a dejar review( Grisel llora de alegría) están toditos y hasta hay nuevas personas….soy feliz! Jajaja

Dejando de lado mis desvaríos de escritora, me alegra muchísimo que sigan leyendo este loco fic, el cual todavía tiene para rato..( hay muchas locuras que las chicas todavía no hicieron…jajaja).

¿Que les pareció? Recuerden: si las reacciones no fueron las que estaban esperando… ¡fue culpa del alcohol!

Nos vemos amigos!

Besos

Grisel

Tratare de la próxima contestar los review….

Muchas gracias a( n.n ) : IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; AldaParKinson; Alenkb; Clawy; alatarladyofthering; xaica; BaTuKeRa; demalfoy; Daniela lupin de black; zely; Gerulita Evans; Lazenca Daidouji; MorganaBlack; ProngsRo; Johann; XIMENA; Alexxita Lupin Black; GeMiTa; Meichen-Chan; Mey; Paulita Black; Missy; mariaxulablackie; YunTao


	3. en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa

Capitulo III: en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa ¿Será por la sal?

La brisa marina se colaba por el pequeño hueco dejado la noche anterior en la ventana. Las blancas cortinas se mecían suavemente y la estancia estaba en total tranquilidad.

Por fin había dejado de llover, y ha menos de cinco días de haber llegado, vieron el sol en Hyeres.

.- ¡COMO PUDISTE PINCHARLO?- grito una colérica Cristhy, mirando su rinoceronte de hule todo machucado.

Emily trataba de esconderse tras Danielle.

.- ¡Fue una accidente! El muñeco no me dejaba espacio… (Véase la pileta de Connor llena de muñecos inflables) ¡Alguno de ellos debía morir por una causa justa!

.- ¡y cual seria esa?

.- ¡que yo me pueda meter en ella!

.- ¿pero por que tenias que matar justo a paco?- le recrimino Cristhy mientras su ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- ¡paco era bueno!- se arrodillo en el piso para seguir llorando como fuente viviente.

En ese momento la pequeña y Connor entran cargados de bolsas.

.- ¡Connor!- grito esperanzada Cris, mostrando el hule- ¡Emily mato a paco!

.- uu Cristhy -se agacho junto a ella- paco es un muñeco, no tiene vida…- trato de explicarle como si fuera una niña pequeña. A la castaña se le llenaron nuevamente los ojos de lágrimas, por lo tanto y conociéndola, Connor la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

Al tiempo en la cocina, Avril terminaba de cargar todas las bolsas del mercado.

.- ¿y que compraron?- pregunto Lily medio dormida y tomando una taza de café, todavía llevaba puesto el pijama.

.- la pregunta es que no compramos…-le contestó alegre la pequeña, colocando los fideos en la alacena- de todas maneras, hoy no comeremos acá…

.- ¿a donde iremos?

.- bueno, hace tres días que estamos y no hemos ido a la playa en ningún momento, estaba pensando que seria lindo ir a pasar el día allí- comentó entusiasmada Avril.

.- ¡buena idea!- exclamó Lily.

No tardaron mucho en preparar las cosas para llevar, sobre todo y si tomamos en cuenta que el encargado de todo fue el pobre Connor.

.- ¿seguro que no quieres que te ayudemos?- pregunto Avril al ver a su amigo cargado de cosas.

.- no, recuerda la ultima vez que ocurrió cuando llevaste la sombrilla- contestó él divertido, sin embargo se le notaba que le faltaba el aire.

.- muy cierto- exclamo Emily saltando escalón y escalón en la larga escalera que llevaba de la casa de Connor a la playa- nunca pensé que utilizaras la técnica de: " Mary Poppins"

.- ja..ja...ja, muy graciosa...- murmuró molesta la pequeña al recordar el incidente en donde salio volando junto con la sombrilla.

.-no te enojes Avril...- le pidió Connor, pisando ya la arena- además, te veías muy bonita gritando...- una gota de sudor cayo por la cabeza de todas, menos de Avril.

¿Como era posible que con un simple cumplido le alegrara el día así?

Los seis jóvenes se colocaron estratégicamente cerca de la orilla y comenzaron a sacar todas sus cosas.

.- ¡no se ustedes pero yo no pierdo ni un segundo mas!- grito Emily soltando su bolso y sacándose los pantaloncitos y la remera.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo ella ya estaba corriendo hacia el mar pero...

PUM

.- éste terreno inestable...- susurró Danielle.

Silencio

XD

.- ¡no se burlen!- exclamo Emily escupiendo algo de la arena que había tragado- aunque es menos doloroso...- comentó. Esto aumento la risa de sus amigos.

Después de que Emily intento hacerse milanesa antes de llegar al agua (claro que inconscientemente) Avril y Lily se encontraban metidas en lo profundo, junto con una feliz Cristhy que flotaba sobre su camello violeta, dando vueltas alrededor de ellas.

.- ¡ya Cristhy! tu animal me marea- se quejo la pequeña al sentir que de vez en cuando el muñeco le pegaba con sus patas.

.-y que... no me importa... ¡dinny esta feliz en el agua!- coloco su cara soñadora- ¬¬ no lo molestes que puede ser muy malo…

.- ¿él puede ser malo o tu?- pregunto Lily esquivando el muñeco.

.- ¬¬ ¿hay diferencia?- indago la acusada.

.- ya…no nos meteremos con el muñeco si tu no… ¡Cristhy!-

.- perdón…es que fue culpa del agua…yo no controlo la marea…-

.- pero controlas el muñeco ¡trata de no pegarme mas! ;; me duele…- reclamo la pequeña tratando de alejarse.

.- que no le llames muñeco dile ¡DINNY!- Cristhy en un arrebato soltó las "riendas" de su camello y se tiro sobre la pequeña.

.- esto terminara con alguien herido…o peor aun…conmigo herida – se alarmo Lily tratando de escabullirse de la escena de la pelea, pero fue inútil, una mano la metió en el agua.

Avril saco su cabeza.

.- ¿y Lily?

Cristhy hizo lo mismo

.- es mi prisionera de guerra, libera a DINNY y te devolveré a la pelirroja…-

.- ¬¬ Cristhy: 1) esto no es una guerra en la que tenga rehenes… 2) dinny esta yéndose a la deriva y 3) ¡ESTAS AHOGANDO A LILITA PEDAZO DE BESTIA!

La castaña soltó a su amiga que en cuanto se vio liberada salio a la superficie.

Cuando hubo tomado el suficiente aire.

.- ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ALGO ASI¡POR POCO Y NO VIVO PARA CONTARLO!

Pero Cristhy estaba mas entretenida yendo a buscar al pobre dinny que viajaba lejos hacia un país mejor, aunque considerando que cualquier lugar es mejor lejos de los brazos de su dueña, el pobre animal se conformaría con cualquier cosa…después de todo…era de hule y del mas barato.

.- conociendo a Cristhy se meterá hasta alcanzarlo y cuando se quiera dar cuenta…- Lily no termino de razonar que ya Avril estaba agarrando a su castaña amiga de los pies y golpeándola- ¿era necesario dejarla inconsciente?

.- claro¿sino como la convencíamos de que dejar a dinny en su hábitat era lo correcto?

.- Avril, dinny es de hule y aunque fuera de verdad…el agua no es el lugar natural de un camello ¬¬

.- ¿quien lo dice?

.- la nacional Geographic

.- y si este era un camello revolucionario con tendencias mas…¿ acuíferas ?

.- YA ¡no quiero discutir! Llevémosla hasta la orilla y vemos que le decimos a Connor.

.- comprenderá de que fue en defensa propia.

Lily la miro irónica.

.- del camello claro…-

.-¬¬ ¿te insolaste verdad?

.- no¿por que?

.- no se por que me late de que tu cerebro esta bien sequito-

.-¬¬-

.- ¿y Dinny?

Danielle se sintió taladrada al terminar de hacer esta pregunta.

.- se fue a cumplir su sueño de ser estrella en …..Australia.

.- ¿y a Cris que le paso?-

.- no quiso comprender los sentimientos de su pobre muñeco así que debí dejarla inconsciente.

.- ¬¬ ya, di que pasó…-

.- Cristhy iba tras el juguete y se metería hasta alcanzarlo, las opciones eran: dejarla así de moribunda o que se fuera y recorriera el mundo en…camello inflable.- contestó Lily tirándose cansadamente sobre la lona al tiempo que secaba su cabello.

.- ya, optaron por lo mas lógico- razono Emily desde la arena.

.- o.o ¿que te paso?

.- es que Danielle me convenció de jugar a enterrar y desenterrarnos en la arena.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente con aire de inocencia fingida.

.- ¿y ya cuantas veces la enterraste a ella?- pregunto Avril

Emily se dio cuenta.

.- ¡oye! ¬¬

.- es que te vi tan entretenida…-

.-¬¬-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde entraba por la ventana del gran living. Sirius y Remus se encontraban mirando distraídamente la televisión.

.- que bueno que tú primo es partidario de los muggles y compró esta cosa- comentó Remus.

James no aparto su vista la revista entre sus manos pero asistió levemente.

Por su parte Sirius se desperezo un poco.

.- ya me canse, iré a dar una vuelta ¿alguien me acompaña?- nadie respondió.

Remus había encontrado un canal bastante interesante al parecer, mientras que James seguía metido en su lectura.

.- bien...vuelvo en un rato…- dijo antes de salir del salón.

Realmente había sido una buena idea, la tarde estaba hermosa, y la playa bastante solitaria. Caminó unos minutos hasta que algo llamo su atención, no muy lejos de la playa se podía ver como alguien estaba de espaldas. Por lo que pudo observar el merodeador se trataba de una mujer, pero sus sorpresa fue aun mayor al darse cuenta que no era nadie desconocido.

Con cara de preocupación y moviendo el agua como si buscara algo se encontraba Avril.

Sirius sonrió para sus adentros, seria una buena oportunidad para molestarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quito la camisa con la que había salido y se metió al mar.

.- maldita sea ¿en donde esta?- Avril seguía agitando el agua.

.- ¿que haces?- de manera automática la pequeña palideció y se metió de cuerpo entero en el agua, dejando solo al descubierto la cabeza.

.- ¡vete de aquí!- le exigió un tanto molesta ¿por que tenia que aparecer en un momento como ese?

.- no me iré- contestó secamente Sirius- ¿que haces?- volvió a insistir.

.- ¡No te me acerques!- grito Avril asustada.

.- ¿que ocurre¿acaso me tienes miedo?- se burlo Sirius.

Los pocos metros que los separaban iban desapareciendo.

.- ¡no lo hagas, por favor!- lo único que seguía sobresaliendo del agua era la cabeza de Avril.

.-ni que fuera la primera vez que me acerco a ti...- la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Sirius le daba cuenta a la pequeña de lo mucho que disfrutaba de esta situación.

Como podía y aun sabiendo que no haría pie si seguía retrocediendo, Avril caminaba hacia atrás manteniendo la mirada fija en el merodeador.

.- ¡ya para!- le reclamo Avril. Esto causo que tomara un poco de agua, estaba al limite.

.- oblígame...- le reto Sirius tomando impulso y acercándose por completo a ella.

Avril en acto reflejo trato de alejarse pero ya no hacer pie no le ayudo en lo absoluto. Sin embargo y para sorpresa (y lamento de ella) sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y la obligaban a salir a la superficie.

.- si no sabes nadar es mejor que no te...- las palabras del merodeador sonaron firmes hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación. Al parecer, segundos después, su cara estallaría por lo roja que estaba.- tu...tu...es...est..tas...des...-

.- ¡YA SUELTAME!- grito Avril desesperada al sentir el contacto del joven. Sin reclamar nada Sirius la soltó instantáneamente quedando los dos separados por un pequeño espacio.

.- por...por que no me dijiste que estabas...-

.- ¿desnuda¿Será por que no quería que lo supieras?- le reclamo Avril muy avergonzada tratando de taparse como podía.

.- no...no sabia que te gustara nadar en esas...bueno, tu sabes, condiciones- dijo Sirius, desviando su mirada hacia el horizonte...o hacia cualquier otra cosa que no le recordara ese "lujurioso" acercamiento.

.- ¡NO ME GUSTA! es que...el agua se llevo mi traje de baño- admitió muy apenada Avril.- hace una hora que estoy esperando que alguien baje para que me ayude¡por eso estoy como pasita!- se quejo la joven.

.-"¿como pasita?...yo diría que tienes todo en su debido lugar"- pensó Sirius volviendo su mirada a la muchacha.- ¿y como quieres que te ayude?

.- ¡yo no pedí tu ayuda!-

.- ¿a no? bueno- comenzó a nadar para la orilla.

.- ¡NO¡Espera!- grito Avril desesperada- yo...si...necesito que...

Sirius siguió su camino y como buen atleta que era llego rápidamente hacia la orilla.

.- ¿piensas dejarme aquí?- exclamo casi acongojada- ¡eres un...!

Antes de que la pequeña pudiera largar su décimo quito insulto, Padfoot se volvió a meter en el agua con su camisa en mano.

.- toma...- comentó acercándose a ella- te servirá, es bastante larga y es negra así que no se trasparentara nada...-opino entregándosela.

.- pero...-

.- ¿acaso quieres quedarte aquí hasta que vaya por ayuda? tardaría por lo menos quince minutos, no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero te alejaste bastante de la mansión de Rieman- Avril largo un profundo suspiro antes de asistir levemente.

.- ¡esta bien, pero date vuelta!- con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro Sirius miro hacia mar adentro mientras escuchaban como la pequeña luchaba contra la marea para llegar la orilla.

.- ¿YA?

.- ¡TODAVIA NO!- grito ella acomodando la prenda. - ¡AHORA!

Se dio la vuelta y salio por completo del agua.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron para el lado de la mansión de Connor, los dos en completo silencio y mirando el piso.

Ya era bastante tarde, por lo cual el viento fresco del anochecer se hizo presente. No le dio mucha importancia, de todas maneras estaba a unos cuantos metros de la mansión.

En ese momento levanto la vista y se encontró con una tirintante pero agradecida Avril; la camisa apenas le tapaba hasta después del muslo.

.- esto...creo que es hora de que vuelva...- murmuró al notar que estaba a pasos de su lugar.

Sirius le contesto con un leve movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

.- gracias...- la escucho decir antes de comenzar a transitar los pocos metros que la separaba de la escalera de la mansión.

.-" realmente tiene todo en su lugar"- este pensamiento logro sonrojarlo un poco, mientras que la veía subir los últimos escalones hasta perderse dentro la terraza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, bien temprano por la mañana Avril se encontraba mirando cabizbaja el lavarropas.

.- ¿peque?- pregunto Lily.

La pelirroja entro al cuarto utilizado como lavadero.

.- ¿estas bien?- Avril no respondió; seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en el lavarropas.- ¿pequeña?

En ese momento la joven se largo a llorar a moco tendido al tiempo que se arrodillaba en el piso.

.- pero, Avril ¿que te ocurre?- pregunto asustada Lily.

En ese instante llega Emily.

.- ¿que paso? escuche un quejido como los que larga Avril cuando esta sin comida- comentó al llegar.

.- no se...-

Avril les tendió un pedazo de tela muy maltratado.

.- que es esto - le pregunto Lily al recibirlo.

.- es la camisa que me presto Black ayer...- siguió llorando.

Emily y la pelirroja se miraron.

.- ¿pero que le paso? parece como si le hubiera caído una bomba atómica encima...-Emily observo la seudo camisa.

.- además de unos cuantos productos químicos...- agrego Lily

.- es que quería lavarla para devolvérsela hoy...- siguió entre sollozos la pequeña- pero me di cuenta que no sabia que producto utilizar...entonces eché lo que encontré...y ...y...salio asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo antes de largarse a llorar nuevamente.

Después de un rato lograron tranquilizarla.

.- esto no es bueno- opino Lily mirando la prenda descolorida aunque con formas psicodélicas.

Emily y Avril asistieron.

.- ¿y ahora que hacemos? yo debo devolverle la camisa a Black-Miro detenidamente la remera.- no puedo dársela así

.- además se nota que la prenda es cara- opino Emily- tardo bastante en arruinarse...-

.- emi, este no es el momento de decir eso- le reto la pequeña.

.- eso mismo, tal vez puedas comprarle una nueva...- propuso Lily.

.- pero yo no tengo tanto dinero- lloriqueo Avril.

.- ve y dile que cuando consigas algo se lo darás...-

.-¡no! primero prefiero quedarme en la ruina antes de deberle algo a ese!- exclamo decidida.

.- me sigo preguntando como hace para llevarse tan mal con el como hace un año- murmuró Emily.

.- debe ser la costumbre-

.- ¿que susurran?...- Avril se les acerco peligrosamente. Ambas jóvenes miraron despistadas para cualquier punto.- ya, no me digan, pero ¡ya sufrirán mi ira!

.- eso no importa tanto ahora, tenemos que ir al centro a comprarle una nueva camisa- le reto Lily, tratando de salir del apuro.

Avril se desinflo como un globito pinchado.

.- no queda otra, ya que dijiste que no quieres deberle nada- le recordó Emily.

La tomo de la mano...o de lo que parecía...ya que la masa en la que se había convertido la pequeña confundía bastante.

Una hora después, las tres chicas estaban recorriendo las tiendas mas caras del lugar, buscando una camisa que se le pareciera minimamente a la arruinada.

.- juro que la próxima tomó clases para lavar ropa- se lamento Avril, contando las moneditas de su cartera.

.- no seas bestia- dijo Emily- por que esperar hasta la próxima, busca algún curso avanzado.

Lily prefería mantenerse al margen de una conversación tan... ¿profunda?

.- ¡miren!- señalo regresándolas a la realidad- esa tienda- las tres miraron el lugar; debía ser el mas caro del paseo.

.- bien...que sea lo que Dios quiera- Avril caminó con decisión hacia dentro del negocio.

Al cruzar las puertas, las tres se quedaron sin aliento.

Era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba exteriormente. Varias brujas y magos caminaban acompañados por personal, eligiendo ropas más que extraordinarias. Todo allí se veía de la más alta calidad.

.- ejem...- miraron un tanto asustadas al hombre robusto y de mirada penetrante; entrado en años y con un bigote muy gracioso- ¿en que puedo ayudarlas señoritas?

Emily tuvo que empujar a la pequeña para sacarla del trance.

.- eh...bueno, estoy buscando una camisa igual esta...- le paso la prenda descolorida.

El hombre la examino fijamente, casi reprobatoriamente.

.- ¿exactamente igual?- pregunto después de unos segundos.

.- bueno, que por lo menos se acerqué a lo que era antes- respondió Avril.

El señor carraspeo unas cuantas veces antes de irse murmurando vaya a saber que cosa.

.- me da miedo...- Emily y Lily la miraron interrogantes.

.- ¿el hombre?

.-no, la cuenta...el lugar se nota muy costoso, llegare a pagarla?- Avril volvió a mirar angustiada su cartera.

Cerca de ellas, más específicamente en la sección de probadores.

.- ¡james, ya decídete!- se quejo Remus, sentado de manera cansina sobre unos de los sillones de espera.- ¡ya es la cuarta vez que te pruebas la misma camisa!

.- es que no me decido, estoy entre la negra o la marrón...-

.- Remus tiene razón- Sirius lo miraba de la misma manera.

.- ustedes no entienden...la camisa debe decir...MIRENME!- exclamó James.

.- sera: EVANS MIRAME...- recalco Padfoot.

.- eso también- agrego sin vergüenza el joven Potter.

.- esta bien, mientras tu terminas de decidirte yo iré por algo de tomar¿quieren algo?- pregunto Remus, levantándose de su lugar.

Sus amigos negaron.

.- bien, ahora regreso.- salio de esa sección.

De vuelta con las chicas

.- ¿la fue a fabricar?- Emily ya se estaba impacientando. Agarró una de las revistas de moda que había sobre el aparador.

.- en este mundo todo puede pasar- comento Avril mirando para arriba.

.- tal vez esta tratando de descifrar como era la camisa antes del...inconveniente- finalizó Lily.

Las tres se miraron; una sonrisa pasó por su rostro. Si bien la situación en la que estaban no era muy agradable, de a poco les estaba causando gracia.

.- ejem...- nuevamente el vendedor las asusto. Maldita tendencia de aparecer de la nada.- ¿es esto lo que buscaban?- pregunto, mas por formalidad que por otra cosa. Él conocía muy bien su trabajo.

Avril tomo la prenda. Ahora si se parecía a ropa de la elite.

.- si, es esta- murmuró examinándola bien.- me la llevo- el hombre asistió satisfecho, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas.- perdone, pero ¿cuanto sale?

Remus entraba nuevamente por la puerta del local cuando un conocido grito lo hizo girarse para la sección de camisas. Allí una pálida Avril era ayudada por Emily, mientras que Lily tenía los ojos como platos.

Una gran sonrisa apareció por su rostro y se apresuro a volver con sus amigos.

En los probadores.

.- ¿ya se decidió?- preguntó en forma de saludo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

.- bien, pero si quiere comprobar lo que acabo de ver, tendrá que apresurarse- comentó en tono misterioso.

Ambos merodeadores lo interrogaron con la mirada.

.- ¿quieren saberlo?- tomó un sorbo de su bebida- esta bien, Padfoot, tengo una buena y una mala noticia...cual quieres que te de primero...-

.- y eso que tiene que ver con...-se quejo James, bastante curioso.

.-bueno, dame la mala...- se sincero el animago, encogiéndose de hombros.

.- al parecer su camisa preferida paso a mejor vida- esto golpeo a Padfoot como un mazo gigante.

.- mi camisa negra importada de... ¿la que le preste a Avril?- Remus asintió. A Sirius casi se le sale la mandíbula.

.- y cual es la buena- preguntó James para sacar a su amigo de ese estado.

.- que Summers te esta comprando otra, exactamente en este momento- esto ultimo.

Esto sorprendió a James y Sirius, que no tardaron en salir del lugar; frente a ellos, unos cuantos metros hacia la salida, Lily ayudaba a Avril a firmar algunos papeles, mientras que Emily recibía la compra.

.- pero...- murmuró Sirius- de donde saco el dinero para cómprame algo tan...-

.- excesivamente caro- terminó James- esta camisa vale mas de mil galeons...- Padfoot caminó hacia las chicas, que estaban saliendo del local un tanto apesumbradas.

.- Summers!- gritó antes de alcanzarlas.

Avril se puso pálida y dio la media vuelta. En ese momento llegaron junto a ellos los otros merodeadores.

.- ho...hola- saludo sin muchos ánimos.

.- ¿que haces acá?- preguntó

.- toma- le dio la bolsa.

.- pero...-Sirius no entendía muy bien.

.- es en recompensa por la otra- del bolso de Emily saco la vieja camisa.

OO

.- ¿que le paso?- James agarró la prenda impresionado.

.- trate de lavarla- se sincero la pequeña- pero como no se mucho de eso, metí lavandina y algunos cuantos productos que después me entero, no correspondían, o en el peor de los casos, no eran para lavar-los tres muchachos se le quedaron mirando.

.- a cualquiera le pasa!- trato de defenderla Emily- yo una vez casi incendio mi cocina por echarle agua al aceite hecho fuego.

.-no puedo aceptarla- dijo Sirius entregándole el paquete- si bien arruinaste mi camisa eso no justifica que tengas que gastarte mil galeons en una camisa...

.- 1500- corrigió Lily- es que tuvieron que cambiar de proveedor el mes pasado, por un problema que tuvieron, y este les cobra mas caro.

.- much...- Padfoot estaba por negarse rotundamente pero Avril lo detuvo.

.- tu la aceptaras por que ya la compre y me costo!- exclamo molesta antes de casi tírale la bolsa por la cabeza y salir del lugar muy apresurada.

.- que carácter...-opinó James al ver su reacción.

La pelirroja solo lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió a su amiga, acompañada por Emily.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la mansión, tanto Danielle como Connor estaba muy entretenidos con un juego de mesa. Avril con la excusa de que estaba cansada subió rápidamente a su dormitorio.

Pero algo la hizo desviarse hacia la habitación de Cristhy.

Toctoc

.- ¡adelante!- la castaña estaba tirada en su cama leyendo una revista.

.- ¿que ocurre?- pregunto al verla entrar a paso lento- ¿no me digas que Emily trato de matar nuevamente a pepe luis?- grito alarmada.

.- no Cris, pepe luis esta sano y salvo en mi camita.- contesto la pequeña.

Cristhy sonrió aliviada.

.-oye, necesitaría que me ayudes con algo...- comentó rápidamente.

.- ¿que pasa?- Cristhy la miro interesada.

.- ¿conoces una manera simple de ganar dinero?

.-¿Una manera fácil de obtener dinero?- Cristhy en ese momento se quedo pensante- mmmmmmmmmmm...hay varias, pero todas son muy locas...

.- mira, con tal de que haya una que sea lo suficientemente buena como para sacarme de este lío no me importa- dijo Avril mirando el piso.

.- esta bien, te ayudare, pero debes ponerte a mi completa merced, no te quejaras ni dirás nada- Cristhy estaba mas seria de lo común.

.- si no queda otra- la pequeña se sentó en la cama- ¡trato hecho!- le dio la mano a su amiga para cerrar el trato.- y... ¿me dirás que es lo que tienes pensado?

.-no...vete a dormir, mañana lo sabrás-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temprano, al día siguiente, Avril fue despertada y sacada de la cama por su castaña amiga. Tan temprano era que nadie más estaba despierto en la mansión.

.- Cristhy...por que me levantas tan de madrugada...- indagó la pequeña una dormida.

.- tu solo ponte este vestido...te quiero abajo en diez minutos y...trata de ponerte lo mas presentable que puedas.

Avril hizo lo que pudo y a los minutos bajo. Tiempo después Cristhy volvió a arrastrarla pero esta vez fue hacia la chimenea.

.- ¿a donde vamos?- Cristhy no respondió.

La castaña le dio un poco de polvos Flu

.- di "Paseo Velmont"...- dijo.

.- ahí compre la camisa, para que quiero volver a...- Cristhy le hizo una señal de que se apurara y sin decir mas nada hizo lo que su amiga le ordeno.

Ni bien llegaron ambas muchacha miraron a ambos lados del gran paseo. Extrañamente el lugar estaba bastante transitado a pesar de la hora.

Como se le había echo costumbre a la castaña esa mañana volvió a tomar a Avril y la llevo casi arrastras hacia un mini escenario que había colocado estratégicamente en la mitad del paseo. Ambas subieron al mismo

.- bien, colócate aquí...y sonríe...- Avril fue empujada por la castaña hasta el medio del escenario.- recuerda...sonríe...

Ni bien Cristhy la dejo el telón se corrió, dejándola al exposición de cuanto pasara. Cual fue la sorpresa de Avril al encontrarse de cara con un gran grupo de muchachos y hombres mirándola... ¿cariñosamente?...

.- ¡Sean Bienvenidos!- la voz potente de Cristhy resonó por todo el lugar- agradecemos su colaboración con esta pobre e inocente muchacha que necesita de su ayuda...- todos miraron mas ¿cariñosamente? a la pequeña.

.-¡ya comienza!- grito un joven.

Todos lo apoyaron.

.- bien, bien, ya, no sean tan impacientes...-Cristhy presiono un botón cercano a ella y este prendió unas llamativas luces de neón que cruzaban todo el arco del paseo.

**"VENTA DE VIRGINIDAD"**

.- OO- la pequeña apenas podía mantenerse en pie después de leer semejante cosa.- ¿que...que es...e...eso Cristhy?- se giro aterrada a su amiga.

.- que mejor manera de conseguir dinero fácil que vender algo que a los hombres les encanta tener...- la castaña se encogió de hombros.- ¡bien¡¡comencemos!

.- yo no... eso se guarda para...-Avril miraba aterrada a toda la muchedumbre que estaba frente a ella.

.- ¡empezaremos con una base de1400 galeons!-exclamó.

Muchas manos fueron levantadas, por decirlo así, la gran mayoría...

.- 1500

.-1700

.-2000

.- 2300

Las apuesta seguían creciendo, y las miradas de odio de unos hombres a otros también.

.-n.n esta realmente enfermos...- murmuró Avril viendo a algunos que pasaban los 40 años.

Cristhy se acerco a la pequeña.

.- si que pegaste- le susurro.- aunque viendo el precio, creo que pueden apostar mas...-se pudo notar un brillo perverso en sus ojos.- ¡VAMOS¿TAN POCO?

Las ofertas eran ya de 7900.

.- solo mírenla, es bonita, largo cabello, cuerpo pequeño pero bien proporcionado y carita aniñada!- el lugar se lleno por completo de silencio y por unos segundos Avril se sintió violada por la mirada de mas de 100 hombres.

.-Cris...- la pequeña estaba muy apenada, tanto que parecía explotar de lo roja que estaba.

.- ¡9000!-el paseo se puso mas ruidoso que anteriormente.

.- ¡9500!

.- ¡11000!

Una muchedumbre se estaba, literalmente, peleando por la virginidad de una confundida y apenada pequeña.

.- esto es el colmo...mira que tener que vender mi...bueno eso, para pagarle a Black...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La sala de estar, adornada con amplios colores pasteles se hundía en un suave y agradable tranquilidad.

Tres jóvenes se encontraban hablando hasta que el ruido de la chimenea del lugar llamo su atención.

.- hola, hay alguien- pregunto la persona que trataba de quitarse las cenizas de camisa.

.- ¿tío?- Sirius se sorprendió enormemente al ver la figura alta e imponente de su familiar.

.-hola Sirius...chicos...- dijo en forma de saludo al ver a James y Remus.

.- ¿no se suponía que vendrías el fin de semana que viene?- pregunto Padfoot aun asombrado.

.- me dieron mas días, y decidí adelantar el viaje, después de todo hace tres años que no me tomo vacaciones...-esta respuesta convenció a los presentes que a pesar de la imprevista llegada se encontraban alegres de esa visita.- ¿en donde esta tu primo James?- pregunto al no ver a dueño de casa; tenia que agradecerle dejarlo quedarse por ese fin de semana en la mansión.

.- él no se encuentra en esta época del año en esta mansión, por eso me la presto- contesto el joven.

Los jóvenes guiaron al hombre hacia la planta superior en donde estaban las habitaciones, asignándole una de las mejores, que tenia vista al mar y a la casita de al lado (XD si se entiende)

.- ¿y como lo han pasado hasta ahora?- pregunto Orión una vez que estaba desempacando todo.

.- muy bien...aunque con algunas sorpresas...- contestó James.

El tío de su mejor amigo lo miro confundido.

.- mira por la ventana- Remus señalo la misma.

El señor Black se asomó, mientras que un travieso viento le despeinó su ordenada cabellera negra. Fijo su vista en el mar, la arena...las sombrillas...todo bien, hasta que poso sus ojos en la mansión de en frente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar a dos jóvenes, una rubia y la otra pelirroja, tomando sol.

.- esas no son ¿Lily y Danielle?- su cara era un mapa.

.- así es...- contesto Remus.

.- pero...como es que...-

.- están parando con Connor- Orión miro a su sobrino- es la casa de él...una de las cientos que debe tener...- continuo un poco seco.

.- ¿ellas ya saben que ustedes son sus vecinos?-

.- ¿saberlo?- exclamó molesto Sirius- más que eso...por poco y levantan una muralla al vernos...-

Orión no pudo más que reír ante el comentario. Como era posible que se llevaran tan mal, después de lo que pasaron el año pasado.

.- no se que te causa tanta gracia...-

.- ustedes...- los chicos lo miraron reprobatoriamente.- no lo tomen a mal, solo que me sorprende que sigan como el año pasado con ellas...ambos grupos son cabezas duras...-

.- mucha risa, mucha risa, pero que hay de Catherine?-el estado agradable del señor Black se diluyo rápidamente.

.- ella...sigue enojada...-contestó- no me perdona que la haya dejado de lado en el concurso de belleza.

.- rencorosa salio la mujer, ya pasaron meses de eso- comentó James sentándose en la cama.

.- no puedo quejarme, tiene su carácter...pero en el fondo es una buena persona, es inteligente y agradable...- el hombre se apoyo en el marco de la ventana.

.- ¿salieron?-

.- si, cumplió su promesa de concederme una cita si la ayudaba llegar a Hogwarts, pero lo hizo mas de compromiso- parecía que al avanzar en el tema, Orión perdía ánimos.- desde ese día que trato de hablarle, pero no logro que me diga mas de dos palabras seguidas...-

.- tengo entendido que ella es la que se esta encargando de cuidar el departamento de las chicas- dijo Remus.

.- así es...por ello me la encuentro día por medio, y creadme es mas que una tortura...y eso que Catherine hace lo posible para que no nos crucemos.

Sirius notó un poco de desilusión en la voz de su tío, por lo que apresuro a cambiar de tema.

.- ¿y que te gustaría hacer en tu primer día?-

.- comprarme un traje de baño...es que me lo olvide en el apuro...ya sabes como soy de desordenado...- los tres jóvenes rieron ante el comentario.

.- bien, entonces vayamos a comprar uno...hoy habrá una fiesta en la playa, por ahí tengas alguna oportunidad- exclamo Sirius-aunque no tanto como yo, sabes como mueren las mujeres por mi...- bromeo.

.-si, pero recuerda de donde lo sacaste- le remato Orión.

Todos rieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El lugar ya no estaba tan atestado de gente, sin embargo, varios hombre de distintas edades seguían hablando.

.- 17.000galeons!

.- ya me estoy cansando...- murmuró una resignada Avril mientras que se sentaba en un banquito que le dio Cristhy.-además, esto es una locura...

.- te dije que debías aceptar todas mis decisiones si querías que te ayude...- le recordó Cristhy.

.-17.500- grito esta vez un morocho de impresionantes ojos verdes.

.- míralo de esta manera, volverás al colegio convertida en una mujer...-

.- si, por un completo extraño!- le grito la pequeña.

.- no todo en esta vida es perfecto...-lo pensó mejor-excepto pepe luis...-recordó la castaña al bonito león que le había regalado Brian a su hermana.

En la entrada del paseo.

.- creo haber visto una tienda por aquí...- comento Remus mirando las vidrieras.

.- oigan¿que es eso?- pregunto curioso James, señalo la muchedumbre de hombres.

.- no se, vayamos a ver- sugirió Sirius antes de que ninguno pudiera decir mas nada.

Al principio no notaron de qué se trataba, puesto que la gente que estaba solo gritaba números bastantes altos y no hacían más que decir comentarios un tanto picaros sobre alguien.

Por un momento Sirius sintió una pinzada al escuchar el apodo " pequeña" pero se lo atribuyo a su últimamente perseguida imaginación.

.- ¡18.000!- exclamo un joven cercano a él. Se trataba del mismo muchacho de ojos verdes de hacia rato.

En ese momento los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una subasta...pero ¿de que?

.- perdone...- James llamo la atención de un hombre entrado en años- ¿que están vendiendo?

.- la virginidad de una muchacha- susurró el hombre levantando la mano para exclamar un número.

O.O

.- ¿...que...que...que dijo?- preguntó atontado Orión, aun sin poder aceptar lo escuchado.

.- que alguien esta vendiendo su virginidad...- respondió Remus igual de aturdido.

Aun con una leve sospecha, Padfoot miro hacia el escenario en donde la pequeña figura de Avril se elevaba. Su cara estaba muy roja y sus ojos parecían suplicar que alguien la sacara de allí.

.- SUMMERS!- grito inconscientemente.

En seguida la muchedumbre se giro a mirar al que había gritado de esa manera.

Avril no pudo ver en seguida quien la había llamado, hasta que poco a poco la masa de gente dejaba paso a un encolerizado Sirius que caminaba mas que decidido hacia el escenario.

.- ¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE HACES?- le reclamo ni bien se subió al lugar.

A Avril no le salían las palabras, ni ella misma sabia que hacia allí, o por lo menos no podía procesarlo.

.- ¡OYE NIÑO¡YA BAJATE!- grito un señor canoso- ¡SI LA QUIERES VEN Y PAGA POR ELLA; COMO TODOS NOSOTROS!

.- ¡CIERRE LA BOCA!- le escupió Sirius- maldito viejo verde- agarro a Avril de la muñeca- mejor vayámonos...

La muchedumbre se enojo por la acción, llenado el paseo de abucheos contra el merodeador.

Cristhy se acerco a la pareja en el escenario.

.- Black...esto es una subasta...- comentó como si el joven no lo supiera.

Sirius la miro extrañado.

.-pero...esto es ilógico...-

.- mira, no todo el mundo es igual de rico que tu, de alguna manera debe conseguir dinero...- exclamo Cristhy.

.- ¿vendiéndose?...-

.- bueno, debo aceptar que se me fue la mano al proponer esto...pero no hay manera de salir del problema- señalo al gentío cada vez más molesto- por mas que quisiéramos salir corriendo o algo no podríamos...-

Avril miro aliviada a su amiga, después de todo si había tomado conciencia de lo que hizo.

.- YA BAJATE DE ALLI NIÑO!- grito un hombre.

Padfoot analizo la situación y era cierto...no podrían salir solas...ni siquiera ellos que era cuatro podría ser de mucha ayuda...

.- esta bien...-suspiro fuertemente y cerro sus ojos.- ¡30.000!- exclamo después de unos segundos.

Todos se quedaron callados.

.- pero ¿Black, que haces?- gimió la pequeña.

.- ¿NADIE MAS SUBE LA APUESTA?- gritó Cristhy comprendiendo lo que intentaba hacer el merodeador.

En la muchedumbre se poso un breve silencio. Por un segundo Cristhy creyó notar como el joven de ojos verdes estaba apunto de levantar la mano, pero se arrepintió a ultimo momento.

.- ¡se va a la 1!...- silencio- a las 2- ídem- ¡a las tres¡¡VENDIDA AL JOVEN AQUI PRESENTE!- el gentío murmuró molesto pero resignado.

Por su parte Avril no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de su alivio ya que el recuerdo de que su virginidad pertenecía a Black le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

Continuara

He vuelto, sisisisi¿me extrañaron? Jajajaja.

En lindo problema metí a la pequeña esta vez, ahora esta mas que "endeudada" con Sirius, vamos a ver como lo soluciona. Por ahí si Padfoot le devuelve la billetera Avril le llegue a pagar…O.o…naaaaaa, jajajaja Ahora con esto comprobamos lo bestia que llega a ser cristhy...XD

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

¡Coméntenme lo que les pareció!

Besos

Grisel.

Perdón esta vez también ando con poco tiempo, no podré contestar sus reviews. No se enojen.

Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a: Clawy; ProngsRo; Lazenca Daidouji; YunTao; Mey; xaica; IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; alatarladyofthering; BaTuKeRa; Paulita Black; Gerulita Evans; MorganaBlack; Johann; flor


	4. y el premio Nóbel es para…

Capitulo 4: y el premio Nóbel es para…no, ese es el oscar.

El paseo se había descongestionado de toda esa gente que estaba por la subasta. Los únicos que quedaban eran, la pequeña, Sirius y una Cristhy que no sabia en donde meterse.

Orión y los demás merodeadores habían optado por mantenerse a distancia. Si la pequeña explotaba preferían estar bien, bien, bien lejos.

.- Avril…-

.-………..-

.- ¿Summers?-

.-……….-

.- ¿enana?-

.- ¡¡YA CALLATE!- exploto la joven- ¿SE PUEDE SABE POR QUE LO HICISTE?

.- ¿ACASO QUERIAS QUE DEJARA QUE ALGUNO DE ESOS VIEJOS TE COMPRARA?

.- ¡¡NO, PERO CUALQUIER COSA HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE PERTENECERTE A TI!

.- ¡TE ACOSTUMBRAS AVRIL, POR QUE PAGUE!

.- ¡ERES UNA BASURA!

.- ¡Y TU UNA MALGENIADA!

.- ¡te odio!- Avril le dio un pisotón (cosa que cualquier persona hubiera optado por una bofetada, pero tratándose de una Summers, nunca se sabe).

Salió corriendo seguida por Cristhy.

.- ¡ESO NO VA A SALVARTE!- le grito a la distancia Sirius viéndola desaparecer.

Sus amigos se acercaron a él con precaución, tampoco era muy lindo estar al lado de Padfoot cuando este se enojaba.

.- ¿Sirius?-

.- ¿QUE?- exclamo este dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

.- no te enojes hombre- trato de bromear James- solo queríamos saber como estabas.

.- ¡YO MUY BIEN! ¿ACASO NO LO VEN?

.-¬¬ no hace falta que grites, estamos al lado tuyo- le reclamo Prongs tapándose los oídos.

.- Padfoot…tu cara esta roja y tiene tu pie derecho en una mano por que la pequeña te acaba de pisar, a distancia se nota que quieres matar a alguien…- dijo Remus lo mas tranquilo posible.

.- me pone los pelos de punta...nunca esta contenta por nada…si la salvo de una estupidez de sus amigas se enoja, si salgo con alguien mas se enoja, si coqueteo con ella se enoja, si la empujo sin querer y cae en un charco de agua en la calle ¡SE ENOJA!

.-¬¬ son todas razones para enojarse…bueno, excepto la segunda y tercera razón…-opino James pensativo.

.- no la entiendo, juro que antes de hacerlo me parte un rayo- exclamó fastidiado.

.- Sirius, vamos a lo que importa,¿ por que lo hiciste?

.- como por que…acaso…no se dieron cuenta que…-

.- No importa lo que nosotros pensemos, lo importante es lo que tu creas saber sobre tus razones, que fue lo que te movió a gastar nada mas ni nada menos que 30.000 galeones en alguien que según tu, no te afecta en lo mas mínimo.

Sirius se quedo callado, no sabia para donde mirar.

.- mejor los dejamos- dijo Remus al darse cuenta que Sirius no soltaría palabra, no por ahora- nos vemos mas tarde…- tiro de James antes de que pudiera protestar.

.- ¿me dirás que ocurre?- insistió nuevamente su tío- vamos Sirius, te conozco desde que naciste.

En la otra punta del lugar

Le faltaba el aire…esto no podía estar pasándole.

Avril estaba sentada en una de los bordes de los canteros en medio del paseo.

Cristhy le alcanzaba un vaso de agua.

.- ya Avril, perdóname, soy una bruta…es que te vi tan desesperada que- Cristhy miro muy apenada a su amiga.

.- no importa…-

.- si no hubiera puesto ese contrato mágico, tal vez habría forma de escapar del mismo…-

.- ya no…DIABLOS…mi virginidad le pertenece a ese play boy de Black….¡¡quiero morir!- Avril se largo a llorar golpeando el borde del cantero…increíblemente, este estaba cediendo al ataque de la pequeña que ahora parecía mas una cascada con piecitos.

.- no avrilita..ya, no llores…- le pedía muy triste Cristhy- vamos, volvamos a casa, allí le contaremos a Connor y las demás a ver si saben como ayudarnos…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar a la mansión tanto Cristhy como la pequeña miraron desinteresadas y apensumbradas el living en donde Emily dormía placidamente en el sillón mas grande, Danielle leía en otro mas pequeño al tiempo que Connor se servia algo.

Lily escribía tan metida que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de sus amigas.

.- ¿en donde estaban? Nos preocupamos- reclamo Connor al verlas.

.- explicables tu- susurró Avril tristemente.

Subió a su habitación.

Cristhy se armo de valor y se coloco frente a sus amigos.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para prestarle atención.

.- verán….- se quedo en silencio durante uno, dos, tres cuatro…minutos.

.- cris, si vas a hablar hazlo ya…- se quejo Danielle- me arden los ojos de verte fijo.

.- es que se me hace difícil ¡MOMENTO! ¡Ya se!- salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

.- ¿y ahora?- la pelirroja miro a su amigos y estos no supieron que decir.

Segundos después una cantidad de muñecos varios bajaban aventados por la castaña.

.- ¡bien! Ya, con esto podré…- a cada muñeco le pego un papelito en la frente.

Tomó entonces un monito y una hormiga, las cuales tenían Cristhy y Avril respectivamente pegadas en las cabezas- todo comenzó cuando…-

O.O

Al puro estilo Makalister, la castaña represento la situación ayudada por los muñecos inflables. Contó como Avril le pidió ayuda, como ella puso un aviso en diario de ese pueblo, como al otro día la había llevado de sorpresa a ese paseo y como allí subasto la virginidad de la pequeña con el final ya sabido de que Black fue el que la compro.

.- y después vino el y la salvó…ahora el problema es- tomo aire- que ella no quiere pertenecerle, pero no hay manera de librarla…entonces, por culpa de esa camisa que costo 1.500 ahora Avril le debe 30.000 galeones a Sirius.

.- O.O-a Danielle se le había caído el libro, Connor no noto que el vaso en el que se estaba sirviendo desbordaba de jugo y Lily estaba estrujado la pluma.

Emily…seguida dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Tan deprimida estaba la más peticita de todas, que no bajo ni siquiera para el almuerzo, cosa que alarmo a todo el grupo.

En ese mismo momento, todos estaban reunidos en el amplio living.

.- ¡Ya se! Podemos hacer una pequeña obra de teatro, a ella le gustan esas cosas..- opino Emily.

Los chicos lo meditaron.

.- pero para eso necesitamos una trama, utilería, disfraces…- enumero Danielle- además de actores…-

Emily sonrió picadamente.

.- a no…yo no quiero ser actriz-

.- vamos Danielle, es por la pequeña pasita de corta existencia que está llorando a moco tendido en su camita en las alturas.-

.- no es más fácil decir que lo haga por Avril que esta muy triste en su habitación-

.- son once palabras menos pelirroja- objetó Emi- que ganas de corregir, deberías ser maestra…-

.-¬¬-

.- bueno ya…pongámonos manos a la obra; una casita con una Avril triste es como un infierno sin fuego.-

.- lindo ejemplo, Emily.- comentó su castaño amigo.

.- ¿verdad que si?- al parecer la chica no había captado la indirecta tan directa ironía.

Como pudieron, los cinco se las arreglaron para poner un telón, que calculado bajo el talón de Aquiles…no momento, eso es otra cosa, ¿como se llamaba? Ah si, teorema de Pitágoras… se habría caído unas siete veces sobre Cristhy ( el telón no el teorema) cuando esta accidentalmente tocaba un cuerda que no debía ni siquiera mirar.

Eso fue sin contar las de veces que Lily tropezó por que siempre la sobrecargaban con el "vestuario" así que por consecuente, como toda persona que solo tiene dos brazos y no pesa mas de 53 kilos, una masa del doble de su peso lograba tirarla o por lo menos, romperle unas cuantas vértebras.

u.u todo sea por la recuperación espiritual y ¿mental? de la pequeña enana.

Cuando tuvieron todo terminado y el "escenario" estaba construido….si a eso se le puede llamar así…

.- ¿Quién puso ese moño arriba del telón?- preguntó Danielle algo perdida por el aspecto chocante que daba ver una tela roja oscura con un moño de color turquesa platinado.

.- yo- exclamo Cristhy- me parecía que quedaría bonito….-

.-¬¬ ahora vez por que nunca le pido un consejo sobre que ponerme a Cristhy…-la rubia asistió firmemente ante lo comentado por Lily.

.- bien…iré por la pequeña…ustedes pónganse en posición…-

.- ¡ESTA BIEN!- exclamaron entusiasmadas las cuatro.

Connor subió al primer piso, y todo hubiera quedado en completo silencio hasta la llegada de sus amigos cuando cayeron en un pequeño y diminuto detalle.

.- ¿que se supone que actuaremos?

Todas miraron a Lily como si pensaran lo mismo.

.- ¿acaso nadie arreglo nada sobre eso?- indago Emily.

.- yo pensaba que actuaríamos "platero y yo"- confesó Cristhy

.- esa es una historia de un joven y su burro- recalco Emily mirándola mal.

.- por eso, tú harías de burro…- Cristhy debió esconderse tras Danielle para evitar un golpe de su amiga.

.-¬¬-

.- ya, no peleen, mejor pensemos que podemos hacer antes de que lleguen…-

.- propongo que cada una se vista con lo que encuentre e improvisemos- propuso Danielle.

Las cuatro asistieron y rápidamente se cambiaron tras el telón.

Escaleras arriba…

.- no quiero- exclamo una mata de brazadas.

.- vamos pequeña, veras que te divertirás…- aseguro su amigo tomándola en brazos con sabanas y todo- las chicas están esperando…-le sonrió tranquilizado.

Bajo con ella y al ver que no había nadie frente a ellos la coloco sobre el sillón más amplio.

.- seguramente ya se pensaron algo- pensó Connor.- EJEM…-

La señal fue entendida por las jóvenes que se encontraban tras el telón.

.- PRESENTANDO POR PRIMERA Y UNICA VEZ EN LA CIUDAD DE HYERES…-Lily salio hacia el escenario vestida como…¿una pastora al estilo Heidi? -una obra auspiciada por…-Emily le paso algo- ¬¬ ¿no podrías haberme dado otra cosa? -se quejo muy bajito al sostener el suavizante de ropa.- Chuavechito...¡deja tu ropa mas pomposa y algodonada!- rápidamente soltó el envase- escrita y dirigida por…- ahora fue Cristhy la que le paso algo.- ¿ Pepe Luis?- el gran león quedo situado a un costado del escenario.

.- n.n°- el joven no sabia si reír o llorar y la pequeña…seguía empaquetada.

.- La historia comienza cuando un…- Lily noto algo- el telón…- susurró.

Ni Danielle ni las demás entendieron.

.- el telón….- dijo algo mas fuerte.

No había forma.

.- ¡EL TELON!- grito exasperada.

Emily algo asustada tiro del cordón y la tela se corrió, dejando ver por completo el escenario el cual estaba adornado con…¿bonsáis?

.- como iba diciendo, la historia comienza cuando una…- observo a Danielle- una abejita procedente de Estocolmo, surcaba los cielos en busca de alguna flor que le diera comida para poder llevara a su colmena.- la rubia salio torpemente haciendo un ruido extraño con su boca.

.-¿ que se supone que es eso?¬¬- Cristhy se sentía confusa.

.- un zumbido ¬¬- contestó Danielle.

.- ah….-

.- ¡ejem!- llamó la atención Lily- la abejita viajó por todo el mundo hasta que un día encontró - Emily le hizo señas- a un cactus australiano…- suspiró.

Emily salió muy campante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.- La abejita, curiosa ya que no conocía a ese tipo de planta, revoloteó sobre el cactus- Danielle comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de Emily.- hasta que el cactus cansado por la inoportuna abejita, exclamó…-

.- ¡ERES UNA PELMAZA!

.- O.O-

Danielle se detuvo confusa.

.- eh…bueno si, por eso…- la miró- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

.- si tienes 3 dólares si, puedes hacerme dos por 4,50- Emily posó como mafiosa.- tómalo o déjalo…-

La abejita saco un monederito y comenzó a contar las monedas.

.- no me puedes bajar a 2.75, es que no tengo mas- contestó una vez que termino con su labor.

.- este bien- acepto despreciativamente el cactus- tienes suerte de que me agarraste bueno el día de hoy.

Después de la transacción…

.- bien, ahora, pregunta…-

.- ¿acaso sabes si venden chocolate en la tiendita de la otra esquina?- preguntó Danielle con esperanza.

Un pajonal surco el living de Connor.

.- no-

.- ah…bueno…- se quedo pensativa- ¿y si…?

.- no, no, no, el trato es una por 3 y dos por 4,50 si no tienes dinero no contestare mas- Emily seguía en su actitud de poder.

.-La abejita, aturdida por no poder aclarar su duda, siguió surcando los cielos amplios de China.- narró la pelirroja.

.- pst…¿no era que estaban en Australia? - corrigió Cristhy.

.- ¬¬ no, el cactus esa de Australia, ellos estaban en China…-

La historia siguió tomando matices algo inhóspitos, tanto como que la abejita, obsesionada por que el cactus respondiera a su pregunta, se embarco en la más arriesgada misión por el Tibet, la cual seria bien recompensada.

Obviamente, como se habrán dado cuenta, la pobrecita olvido por completo cual era su propósito natural y por el cual debería estar luchando y gastando energías, en vez de estar gritando por el supuesto castillo de Don Armando de las Altas Praderas que devuelvan las pantuflas del rey Salsagolf, gobernante de un pequeña región en las islas Galápagos( él era el afortunado dueño de dos metros y medio de playa).

Ya para entrada la noche, tanto Connor como Avril miraban más que compenetrados como la abejita, junto con su fiel corcel: Buey, trataban de capturar al cactus que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que el primogénito de Don armando de las Altas Praderas. Al parecer, el cactus mafioso huía de las intenciones de su padre de casarlo con una pastelera heredera a un granero que se caía a pedazos en el sur de Ohio.

Y ambos no pudieron evitar llorar cuando Abejita consiguió su cometido, eso por lo cual estuvo luchando y desangrándose: saber en donde estaba el baño más próximo, por que el viaje desde Estocolmo había sido muy largo y ya le habían entrado ganitas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, tantas habían sido las risas y las horas de desvelo, que todos los habitantes de esa casa se quedaron dormidos en el living sobre los sillones y la enorme alfombra persa.

Sin querer, la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió, dando paso a una dudosa muchacha. Sus ojos verde agua observaban todo buscando a alguien o por lo menos una mínima señal de que podía pasar.

.- ¿hola?- junto con su maleta se adentro- ¿hay alguien?- poco a poco fue acercándose al living.

Connor, aun medio dormido, se sentó en el sillón procurando no despertar ni a la pequeña ni a Lily.

.- ¿primo?- la muchacha le llamo la atención apenas vio como una cabeza se asomaba por el borde del sillón.

.-¿ Eleonor?- se paró al verla.

La jovencita dejo caer sus maletas y corrió al encuentro de su familiar.

.- conito, no te vayas- susurró entre sueños la pequeña- quiero seguir estrujándote…-

El golpe seco de alguien estampándose contra el piso despertó a Avril por completo viendo como una morocha estaba abrazando a su amigo.

.-o.o-

.- ¡¡NOS ATAQUAN! ¡¡ESTAN TRATANDO DE TOMAR A CONNOR COMO REHEN!- grito asustada al no comprender lo que ocurría.

Gran revuelo se armo en la mansión cuando ante tal grito de guerra, las cinco chicas (más metidas en el mundo de los sueños que en el real) se lanzaron con almohadones en mano para defender con sus vidas a Conito.

Las plumas comenzaron a volar cuando las muchachas atacaron a su supuesto enemigo.

.- esperen…no…paren, soy- Avril tomó un gran almohadón y se lo tiro por la cabeza a Lily y Cristhy- ¡¡estúpidas soy yo!- Emily y Danielle lograron (de pura casualidad) esquivar el otro almohadonzazo de la pequeña.

Mientras tanto, Connor y su prima miraban todo desde el costado opuesto de sillón.

.- ¿son siempre así?-

.- me temo que si n.n-

Una vez que todo estuvo aclarado (y de paso desatoraron a Cristhy que se había enganchado dentro de un cesto de mimbre al esquivar el "ataque" de su pequeña amiga) comenzaron con las presentaciones.

.- bien ella es mi prima, Eleonor Rieman- la joven morocha sonrió ampliamente.

.- mucho gusto- le dio la mano a Avril- Connor ha hablado mucho de ti…-hizo una pausa- en realidad de todas ustedes…-

.- n.n mientras que sean buenas las cosas que dijo- contestó Emily.

.- no te preocupes, lo son- certifico Eleonor.

.- ella pasara un par de días con nosotros, espero que nos les moleste…- informo Connor yendo a buscar algo para tomar a la cocina.

.- claro que no, cuantos mas seamos mejor – objeto Lily contenta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya entrada la mañana y después de que Eleonor se acomodara, las ahora, seis muchacha, seguidas por Connor, bajaban a la playa.

Como habían hecho la vez anterior prepararon comida suficiente como para pasar el día entero entre la arena y el mar.

.-¿les parece el mismo lugar de siempre?- preguntó Danielle.

Todos asistieron.

.- bien, por que ya me dolían los brazos…- comentó apoyando la bolsa sobre la lona que rápidamente extendió Emily.

Estuvieron un buen rato acomodando la comida, los muñecos inflables del día, la comida, por las dudas una sombrilla también fue invitada a la reunión, mas comida…

.- oigan…-

.- ¿que pasa Cris?

.- ¿me pueden ayudar en algo?

Avril y Emily aceptaron.

.- es que tengo una hipótesis…-

.-¬¬ mientras que podamos comprobarla y no nos mates en el proceso…no habrá ningún problema-

Cristhy ignoro el comentario de la pequeña.

.- bueno, verán…-

Del otro lado...de la lona.

.- así que vives en Alemania- confirmo Lily- ¿que carrera estudias?  
Eleonor no pudo evitar sonreír.

.- sigo en la preparatoria- la pelirroja se sorprendió- pero no te preocupes, todo el mundo me cree mayor…

.- ¿entonces que edad tienes?

.- 17…casi 18-

.- entonces que…-

Un golpe fuerte las interrumpió.

.- ¡¡eres una tonta, dóblala para el otro lado!- Emily hizo un nudo para el lado contrario.

¿?

.- eh…no te asustes, ellas suelen ser muy hiperactivas…- comentó Danielle- pero son buenas personas, eso si, se meten en mas problemas que un ídolo del pop en medio de un recital de rock pesado.

Después de esa simple explicación sobre un comportamiento que aun en estos días los mismos científicos mas calificados no logran descifrar, menos Avril Emily y Cristhy (que seguían con su experimento) se pusieron a tomar sol.

.- ¿segura?-

.- que si, yo no soy Cristhy…-

.- ¬¬ te conviene, un dibujo lo puedo ocultar, dos ya se me hace difícil- Lily se puso de espaldas.

.- ¿de que hablan?- Connor las miro expectante.

.- Lily, me pidió que le pasara el protector solar por la espalada…-

.- ¿y eso tiene algo de malo?-

.- claro que no, Eleonor, el problema es que me cree capaz de dibujarle una carita feliz con la crema y que después cuando se tueste le quede la marca- explico la rubia vertiendo algo de bronceador en su mano para pasarle a su amiga.

Se notaba la incredulidad en el aire.

.- créeme, eso es posible…la autora del pasado "picasso" hecho en mi espalda esta siendo…¿Qué le están haciendo a Cris?- la pelirroja junto con los demás vieron como la castaña despistada era enterrada sus amigas, bueno, en realidad ya estaba enterrada ya que solo se le veía la cabecita dando ordenes a dos laboriosas morochas hechas milanesas por el arduo trabajo.

Al prestar más atención se dieron cuenta que Cristhy no solo estaba bajo un montón de arena sino que este mismo tenía forma de estrellita de mar.

.- ¿que estarán intentando ahora?

Con la estrellita estrellada.

.- y quiero que me decoren ¡no hagas tan larga es aparte!...

.- esta bien, no es necesario que grites…- le reto Emily acomodando la estrella.- ¿así?

.- si…ahora quiero que me pongas unos lindos adornos...- exigió Cristhy.

.- ¿y que podemos ponerte?

.- no se, cualquier cosa, ostras, caracoles, lo que encuentren…-

Así esas dos muchachas se dieron a la tarea de encontrar caracolitos.

Avril estaba a punto de volver con sus amigas, puesto que ya hacia un buen rato que se había entretenido con las ostras y tenia repleta la remera que uso de canastita.

.- bien, creo que con esto será suficiente-

.- ¿y ahora a que estas jugando?-

Esa voz conocida hizo que los pelos de Avril se erizaran por completo.

.-………-

.- acaso no piensas hablarme…recuerda que…- la pequeña comenzó a correr como alma en pena hacia donde estaban Connor y los demás.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando, entretenida con su recolección, había ido a parar bajo las escaleras de la "casita" de al lado (Por consecuente no es de extrañarse que se encontrara con Sirius y los demás).

.- ¡OYE VEN AQUI! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!

Aun sin llegar con su amigo

.- ¡CONITO, ME QUIERE HACER GUARRADAS, NO DEJES QUE SE ACERQUE!

A todos les cayó una gota de sudor ante lo anteriormente exclamado.

.- al parecer te costara hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas- opinó Remus viendo como de lo torpe o del "miedo" Avril no frenó a tiempo al llegar con sus amigos y se terminó estampado contra Lily y Danielle formando así una verdadera bola humana y...bronceador.

.- no me interesa, me va a escuchar le guste o no- el merodeador se encamino decidido hacia el grupo situado a unos cuantos metros.

.- lo siento- se disculpo Avril al tiempo que se levantaba.

.-¬¬ lo único que nos falta, otra que nos intente matar en su proceso de auto descubrimiento- opinó Danielle.

.-¬¬ gracias por tu comprensión rubia- ironizo la pequeña.

Danielle le iba a contestar cuando sintió, al igual que sus amigos, la presencia de visitantes.

.- vamos de mal en peor ¬¬- dijo Lily al ver a James.

.- ¿que haces aquí? ¡Vete!- exclamo la pequeña.

.- ¡¡No me iré hasta que hablamos!- contraataco Sirius.

.- ¡yo no quiero hablar!- enfatizó ella.

.-eso no me importa, lo harem…- su vista en ese momento paseaba por todo el grupo e instantáneamente se detuvo en una persona.

.-hola Sirius- saludó Eleonor algo cohibida.

.- tu…pero…que…- estaba tan sorprendido que apenas podía articular palabra.

.- ¿ustedes se conocen?- Avril miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente.- oigan…¿me escuchan?

.- ¿cuando llegaste?-

.- hoy en la mañana- contestó ella.- ¿y tú?

.- hace una semana…-

El silencio se hizo presentes, y aun ni Sirius ni Eleonor podían despegar sus miradas del otro.

.- esto ya se esta tornando incomodo- dijo Emily viendo la escena.

.- al parecer se conocen…- Cristhy asintió por lo que dijo su pelirroja amiga.

.-¬¬ odio que me ignoren…-

.- mejor dicho, tú odias que él no te registre-

.- ¬¬ vete al diablo, Cristhy- contestó la pequeña- bueno ya, me canse…mejor me voy….-

En ese momento Eleonor salio de su trance.

.- oh, perdonen, que mal educados…es que...bueno- miro a Sirius y se sonrojo instantáneamente- bueno…

.- ya nos conocíamos- confeso el merodeador- es solo que, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos-

.- momento, momento- pidió James, miro mejor a la joven- yo te conozco, ¿pero de donde?

.- de seguro me habrás visto en la casa de los Black- Eleonor peino delicadamente parte de su cabello que empecinado, quería estorbarle la vista.

Prongs se quedo pensativo.

.- hace más de tres años- le ayudo Eleonor.- la fiesta de navidad…

.-ah! Ya me acorde, pero tu, ¿no eres su prometida?- preguntó confundido.

.- ¿QUE ELLA ES TU QUE?- gritaron todos menos los merodeadores.

Continuara.

Jejeje, volví! Si, me tarde mas, pero lo hice..XD me costo escribirlo, pero aquí esta, espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Interesante el giro que tomó la historia con esto ultimo…¿Sirius se olvidara de la virginidad de Avril? ¿Avril soportara ser ignorada? ¿lily dejara de maltratar al pobre de james? ¿Descubriremos que cornos quería comprobar Cristhy en la arena?

Todo esto en nuestro próximo capitulo…XD si vivo para contarlo.

Besos!

Grisel

Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a( n.n): xaica; Paula-Malfoy; alatarladyofthering; Clawy; IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; Ximena; ProngsRo; MorganaBlack; Missy Inwe Brokenborings; Gerulita Evans; Mey; Paddy-ta; Pau Black; YunTao; Daniela lupin de black; BaTuKeRa; daan-potter; Andre; spy black-snape


	5. El “bebé” que trajo…¿la bolsa?

Capitulo 5: El "bebé" que trajo…¿la bolsa?

Fue y será la explicación mas larga de la historia, definitivamente. Ya para ese entonces tanto Sirius como Eleonor veían las aun desconcertadas caras de sus conocidos.

.- en conclusión…- Danielle recapitulo- tu, Eleonor, eres prometida de Black desde los cinco años, gracias a sus padres…-

.- así es-

.- pero…como ninguno de ustedes tenía intenciones de casarse hicieron un trato en donde cada uno iría por su lado sin importar lo que dijeran sus familias- afirmaron los dos- pero, hace dos años ese trato se rompió al salir ustedes durante todo el verano, sin embargo las cosas no funcionaron y quedaron como amigos "prometidos".

.- así es-

Avril rió carcajeante.

.- ¿y ahora que le pasa?- susurró Danielle.

Nadie respondió, observaban la reacción de la chica.

.- jajaja, esto es…jajaja magnifico…jajajaja- Avril no podía par de reírse- él esta comprometido con ella, que es la prima de Connor y…jajajaja….- comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de la mansión.

.- ¡oye, Avril!- la pequeña siguió caminando- ¡Avril!-

Sirius la alcanzo y para que no se escapara la agarró del brazo.

.- tenemos que…-

Una aura de enfado nunca antes vista en ella se elevó por los aires casi tapando el sol.

.- TU NO TIENES NADA QUE HABLAR CONMIGO!- el rostro de ella parecía la de un demonio y su furia iba en aumento.- ¡VETE AL DIABLOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Por más que Sirius fuera un Gryffindor desde la medula no pudo evitar quedarse petrificado ante el grito de ultratumba que resonó por toda la playa.

Avril aprovechó esto y se escapo mansión arriba.

Y los demás, sin excepción, estaban escondidos tras…la estrella de mar (que ya había metido la cabeza como si fuera un tortuga).

Como todos estaban pensando en ese momento, había sido muy mala suerte que ella se enterara de eso…en Hyeres ardería Troya…literalmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avril se encontraba leyendo una revista en su habitación, bueno, en realidad trataba de hacerlo ya que su mente se distraía con cualquier cosa hasta con una pobre almohada que no se amoldaba a las exigencias de una malhumorada pequeña, que cada dos segundos cambiaba de posición, sin embargo el maltrato al pobre objeto fue en aumento…

.- ¿sabes que? a mi no me importa- golpeo con bronca la almohada- ¡puedes hacer lo que se te antoje!- le propinó otro golpe- ¡¡ES MAS, ESPERO QUE TE PISE UN CAMION, YO MISMA LE PAGARE AL CONDUCTOR PARA QUE LO HAGA!- la almohada voló por la habitación- NO, MEJOR AUN, YO SERE LA QUE CONDUZCA EL CAMION ¡¡¡TE ODIO!

Abrió las ventanas y con la fuerza que quedaba tiro a la pobre almohadita.

.- ¡¡Y NO REGRESES!

Connor, Emily y Lily estaban en el living con un juego de mesa cuando ven al objeto caerse.

.- ¿ya cuantos van?-

.- cinco almohadas, seis muñecos, dos vestidos, una maleta…y el cartero-

Suspiraron hondamente

.- menos mal que no incendio esta última…costo apagar la anterior cuando se cayó sobre todo lo demás…- opinó Lily algo apesumbrada. Connor asistió.

.- nunca la vi tan enojada…- Emily se mordió el labio preocupada

.- espero que a Black no se le ocurra aparecer, seria un verdadero suicidio para él…- dijo el joven.

.- para todos querrás decir- se le oyó a Lily mientras servia algo para tomar- Avril lo cortara en pedazos y después seguirá con nosotros.

Emily se detuvo a pensar.

.-¿ oye Connor, tu sabias de esto?-

Él negó

.- sabía que mi prima estaba comprometida, pensé que era con Regulus…-

.- pero ella es mayor que él- remarco la morocha.

.- eso no es raro, mi abuela era siete años mayor que mi abuelo y eso no les impidió casarse…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

.-Ahí va la quinta almohada…parece que la etapa piromaniaca ya paso…podemos respirar- medio bromeo James dejando de ver por la ventana de la cocina.

Remus lo miró reprobatoriamente y Sirius…Sirius….él…

.- no me lo perdonara, ahora si que estoy muerto- su cabeza cayó secamente sobre la mesa- firmé mi sentencia de muerte…-

.- ya Padfoot, no es para tanto- le animo Remus- tal vez este sea una forma de desahogo de Summers, por ahí mañana ya está mas calmada.

El silencio lleno la cocina.

.- ¿estamos hablando de la misma persona no?- pregunto James irónico- mira que nosotros hablamos de una chica bastante bajita, de pelo muy largo y con un carácter podrido…-

Remus volvió a mirarlo mal.

.- si, estamos en la misma James- contestó.

.- estoy muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto- a cada palabra el joven golpeaba su cabeza con la mesa- prefiero una muerte lo mas digna posible, me ahogare en el mar, que el agua se lleve mi cuerpo y…-

Sintió un golpe en la espalda, como una palmada un tanto brusca.

.- deja de decir estupideces Sirius- la voz potente de su tío resonó en los oídos de los tres muchachos- ¿dejaras que una niña pueda contigo? ¡Eres un Black!

.- el que dice cosas sin sentido eres tu- Padfoot se giro para verlo- ella no es solo una chica, ella es el moustro mas infrahumano que haya poblado estas tierras desde eras mitológicas, ni los mismos dioses podrían con ella…-

A todos les cayó una gota.

.-no creo que…-

.- imaginare una Catherine multiplicada por 100 a la 25- dijo su sobrino- ni aun así podrás acercarte a lo que puede hacerme ella ¡¡me matara y después se comerá mi cuerpo…o aun peor…¡¡me castrara y me obligara a trabajar de eunuco!-

.- Sirius, aunque fuera así, el que tiene la culpa aquí eres tú-

.- ¿y yo por que?

.- ¡no le dijiste nada de que tenias una prometida! Ni a ella ni a nosotros-

.- no es algo que me guste recordar Remus- se excuso.

James lo dudo un segundo antes de preguntar.

.- ¿y como es eso de que quedaron medio amigos?-

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron junto a su amigo mientras que el hombre se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

.- por donde empezar- Sirius se despeino liberando un poco de frustración- ella y yo nos conocemos desde que nacimos, sus padres y los míos fueron muy amigos durante años, cuando nosotros cumplimos 5 y seis respectivamente decidieron que nos casaríamos, pero…-

.- tú saliste rebelde…-

.- además ¬¬, ni ella ni yo teníamos ninguna intención de casarnos y menos tan jóvenes como pensaban unirnos ellos-

.- a que edad los querían…

.- a los 18-

Todos enmudecieron.

.- si ya se, yo también quede en ese estado cuando me comunicaron su decisión, de todas formas, con ella acordamos que cada cual seguiría con su vida sin importar lo que dijeran nuestras familias pero…- tomó aire- en el verano del año en que yo cumplía 15 y ella 16 comenzamos a-

.- atraerse-

Sirius asistió.

.- y salimos durante todo el verano-

.- ¿esa era la chica de la que no querías contarnos?- grito James como cayendo de un largo sueño.

El animago afirmó lentamente.

.- obviamente después de que me fui de casa todo lo que me relacionaba con mi familia se rompió definitivamente, incluyendo el compromiso-

.- así….-

Un grito fuerte los altero a todos, con precaución los cuatro se acercaron a la ventana de la cocina, afuera, en medio de la noche, una colérica Avril estaba agarrada del barandal del su balcón al tiempo que Cristhy y Danielle intentaban sostenerla.

.- ¿que habrá intentado? –

Se fijaron mejor.

.- no puede ser- murmuró Orión- acaso eso es -

.- un colchón- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo impresionados.

Sobre la montaña de cosas que la pequeña había tirado, estaba un colchón que todos supusieron era de su cama.

.- esto se esta saliendo de control- observó Remus.

Vieron como Conito, junto con Emily salían a la terraza bajo la ventana de Avril; al parecer Lily había subido.

.- no te sueltes pequeña…resiste- pidió Danielle.

.- ¡tu suéltame! ¡Caeré sobre el colchón!

.- ¿estas loca?-

.- ¡¡ya suéltenme!- exclamo logrando librarse de sus amigas.

Voló el piso que la separaba del suelo y como dijo, cayó sobre la montaña pero rebotó en el mismo y Connor que había corrido desesperado bajo la ventana al verla caer no pudo correrse cuando con el impulso del rebote, la pequeña se estampo contra él, empujándolos a ambos a la pileta.

O.O

.- retiro lo dicho sobrino- dijo Orión al ver lo sucedido- te deseo buena suerte, la necesitaras…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los días pasaron, y los golpes e insultos fueron bajando de intensidad. Un alivio para muchos ya que los gritos de Avril no son muy fáciles de soportar si eres expuesto a ellos durante un prolongado proceso.

Esto produjo que el ánimo y humor de todos fuera casi tan cambiante como el de ella; así que buscaron una forma de solucionarlo, fue difícil idear algo, pero debían intentarlo por la paz mundial…y por sus tímpanos.

Cercana la media noche todos sin excepción se encontraban sentados en el living tratando de cenar tranquilamente, es decir, un golpe por aquí, otro por allá, agua que chorrea, jugo que chorrea, un pedazo de carne tomado como rehén de una guerra de comida….en pocas palabras lo normal, hasta que el timbre sonó y dio por sentado que alguien estaría del otro lado esperando a que lo atiendan ( si, sacan grandes conclusiones los pobres…XD).

.- por que no vas a abrir pequeña- pidió Connor.

.-¬¬ ¿tengo cara de tener ánimos?

.- pequeña….-

.- esta bien, esta bien…-se levanto dirigiéndose al hall.

Pesadamente y haciendo uso de toda la poca energía que almacenaba su pequeño cuerpo, abrió la puerta de par en par.

.- no somos creyentes, y queremos seguir siéndolo- exclamo al ver a tres personas encapuchadas y con aire de testigos de Jehová.

Estaba a punto de cerrarles la puerta en la cara cuando uno de ellos hablo.

.- ¿podrías ser un poquito mas amable?

Avril se quedo estática al reconocer la voz.

.- pequeña, quien…- Connor llegó a su lado al ver que tardaba tanto.

.-….eres….tu…-

.- así es- afirmo la misma persona, los otros dos seguían callados.

.- ¡¡MILOOOOOOOO!- se le escucho a Avril antes de que se lanzara a los brazos de su supuesto esposo.

Al instante los demás dejaron al descubierto su identidad.

.- ¡¿como estas!...ToT cielos, estas mal alto y…- la pequeña miro a los demás- ¿tía, Antares?

La mujer sonrió afirmativamente y el joven la miró con sus típicos ojos picaros.

.- ¡QUE LINDO, ESTAN TODOS!- exclamó.

.- ¿no se supone que tendrían que llegar mañana en la noche?- pregunto en forma de saludo Emily; junto a ella llegaron Cristhy y las demás.

Catherine se adelantó.

.- si, pero Milo se contacto conmigo y me propuso de venir con anticipación para poder festejar desde antes…-

.- ¿festejar?- el mutismo llenó el hall- ¡oigan, contesten!- se quejo Avril aun sin recibir su respuesta.

.- es que…-tartamudeo Cristhy.

.- nosotros…-

El sonido de que algo ya se había terminado de cocer en el horno los puso sobre aviso.

.- ¡ya esta el pastel!- se apresuró Connor; Avril seguía con cara de perdida cuando amablemente todos trataban de cambiar "poco" disimuladamente la conversación.- por que no pasan , deben estar cansados- objeto pensando en el viaje.

La "muchedumbre" entro nuevamente en la mansión y Avril…seguía con cara de Adán en el día de las madres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Para sorpresa de todos, unos días después de su llegada, Eleonor festejaba sus 18 años. Como siempre que hay oportunidad, los habitantes de la mansión de Connor coordinaron para hacer algún tipo de fiesta, pero al parecer la cumpleañera ya tenía planes previstos.

Para desgracia de Avril y Lily ( Emily estaba en un mundo medio bizarro ese día, en compañía de Cristhy; esta ultima al parecer le dio de comer algo medio raro)Ella quería salir con todos sus nuevos amigos y eso incluía a los merodeadores.

Necesario Flash Back --

Eleonor seguía esperando las reacciones del grupo.

.- esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres no habrá problema- dijo Connor tratando de mantener la calma, Avril seguía inmóvil, Lily apretaba la taza de café que tenia en su mano, mientras que las otras tres…bueno, ellas miraban fijamente a Eleonor como si fuera una loca.

.- me alegro- exclamó ella sin percatarse del desarme Karmico que produjo- es que hacia mucho que no salía con amigos-

Milo asustado de que Avril se hubiera tildado la zarandeó un poco consiguiendo traerla a tierra.

.-¿estas bien?- le preguntó disimuladamente.

Avril asistió lentamente y se paró

Antares soportaba como una distraída Cristhy, aun perdida por la noticia, le hiciera una de sus miles de trencitas un tanto chueca; el pobrecito era conejito de indias de la castaña…nuevamente.

.-¿ esta chica sabe el tipo de relación que tienen ustedes con ellos?- Danielle se giró hacia su emisora.

.- si lo sabe Cathy, por eso me parece extraño…-

.- ¿crees que planee algo?- volvió a indagar la tía de Avril.

.- no, ella no seria capaz…tal vez realmente quiera eso-

El grupo estaba en un dilema después de ello, así que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando Avril dejo el living y subió hacia el primer piso.

El fuerte alarido de alguien desahogándose les dio las malas nuevas.

A la pequeña le cayó como balde de agua fría…--

Fin de: necesario flash back.

Volviendo a lo que estábamos, ya en su día, Eleonor esperaba impaciente que terminaran de vestirse.

Saldrían de paseo a una feria que se había instalado hacia unos pocos días y que duraría hasta finales del verano.

Lastimosamente ese día la tía de Avril no podría acompañarlos, tenía unos asuntos pendientes con su trabajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El centro comercial estaba llenándose poco a poco gracias al gran torrencial que se había largado.

La gente, lejos de sentirse molesta por aquella repentina lluvia, disfrutaba de cada uno de los negocios y paseos que ofrecía ese modesto Centro. Entre ellos, un gran grupo de doce personas entraban por una de las puertas principales, la mayoría estaban peleando y se decían cosas un tanto fuera de lugar que eran escuchadas por los asombrados espectadores que al ver pasar a semejante bola de locos se corría.

.- vayamos a la feria, vayamos a al feria…¬¬ excelente idea Black- se burlo Avril.

.- ya cierra la boca, si no fuera por que tu "novio"- miro mal a Milo- se tardo en esa tienda de pociones podríamos haber visto algo mas del lugar…-

.- no culpes a milo por que tu como cabeza dura que eres preferiste ir a una feria al aire libre aun sin importarte las nubes negras que se avecinaban.- ataco ella.

En la otra punta del grupo.

.- no, ya prefiero comida china-

.- hamburguesas…¡vamos Lily!

.- no me llames Lily, ¡¡soy Evans, Potter!

.- dejaste de serlo cuando te invite aquella vez en las tres escobas…- le sonrió coqueto.

.- querrás decir…cuando me arrastraste allí por que no tenías con quien ir…-

.- ya chicos, podemos comprar de los dos- trato de calmarlos Eleonor- compremos en …

Fue inútil, por mas que la joven Rieman intentaba convencer a los grupos de que se podía comer en los dos lados, no hubo manera de calmar a la colérica Avril o de callar a la mordaz Lily que cada vez le pegaba más fuerte al orgullo del merodeador de anteojos.

Ya cansada de luchar una guerra ya perdida, se encamino junto con su primo hacia el patio de comidas.

.- ¿como es que estas tan tranquilo?- Connor miró a su prima.

.- estoy acostumbrado a estas peleas, siempre son lo mismo pero nunca se han matado…si hubo intentos, pero no llegaron a nada- sonrió al ver la cara espantada de Eleonor- ya eli, no es tan malo ellos siempre se llevaron pésimo, deberías acostumbrarte…-

La muchacha suspiro; había algo mas que le molestaba pero no se animaba a decirlo, Connor lo notó.

.- ¿que ocurre?

Eleonor salio de sus pensamientos vertiginosamente.

.- bueno, yo…me preguntaba…-

Su cara se volvió completamente roja y comenzó a frotarse las manos nerviosamente, aun sin mirar a su primo.

.- …-

.- quería saber si- tartamudeo- si Sirius y Avril tenían algo, tú sabes…-

Conito no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa; espero para contestar.

.- no- por un momento le dio la impresión de que le había sacado un peso enorme a su prima- ellos pasaron por muchas cosas pero al final no sucedió nada…-

.- eso quiere decir que se…-

.- jajaja se puede decir que por unos momentos parecía que si, pero a fin de año aclararon las cosas y quedaron cada uno por su lado-

.- entiendo- largo lánguidamente.

Connor iba a aportar algo más pero un grito de guerra ya conocido lo hizo girarse.

Como era de esperarse, Avril ya había intentado ahorcar a Sirius mientras que Emily y Remus trataban de separarlos.

.- ¿a ti te pagan para ser idiota no?-exclamó la peque

.- ¿y a ti para ser una marimacho?- contraatacó el merodeador de ojos grises.

Después de la pelea del siglo en las que ambos bandos pudieron sobrevivir sin ninguna baja (a eso le llamo nacer con estrella) lograron ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a la comida.

Ya en el patio de comidas, todos conversaban ¿felices y contentos? Bueno, ellos hacían el intento no vamos a negarlo, pero no siempre es suficiente.

Milo hablaba animadamente con Lily y Danielle sobre la carrera que estaba por empezar mientras que el pobre Antares veía como la distraída castaña amontonaba los tallarines de ella y él en su plato, Cristhy quería comprobar si era posible una pirámide en un río de salsa (tal experimento sacó su parte buena cuando al entrarle el hambre a ella comenzó a comer y…a darle de comer al ex centauro…XD ¡día feliz para Antares!)

Por su parte Avril comía y comía viendo de soslayo como todos los merodeadores (en especial uno) le prestaba atención a las anécdotas que contaba la hermosa prima de Connor.

.- ¿no se cansa de ser perfecta?- preguntó al verla.

.- ¿celosa pequeña?- bromeó Emily.

.- ¡repítelo y te arranco los dedos!- tan alterada estaba que ni cuenta se dio cuando se paró.

Del otro lado de la mesa, una nueva discusión se hacia presente, al parecer Lily y James, discernían, nuevamente, ahora sobre los juegos de videos.

.- te digo la verdad, no hay quien pueda ganarme a ese juego- James se dio aires de importancia-

.- lamento comunicarte, Potter que yo si puedo ganarte a algo tan simple como eso- dijo la pelirroja molesta por esa actitud.

.- pruébalo- le reto él.

.- no lo haré…-

.- si aceptas dejare de molestarte por estos días- Lily lo miro dudosa, como temiendo de esa nueva actitud.

.- ¿lo prometes?- James asintió- ésta bien, pero solo una partida…-

Ambos esperaron hasta terminar de comer con el resto para después dirigirse a su ultima batalla, esa que decidiría si…James dejaría de perseguir a Lily como si fuera su sombra o la ojiverde tendría que seguir soportando esos cabellos despeinados seguirla por dondequiera que fuese.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupete seguía buscando un juego para usar, hasta que por consejo de Eleonor jugaron a uno de guerra…-- para que…Si antes las razones para matarse mutuamente eran varias ahora la oportunidad de hacerlo virtualmente parecía una propuesta realmente interesante.

Formándose dos grupos, hombres por un lado y mujeres por el otro, la batalla se convirtió en una masacre cuando en el tercer turno que le correspondía a Avril y Sirius, la pequeña le trituró la cabeza al personaje de él con un triciclo ( o.o ¿que hacia esa cosa en un juego de guerra?); Empeoró cuando Emily perdió por caerse en un barranco en medio del Sahara( juego extraño…XD ¿un barranco en el Sahara?) y le atribuyó la culpa a Remus por haberla empujado.

La tensión en el ambiente era mucha, sobre todo entre la peque y el merodeador, que no dejaba de decirle cosas como: ¿estas segura que eres mujer? Ese lenguaje no lo refleja, o, por que no te fijas en Eleonor, ella sabe "recatarse" cuando mata algún malo, no como tú que pareces un gato siendo aplastado.

Gota que derramó el vaso y produjo que Avril, en su enojo, sacara su ya conocida sartén y estampara a Sirius contra la pantalla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasadas unas horas, casi todos se encontraban comiendo una seudo cena, nuevamente: En el patio de comidas…

Y digo casi por que la futura señora Potter (Lily: ¬¬) y James seguían jugando al tetris, al parecer habían acordado hacer 31 de 60 en vez de dejarlo en dos de tres.

.- no me vas a ganar…no en esta ocasión- Lily apretaba los botones desesperada, tratando de evitar el inminente desastre de tener ya muchas piezas mal acomodadas- no me puedes ganar!

.- ¡tranquila, no es tan malo!- rió el morocho; llevaba la delantera y no podía contener su alegría, por fin podía derrotar a Lily en su propio terreno.

.- ¡si lo es! Perder contigo es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona que tenga mas de dos dedos de frente, es como si un genio perdiera al ajedrez contra una babosa mediterránea, como si una cucaracha le ganara a un maratonista o sino como…-

.- ¿sabes que? ¡Ya me cansaste, tienes razón, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro Lily, yo no podría estar con una persona tan irónica!- la pelirroja pudo notar en los ojos de el merodeador un brillo nunca antes visto.

Estaba hablando en serio; Ambos dejaron de prestarle atención al juego.

.- bueno yo…- Lily no sabia que decir.

.- mejor vamos, no vaya a ser que se te pegue lo "idiota"- gruño James dándose la vuelta y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Por su lado, la ojiverde seguía estática: ¿James Potter se había cansado de ella?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban a punto de retirase del lugar cuando la decimonovena pelea de la pequeña y el merodeador tuvo como resultado que ella saliera corriendo al grito de: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA; CLARO QUE SOY HUMANA! y ¡QUE SI! ¡ESE TIPO DE QUESO ES MAS BARATO!

Salvaguardando lo estúpido que sonó eso para el mundo, Avril se dio a la carrera, el problema fue es que en su enfado ni cuenta se dio que fuera estaba diluviando y por consecuente, no podía correr ni muy rápido ni podía ver mucho XD.

Y como siempre, después de mandarse el moco, Sirius trataba de remediarlo con sus comentarios indecentes que traían mas problemas de los que arreglaban sin embargo esta vez como la pequeña se hecho a correr él también tuvo que hacerlo, después de todo, es medio difícil que alguien te escuche exclamar a una distancia de dos cuadras a menos que tengas un altoparlante y un micrófono.

Sabrán perfectamente que este no era el caso n.n

Le alcanzo una par de cuadras después, mojada, embarrada y con fresco.

.- ¡Avril!

.- ¡no me interesa! ¡Ya déjame sola, se el camino a casa!

La lluvia caía con mayor intensidad

.- ¡¡deja de seguirme!- volvió a gritar.

.- da la casualidad que la casa de James queda para el mismo lado- Avril enmudeció.

Ella se quedo parada unos segundos frente a un callejón, en completo mutismo hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Por su parte, el joven Black había seguido su camino pero su tentación pudo más y se dio vuelta encontrándose con que ella entraba en ese lugar oscuro y pestilente.

.- ¿que haces? No es bueno estar en este tipo de lugares, Avril!- la pequeña no le escuchaba, seguía caminado entre contenedores de basura para llegar al autor de esos pequeños gemidos lastimeros.

Se detuvo llegar a un punto en que las cajas de madera y distintos tipos de escombros impedían cualquier paso, fijo su vista aun mejor; la lluvia intensa hacia bastante molesta la búsqueda ya que le mojaba continuamente la cara.

.-¿ lo encontraste?- dijo Sirius parándose una caja antes , mirando por sobre su hombro en la dirección que ella observaba.

.- creo que…- Avril trató de bajar por sobre unas botellas y demás basura.

.- ¿¡estas loca?- la detuvo él adelantándose.

.- ¡no! Pero…viene de allí…- señaló unas bolsas de residuos grandes y mal olientes.

El merodeador bajó de un salto sobre todos los desperdicios, adentrándose aun más en ese callejón; guiado por las instrucciones de la pequeña llegó hacia su objetivo y pudo comprobar que algo realmente estaba gimiendo.

Levantó con dificultad las bolsas, cuando de repente, una de ellas se movió.

Con algo de asco Sirius abrió la misma encontrándose con unos papeles arrugados que se movían. Cuidadoso sacó los mismos y bajo estos una cosita peluda y negra respiraba lastimoso entre sueños.

Se lo veía magullado y mojado.

Avril no pudo evitar saltar sobre las cajas hasta llegar junto a Sirius; tomó al animalito entre sus manos.

.- ten cuidado, no sabemos lo que…- la cosita peluda se movió inconscientemente al sentir el tacto de la pequeña que lo llevó hacia si mostrando a si lo que era- ¿un cachorro?

.- pobrecito ¡¿quien puede ser tan hijo de su madre como para hacerle eso a un bebé!- intento sacar algo de su bolso- ¿me ayudas?- le pregunto al ver que no podía- hay una campera de jeans –

.- ¿tenias abrigo y no te lo pusiste con este frió?

.- ¡ya Black! ¡De todas maneras me iba a mojar, sácala ya!- exigió la pequeña impaciente, tratando de que el pequeño no se mojara mas de lo que estaba.

Con la prenda de ropa logro aislarlo un poco de la temperatura ambiente y comenzó a salir, junto con el merodeador, de ese callejón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Preocupados por la tardanza de sus dos amigos desaparecidos, todo el grupo se encontraba esperando impacientes en el living de la mansión de Connor.

.- de seguro cuando llegue Avril va a estar en cama durante una semana, este tiempo nunca le favoreció- comentó Danielle viendo a lo lejos, mar dentro, un relámpago.

.- esto es mi culpa yo no debí decir eso- se lamento culpable Eleonor.

.- ¡claro que no es tu culpa!- exclamó Emily- es que es muy difícil saber que reacción tendrán esos dos cuando están juntos, así que no te preocupes…-

.- las que deberíamos disculparnos somos nosotras Eli, arruinamos tu salida de cumpleaños dejándonos llevar por nuestras costumbres de enemistad- objetó Lily.

.- Li…Evans tiene razón- se corrigió James- nosotros también te debemos una…- el sonido de la puerta de la mansión calló su argumento.

Enseguida vieron aparecer a unos Avril y Sirius muy mojados; sin embargo lo que llevo su atención fue el bulto de ropa que tenia ella en sus brazos.

.- Rápido, necesito agua caliente, toallas, un pulóver de lana que esta en mi habitación, gasas y alcohol.-

o.o

.- ¡no se queden ahí! ¡Ayuden!- reclamó Sirius siguiendo a la pequeña hacia la cocina.

Todos sin excepción corrieron a buscar lo pedido aun sin comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Continuara

Holas! He vuelto, me tarde mas y les dejo un cap medio bizarro, mmm pero tómenlo como una pequeña transición, el próximo capitulo será mejor por que veremos que hacen con el pobre perrito…pobrecito, mira que ir a caer con unos padres así…digo, con unos enemigos así. Lo único que puedo decir que el perrito causara estragos en los dos grupos…jajaja

Para las que pedían la aparición de nuestros apuestos excentauros, aquí los tienen!

Mejor me calló

Nos vemos la próxima!

Los quiero n.n

Grisel

Gracias, muchas gracias por su apoyo a Gerulita Evans; IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; Clawy; Missy(Missy Inwe Brokenbori...; MorganaBlack; YunTao; pau black; XIME; xaica; alatarladyofthering; Mey; ProngsRo; Andre; BaTuKeRa; Lazenca; Johann; Daniela lupin de black; Cheri; rochy true


	6. El juicio y sus derivados

Capitulo 6: el juicio y sus derivados

Tarde en la noche, un grupo variado de personas se encontraban tomando algo caliente para poder mitigar el frío que se había cernido sobre Hyeres en esa noche de tormenta.

Por un lado, las chicas miraban enternecidas y algo preocupadas una cesta en donde reposaba un pequeño cachorrito negro que justo en ese momento dormida profundamente entre algo bien acolchonado que no era otra cosa que el pulóver de Avril.

Por otro los chicos por primera vez no se sacaban los ojos mutuamente (la cámara enfoca rápidamente a Sirius y Milo…se acerca, se acerca...el camarógrafo tropieza y se va de carota al piso enfocando el interesante montoncito de tierra que había tras el sillón.)

Pero vamos a lo importante.

.- ¿alguna idea de que le ocurrió?- preguntó Eleonor.

.- solo que estaba en una bolsa de residuos- contestó Avril mientras arropaba mejor al pequeño.

Ella estaba sentada en el piso al lado de la cesta; en ese momento llegó Connor y le colocó una manta encima a la pequeña.

.- ¿esta mejor?- ella asintió levemente.

.- ¿y que piensan hacer con él cuando se recupere?- preguntó al sentarse.

.- claro que me lo qued…- Sirius y la peque se miraron.

Silencio

.- ¡me lo quedare yo!- gritaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

.- ay no…otra vez- suspiraron todos.

.- ¡yo encontré al perrito Black, el es mío!-

.- ¡yo lo saque de esa bolsa así que me corresponde!- respondió él.

.- tu no podrías cuidarlo ni aunque te lo propusieras¿que le enseñaras¿Como ser un irrespetuoso caprichoso egoísta y mujeriego?

.- ¿y tu como ser desagradable gruñón, antisocial, glotón y chillón?

.- ¡no estas capacitado para cuidar de un ser mas pequeñito!

.- ¿tu si?

.- no, pero antes de dártelo a ti…-

.- no lo criare solo, Remus y James me ayudaran ¿no es cierto?- sus amigos lo miraron.

.- ¡mis amigas y yo estamos mas capacitadas!

.- ¿quien lo dice?

.- ¡el trabajo practico sobre paternidad del año pasado!

.- ¡eso no tiene nada que ver!

.- ¿ah no¡¡ Recuerda la última vez que te deje con la bebé antes de que nos divorciáramos!-

Flash back

Cercanías del lago, una tarde cualquiera, un grupo de cuatro chicos trataba de alejarse de las abrumadoras miradas lujuriosas de las alumnas de Hogwarts.

.-Sirius…-

El merodeador seguía comentando muy entretenido con su amigo james sobre una escoba nueva.

.- Sirius- Remus resopló al ver que no había caso- ¡SIRIUS!- gritó finalmente

.- ¿Qué pasa¡No tiene por que gritarme estoy al lado tuyo!-

.-¬¬ te golpearía pero no hay tiempo, a menos que quieras que tu "hija" siga a la deriva por el lago y que tu "esposa" te crucifique por descuidarla- el licántropo señalo un bulto de mantas yéndose por la orilla del lago.

O.O

El animago se estaba por parar para ir a buscarla cuando una ráfaga de polvo por poco y lo ahoga. Algunos libros cayeron cerca de él(los científicos suponen que eran de la ráfaga de tierra)

.- ¡MI BEBÉ!- se ve a una joven entrar al lago con túnica y todo.- pobrecita mi pequeña…- la tomó en brazos antes de que siga su ruta aguas adentro.

Fin de flash back

.- ¬¬ y como esa anécdota tengo varias- dijo Avril molesta.

.- ¡fue un pequeño error!- Sirius resoplo cansino

.- un "error" como tu le dices, le puede costar la vida al pequeño-

.- no lo volveré a hacer-Avril lo miro irónica.

.- ni lo sueñes Black, el bebé se queda conmigo y ¡no se habla mas!

Por la cara de Sirius notaron que no se conformaría con algo tan simple como la resolución de la pequeña, así que a más de uno se le ocurrió una idea de emergencia para tratar de evitar la catástrofe, pero solo una habló.

.- ¿y si van a juicio?- miraron a Cristhy- no seria la gran cosa, pero habría un jurado, un juez y abogados que defiendan los intereses de las dos partes, en este caso de Avril y de Sirius.

.- ¿pero como hacemos algo así?

.- busquemos entre los dos grupos personas que no sean influenciables y tengan una opinión neutra de toda la situación…- miró a Antares y a Eleonor- ustedes podría ser parte del jurado, también Danielle y Lupin…

Los nombrados asistieron.

.- ¿quien seria mi abogado?- preguntó la pequeña confundida.

.- podría ser yo- se ofreció la pelirroja.

.- entonces Prongs será mi defensor- exclamó disgustado Sirius.

.- ¡bien, manos a la obra!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una hora mas tarde, los asientos del jurado, las partes demandantes y hasta el estrado se encontraban armados en medio del living de Connor( pobre, su casita paso a ser un teatro de uso publico).

En la sala se hizo un silencio mientras que una Avril vestida de señora de la alta sociedad y con un tapado de Visón sintético entraba junto con Sirius (vestido a tono con un traje distinguido y...¿bigotes?)

.- ¿por que se vistieron así?- preguntó milo desde su puesto de espectador.

.- creo que Cristhy le quería dar mas dramatización al asunto- dijo Connor en su misma situación.

Seguidos a las partes demandantes, entraron James y Lily vestidos como abogados (con maletín y todo) tirándose de vez en cuando miradas de profundo odio.

Segundos después, el jurado compuesto por Danielle, Antares, Eleonor y Remus se sentó en sus correspondientes asientos.

.- ¡bien!- se le escucho decir a Emily que estaba parada frente a un puerta falsa, parecía ser uno de los guardias; se aclaro la garganta- levántense para recibir a la honorable jueza…¡Cristita!

La castaña salió por la puerta falsa con aire solemne, con una peluca y una toga, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el estrado cuando de lo torpe o porque la ropa estaba muy grande para ella, piso su toga y cayó de cara sobre las mini escaleras, pegándose en medio de la frente.

.- ya se mato u.u- suspiró Avril.

Cristhy se levantó rápidamente y terminó con la "ceremonia"

.- ¡pueden sentarse!- exclamó

Todos se sentaron.

.-bien, en el caso de pequeña, chillona Summers contra…Mujeriego, Patán Black…-

.- cris…- le chistó Emily.

.- ¬¬ ¿que pasa?-

.- la peluca…- le alcanzó la misma que había quedado tirada después del porrazo de la castaña.

El juicio dio comienzo con alegatos bastante convincente por parte de ambos abogados, tanto que llamaron testigos al estrado (véase a una nerviosa Emily, a un chanchito de Hule seguido por pepe Luis).

La discusión se puso realmente pesada cuando el abogado de Sirius, osease James, acuso a la pelirroja de querer seducirlo en las escaleras antes de empezar el juicio, cosa que saco de quicio a Lily y le tiró con el vaso de agua que estaba por tomar Cristhy.

.- es la verdad¡así como la ven intento que traicionara a mi cliente!-

.- ¡eres un idiota, yo nunca hice tal cosa, solo te pregunte la hora!

.- ¡con una voz insinuadora!

.- ¡tienes diecisiete años pelmazo, hasta una tortuga con tutú te parece insinuante!- le contestó ella.

.- ya ven- James caminó prepotente- bien, antes de seguir con esta discusión que no viene al caso-

.- ¡pero si la sacaste tu!- reclamó la ojiverde.

.- continuare con esto llamando a mi próximo testigo- James no le hizo caso- señorita pequeña Chillona Summers, puede subir al estrado?

La aludida intercambio miradas con su representante que asintió poco convencida. Tratando de no caerse por el peso del tapado de Visón, se situó en el estrado.

.- ¿es cierto que usted le debe algo al señor Mujeriego, Patán Black?- atacó directamente Prongs

.- ¡claro que no!-

.- ¿esta segura señorita?-

.- si-

.- entonces que es…-saca de la nada un pergamino- ¡esto!

Instantáneamente Cristhy levantó su mano

.- yo se, yo se ¡pregúntame!-

.-¬¬ CRISTHY-reclamaron en la sala.

.- u.u ya, perdón…continúen…-

Avril se movió incomoda al reconocer por fin el pergamino.

.- veo que recuerda señorita Summers…- Prongs se giro a los del Jurado- esto, como lo ven, es un contrato de venta de virginidad…-

Avril palideció.

.- el cual dice que mediante la entrega de una suma considerable de galeons, Avril Jane Summers le concedió su virginidad a mi cliente…-

.- ¡OBJECION! No le encuentro el punto a esto su señoría- refutó Lily rápidamente.

.- a lugar- contestó Cristhy sacando un paquete de palomitas- prosiga abogado.

.- gracias- james acercó el papel al jurado- como verán, es completamente valido…

Mas de uno por poco y se atraganta (véase a Eleonor y Milo).

.- lo que quiero probar con esto, que la cliente de Evans no es mas que una…- se quedaron expectante ante la guasada que diría el merodeador- ¡DEUDORA MOROSA!- la señaló vilmente.- esta incapacitada física y moralmente para criar a un pequeño como el cachorro que tendré una vida plena y llena de perritas si le concede la tenencia a mi cliente¿no es cierto señorita Summers?

.- ¡claro que no es verdad¡Yo puedo querer mucho a ese bebé, mas que Black que de seguro me lo quiere quitar para hacerme sentir mal!-

.-¡eso no es cierto!- se levanto Sirius- ¡quiero al perrito por que también me corresponde! Además- un color carmesí aprecio en su rostro- también me encariñe con él…-

o.o

.- ¿hablas en serio?- Avril se bajo del estrado.

.- bueno…-

El pequeño sonido de un gran bostezando aviso a todos que la nueva adquisición de ambos grupos había despertado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorprendente, esa es la palabra que describe este hecho presenciado por la naturaleza.

Esperando un nuevo ataque de ira por parte de Sirius y Avril, los grupos se dispusieron a soportar las continuas peleas que solían darse entre estos dos pero para desconcierto de ellos, ni Padfoot ni la pequeña se sacaron los ojos, no en frente del pequeño "Jr".

Ese mismo día, ambos se encontraban en una tienda especial de mascotas, cosa común en ellos desde la llegada del cachorro.

.- no, el verde no le queda bien, mejor llévale amarillo- comentó ella viendo distraídamente distintos tipos de huesos de plástico.

.- a Jr todo le queda bien- reclamo el "padre".- salio a mí…-

.- no lo digas ni en broma, Black

.-¬¬-

.- ¡AH, Mira!- Avril corrió hacia una sección en donde vendían…¿impermeables? para perros.- que lindo…comprémosle uno…-

.- ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?- observó la canasta repleta de cosas para el perrito, desde juguetes hasta una nueva cuna para la siestita.

.-¬¬ nada es suficiente para mi bebé¿no es cierto mi vida?- "Jr" se movió contento en los brazos de su dueña- ya vez- tomó uno de los impermeables a cuadros con un gracioso hueso plasmado en la capucha.

Fuera del local, tres jóvenes esperaban sentados que la "pareja" terminara con las benditas compras.

.- se tardan mucho-se quejó Lily

.- siempre son así cuando se trata de "Jr"- contesto Emily.

.- pero yo tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño- Lily puso cara de mártir-

.- creo haber visto uno en la entrada del paseo- la pelirroja agradeció al licántropo alejándose apresuradamente al grito de¡no debí tomar tantas malteadas de frutilla!

.- pobre Lily- rió levemente la morena.

Remus asintió.

.- el hablar sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras la pone bastante sedienta- opinó después de unos minutos.

.- jajaja si, imagina cuando empezamos a intercambiar opiniones sobre pociones, se vuelve loca, es una adicta al colegio- Remus largó una sonora carcajada.

El fresco caía sobre ambos haciéndolos espectadores de uno de los mejores atardeceres desde que habían llegado.

.- y… ¿Cómo la estas pasando?- preguntó Emily distraídamente.

.- sacando que cada dos por tres tenemos que enfrentarnos a un nuevo experimento de Makalister, son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida- Remus fijo sus ojos dorados en su joven acompañante mientras que ésta mecía sus piernas.

.- supongo que no es nada fácil levantarse y ver que tu cama esta mojada por bombas de agua lanzadas por un tenedor gigante-

.- o que por poco y me caiga escaleras abajo por que los peldaños de madera de ambas mansiones fueran quitadas para armar una casa de árbol gigante sobre…unas rocas-

.- ya, Cristhy esta loca y no se detiene a pensar si matara a alguien en sus experimentos – afirmó Emily- pero no me dirás que no es divertido verla confundida –

Remus lo pensó.

.- tal vez un poco, pero no se lo digas a Sirius, el otro día tuvimos que evitar que salga a matarla por jugar al tiro al blanco con sus pantalones nuevos-

.- jajaja te confieso algo- Emily se acercó a él- esa fue idea de Avril-

.- sabia que alguna represaría tomaría Summers para vengarse por que Sirius le puso Jr al cachorrito- Remus no dejaba de mirarla y la morena lo notó.

.- oye…- le llamó

.- ¿que?- el licántropo se sobresaltó al verse descubierto.

.- ¿como fue que le pusieron Jr al perrito?-

.- bueno….-

Flash Back

Tarde en la noche, tres jóvenes miraban como el pequeño integrante de ambos grupos jugaba con una hamburguesa de plástico con sonido.

.- quien lo diría- murmuró perdido James.

.- ¿quien diría que Prongs?- se apresuro a preguntar Padfoot.

.- que serias padre tan joven…y aun sin casarte- no termino de decir lo ultimo que una almohada era estampada en su cara- ¡OYE!

.- no molestes James, yo no soy padre, soy dueño de este perrito-

.- no me vas a negar que el perrito no tiene gran parecido con tu otra "personalidad"-objetó el animago.

Remus permanecía en silencio.

.- bueno…tal vez si- el perrito se sintió observado por los tres y dejo de jugar, mirándolos con sus negros y grandes ojos.

.- es idéntico a ti Sirius- habló por primera vez el joven Lupin- hasta es igual de mañoso, esta mañana lo agarre tomando unas medias que estaban en la estantería de abajo-

.- ¡OYE! -

.-¬¬ definitivamente, es igual de maños- canturrearon a coro su amigos.

.- ;.; no sean malos…-

.- no lo somos, y volviendo al tema- James hizo silencio para meditarlo un poco- ¿como le pondrán?

.- ¿a quien?- Sirius estaba bien perdido.

.- como a quien, al perrito Padfoot….¬¬- Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

.- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…no lo se, ustedes que proponen-

.- Sirius II- dijo James.

.- esta bueno…-

.- a Summers le agarra un ataque de histeria- Sirius y James lo pensaron mejor- pero no vamos a negar que tiene más parecido contigo que con ella-

.- no te creas, el otro día me hizo uno de esos berrinches que causa Summers en pleno paseo en el centro, al parecer quería que le comprara un hueso de dulce- les contó Padfoot.

.- ya…pero no le vamos a poner Avril por que él es un macho- razonó el animago de anteojos.

.- ¡ya se¿Y si le ponemos Jr?-el licántropo y james lo miraron confusos.- claro, no se sabría si es Sirius Jr o Avril Jr-

.- el segundo no tiene concordancia dialéctica, bestia ¬¬- opinó Remus.

Sirius se quedo pensante.

.- no entendí- miró a James- ¿me lo traduces?

.- que no existe Avril Jr- le explicó su amigo.

La cara de Padfoot era de un niño que acaba de conocer algo nuevo.

.-¬¬ sacando eso, el nombre es pasable-

.- solo falta que su "madre" lo acepte-dijo James tirándose de espaldas en la cama.- te deseo buena suerte, Sirius-

Fin de flash back

.- por suerte ella lo tomó bastante bien-

.- ni creas que no le costó- Emily sintió como una de las luces sobre ellos, que eran las encargadas de iluminar el paseo, se encendía- el solo hecho que Black decidiera ponerle el nombre le cayó como una patada al hígado-

.- ¿que cosa no le cae mal, digo, con respecto a Sirius?- razonó él.

.- antes todo le molestaba, solo eso- lo meditó- pero desde que se enteró lo de Eleonor y él esta insoportable, es como si cada decisión de que Black tomara sobre el perrito estuviera errada –

.- ¿acaso esta celosa?- Emily pensó mucho la respuesta, pero cuando iba a decirla vio como su amiga, junto con el otro merodeador salía de la tienda cargando a Jr y con un Sirius atiborrado de bolsas.

La pequeña se acercó junto con Padfoot.

.- mira, esta tu tía Emily bebé- el perrito ladro divertido.

.-¿ que NO le compraron?- preguntó Remus conteniendo el ataque de risa que estaba por darle.

.-¬¬ no te burles, Remus-

.-¿oigan, y Lily?- Avril notó la ausencia de su pelirroja amiga.

.- fue al baño, pero eso ya hace más de media hora…- contestó Emily.

.-¿estará bien?-

.- no lo se, mejor vayamos a buscarla- propuso el merodeador de ojos grises.

Se pusieron en marcha, pero antes de llegar al final ( o comienzo XD) del paseo, los gritos estruendosos al estilo histeria se empezaron a escuchar.

.-FUE SU CULPA¿POR QUE LA DEFIENDES?- todos corrieron al reconocer la voz de Lily.

Frente a ellos, se encontraban los ya conocidos James y Lily; muy enojados el uno con el otro y al costado de la escena, una rubia de tremendas proporciones que miraba todo con desdén y malicia hacia la ojiverde.

.- TU ERES LA BRUTA QUE SALIO DEL BAÑO COMO ATOLONDRADA- contestó él.

.- DE QUE ME ASOMBRO SI ERES DE LA MISMA CALAÑA QUE ESTA…"PERSONA"- exclamó respondiéndole a las miradas despreciativas que le mandaba la rubia.

.- LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTAS CELOSA, ADMITELO EVANS…-

.- NO TENGO POR QUE ESTARLO, Y MENOS DE UNA IMITACION DE HOMBRE COMO LO ERES TU-

.- NO ME HAGAS REIR, DEJA DE ACTUAR, TIENES CELOS DE QUE TE DEJE POR ALGUIEN MEJOR-

.- ERES UN DIOTA, PARA QUE ME DEJARAS HUBIERA SIDO NECESARIO EN PRIMER LUGAR QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS Y QUE YO RECUERDE NUNCA ESTUVE DE NOVIA CON UN PELMAZO COMO TU-

O.O

.- esto ya se esta saliendo de control, nunca la vi tan enojada- Emily observo como a Lily le estaba por estallar la cara de roja que estaba.

.- ¿que habrá pasado?- Remus miró a su interlocutor pero no supo que responderle, James también parecía sacado.

.-LO DICES POR QUE NO PUEDES AGUANTAR LA BRONCA DE HABERME DEJADO ESCAPAR-

.- CREEME QUE ELLO FUE LO MEJOR QUE ME PASO EN LA VIDA-

Ambos se miraron, necesitaban tomar algo de aire o sus pulmones estallarían.

.- NO MIENTAS-

.- POR QUE HABRIA DE HACERLO, SI ESTOY SALIENDO CON EL HOMBRE MAS MARAVILLOSO DEL MUNDO–

James se rió ante el intento de ella por darle celos

.- ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN ES ESE SER TAN MARAVILLOSO AL QUE TE REFIERES, MISIS PERFECTA!

.- ¡EL HERMANO DE AVRIL, BRIAN!

James se hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta menos una tan fuerte y real.

.- como te darás cuenta, ese si que es un hombre, y no el pobre intento al que tu aspiras- Con una maldad no conocida en ella, Lily se giró y tomó sus cosas dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

O.O

.- mi, mi,mi….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Avril salio corriendo tras la pelirroja en busca de una buena explicación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se movía constantemente de un lado a otro de la cama, no había manera de que recobrara el sueño, sus ojos algo cansados pidieron a gritos que el joven se pusiera los anteojos ya que sin ellos el esfuerzo para enfocar era aun mayor.

Se sentó.

.- es inútil- se dijo mas así mismo colocándose torpemente los anteojos.

La pelea que tuvo con ella lo había dejado más que confuso. Si su idea inicial era comenzar a olvidarse de la pelirroja ¿por que le tenia que afectar tan endemoniadamente que ahora ella este saliendo con el hermano mayor de Summers?

Sin poder contener el deseo de aclarar ese ¿insignificante? detalle con ella se levantó y miró por la ventana.

Aquella que daba justo en frente de la suya era la de ella, no se sabe si por casualidad o por que Summers se empeñó en tener la contigua a la de Connor y no le quedaba otra opción a nuestra Lily de quedar justo mirando para la habitación de Potter.

Con una media sonrisa al recordar la de veces que en ese verano había podido verla escribir pergaminos, leer o simplemente mirar el mar desde allí, se dirigió a la salida tomando su escoba.

Hablaría con ella, esa espina de Brian lo tenía loco: al diablo con su plan de olvidarse de Lily Evans.

Su habilidad para volar le hizo fácil el ascenso hasta la ventana indicada y con sumo cuidado se metió por la misma que estaba entreabierta.

En completa penumbra, caminó a tientas hasta que desgraciadamente pisó algo que hizo un ruido bastante raro, despertando así a la dueña de la habitación que sin decir nada se levantó y a lo apurada trato de atrapar al intruso.

La mala suerte de él o la acción algo errada de ella produjeron que ambos terminaran tirados sobre la cama, desparramados como chocolate derretido.

.- lo siento Potter, pero mi no sentir deseos carnales hacia tu persona- James se quedo mirando desconcertado a la chica que estaba bajo suyo. No era Lily.

.- ¿Makalister?

.- la última vez que me mire en el espejo era yo, así que…si-

Al joven le saltó una duda.

.- ¿como me pudiste reconocer en medio de la oscuridad? Yo no veo nada…-

.- es que me golpeaste en la cabeza con el armazón de tus anteojos cuando caíste-

Silencio

.- ah…-

.- ¿te puedo pedir un favor sin que te enojes, Potter?-

.- claro-

.- te podrías salir de encima, es que…estas pesadito-James se levantó instantáneamente, Cristhy aprovechó para enderezarse y prender una de las luces.

.- ¿Qué te trae por mi cornisa a altas horas de la noche?- James la miró dudoso.- ¿querías ver a Lily?

.- bueno…yo…-

.- ella esta en la habitación de al lado, es que cambiamos por que…bueno, justamente esta daba hacia tu ventana- esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría al merodeador.

.-……….-

.- ya, si quieres verla, ve, pero ten cuidado, no me responsabilizo si con el humor que se trae te corte la cabeza y otras partes "campechanas"- se fijo en la parte inferior de él para hacerle entender a lo que se refería.- pero si aun estas empecinado…- la joven se dirigió a su armario y buscó algo.

o.o

.-¿ que es eso?- a los segundos Cristhy estaba cargando unas prendas muy extrañas, como si fuera una armadura.

.- esto es la típica vestimenta de Kendo- James enmudeció aunque el bichito de la duda lo pico.

.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…-

.- y bien¿por donde empezare?

.- ¿por donde empezamos que, Makal….que haces?-

Cuarenta minutos después, James estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con la vestidura.

.- es por tu bien, Potter…además, necesitaba aprender a armar esta cosa y hasta la fecha no había tenido oportunidad- le entrega una Bokutou(1)

.- ¬¬ ¿y era estrictamente necesario que lo hicieras conmigo a las dos de la mañana?-

.- n.n si-

.-¬¬-

.- ¡bueno¡Ahora vete, y suerte con la pelirroja, puede tener un carácter podrido, pero es muy buena!

James rió nervioso mientras salía al oscuro pasillo de la mansión. Definitivamente Cristhy Makalister era un ser muy misterioso y eso…daba miedo.

A tientas y con las pocas instrucciones de la castaña caminó hacia la habitación contigua, notó que las luces estaban apagadas y se dispuso a abrir la puerta lentamente.

Las blancas cortinas que tenia ese lugar se movían de vez en cuando presas de alguna ventisca que venia desde la playa. A su costado, la enorme cama en donde reposaba la ya anteriormente nombrada pelirroja desparramada a lo largo y ancho.

Sus cabellos generalmente prolijos y atados en una media coleta ahora estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada.

Con el silencio que caracteriza a un merodeador innato como él, se acercó a la cama viendo como las sabanas se movían al compás del ser que estaba bajo ellas.

.- eso no se come Avril, no es pollo- murmuró repentinamente Lily, se acomodo de costado en la cama y siguió durmiendo.

A James por poco y se le sale el corazón al escucharla hablar; dejo su arma a un costado.

Aclarar las cosas con ella seria más difíciles de lo que imaginaba.

Continuara

Hola! I Back! Jojojojojo¿me extrañaron? n.n pregunta tonta, seguro que no..jeje. ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Tiene sus toques de comedia, pero no tanto como los otros, o tal vez es que es mas sutil..XD.

De todas formas, antes de que me olvide:

(1)Bokutou: es una espada de madera.

Es una aclaración para los que no sabían…XD todos los días se aprenden cositas nuevas.

Los que no estén enterados, en la pagina del fic se esta haciendo un concurso…si quieren pásense para ver de que se trata…XD.

Les tengo una pregunta, teniendo en cuenta que muchos han leído el fic desde el comienzo o no tanto, pero se saben la historia. Una dudita que tengo¿ como serian los hijos de todos estos par de locos en un futuro, es decir, como se los imaginan ustedes?...se que es rara la pregunta, pero …tengo curiosidad n.n.

Ya…hoy escribí de más…

Los dejo de molestar.

Cuídense

Besos!

¡Mis amigos fieles! Gracias a: Clawy , alatarladyofthering, Gerulita Evans, MorganaBlack, Dayana , XIME, Daniela lupin de black, IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, rochy true, LadyCornamenta, pau black, BaTuKeRa, Missy, Lazenca Daidouji, Lilian.Black, jane black, YunTao, julyss, ProngsRo, Gabriela Luthien Black,


	7. la paz que desemboca en¿un concurso?

Capitulo 7: la paz que desemboca en..¿un concurso?

Media hora, si ese tiempo había pasado y él seguía como un tarado parado frente a la cama de una movediza Lily que no paraba de hablar en sueños.

Sin embargo esto no impedía que el merodeador imaginara como tendría que hablarle a ella. Después de todo tendría que tratar de comenzar con el pie derecho la conversación ya que muchos puntos le jugaban en contra, como…¬¬ que eran casi las tres de la mañana, él estaba disfrazado y en la habitación de una chica.

Suspiró hondamente antes de adentrarse nuevamente en su mente perversa.

Mente de James:

**Dramatización uno.**

Lily se despierta, Lily lo ve, Lily grita, James la calla, Lily grita mas histéricamente, llega Connor, lo mata, y después se lo llevan a Azkaban por pervertido.

Conclusión: T.T mala idea venir

**Dramatización dos.**

Lily despierta y lo ve, algo desconcertada toma su varita y lo hechiza antes de que diga palabra alguna; Lo manda a volar por la ventana.

Conclusión: ;.; ¿y yo donde cornos deje mi escoba?

**Dramatización tres.**

James se hace el estúpido, corre a la salida y no despierta a Lily por lo cual no habla con ella entonces, las primeras dos opciones quedan anuladas por imposibilidad de libreto.(o.o ¿eh?).

Conclusión: -.- la autora me despelleja y me demanda por incumplimiento de contrato.

**Dramatización cuatro.**

James despierta a Lily y antes de que grite le propone…matrimonio, ella acepta ( o.o) se fugan juntos para convivir dos años en una isla desierta y cuando ya van a realizar la boda, la pelirroja entra en trabajo de parto y se cancela todo.

Conclusión: tener cuidado con el carácter de Lily cuando este embarazada… ( N.A: ¬¬ ¡James!) ¬¬ ya, entonces, la conclusión vendría a ser que tengo demasiada imaginación.

Fin de los locos pensamientos de Potter.

Regresando a la realidad.

.- ya esta, que sea lo que tenga que ser….- dijo tomando esa valentía típica de los Gryffindor.

Zarandeó un poco a la pelirroja para despertarla.

.- es muy temprano- susurró ella- ve a pedirle que te ayude a buscar gallinas a otro Cristhy- volvió a decir medio dormida.

.- no soy Makalister- a ella pareció no impórtale, no por lo menos en los primeros cuatro segundos.

.-…………-

Se levanta en completo silencio y con los ojos bien abiertos, como queriendo ver mas nítidamente la figura incomparable de su Némesis.

.- ho…hola- saludó el nervioso.

.- ¿ho..la?-

.- eh…antes de que grites…-

.- ¿por que habría de gritar?- James enmudeció.

.- bueno, tal vez por que lo que estoy haciendo no esta correcto.-

.- eso ya lo se, Potter- Una loca idea se le cruzo por al cabeza al merodeador.

.- ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?- ( N.A y Lily¡JAMES! James¿que? valía la pena intentarlo ¬¬ )

.- no- Lily trató de hacer como si no hubiera escuchado lo ultimo y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a…?- se fijo en el reloj despertador- ¿tres de la mañana?

.- esteeee…bueno…yo…- se sentía incomodo.- quería saber si lo de tu y…-

.- habla Potter, tengo sueño y estoy bastante benevolente como para no matarte y mandarte a volar lejos de mi presencia.-

.- ¿es verdad que estas saliendo con el hermano mayor de Summers?- Lily se le quedo viendo, por un momento no relaciono bien la pregunta. Se había olvidado por completo de ese asunto-

.- no tengo por que responderte-

.-si, si tienes- reclamó rojo por la pena- me esta volviendo loco!

O/././O

.- mejor dicho, bueno…-ya había hablado y ahora ¿como salía del problema?

En ese instante para suerte de James, la puerta se abre.

.- Lily…podrías decirle a Emily que el último pedazo budín es mío- la curiosa cabecita despeinada de la pequeña hizo acto de presencia.

.-¬¬ son las tres de la mañana Avril- le retó la pelirroja.

.- perdón….- salió y se le escuchó comentarle a alguien: tendremos que encontrar otro mediador.

o.o

.- ¿que fue eso?

.- una de las típicas peleas de madrugada de Emily alias: adicta a los chocolates y Avril: degluto todo lo que se me cruza.-

James abrió la boca para contestar cuando los interrumpieron nuevamente.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?- otra vez era Avril con cara de haberse dado cuenta recién de el invitado sorpresa.- no me digas que le paso algo a mi lindo bebé ¿Es eso verdad?- se apresuró a responderse así misma- ya sabia yo que no debía dejárselo a Sirius, dios….¡MI BEBÉ!- salio corriendo.

.-¬¬ Quien te manda a meterte en mi habitación por la noche, mira lo que hiciste- Lily se puso sus pantuflas y tomo rápidamente su bata.

.- pero…- desconcertado- ¿Qué hice?

La siguió hacia fuera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminando entre el mundo de los sueños y el real, Sirius se movía lentamente en su cama tratando siempre de tener cuidado con…

.- ¿EN DONDE ESTA MI BEBÉ?- una ráfaga de viento escalofriante entro en todo el lugar despertándolo por completo a él y al cachorro.

.- ¿ESTAS LOCA¿QUE HACES AQUI Y GRITANDO DE ESA MENERA?

Avril no le hizo mucho caso y siguió mirando todo.

.- AVRIL!

.-………-

.- AVRIL…- por fin le presto atención.-¿estas buscando esto?- el merodeador levanto a un Jr tambaleante por el sueño.

.- ¡bebé!- gritó ella abalanzándose sobre la cama y tomando al perrito- estas bien mi vida…mami estaba muy preocupada-Jr se acomodo en los brazos de la pequeña. Ella suspiró tranquila.

.- Avril…-

.-….- seguía en la tarea de arropar.

.- Avril-

.- …-

.- ¡AVRIL!-

.- ¡QUE!-

.- no se lo que querrás hacer, pero si piensas quedarte mas tiempo por favor déjame vestirme por lo menos!- dijo Sirius reclamándole.

Él estaba a medio tapar con las sabanas, teniendo solo los boxers como abrigo.

.-¬¬ ya, me doy vuelta- con Jr en brazos se paró quedándose de lado de la ventana.

Se preguntaran en donde quedaron los otros dos( es decir: la pelirroja y el Pottercito)

.- ¡sostente!- Lily aferro mejor la mano de James y tiro de él para…sacarlo de la piscina.

Es que verán…a tientas, en la oscuridad, James con una vestimenta de kendo y el olvido de la pelirroja de que la alberca es a la izquierda y no a la derecha…digamos que no son buena combinación.

.- ¡tira con mas…cuidado!-

SPLASH

.- se supone que yo debo hacer la fuerza Potter¡no tu!- exclamó Lily al salir a la superficie- intentémoslo de nuevo, pero primero…- se acercó a James y comenzó a ...

.- o././o ¿que haces? – james se puso rojo como un tomate- estos no son lugares para…-

.-¬¬ tarado, te estoy quitando el equipo de Kendo para que puedas salir sin tantos problemas-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día estaba precioso, y ambos grupos se encontraban disfrutando a las orillas de ese mar cristalino. Todo iba esplendido tomando en cuenta que ambos bandos hicieron un pacto de paz durante un día después de haber compartido un lindo amanecer. Tomemos en cuenta que los sucesos ocurridos durante la noche no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie.

Emily cansada de esperar a la pequeña luego de que esta había pegado la retirada a la mansión de al lado, la siguió, sin darse cuenta de que Lily AUN seguía tratando de sacar a James del agua.

Al llegar allí se encontró por casualidad( o por que un rico olor a chocolate la atrajo hacia la cocina) con Remus preparando chocolate caliente para mitigar un poco el fresco de la madrugada.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, apareció Connor acompañado por Cristhy y Eleonor a la busca de Avril que supuestamente estaba con él antes de salir en busca del budín perdido ( el cual cabe destacar, fue el culpable de toda esta travesía….- la autora toma aire- ya…si entendieron bien y sino, hagan un mapa y de paso me lo pasan).

Milo y Antares…-.- seguían dormidos.

El punto es, y a lo que vamos, que doce personas (sin contar a la tía de Avril que tuvo que volver a Londres de emergencia por culpa del trabajo) comiendo y charlando de lo mas tranquilos bajo el sol del mediodía.

.-¿será saludable que le pongas tanta mayonesa?-

.- ¡claro que si Antis! Mira…-Avril cierra el sándwich y la misma pasta amarilla se escurre por todos lados.- ¿no pinta para un manjar?

.- ¿la verdad?...no-

.- ¬¬ ten un poco mas de imaginación Antis-

A todos les cae una gota.

.- y bien…¿ahora a que jugaremos?- preguntó Eleonor terminando su bebida.

.- ya jugamos- Emily saca una lista- canasta, poker, a enterrarnos en la arena- Cristhy y Remus sonríen ampliamente al recordar que ellos habían ganado- carreras, búsqueda de caracoles- se tomaron un instante para ver la ENORME pila de caracolitos que juntaron entre todos- nado sincronizado...o un intento-

Todos: ¬¬

.- las escondidas, concurso de castillos de arena….a sazonarnos en la arena- el grupo entero no puede contener una risa.

Miran a Lily y a Connor, ambos rojos como camarones, de tanto sol.

.- no te preocupes conito, así te ves muy lindo y apetecible- le consoló la pequeña abrazándolo.

.- AH!-

.- lo siento- se disculpo- ¿quieres que te pase mas crema?

.- u.u por favor- pidió al sentir que le ardía la espalda (que es por donde Avril lo abrazo).

.- mmmmmm…y ya no se me ocurre mas nada ¿alguna sugerencia?-

.- y si- miraron a Cristhy- ¿vamos alla para ver que cornos es escenario que están poniendo en medio d e la playa?

A la distancia un grupo de personas le estaban dando los últimos retoques al improvisado lugar.

Aceptando que era una buena idea y después de razonar que no quedaban mas juegos que hacer, se dirigieron curiosos para averiguar de qué se trataba todo aquello. Cuando iban llegando se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos que, esta vez, atraídos por la música de los altoparlantes prendidos recién, habían dirigido su atención hacia aquel lugar.

Un muchacho de unos veinte y pico se apresuro a tomar el micrófono.

.- ¡Sean bienvenidos al primer y único concurso de trajes de baño en esta zona!- los silbidos por parte de un grupos de jóvenes animaron el ambiente.- aunque este concurso tiene su particularidad…¡la participación será grupal!-

El público quedo con cara de: no entendí ni medio.

.-las concursantes deberán formar grupos de no más de tres personas- explico- ¡las áreas que deberán desarrollar serán cuatro! La primera: presentación, la segunda: canto, tercera baile y la ultima tendrá que ver con la improvisación de cada grupo para poder idear una acto cualquiera que no dure mas de un minuto y medio!.

.- ya me maree-comentó Cristhy.

Ninguno de los chicos contesto. Sin excepción estaban mirando a la pulposa morena que se posaba sensualmente sobre el escenario.

.-¬¬ babosos-

.-¬¬ pelmazos-

.- ;.; hasta Connor se nos fue- su ojiverde amigo también estaba en algún tipo de trance.

.- u.u comprendámoslo, al fin y al cabo es hombre- trató de apoyarlo Lily.

.- eso lo entiendo, pero ¿por que Cristhy se dirige a uno de los organizadores?

Las chicas miraron como la castaña entablaba conversación con un hombre de mediana edad.

.- no estará por hacer lo que pienso que…NO- gritó Avril al ver que el señor le daba un numero y la hacia entrar por los bastidores.

.- ¿acaso se volvió loca?- preguntó Lily.

.- ¬¬ encima lo preguntas pelirroja.-

.- ¡corramos antes de que siga con esta locura!- dijo en forma de respuesta Lily antes de arrastrar a la pequeña.

Cinco minutos después

.- gran idea, lilita¿ahora que hacemos?- Avril terminaba de colocarse un numero en el bretel del traje de baño.

.-¬¬ no me mires así, yo no quería que nos metieran a la fuerza al concurso…-

.-¬¬-

.- busquemos a Cristhy y salgamos de acá, con o sin su consentimiento-

Fuera de los bastidores.

.-¿ en donde está Avril?- indago Milo al no ver a su esposa.

.- y cris- le siguió su amigo

.- también falta Lily- agregó el camarón, digo…Connor.- estaban aquí hace un…- Emily, Eleonor y Danielle los miraban molestas.

Ellos tragaron pesadamente.

.- da la casualidad que mientras ustedes se babeaban por esa voluptuosa morena, Cristhy se anotó en el concurso- Danielle contestó ofendida

.- a la pequeña y Lily las metieron casi a la fuerza cuando fueron a buscarla- continuó explicando Eleonor menos molesta.

O.O

.- eso quiere decir…-

.- ¡YA TENEMOS A LOS CINCO GRUPOS QUE PARTICIPARAN EN ESTE CONCURSO!-

Los mismos pasaron uno por uno hacia el centro del escenario.

O.O

**Informe detallado de cada uno de los chicos del grupo.**

Remus: comiendo chocolate junto con Emily

Sirius: inconsciente siendo ventilado por su "hijo"

Milo: ojos en peligro de caída libre por lo abiertos.

Antares¿viendo perversamente el cuerpo de Cristhy?

Connor: tomando algo contra los nervios. Es decir, dándose con los calmantes.

Volviendo al escenario

.- oye, Avril- la pequeña le puso atención a Cris- ¿ese no es el mismo que pujaba por ti en la venta de tu virginidad?- señalo sin disimulo a uno del jurado.

Y así era, el muchacho de grandes y preciosos ojos verdes que contrastaban perfectamente con su pelo negro azabache las miraba también.

.- parece que te reconoció- acotó Lily.

Avril trato de ocultarse tras sus amigas.

.- si es él, y como en esa ocasión me siento incomoda cuando me mira-

Lily y Cristhy pusieron su cara picara.

.- ¿te gusta?- exclamaron ambas y en tonito.

.- ¡CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA!- ante el grito todos, hasta el publico se quedaron callados.- em…perdón…los nervios- sonrió falsamente. Esto calmó todo.

Avril desvió disimuladamente sus ojos hacia donde estaba este joven, ahora, con una sonrisa.

.- ya estando todas listas…¡COMENCEMOS!-

Se oyeron los silbidos y aplausos.

Esto seria largo y difícil, tomando en cuenta que clase de especimenes estaba sobre el escenario.

u.u pobre gente.

Continuara….

I Back! Como están? Si, ya lo se, me tarde mas de dos semanas, es que, comencé la universidad nuevamente y me estaba acomodando los horarios, sumado a que no tenia mucha inspiración para este capitulo. GOMEN

Antes de que me olvide, para los que les interese saber el por que de mi pregunta del capitulo pasado, aquí mi respuesta: verán, es que comencé una continuación de esta historia, se sitúa en el sexto año de Harry(sin contar el ultimo libro) y se basara en la próxima generación de…lo que sea que sean estos par de locos que tenemos como protagonistas. Los que quieran leerla, se llama: **Un futuro ¿complicado?**

Les agradecería que si así lo desean, también me den su apoyo ya que cuento mucho con ustedes.

Espero leerlos pronto y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo en donde veremos que ocurre con este tan inesperado concurso.

Besos!

Grisel

Miles de gracias y chocolates a: Lazenca Daidouji; alatarladyofthering; IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; Clawy; Gabriela Luthien Black; LadyCornamenta; pau black; rochy true; CHAPITA; Missy; xaica; YunTao; Daniela lupin de black; XIME; MorganaBlack; 1OOON; Gerulita Evans; lilyblack; jane Black; Desiré.


	8. Cadena de desastres

Capitulo 8: Cadena de desastres

El concurso, el bendito concurso. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? No lo sabia…o mejor si, pero no quería matar a su propia amiga.

Lily miró a su costado en donde una entretenida castaña le daba los últimos retoques al vestuario de la que seria la siguiente participante.

.- me aprieta Cris…- se quejo Avril- ¿no tienes nada mas grande en esta parte?- acomodo el corsé que la estaba asfixiando.- se que mis atributos nos son muchos pero tengo lo suficiente como para que esto sea una tortura-

.- te aguantas…es el precio de la fama-

.- ¿que fama? Estamos acá contra nuestra voluntad Cristhy- señalo la pelirroja- nosotras solo quisimos sacarte de aquí y mira como terminamos-

.- ¿Connor no pudo convencer al encargado?- preguntó Cris.

.- No, todos trataron pero nada, hasta Jr mordió a uno de los guardias…-

.- ;.; mi bebé me defiende…no puedo decir lo mismo del padre ¬¬-

.- ¬¬ enfócate Avril…tenemos un gran problema-

.- de que te quejas, la que va a cantar en frente de todos esos babosos soy yo-

.-¡yo baile!- recalcó Lily.

.- ¿y lo hiciste muy bien, quien te enseño Jazz?- indagó la seudo costurera.

.- Iba a clases cuando era chica- tomo un poco de agua de una maquina expendedora- ahora solo falta la mitad de el concurso, la parte de canto y la presentación de una obra…-

.- con eso no habrá problema, nos la pasamos de "obra en obra"-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Con los nervios en la boca y un tic nervioso producto de que tenia hambre, Avril salio a escena bajo los aplausos de varios muchachos, que combinado con los comentarios poco favorecedores de sus contrincantes hacían una ensalada de opiniones que mandarían a cualquiera a la horca mas cercana.

.- y bien, nuestra concursante numero 17 nos cantara-

.- se nota que es acomodada- se escudaba tras bambalinas.

.- no si te parece- le contesto otra modelo con irónica- ni siquiera mide lo necesario para parecer adolescente-

.- ni tiene atributos, eso que ves ahí es relleno-

NO hace falta decir que los comentarios causaron estupor entre el publico, de una amera peculiar. ¿No me explico? Bueno, la cosa es así: el publico callado y algo molesto esperaba que una muy enojada Avril comenzara a cantar, pero como esta estaba mas entretenida escuchando la sarta de mentiras que esas arpías tenían que decir de su pequeña existencia, la mera idea de cantar le parecía algo absurda.

.- según me entere, se acostó con uno del jurado para poder entrar y…-

.- ya me harte…ven y dímelo en la cara rubia oxigenada!- gritó la pequeña tirando el micrófono y yendo a buscar a su "Némesis".

La chica en cuestión no tuvo tiempo ni de decir: alla va el bonsái! Cuando la pequeña se le tiró encima comenzado así una pelea.

Golpes van, golpes vienen, atributos falsos usados como armas letales, tiradas de pelo, gritos, maldiciones…un heladero vendiéndole a Cristhy un triple de frutilla. Todo en un mismo segundo.

Parte de los jueces y algunos espectadores corrieron a socorrer a la rubia barbi y parar a una pequeña joven que enardecía exclamaba cosas no reproducibles en un fic de alta estirpe como este.

.- ¡¡lamentaras haber dicho eso de mi!-

.- SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD NIÑA, POR QUE NO MEJOR TE VAS A TOMAR TU MAMILA!

.- VETE AL DIABLO YO…- la rubia pegó un grito de dolor al ver como Jr le mordía un dedo del pie.- MALDITO PERRO MUGROSO…VETE DE AQUÍ LACRA!- con la pierna que tenia libre le dio un buen golpe que mando a Jr unos cuantos metros fuera de la escena.

No debemos aclarar que dicho acto fue el causante de que la demencia de Avril se convirtiera en una psicosis capaz de matar a cualquiera.

La rubia lo lamento, pelo por pelo y silicona por silicona. Tocar a Jr fue lo peor que podría haber hecho en su vida y Avril se lo hizo saber.

Pobre mundo pero sobre todo pobre escenario, basto solo un pequeño desequilibro de Avril cuando estaba por tirarle con una mesa su contrincante para que la cadena de desgracias cayera sobre todos los que se encontraban ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No era ni asomo la sombra del escenario que antes estaba allí. Parecía como si un tornado un maremoto y un volcán hubieran pasado por ahí en una junta de desastres naturales. Pero no, no había sido exactamente desastres naturales, no en ese sentido.

.- se me paso la mano- dijo apenada Avril al ver caer el ultimo poste de luz que quedaba en pie.

.- ¡eso y mas!- la voz de un hombre entrado en edad se escucho entre el silencio.

Todos lo miraron acercándose a paso lento entre los escombros.

.- ¿como puede ser que una sola persona haga tanto desastre?-

.- oye…ten cuidado con lo que dices- instantáneamente frente a la pequeña y las demás se pusieron Milo, Sirius y Connor.

.- es la verdad, ¿tienes idea de cuanto nos costo armar esto?

.- no pero…ya dije que lo sentía, no fue mi intención que ocurriera esto-

.- ni la mía cuando tome el mata fuego para apagar el mini incendio que provoco Lily al empujar una de las antorchas y en vez de darle al foco de incendio le di a la vieja chusma que se había puesto en primera fila para burlarse- Cristhy tomo aire- solo fueron….desastres en cadena-

.- ¡que comenzaron por ella!- el hombre señalo a Avril.

.- mejor dicho por la Barbi que estaba en el grupo C- se defendió la pequeña.

.- ¡¡la misma que ahora esta siendo hospitalizada!- reclamó el viejo nuevamente.

.- eso no fue mi culpa, ella solita se cayó del escenario-

.- al tratar de escapar del incendio que provoco tú amiga la pelirroja- esta vez el viejo señalo despectivamente a la ojiverde.

.- ¡con Lily no se meta!- salió James- que ustedes hallan elegido competidoras que juegan tan sucio como esa miss silicona es pura y exclusivamente su responsabilidad-

.-en primer lugar, esa chica es mi sobrina nieta- comunicó exaltado el viejo.

.- ¡Dios lo guarde en la gloria por soportar a semejante mujer de baja calaña!- le gritó Cristhy sacando su vista del helado.

.- ¡mas respeto mocosa!

.- ¡no le grite!- amenazó Antares.

.- ¡tú no me des órdenes niño!- el viejo estaba por hacer otra acusación cuando un muchacho le apoyo su mano en el hombro- pero que…-

.- tranquilo abuelo, no te exaltes-

.-por fin Eduard, ayúdame con estos inadaptados- los ojos verdes se posaron en las tres chicas concursantes.

.- abuelo, ya, mejor ve a ayudar a Silver, esta tratando de contar los daños-

.- …-

.- no te preocupes abuelo, yo arreglo esto, no es bueno que te exaltes- el hombre asintió levemente y antes de irse por completo les dedico una mirada de profundo odio a todo el grupo.

Una vez que se hubo ido.

.- esta bien…primero no quiero que crean que los siento culpables íntegros de este desastre-

.- pero-

.- déjenme terminar por favor, si bien se que no tuvieron toda la culpa si estuvieron involucrados en el inicio del mismo-Avril y Lily se movieron incomodas, Cristhy seguía dándole de lengüetazos a su helado.- así que no los demandare y ni los denunciaré.

Todo el grupo suspiro aliviado.

.- aunque, si tendrán que pagarme- volvió nuevamente su vista a al trío.- trabajaran para mi- un tripe levantamiento de cejas se hizo presente.

.- nosotras no entender- se sinceró la castaña.

.- este es el trató, ustedes trabajaran en el nuevo restaurant que abriremos en Hogmeade, el pueblo que esta cercano a Hogwarts, estarán allí hasta pagar la deuda, ¿que piensan?- terminó de explicar.

.- me parece justo- dijo Lily- por mi no hay problema, ¿que dicen? - la pequeña y la otra afirmaron.

.- contigo si se puede hablar, tu abuelo por poco y nos devora vivas- opinó repentinamente Cristhy.

.- es que es de otra época, no lo tomen personal- sonrió Eduard.

.- momento, momento, momento- interrumpió Sirius- ¿cuanto habría que pagarte? Por que si quieres puedo liquidar todo de una y…-

.- Black, no hables- le mando Avril.

.- no, espera, ¿de que tendrían que trabajar?

.- de camareras por supuesto- respondió Eduard.

.- Ella no puede- exclamó estrepitosamente el chico perro señalando a la pequeña- tiene que…- tomó rápidamente a Jr en sus brazos- cuidar a nuestro hijo.

O.O

.- ¿su que?-

.- nuestro…- Sirius recibió un fuerte coscorrón en medio de la cabeza que le hizo callarse.

.- no le hagas caso, podré con las dos cosas-

.- eso no es…- esta vez Sirius trago algo de arena ya que por ese atrevimiento Avril lo tiro al piso boja abajo.

Media hora después, todo el grupo se dirigía hacia sus respectivas mansiones, caminando por la playa.

.-Me siento sucia- se quejo Cristhy después de un rato.

.- ¿será por que tienes las manos pegajosas de helado?- indago irónica Danielle.

.- -o- estaba tan rico-

.- y no convidaste sinvergüenza- reclamó Emily.- la próxima…oye, espera ¡me estoy quejando!- la castaña ni caso, salio corriendo bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos hacia el mar.

.- ¡te vas a ahogar bestia, es de noche!- recordó Avril yéndola a buscar.

.- ¡mira quien lo dice!- exclamo Sirius haciendo lo mismo.

.- pasara algo si…- Danielle miro de reojo a Lily. Ambas negaron divertidas y antes de que alguno de los restantes pudiera hacer algo corrieron hacia la orilla tirando en el proceso a Avril y Cristhy.

.- sigo preguntándome como terminaste en un grupo así primo- sonrió Eleonor viendo como Lily y Avril luchaban contra Danielle y Cristhy.

.- yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo- contestó Connor yendo al encuentro de sus amigas acuáticas.

.- esto va a dar para rato- comentó Milo viendo como Conito tomaba sorpresivamente a Emily y la levantaba para después tirarla al agua.- y a mi me esta dando hambre- Antares se rió. Los dos merodeadores restantes se unieron al festejo.

.- ¿y se hacemos una fogata?- ambos excentauros miraron a Eleonor.- yo puedo encargarme del fuego y ustedes de la comida, total no estamos tan lejos de la casa de mi primo-

.- me parece tentador- el grito histérico de Avril siendo derribada de los hombros de Lily por Danielle dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una fogata plantada en medio de la playa, la noche, se huele la amistad, el amor, comida quemada…a lo lejos se ven las luces intermitentes de un OVNI investigando anda a saber que cosa. En fin, todo es paz y armonía.

.- NOOOO ¡se me quemo de nuevo!- exclamó Emily tirando a cualquier parte su malvavisco chamuscado y colocando otro nuevo en su ramita- pero no voy a rendirme-

.- si quieres mientras puedes comer del mío- Remus le paso uno bien derretido y apetitoso. Emily acepto mas que rápido y entre nos, mas que roja.

.-¡aaaaaaaaaah!- todos se asustaron.

Cristhy se levanto presa de un aire extraño.

.- no…esto me huele…-

.- ¡se me ocurrió algo!-

.- no-

.- ¡déjame explicar! ¡Es un juego de agua! Miren…la idea es esta-

.- ¡no! Cristhy yo quiero llegar a los setenta años y tener familia, tus ideas siempre me quitan un poco de esperanza de llegar viva siquiera a los veinte- dijo Danielle cancina.

.- pero déjenme ser…miren, la idea es esta…- comenzó a explicarles el juego y cada palabra que decía era mas y mas loca, aunque eso no le sacaba atractivo al juego- por ultimo, los que estén en la cima lucharan a muerte por…bueno, por algo…-

Lo meditaron, por primera vez lo que propuso la castaña no era tan suicida.

.- la idea es- Lily pidió la palabra- que se formen dos grupos mixtos, ambos se colocan en posición de carrera en la playa y a la señal corren al agua-

.- exacto-

.- y después- ahora la que hablaba era Emily- le tocaba hacer lo mismo al que le sigue y así continuamente hasta que los dos grupos ya estén en el agua, formando un tótem humano.

.- exacto…-

.- suena loco pero divertido- comentó entusiasmada Avril- ¿no es cierto amor?- Jr salto contentó.

.- entonces dividámonos, pero recuerden, traten de colocarse en un lugar lo bastante profundo como para que si algo pasa y la montaña humana se cae, caiga sobre el agua- todos asintieron .

Los grupos se hicieron por sorteos y al final quedaron:

Primer grupo: Emily, Remus, Antares, Connor, James, Eleonor

Segundo grupo: Sirius, Lily, Avril, Danielle, Cristhy, Milo

Una vez hecho todo el proceso de ceremonia (idea pura y exclusivamente de Cristhy que no paro de quejarse hasta que le hicieron caso) los grupos se pusieron en posiciones, colocándose los primeros participantes, detrás de una raya hecha con una ramita de mala muerte a unos cinco metros de la orilla.

.- ¿listos?- Milo y James asistieron. Lily tomo el silbato que saco de..¿de donde lo saco?- preparados…YA!

Ambos muchachos corrieron al agua, deteniéndose solo cuando esta le llegaba hasta después de la cintura.

.- ¡los próximos!- Sirius y Remus se posesionaron - ¡YA!

Entre codazos, alguno que otro que se estampo contra el piso antes de llegar siquiera al agua( Avril: ¬¬ ¿y tienes que recordarlo?), tiradas de pelo, alguien gritando por que el que estaba subiendo le pegó: Un codazo, una patada, lo pellizcó, lo rasguñó o ambas todas…en fin, etc. Deporte peligroso...quien lo hubiera pensado XD.

Pero vayamos a lo importante y lo que nos atañe en este momento, una vez terminada de armar la dichosa columna ambos equipos se miraron, o mejor dicho, observaron a Cristhy.

.- ¿y a mi que?

.- Cristhy, eh ¿y ahora que sigue?- pregunto Danielle.

.- o.o buen punto-

.- u.u ¿no me diga que no sabes que hacer?-

.- este...no…a mi solo me pareció tentadora la idea de saber que se sentía ser parte de una columna humana-

.-CRISTHY!

.-;.; no me peguen, no lo hice a propósito, bueno tal vez si, pero es parte de mi…déjenme ser!-

.- ¡YA VEZ LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE DEJAMOS SER!-

.- PERO…-

.- MEJOR QUE SE TE OCURRA ALGO PARA QUE EL HABERNOS HECHO BOLSA ENTRE NOS TENGA SENTIDO, POR QUE SINO CUANDO BAJEMOS TE MATARE!-exclamó Emily.

.- estas bien sulfurosa Emi-

.- ¡PIENSA CASTAÑA, MIRA QUE SINO NO TE DEJARE TOCAR MAS A CONNOR!-

.- y yo que tengo que ver- preguntó el susodicho.

.- ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESO!- saltó Cris sacada por el comentario de Emily.

.- ¡QUE SI!- respondió esta

.- ¡QUE NO!

.- NO TE LO PERMITIRE… ¡ÉL ES MIO!- Cristhy se tambaleo peligrosamente hacia la columna de Emily( ambas estaban en la punta)

.- EN TUS SUEÑOS…. CONNOR ES MIO Y SOLO MIO!- los arañazos y las tiradas de cabellos comenzaron a hacerse presentes en las dos cúpulas humanas.

.- ¡Emily!- gritó Connor.

.-Cristhy, dejen de moverse tanto, nos van a tirar a todoooooooooooooooooooooooos aaahhh!- Lily se tambaleó junto con la fila humana, pareciendo un gusanito a la distancia.- ¡vamos a morir!- no muy lejos de ellos se dieron cuenta de algo.

.- eh...chicos…- pidió la atención Avril. Sus ojos estaban casi salidos de la impresión y del terror- ¿que es eso?- señaló a su derecha.

O.O

.- cre…cre…creo que son piedras…-

.- ¡¡Y COMO CORNOS LLEGARON ESAS COSAS AHÍ!- exclamó perturbada la pequeña.

.- la marea debe haber bajado demasiado-

.- ¡Y AHORA COMO SE SUPONE QUE BAJAREMOS!- preguntó asustada Danielle ante la imposibilidad de tirarse en el agua por que estaban rodeados por estas rocas ocultas.

.- tendremos que salir, en la orilla veremos, caer sobre la arena es menos doloroso que caer sobre rocas erosionadas por el agua- propuso Lily viendo con mucho temor el filo de una de las misma.

.- si eso es lo que hay que hacer- murmuraron penosos Milo y James.

.- ¡esta bien! A la cuenta de tres van a comenzar a caminar hacia la orilla…1….2….- la fila de james comenzó a tambalearse cuando este pisó mal.- treeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss ah!- Emily apretó fuerte el agarre que tenia sobre los hombros de Remus.

.- ¡EMI, ME ESTAS AHOGANDO!- gritó desesperado el licántropo.

.- lo siento- se disculpó la pelinegra.

Con gran esfuerzo Milo estaba sacando a todo ese fideo humano del agua, aunque debía admitir que a medida que salían hacia lo orilla se volvían mas pesados, varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse por que entre las olas y que la arena que se volvía mas gomosa permitía con facilidad los pasos fallidos.

James iba tras el, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Paso, tras paso, tras paso(N.A: debo admitir que parecían pingüinos pariendo al caminar . Milo y James: ¬¬) llegaron al lugar deseado, ahora existía otro pequeño detalle.

.- ¿nos tiramos acá?- preguntó Connor desde las alturas.

.- no, mejor…- Lily divisó unos medanos- ¡vayamos alla, las plantas amortiguaran la caída!

.- no, prefiero sobre las piedras-

.- ¡Cristhy, es la única!-

.- ¡no quiero, tengo miedo!-

.- ¿como te va a dar miedo los medanos? ¬¬ - la castaña le sacó la lengua a la pequeña.

.- es que son muchos y nunca se sabe lo que hay debajo de ellos

.- ¡son solo plantas y debajo hay arena!-

.- ¿y si no hubiera solo eso?

.- ¡ya Cristhy, que ni James ni Milo van a poder aguantarnos más!- recordó Eleonor.

.- estoy segura de que Milo no tendrá problema en que me quede a vivir sobre él-

.-CRISTHY!- gritaron todos

.- no no no y nooooo-

Plaf!

Traducción: grupo de personas golpeando ante la misma arena. Si ya se que suena igual a cualquier caída antes vista en estos pelmazos, pero deben tomar en cuenta que desde que la señorita Makalister gasto la mitad del dinero disponible para la producción de esta segunda parte en comprar una casita en medio del corea del norte, nos tenemos que arreglar con lo que alcanza, así ahora, volviendo al fic.

Nuestros personajes más que revueltos, se retorcían de dolor por la caída.

.- y les dejo mi colección de estampitas de magos famosos a…-

.- Cristhy, ya deja de quejarte- pidió Danielle.

.- ¡no me grites, ¡¿por que no me dejan en paz expresando mis ideas!-

.-será por que si sigues hablando no solo moriré de dolor de espalda sino que también me estallara la cabeza- Cristhy la miró mal, desde su posición que para suerte de Emily, no llegaba a ver.

.- voy a morir…¡Black! ¡Quita tu mano de ahí!- exigió Avril

.- no me culpes, primero dile a James que se quite-

.- ¡Potter, no te muevas!- ordenó la pelirroja- Me estas clavando…-

Insertar cara de picardía en todo el grupo.

.- la rodilla…parda de mal pensados ¬¬-

.- n.n-

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo mas, unas luces de linternas se hicieron presentes.

.- ¡ey mira, una orgía!- todos enmudecieron ante la presencia de dos muchachos.

.- pero están todos vestidos- se quejo su acompañante mas que extrañado.

.- deben ser principiantes…-

o.o

.- nosotros no…-

.- no se preocupen comprendemos están en la flor de la vida, disfruten- uno de ellos les guiño uno ojo y siguió caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

.- no esperen, ayuden…nos-suplicó Avril sin ser escuchada por los dos extraños.

.- ¡nos quedaremos a vivir para siempre acá!- lloriqueó Emily haciéndose mas chiquita en donde estaba.

.- o por lo menos hasta que nos desatoremos- dijo Sirius.

.- eso podría pasar ahora como dentro de tres años, Black. – a todo esto, Jr miraba al grupo curioso, hasta que una ideita paso por su pequeña cabecita. Con el aire característico heredado de su papi, caminó sobre las cabezas, piernas y omoplatos de tíos y allegados y se situó entre sus padres.

.- eh…Jr, tesorito, salte de allí- pidió Avril al ver como el cachorro se hacia un bollito.

.- no te hace caso- dijo el merodeador.

.- a ver prueba tú-

.- Jr…deja que papá se desatore y…- Sirius hizo el intento de moverse pero el perrito lanzó un lamento un tanto molesto.

.- bebé…mamá no puede- otro movimiento le hizo llorar nuevamente.

.- u.u ¿y ahora que se supone?- Connor miro aplastado desde alguna punta de esa gran pasa.- ¿nos quedaremos así hasta que Jr se despierte y deje que nos desatoremos?

.-o.o buen punto…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Días pasaron de esos acontecimientos tan atroces en los cuales la noticia de una súper orgía en la playa de Hyeres se había difundido como chocolate con maní. Poco importaba esto al grupo que ante la falta de información nadie sabia sus nombres y por lo cual, el tema paso al olvido.

En ese mismo día, o mejor dicho, tarde, el grupo de las locas y Connor miraban televisión en el salón principal.

.- oigan, ¿me veo gorda?- preguntó repentinamente Avril.

.- claro que no, ¿eso a que viene?- indagó Connor mirándola de soslayo.

.- es que hoy cuando me subí a la balanza para pesarme, esta se rompió- Cristhy escupió la chocolatada que estaba tomando- cristhyyyyyyyyyy… -

.- este, bueno, es que…veras, es una historia complicada, larga y muy verídica.-

.- desembucha- amenazó la pequeña acercándose a ella.

.- tenia que pesar algunas cositas y no tenia con que hacerlo así que tome prestada tu balanza- se disculpó- lo hice por el bien de la humanidad, es una avance científico muy importante-

.- Lily…-

La ojiverde ser giro algo confundida al ser llamada.

.- ¿que pasa Avril?-

.- estos términos que usa son tu culpa, ya no la dejes ver esos documentales –

.- que culpa tengo yo que ella utilice cosas buenas para sus locas pavadas- argumento la pelirroja parándose y yendo hacia ellas dos.

.- no son pavadas- objetó la acusada.

Mientras que estas tres personas discutían del por que de la importancia de los documentales del Discovery Channel, Milo y Connor continuaban con su partida de ajedrez.

Antares ya aburrido de eso salió a la terraza sin darse cuenta que ya desde hacia rato era observado por alguien.

.- demasiado tranquilo no?- el joven se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Eleonor- digo, para ser una tarde con ellas-

Antares sonrió.

.- no te preocupes, en cualquier momento algo se sale de control, explota y/o hace implosión o ambas- contestó.

.- no lo dudo- Eleonor se puso a la par, ambos miraban hacia el mar.- oye…- por su cabeza pasara la duda y esos e le notaba.

.- dime lo que quieras, no te preocupes- le tranquilizo- después de soportar todas estas aventuras junto con ellas ya…-

.- ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- Antares enmudeció impresionado- es que…bueno…- ahora era el turno de Eleonor de ponerse nerviosa.

.-…….-

.- me gustas mucho, por eso te lo pido- se sinceró roja.

El excentauro no sabia ni para que lado mirar, es mas, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la calida mano de la muchacha sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella.

No supo que hacer o si lo sabia no le hizo caso cuando el rostro de Eleonor se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que…

.- NOOOOOOOO…CUIDADO!- una montaña de muñecos vestidos como militares salió por las grandes ventanas del living.

O.O

Emily iba a la cabeza corriendo perseguida por esa manada peculiar. Sobre los muñecos iba Cristhy con cara de psicópata.

El resto del grupo solo observaba…

.- ¡tranquilízate! ¡NO LO DIJE EN SERIO!- se disculpaba la pelinegra esquivando la enorme.

.- ¡TARDE PARA PEDIR PERDON, COME ARENA!- uno de los muñecos se le engancho en la ropa a Emily arrastrándola junto con toda la enorme masa de muñecos.

Estos cayeron por el borde de la terraza hacia la playa.

.- ¡EMILY! ¡YA LA MASTASTE EN SERIO ANIMAL!- gritó asustada Lily corriendo para ir a socorrer a su amiga.

.- NO LA VEO EN ¿DONDE ESTA?- exclamó con pánico Avril mirando por el borde- ¡EMILY!

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, seis metros mas abajo, la cabecita pelinegra de la muchacha se asomo.

.- ¡¡NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTOY BIEN…LOS MUÑECOS AMORTIGUARON LA CAIDA!

Todos suspiraron más que aliviados hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.

.- ¿y ustedes que están haciendo?- Antares y Eleonor se sonrojaron al verse demasiados abrazados.( Cristhy: ¬¬ sin comentarios).

.- nosotros…-el excentauro soltó el agarre que tenia alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Instantáneamente su mirada se fijo en una neutra Cristhy- podemos explicarlo…-

Continuara

PERDON! Me tarde una vida en escribir este capitulo, no lo hice a propósito, en serio, es que no tenia inspiración par esta historia, pero ya volvió o por lo menos eso quiero creer. Lindo el giro que se presento, a ver como salen de eso…XD Antares, mi niño..¬¬ en que estas pensado?

Antes de que me olvide, estoy haciendo un concurso en la pagina de el peor castigo, si quieren saber mas entre y se informan!

**Les pido un favor muy importante, hace tiempo se anda presentando un grave problema que nos atañe a todos como lectores y escritores: un grupo de inadaptados se anda escudando en las reglas de ff . net para borrar los fanfictions que no les gustan con tontas excusas. Por favor si quieres saber más del tema entra a mi profile y ahí tendrás los links. Uno de ellos es para el foro de inadaptados y el otro es para otro foro que se hizo en contra de las acciones cobardes de estos. Ayúdanos a salvar a los escritores y lectores, sobre todos a los que recién se inician los cuales son su presa favorita por así decirlo. Muchas gracias!**

Y bueno, nos vemos en la próxima!

Si quieren pásense por: un futuro ¿complicado? ¡Porfis!

Nos vemos

Los quiero!

Grisel

Muchas gracias a: Clawy , IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs , LadyCornamenta, MaggyBlack, pau black, YunTao, Gabriela Luthien Black, Cheri, Mey, XIME, Desiré, ivys, pasmocha.chapita, Daniela lupin de black, Gerulita Evans, petitange21


	9. Made in Cristhy

Capitulo 9: Made in Cristhy

Su rostro aun reflejaba esa característica expresión de nada. Sus amigos la observaban para ver si de una vez por todas reaccionaria ante lo recién ocurrido por que seamos sinceros, ninguno se tragaba la "breve" excusa de Antares y Eleonor de: solo estábamos hablando y nos asustamos.

.- Cris- le llamó Avril.

.- ¿que pasa? ¿Tengo que decir algo?- pregunto perdida la aludida.

.- bueno, tal vez si…-respondió Danielle.

.- ¿por eso se quedaron callados?- todos asistieron.

.-eh…esta bien- se encogió de hombros y puso su mejor cara pensativa- yo opino…

La expectación estaba en crecimiento, tal vez por fin Cristhy dejaría de estar en su mundo y bajaría un ratecito al real.

.- ¡que los cereales deberían tener mas chocolate con miel! n.n – no supieron si atragantarse, morir en el intento o simplemente dejarlo pasar; al parecer Cristhy todavía no se daba cuenta de nada.

Antares suspiró entre aliviado y algo triste. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor ver alguna expresión de celos o por lo menos molestia en los ojos de la castaña pero ella no lo tomaba muy en cuenta.

Eleonor lo notó.

.- CRISTHY!- el alarido espantó a mas de uno.

En el filo de la escalera, una Emily llena de arena, despeinada y roja ( que conste que lo de despeinada venia de antes)observaba a su amiga con mucho odio. A su lado estaba Lily que la había ayudado a desatorarse de la veintena de muñecos.

.- ¿y ahora que hice?

.- ¿quieres saber lo que hiciste? ¡¿Todavía lo preguntas! ME TIRASTE POR EL BALCÓN-

.- a mi no me culpes, fueron mis muñecos- dijo Cristhy defendiéndose y alejándose de la peligrosa aura de ira que rodeaba a su pelinegra amiga.

.- ¡¡comandados por ti, animal!-

.- ellos son libres en su esencia, si quisieron atacarte debió ser por algo- exclamó la acusada.

.- ¡te matare!- a lo torpe corrió hacia su amiga y en pocas palabras se estampó contra ella.

--

.- deberíamos hacer algo ¿no creen?- las palabras de la pelirroja se vieron interrumpidas cuando una silla para tomar sol por poco y le saca la cabeza si no hubiera sigo por que Milo la empujo para que se agachara.

.- ¡MUERE!- Emily logró tomar a Cristhy del brazo y con un movimiento algo extraño y bien difícil, la tiró a la piscina, con tanta mala suerte que se "engancho" con la arrojada y termino en el agua juntas.

.- eh…una pregunta- Avril se giró al escuchar a Eleonor- ¿por que estaban peleando antes?

.- no lo se, Cristhy se puso de malas por algo y comenzó a los gritos que los Chudley Cannons eran una porquería, Emily la refutó como fanática y…esas son las consecuencias- suspiró.

.- ahora la pregunta acá es…- esta vez fue Danielle la que hablo- ¿Qué escucho o…vio Cristhy para ponerla de ese humor?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la noche las chicas se encontraban haciendo una imitación de piyamada antes de cenar, en la habitación de Cristhy, la cual para la ocasión se había disfrazado de buceadora.(N/A: u.u digamos que le era un tantito difícil caminar por toda la habitación con patitas de rana)

Avril miraba entretenida una revista junto con Danielle sobre la cama, mientras que Lily y Emily revolvían la montaña de disfraces de Cristhy.

.- ¿no hay ninguno de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" ?- preguntó la pelirroja.

.- creo que esta debajo de todo- contesto la castaña acomodándose mejor el traje ya que le apretaba mucho.

Para ese entonces las dos sobre la cama empezaron a cuchichear sobre vaya a saber que.

.- no te animas- le retó Danielle.

.- claro que lo hago…peor si me quedo sin cabeza es tu culpa-

.- jeje si te animas siquiera, te compro una tableta de chocolate-

.- trato hecho.

Avril se bajó de la cama a su estilo, es decir, dando el mal paso y estrellándose contra el suelo y al recuperarse se le quedó mirando fijamente a Lily mientras esta seguía en su tarea de búsqueda.

La miraba

La miraba

La miraba

La miraba

.-¿Qué quieres Avril? ¡Me pones nerviosa, deja de mirarme!- se quejo Lily.

.-di la verdad, te gusta Potter- Lily la observó indignada y con un tic nervioso apareciendo en su ojito derecho.

.- claro que no me gusta, así que cierra la boca Señora Black- se burló la ojiverde.

Avril ni se inmuto por lo dicho, es mas puso cara traviesa y colocándose unos anteojos que estaban en medio de todos los disfraces que tiró Cristhy imitó a James.

.- Yo te quiero Lily, dame un besito- Avril cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer muecas con la boca.

Lily sin pensarlo dos veces le estampo un almohadonazo y contrario a lo que esperaban la pequeña abrazo al objeto y rodó bajo la cama.

.- ¿es tan chiquita que entra ahí?-

.- eso parece-mascullo Danielle sin quitar su vista de la revista aunque una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se le quisiera escapar.

.- ¡LO ENCONTRE!- gritó contenta Emily levantando una enorme masa de pelo- a poco no es lindo…

.- ¿que es eso?- preguntó Eleonor.

.- ¡es el disfraz de un lobo! ¡Que bello!- las estrellitas centellantes salían de sus ojitos golpeando a todo aquel que se le cruzara (Avril: malditas estrellitas ¬¬)

.- es uno de los primeros que tuve- comunicó Cristhy con vos solemne e informativa.

.- y desde entonces no se lo presta a nadie mas que a Emi- señaló Avril sacando su cabecita desde bajo de la cama.

.- es que es tan lindo y suavecito- la pelinegra se acaricio contra el disfraz.

.- no pensaras bajar a comer con esa cosa, ¿no?- le regaño Danielle.

.-¬¬ ¿que tiene de malo mi lobito hermoso y chuavechito?

La rubia estaba por reclamar cuando Lily se le atravesó.

.- no empiecen, si Emily quiere bajar así que lo haga- la mencionada sonrió ampliamente- pero si te ensucias, caes o fracturas es tu problema por andar con eso- los aires se le desinflaron al instante.

Esa misma noche pero mas tarde, dos excentauros tomaban algo de café en la terraza, disfrutando del silencio que se hacia por las noches en ese lugar. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después de estar en completo mutismo uno de ellos comenzó una conversación que al otro no les agradaba para nada.

.- ¿en que estabas pensando?- Antares no contestó- vamos somos amigos, ¿realmente te gusta Eleonor?

.- ¿a ti no?

.- no voy a negar que es muy bonita, pero de ahí que me guste hay un largo tramo- contestó Milo- ¿crees que saliendo con ella podrás olvidar a…- el ruido de una olla estrellándose contra el piso y los siguientes alaridos por el susto dieron a entender el desmadre que se estaba armando en la cocina- la otra?- el peliplateado observó fijo a su amigo.

.- y que puedo hacer, ¿esperarla por toda la eternidad? Yo también tengo necesidades Milo…no tengo la misma paciencia que tu, que esperas para que Avril…-fue interrumpido.

.- eso ya es tema pasado Antares y lo sabes, no tienes que poner excusas para evitar el tema-

.- ¿que tema?- Milo ya se estaba empezando a fastidiar.

.- ¿como que tema, hombre?- Antares hizo una mueca de desagrado, quitándole importancia.- mira, si quieres comportarte como un crío hazlo, después no te arrepientas- se levantó de su asiento- pero te daré un concejo, observa mejor a tu alrededor por que hay veces que la cosas no se dicen pero están explicitas en las acciones- Antares se giró rápidamente para pregúntale a Milo que es lo que había querido decir con ello, pero el excentauro peliplateado ya entraba a paso apurado a la mansión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El fin de semana había llegado nuevamente, pero a diferencia del resto de la semana había amanecido fresco, con algo de viento por lo cual ir a la playa a bañarse y pasar el día parecía loco y suicida. Sin embargo, no estaba nada feo para pasear un rato por lo cual Cristhy, Avril y el mimado de las dos mansiones (dice se de Jr) tomaron un paseo en la tarde.

.-Cris-

.-¿Qué pasa?-

.- tu…eh…-la pequeña no sabia como decirlo.

.-no me digas que me vas a preguntar lo mismo que todo el mundo- se quejó Cristhy algo enojada, algo raro en ella.- la respuesta es NO…no me gustan los pollos con vinagre-

.- u.u Cristhy, eso no era lo que quería preguntarte-

.- ¿entonces?-

.-mira, se que te parecerá raro pero…-

.- ¿estas embarazada?- Jr le ladraba a un cangrejo a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

.- ¿que?- Avril se puso roja- ¡claro que no! Por dios, ¿de donde sacaste semejante locura?

.- es que estás muy nerviosa, creí que si te lanzaba una opción tal vez daría en el blanco- ahora Jr corría las olas, jugando con el mismo vaivén.

.-no, lo que quería preguntarte es-

.- AVRIL!-

.-no mires-

Cristhy se giró y vio como Padfoot se acercaba a paso apresurado.

.- te dije que no te giraras ¿¡ahora donde me meto?- Avril puso cara de mártir.

.- ¿no quieres verlo?-

.-¬¬ ¿tengo cara de querer aguantarlo?-

.- no- contestó seca Cristhy y sin esperar que la pequeña dijera algo más, la levantó a cocochito y salió a la carrera.

.- O.O ¿se puede saber que haces?- se agarró fuertemente, estar arriba de la castaña parecía mas turbulento de lo normal.

.- tú no querías verlo, así que mejor ahorremos gritos y perdámoslo-

.- si, pero… ¿es necesario que me cargues?- preguntó Avril;

Cristhy esquivó mal una piedra y las dos dieron a parar al piso arenoso.

.-¬¬ la próxima me contrato un burro- opinó la pelinegra quitándose arena de la ropa, el pelo y de paso, la boca.

.- uno que siempre quiere ayudar ¬¬ mejor me voy a "ser" a otro lugar, en donde no se quejen tanto- sin darle tiempo, Cristhy comenzó a correr.

.-¬¬ boba-

.- ¿que fue eso?- se maldijo internamente, por el golpe se había olvidado completamente de él.

.- eh…jeje, tu…otra vez-

.- si, yo- contestó cortante el oji gris- ¿por que te escapabas?

.- ¿a ti que te parece? Será por que…-

.- deja las ironías- Sirius le ayudó a levantarse- ¿donde se fue Makalister?-

.- a pastar en otras chaturas- contestó sin ánimos Avril.

Jr en ese momento corrió hacia sus padres, dando vueltas alrededor de ellos.

.-¿que pasa? Hoy te toca a ti estar con él, peor es recién después de las ocho- dijo Avril haciéndole muecas su "bebé" y este contestándole movía la colita.

.- te buscaba por otra cosa-

.- ¿me estabas buscando? Que extraño, generalmente con la que pides hablar es con Eleonor- escupió la pequeña quitándole importancia pero dejando entrever una mota de descontento.

.- ¿celosa?- indagó el merodeador acercándose peligrosamente.

.- todavía no he caído tan bajo- le remató ella.

.- ya, esta bien- suspiró resignado- quería hablarte sobre ese trabajo que tienes al comenzar las clases-

.- ¿cual?- lo recordó- ah, si, ese, ¿que tiene?

.- ¿no quiero que lo tomes?

.-¿por que no habría de hacerlo?- Sirius se bufo- dame una sola razón-

.- no me gusta- Avril levantó una ceja incrédula.

.- ¿perdona?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Sirius la agarró del brazo.

.- no estoy bromeando Avril, no quiero que te juntes con ese tal Eduard-

.- es mi jefe ahora Sirius, tengo que pagarle el desastre del otro día- él seguía sin soltarla.

.- entonces, quien se supone que cuidara a Jr?-

.- están Cristhy, Lily, Emily, Danielle, supongo que tu y tus amigos no tendrán problemas…- Sirius la observó frustrado.- que es lo que realmente te molesta ¿que trabaje? de alguna manera tengo que pagarle-

.- puedo pagarlo Avril, no tendrías-

.- ¡no! Ya tengo suficiente deudas contigo- una sonrisa traviesa surco el rostro del apuesto muchacho- ¡no pongas esa cara!- le retó ella al percibir lo que estaba pensando.

.- ya sabemos cual es la deuda mas importante- se le insinuó tomándola por la cintura.

.-¬¬ no juegues con fuego- reclamó tratando de alejarse con poco resultados.- mi virginidad no esta en venta-

Padfoot rió seductoramente.

.- ¿no? Que extraño, tengo un documento firmado por una tal Avril Jane Summers, el cual dice que…-

.- si, si, si, ya se lo que dice el endemoniado papel- se movió incomoda.

.- entonces…- una de las manos de él pasó por el pelo de ella- ¿no te gusta la idea de intentar darle un hermanito a Jr?

Avril enrojeció.

.- bueno…yo…- no supo por que, ni como, solo supo que dos segundos después, Avril le daba un fuerte pisotón y empujándolo salió corriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un silencio inusitado se había posado sobre todos los habitantes de esa mansión. Asustados, se miraban unos a otros como procesando las mejores opciones de salir corriendo y perderse en la noche.

.- no soy creyente, pero si fuera necesario me convertiría- gimió Connor al ver a Cristhy sacando dos huevos de la heladera.

.- ¿por que se le ocurrió hacer tal cosa?- preguntó Antares aun medio perdido.

.-Por que vuelve Catherine y ella quiere regalarle algo….- contestó Emily. Avril miró confusa, ¿y eso que tendría que ver? Cristhy estaba muy cambiada.

.- y…-Avril se tapó la boca espantada.

.- ¿que pasa?- indago Eleonor asustada, se encontraba a su lado y el movimiento brusco por poco y le hace tirar su bebida.

.- ¿cuando era que volvía?- Connor la observó interrogante al escucharla.

.- mañana por la tarde-el joven Rieman tomó a su amiga por los hombros- oye, que te ocurre, te pusiste pálida-

.- es que…-dudo por un momento- mañana los "vecinos" también tendrán visitas- terminó Avril.

.- ¿de que hablas? Quienes son…-cayó- ah, ellos…

.- ¿de que visitas hablas, pequeña?- se metió Danielle, que, entretenida, estaba hablando con Lily.

.- del señor Black- a todos les cayó como un balde de agua fría- si mi tía se da cuenta me mata…-

.- ¿sigue rencorosa?- dijo Emily

.- ¡como para no estarlo!- exclamó fastidiada la pequeña.

.-¬¬ se parecen demasiado- tosió disimuladamente Lily.

.-n.n gracias- Avril la había escuchado- ¬¬ pero no es el punto.

Repentinamente y como tomándolos de sorpresa una espesa nube de algo blanco los envolvió a todos.

.- ¡AAAAAAAH NO VEO!- Avril se asustó y de torpe se cayó para atrás del sillón.

.- ¡ME QUEDE CIEGA!- exclamó Emily mas aterrada que su amiga, pegó manotazos y…

.- ¡OYE, TOQUES AHÍ!- se le escucho gritar a Milo.

.- LO SIENTO, ESTABA TRANTADO DE PARARME- se justificó.

.- ¿CRISTHY, A QUIEN MATASTE?- la voz de Connor se notaba cercana a la cocina.

.-A NADIE, SOLO SE ME CAYÓ LA BOLSA DE HARINA…-

.- PERO QUE SOLO SE TE CAIGA NO ES EXCUSA, TIENE QUE SER MUY GRANDE PARA QUE…- Lily enmudeció.

Todos se quedaron meditando.

.- ¿de cuanto era la bolsa?- preguntó Conito ya tosiendo.

.- 20 kilos-

Silencio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Altas horas de la noche encontraban las playas de Hyeres bajo un fresco soportable. En la terraza dos jóvenes hablaban pausadamente, la chica conversaba animadamente mientras que el muchacho solo asentía y se perdía de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos. Cansada de semejante "desprecio" lo encaro.

.- entonces le dije que se fuera al demonio, que yo no compraba pantis de macramé.- Eleonor miró molesta como en su despiste Antares asistía como dándole la razón, aunque rápido volvió a la realidad.

.- …¿como?-

.- hasta que por fin te dignas a hacerme caso- demandó la morena.

.- lo siento, es que, estoy cansado- la joven Rieman suspiró resignada.

.- esta bien, lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir…- se levantó de su asiento- hasta mañana Antares-

El antes mencionado también estaba por irse a dormir cuando una figura no muy lejana le dio curiosidad, la misma corría y saltaba de vez en cuando todo lo que se le atravesada, como si estuviera en una competencia de obstáculos.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se dio cuenta de quien era, y con una sonrisa inconsciente bajó por las escalinatas hacia la playa.

.- ¡Cris!- le llamó

Cristhy apresuró el paso.

.- ¡oye! ¡Espera!

No se detuvo.

.- ¡CRISTHY!- Antares la alcanzó usando su condición atlética- espera, ¿por que no te detuviste?-

.- es que si me detengo tendría que empezar todo de nuevo- explico la castaña.

.- no me digas que estas en otro de tus experimentos- adivinó el excentauro.

.- Algo así- contestó algo agitada- ¿que haces a esta hora levantado?

.- eh…- no quería decirle la verdad, pero tampoco consideraba justo mentirle- estuve hablando con…Eleonor- instantáneamente, Cristhy piso mal y se estampo contra el piso.

.- ¿estas bien?- se paró en seco para ayudarla- ¿que paso?- la castaña trataba de sacarse arena de la lengua.

.- solo me tropecé por no mirar- contestó sin ánimos- no es nada, me he caído peor antes- tomó el impulso

Silencio

.- Cristhy-ambos se miraron.- yo…-

.- estoy algo triste- confesó Cristhy, Antares la miraba incrédulo.- pensé que tu…- exhaló profundamente- supuse que me considerabas tu amiga.

Ahora si que el excentauro estaba perdido.

.- ¿a que te refieres Cris?

.- bueno, creí que como tu amiga me confiarías ese secreto-

.- que…de que hablas, no te entiendo…-

.-¬¬ si eres tímido te pasas- le reprochó- que otro secreto tienes aparte del hecho de que te guste Eleonor.

Silencio

.- pero...-

.- no soy tonta Antares, ese día los vi en la terraza, tu también le gustas mucho a ella-dijo Cristhy- me molesto mucho que no me confiaras algo tan importante…-

.- no creí…bueno- un tonó rojizo se poso en las mejillas de Antares.

.- ¡ESA TORTUGA MARINA ME QUIERE MAS QUE TU!- estalló Cristhy comenzando a correr hacia una inocente y pobre tortuguita que apenas estaba arrimando a la playa.

.- ¡NO ESPERA, CRIS!... ¿QUE HACES? HACE FRIO- la castaña no lo escucho, tomó en brazos a la infortunada y desauceada tortuga y se metió al agua.( Tortuga: ;; qui).

El joven no lo pensó tampoco dos veces al ver que la chica le daba al nado y se metía mar adentro.

A lo lejos un estruendo los detuvo.

.- que fue…-

PUM

De la mansión de los Rieman salían cinco chicas histéricas gritando como tales y un Connor algo dormido siendo cargado por tres de ellas. Milo salió arrastrado por Lily.

O.O

.- ¡HAY UNA RATA, NO VOLVERE A ENTRAR!

.-¡Avril!

.- PERO LE TENGO ASCO, SE QUE SON ANIMALITOS INOFENCIVOS PERO…ES QUE ME TIENEN MAÑA, GENERALMENTE SIEMPRE SE LA AGARRAN CONMIGO-gritó la pequeña.

.- ¿PUEDES CALMARTE Y DEJAR DE GRITAR?- exigió Danielle.

.- ¡NO QUIERO, TENGO MIEDO!-

.- Avril, me estas rompiendo los tímpanos- reclamó Connor siendo bajado por ella y las otras- además, solo es un ratita, ya la sacaremos…-

.- ¡YO NO DUERMO AHÍ DENTRO HASTA QUE LA VEA FUERA DE ESTA CASA!

A todo esto, estaban todos en medio de la playa a los gritos, los cuales despertaron a gran parte de los habitantes de las mansiones contiguas (por así decirlo).

.- ¡NI YO PONGO UN SOLO PIE, LAS RATAS SON UN MAL AUGURIO!- exclamó nerviosa Emily retrocediendo torpemente y llevándose puesta una piedra.

PLAF

.- ¡auch!- había caído sobre algo.

.- eso tendría que decir yo- se quejó Remus sobándose la espalda- ¿has aumentado de peso?

GRAN error…u.u nunca es bueno decirle eso a una mujer, y menos si está loca.

.- ¿QUE DIJISTE?

.- ya, lo siento, no fue mi intención- intentó disculparse.

.- ¡CLARO QUE LO FUE! ¡NO SOLO LAS RATAS ME ATACAN SINO QUE TAMBIEN TENGO QUE SOPORTAR TUS COMENTARIOS HIRIENTES!- Emily estaba fuera de si.

.- esta es peor que yo- comentó la pequeña la verla tan nerviosa.

.- y con eso es decir mucho- aporto Lily yéndola a calmar.

.- ¿Qué es lo que paso?- pregunto al llegar un muy dormido James. Sirius lo seguía.

.- hay una rata, no se como entró- contestó Connor.- no es raro que haya ratas en la playa, la cosa es como se metió en la casa-

.- ¡y me miraba…era horrible!- la pelinegra seguía con su teatro, ahora en vez de estar gritándole al licántropo, le montaba una dramatización- ¡Yo tenia mucho miedo!- sin darle tiempo se lanzó sobre Remus convirtiéndole en el pimiento mas grande del mundo- ¡por poco y me come viva!

.- Emily, no seas tan exagerada, el animal apenas la viste salió corriendo-

.- pero me mostró los dientes- se quejó nuevamente.

Todos: ¬¬

.- ¿ahora como sacamos a la rata?- trató de ignorarla Danielle.

.- ¿que rata?- los jóvenes miraron a la "pareja" recién llegada; Cristhy aun tenia a la tortuga entre brazos y Antares…la tenia en brazos a ella (cadena nomás).

.- ustedes que…porque están moja…¿y esa tortuga?- Avril como siempre se atropellaba con las palabras así que decidió lo mas sabio, preguntar lo que mas le intrigaba.

.- n.n es mi nueva amiga- exclamó alegre Cris.

.- ¿Por qué estas en sus ...?- Ahí fue el turno de Antares de ponerse rojo, tanto que le hacia competencia a Remus.

.- bueno, este, es que escuchamos el ruido y como…-

.- ¿él corre rápido sabían? Y tiene mucha fuerza, por lo cual me tomó en brazos y salió disparado para ver lo que les pasaba-

.- n.n la pregunta acá es que estaban haciendo ustedes a esta hora, en la playa, solos y…¿mojados?- insertar carita pilla de todo el grupo( menos de una y creo que ya deben saber cual).

.- podríamos enfocarnos en lo importante- Eleonor llamó la atención- ¿a donde dormiremos?

.- cierto…-

.- si quieren pueden venir a mi...- alguien interrumpió a James.

.- no ¬¬-

.- LILY- reclamaron todos.

.- esta bien- un sonriente James dejó pasar a su pelirroja preferida, junto con sus otros amigos.

Esa noche seria un completo desastre --

Continuara….

He vuelto, regrese( chan chan, chan, chan- tipo película de terror- XD) jeje para los que quería ver la reacción de Cristhy, acá la tienen…jeje capitulo dedicado a ella XD. Pobre Antares, ahora si que se encuentra en medio de una bastante complicada: La bonita y cariñosa Eleonor o la despistada y misteriosa Cristhy.

A ver que pasa en los siguientes capítulos.

Nos vemos!

Los quiero

Grisel

Muchas gracias a: Cheri; ranabanana; Aramintax; pau black; petitange21; xaica; pasmocha chapita en la feri...; ivys; MorganaBlack; Gabriela Luthien Black; Mey; MMPOTTER; Lazenca Daidouji


	10. Tres son compañía, dos son un desastre

Capitulo 10: Tres son compañía, dos son un desastre.

Como esperando una solución divina, James junto con todos los demás se miraban algo incómodos en medio del salón de la mansión.

El alba llenaba los recovecos que oscuros y escapándose de la luz de las lámparas no tenían otra opción que resignarse a desaparecer.

.- esto es…-

.- extraño- terminó Lily algo cohibida.

Todos se movieron penosos.

.- ¡podemos explicarlo!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron nuevamente. Esa noche fue una verdadera locura llena de mal entendidos y posiciones incomodas que dejaron rojos a más de uno.

.- ¿Quién empieza?- dudó Cristhy.

Una Avril con Jr en brazos dio un paso a delante.

.- bueno…- su vista se desvió un momento a Sirius- todo comenzó cuando…-

Flash Back

Poco después de llegar a un acuerdo para saber quien dormiría con quien en las habitaciones de huéspedes en la mansión de James, cada cual se había puesto en la tarea de encontrar las sabanas y brazadas para armar las camas.

Más de uno se quejó cuando con tono militar Lily y Danielle prohibieron que despertaran a los elfos domésticos.

.- tenemos dos manos, podemos hacerlo nosotros- fue su justificación.

Pero sacando eso, todo lo demás iba andando con total normalidad. Tanto, que en ese momento la pequeña caminaba a la par con un adormilado merodeador hacia su habitación en donde tenia sabanas de mas. Jr correteaba unos pasos atrás.

.- muy amable de parte de Potter invitarnos a pasar la noche- comentó Avril tratando de cortar el silencio.

Entró tras Sirius a la habitación.

.- James es así, aunque no lo parezca- el merodeador abrió el armario mientras que Avril se sentaba en la cama.

Jr llegó junto a ellos y depositó algo en la cama de su padre.

.- la mayoría de las veces aparenta ser muy pedante y ególatra- opinó ella- pero no voy a negar que si se trata de ayudar o…- su tono se torno pícaro- ayudar a Lily mejor dicho, mueve montañas-

Sirius sonrió cómplice.

.- no te discuto eso-

Avril asintió levemente y agarró a un Jr entretenido con lo que sea que haya traído. Le acaricio la pancita sabiendo perfectamente que esto le daría sueño.

.-¿crees que estas sean suficientes?- Avril levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una montaña parlante de mantas.

.- eh…¿no?- bromeó.

.- muy graciosa- dijo Sirius siguiéndole el juego.- ¿vamos?

Avril le iba a seguir cuando sintió un cosquilleó en la parte de atrás del brazo. Quitándole importancia se rasco un poco pero la molestia persistía.

Al ver que la chica no se dignaba a ayudarle a pasar con las mantas por la puerta, Sirius reclamó.

.- oye, podrías ayudarm…- con algo de ingenio pudo mirar de costado para encontrarse con una pequeña rascándose desesperadamente.

.- ¿se puede saber a que animal estas tratando de…?-

.- ¡cierra la boca y ayúdame!- exclamó histérica sacándose el pequeño suéter que usaba como abrigo por las noche.- algo me pico o… ¡demonios!-

El merodeador dejó las mantas y se acercó a ella.

.- ¿en donde te pica?-

.- en todas partes…o mejor dicho, siento como si…- palideció de repente- algo me estuviera caminado…- en ese instante y como queriéndole responder a la incógnita, una pequeña cucarachita salió de entre las sabanas de la cama de Sirius.

.- eso se parece a lo que Jr tenia en la boca- ambos se quedaron fríos por un momento.

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Quitamela!- gritó asqueada Avril al saber que era lo que le estaba caminado por todo el cuerpo y causándole esa desagradable sensación.

Torpemente, entre gritos, arañazos y llantos, ninguno de los dos podía sacar al endemoniado bicho que mas inteligente (al parecer) era muy rápido.

Avril en su desesperación opto por lo más lógico en ese momento. Luego de esa decisión, los segundos siguientes serian una serie de eventos que ante la vista de cualquiera serian mal interpretados.

Así fue que al llegar Cristhy y Emily para ver por que tardaban tanto y apuradas por la exclamación antes echa por la pequeña, vieron con picardía, sorpresa y algo de hambre (es que ya hacia tres horas que no deglutaban nada) como Avril boca arriba, en el piso y sin otro abrigo que su ropa interior suspiraba aliviada mientras que Sirius sobre ella despegaba la mano del piso con cara de asco. El pobre bicho murió victima de las circunstancias. Triste final.

.- ¿que posición es esa?- preguntó Cristhy curiosa.

Avril y Sirius repararon en la presencia de ambas.

.- alguna dolorosa, ninguno de los dos parece disfrutarla mucho- objetó Emily.

Sin decir más, Cris y Emi se fueron a paso lento y dándole a las suposiciones más extrañas y bizarras sobre…el pan integral.

Fin de Flash Back

.- y eso fue lo que ocurrió- admitió Avril terminando de relatar los hechos.

Ninguno desmintió o tiró algún comentario mordaz, todavía quedaba mucho que contar y nadie quería ganarse enemigos.

.- bien… ¿quien sigue?- preguntó Connor.

Remus se levantó.

.- antes que nada, debo decir que tratare de buscar ayuda con mi obsesión con el chocolate- extraña declaración, atajó la atención de todos antes del relato.

Flash Back

Con hambre (la antes mencionada) y algo de frío, Emily se dio a la tarea de buscar la cocina. Atacaría la heladera de Potter y si tenía suerte, podría echarle la culpa a Avril sin sufrir consecuencias (Emily: a eso le llamo la ley del más fuerte. Avril: ¬¬ como sigas mintiendo así el lobo te va a comer. Emily: n.n a mi me gustan los lobos así que no me importaría. Avril: ¬¬).

Un cartel enorme y con letras legibles se levantaba sobre la puerta del templo sagrado, o mejor dicho, cocina. Momento memorable en la vida de la muchacha que al ver su sueño volverse realidad corrió hacia la misma con la misma alegría que tendría un enamorado pelmazo al correr por la bendita pradera que aparece en todos los cuentos de amor (insertar el paisaje de pradera llena de florcitas estorbosas).

Pero como en todo cuento no todo es perfecto y quiero aclarar que este no va ser la excepción. Con algo angustia y más hambre Emily vio interrumpido su sueño de imperio "deglutante" al ver que la cocina no estaba sola o quedaría mejor: no estaba en soledad.

.- hola- saludó Remus con aspecto radiante y revolviendo una olla repleta de chocolate con leche.

.- eeh…hola- exclamó felizmente hipócrita Emi.- ¿Qué haces despierto?

.- tenia frío así que decidí tomarme una buena taza de chocolatada para poder dormir mejor.- dejó de revolver dicho liquido.- creí que estaban dormidas, hace mas de dos horas que no gritan

.- Cristhy esta dormida, sus ronquidos me lo dicen- informó la chica apoyándose levemente sobre el filo de la mesa.-

Silencio

Silencio

Silencio

.- ah- ambos se miraron sin mucho que decir.-y-volvieron a quedarse callados.

.-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines Hogwarts?-indagó el joven licántropo. Se apoyó en la mesada, cerca del fuego.

.-hay muchas cosas- contestó ella- en un principio me gustaría ser auror, después se vera, no pienso quedarme encasillada en una sola carrera- admitió con convicción. – me gustaría viajar, conocer nuevos lugares…

.- tienes bastante claro lo que harás-

.- no tanto, se lo que quiero y eso ayuda mucho- sonrió Emily- ¿y tu¿Que tienes pensado?

.- realmente no lo se, tengo algunas ideas pero ninguna es concreta- comentó el algo triste- además por mas que elija una carrera en definitiva se me va a complicar conseguir trabajo-

.- ¿y eso?- indagó en tono preocupado.

Remus tragó dificultosamente. No era fácil de hablar.

.- por mi licantropía, Emily- explicó- ¿quien contrataría a un hombre lobo?

.- ¿por que en vez de pensar en quien no contrataría al hombre lobo, te imaginas quien si contrataría a Remus Lupin?

El castaño se impresionó.

.- ¿de que hablas?

.- antes que cualquier cosa, eres Remus Lupin y eso no lo va a cambiar nada, tienes amigos, una familia, y sobre todo eres una buena persona, por que preocuparte mas por un ser que sale solo una vez por mes ¡el cual ni siquiera eres tu!- Remus la miraba consternado- se que suena confuso, pero es lo que pienso.

.- ¿y como lo sabes? No tienes idea lo que se siente- reprocho él- tú no…-

.- ¡si lo se!- cortó ella- se que las personas así no tiene la culpa de su condición y que tampoco son concientes al momento de convertirse en animales bajo la influencia de la luna llena- observó el suelo con poco interés, rehuyendo de la mirada de él que de otra cosa- mejor me voy…se me quito el hambre…- toda alegría vista en ella momentos antes se había esfumado con la misma magia con la que Avril se mete cuatro sándwiches en la boca al mismo tiempo y se los come.

Remus sintió culpa, ella había intentado ser amable.

.- ¡Emily espera!- la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la salida- no quise ser grosero, yo…- la pelinegra se dio vuelta.

.- O.O-

.- ¿que pasa?-

.- ¡Tu camisa! - gritó ella al ver como el fuego se iba esparciendo por la manga.

Remus se dio cuenta.

.- ¡DEMONIOS! - trató apagarse el brazo pero mini incendio en su bracito no amenguaba.

Emily asustada tomó lo primero que encontró para apagar dicho mini incendio.

Lo que paso fue lo siguiente y para que todos puedan entenderlo lo convertiré en un simple cálculo matemático.

Emily + Remus + incendio + olla llena de chocolatada + una vieja loca que pasaba por las afueras de Estocolmo una Emily quitándole la camisa a la fuerza a un Remus gritando por que el chocolate estaba muy caliente, mas caliente que el fuego mismo.( la vieja sigue en Estocolmo, aclaración para los despistados)

Respuesta: si en malas posiciones has de estar, busca un lugar alejado para aprovechar.

En ese instante en donde el licántropo acalorado y una Emily apenada terminaban de tirar por los aires la camisa de él y comenzaban con sus pantalones, entraron en la cocina Milo y Lily.

.-O.O

.- ¡Todo esto tiene una explicación lógica!- exclamó Emily roja y pisando mal, por consecuente estampándose contra el suelo y dejando poco clara su explicación.

Fin de Flash back

.- no sabia que el chocolate fuera tan peligroso- dijo James desde su lugar cómodo desde el sillón.

.- es engañoso- aporto Emily. Remus asistió con vehemencia.

Nuevamente el mutismo estuvo entre ellos.

.- ¿y ahora?- Lily y James se pararon al mismo tiempo.

.- lo nuestro fue un poquito mas complicado- explico la pelirroja poniéndose roja- todo empezó cuando…-

Flash back

Ya era tarde y la mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo dentro de la enorme mansión Potter. Sin embargo con algo de sed por todo lo ocurrido y sin poder conciliar el sueño, una ojiverde en piyama caminaba algo perdida por los pasillos de dicha estancia. Y digamos que algo estaba muy, pero muy mal.

La luz de la luna atravesaba las ventanas y dejaba ver el pasillo pero.

.- . . me perdí- admitió Lily mirando para tratar de reconocer algo a su alrededor. Misteriosamente y sin saber como, un pajonal pasó por allí.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar por dicho objeto fuera de lugar, su atención se centró en un punto fijo no muy lejos de allí. Unos pasos resonaban al compás del movimiento sube y baja de dos luces algo extrañas.

Pocos saben que Lily Evans era menos valiente por las noches, si así como oyen, o leen (Lily: ¬¬ dijiste que nunca lo dirías! Autora: n.n que puedo decir, conveniencia de libreto, nada personal pelirroja). ¿El por que de tal reacción? Al parecer su querida hermana Petunia solía hacerle bromas cuando por costumbre (como ahora) bajaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua; tal vez no lo hacia a propósito, pero tengan en cuenta que cualquiera se traumaría si cada vez que va a entrar a un lugar se encuentran con la cara de su hermana a medio dormir. Pobre Lily, triste historia.

En fin, a lo que íbamos, ya para este entonces, las dos luces resplandecientes y los pasos estaban a escasos metros de ella. El ente avanzó y Lily retrocedió, una maldita nube gigante no permitía que ningún tipo de luz entrara para iluminar por lo tanto no se veía casi nada.

Él avanzó, ella retrocedió.

.- humdtgjieasvui-

.- O.O no-te-a-cer-ques – amenazó ella.

La cosa no le hizo caso entonces Lily opto por lo mas coherente (y lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera hace ya mas de un buen rato) Salir corriendo.

PLAF

Mala suerte, tapete flojo, piernas torpes de pelirrojas ojiverdes, ni idea, combinación, puede ser, el tema es que por culpa de todos estos factores Lily estaba tendida de espalda sobre el suelo y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

.- ouch- se quejo Lily.

El ente se acercó rápidamente ante la cara espantada ya dolorida de ella.

.- ¡No me hagas nada! Yo no…-

.- ¿Lily, estas bien?- la maldita nube se corrió dejando ver nuevamente todo el pasillo y al supuesto "ente".

.-¿ eras tu?- preguntó la pelirroja.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Potter?...¿disfrutabas viéndome frustrada?

.- si te hable, sólo que tenia la boca llena por eso no se me entendió.- se defendió James ayudándola a parase.

Pudo mantener el equilibrio… por dos segundos. Instantáneamente al ver que Lily se estamparía nuevamente contra el piso la atajó.

.- no me toques- reclamó con indignación.

.- estabas a punto de caerte de nuevo-

.- ¡claro que no¿No ves que me encuentro perfecta?- Lily intentó soltarse, pero ni bien lo logro volvió a tambalearse.- bueno, tal vez no tan perfecta pero...

.- Lily, déjate de bromas, si no quieres que este cerca de ti esta bien, pero ahora necesitas ayuda- dijo el merodeador algo severo.

Se sintió como niña regañada por Potter y eso ¿le gusto? Quiso mover la cabeza para arrancar tan siniestro pensamiento pero le dolía demasiado como para hacer esa locura.

.- ¿ahora no me hablaras?- Lily volvió a la realidad. James se notaba bastante molesto- sabes, creía que eras mas…

.- cierra la boca y ayúdame- le cortó aferrándose fuertemente al abrazo protector que el le estaba brindando para que no se cayera.

Hay muchas marcas de mantequillas pero creo que una nueva salió al mercado¡James Potter!( cómprelo a su almacenero amigo).

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella, James depositó con mucho cuidado a Lily y con leve: ahora vuelvo, fue a buscar algo contra el dolor de cabeza.

Pero al instante un ruido fuerte la espantó.

.- ¿Estás bien?- gritó al entrar al baño y encontrarse con una nube de talco.

.- si, solo se me cayeron algunas cosas- respondió James tosiendo por el polvo.- no te preocupes, vuelve a la…

PUM

.-¬¬ que no me preocupe…eres incapaz de salir de esto sólo- la pelirroja se adentro en el baño pero ya sea por que todavía no se sentía del todo bien o por que esa no era su noche, tropezó con la pequeña alfombra colocada "estratégicamente" para cuando uno sale de la ducha ( la noche y Lily no se llevan, y menos si los tapetes están de por medio). Consecuencias…se cayó dentro de la tina, llevándose consigo a un talcoso James que acababa de levantarse.

El problema no acabo ahí…se los aseguro.

.- ¡Quítate de encima¡Pesas!- reclamó la chica algo adolorida.

.- ¡espera, me atore!- James quito como pudo la manga de su piyama que ante la caída se había enganchado con una de las llaves de agua. Mi conclusión: mala idea.

Una lluvia de agua helada les envolvió, procurando que la sensación de escalofrío le llegara hasta los huesos.

.- ¡Mira lo que haces!- reclamó enfadada ella.

.- no lo hice a propósi…- Lily no supo del por que el mutismo instantáneo de él, pero al descubrirlo lamentó su maldita y cómoda costumbre.

Nota: si hay algo más peligroso que dormir sin corpiño es olvidar que lo haces.

La playera que llevaba en ese momento, y que antes era de un blanco inmaculado, pareciera transparente dejando la sensación de que era como una segunda piel.

.- O. /. /. / O- para colmo de males, James no tenia ninguna intención de quitarse de encima después de esto, no por que quisiera faltarle el respeto, sino por que le preocupaba mas la hemorragia nasal que comenzó segundos antes.

Lily tomando el mando de la situación y aun con el agua cayéndole por todo el cuerpo empujó bruscamente a su joven compañero.

.- ¡Mañoso, cochino, aprovechado…pollo!- le gritó saliendo del baño.

.- ¡No fue mi culpa!- se defendió siguiéndola con una toalla tapándole la mitad de la cara- fue un accidente.

.- ¡Del cual te aprovechaste!-

.- claro que no

.- ¡que si!

.- yo no haría tal…-la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Antares y Emily.

.- ¿por que el escándalo?- preguntó el excentauro.

.- Lily por que estas moja…oh…- mal interpreto las cosas. Miró a Antares- creo que llegamos en el momento menos indicado.

.- NO- exclamaron James y Lily.

.- No es lo que ustedes están pensando- se apresuró a agregar la ojiverde.

Fin de Flash Back

.- nunca en mi vida había experimentado algo tan vergonzoso- dijo Lily apenada.

.- y parece que él tampoco- agregó Cristhy al ver como un hilo de sangre bajaba por la nariz de un James perdido en sus pensamientos.-

.- ¬¬ mañoso-

En el grupo se miraban unos a otros, tratando de encontrarle una explicación a tantos accidentes juntos.

.- creo que antes de seguir con esto podríamos desayunar- señaló Connor. La luz matutina entraba por el ventanal.

.- me parece una muy buena idea- opinó una voz varonil.

Todos miraron hacia la chimenea, en donde Orión Black se abría paso entre las cenizas.

.- ¡Tío!- Sirius se levantó para recibirlo.

El hombre le entregó una maleta.

.- ¿ a que se debe este milagro?- preguntó al ver al grupo de la mansión de al lado.

.- una rata- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

.-o.ó-

.- larga historia- dijo Remus al notar la cara de confusión del hombre.

Ante todo esto, Avril, Cristhy y Emily estaban muy calladas y pensativas en el sillón.

.- ¿que ocurre?- quiso saber Eleonor a su lado.

.- no se porque siento que se nos olvida algo- respondió la pequeña.

.- yo también tengo esa sensación- dijeron al tiempo la castaña y morena.

El grito histérico de una mujer en la mansión de Connor llamó su atención.

O.O

.- ¡cierto!- recordó Avril.

.- ¡CATHERINE!- exclamaron los residentes de al lado.

Estampida queda corta ante la situación que allí se armó. Todos corrieron lo más que le dieron sus patitas hasta la "casita" vecina, encontrándose con el cuadro más bizarro visto en…dos horas.

Catherine, mejor conocida cómo la tía de Avril, estaba parada sobre la mesa petiza que reposaba entre los blancos y enormes sillones de esa sala; a su costado se encontraba la rata.

.- ¡RATA FEA Y CHUECA, DEJA A MI TIA EN PAZ!- exclamó Avril corriendo a ayudar a Catherine.

Corrió y corrió hasta que de improvisto apareció otra ratita, espantándola de tal manera que la pequeña no sólo frenó, sino que dio un salto muy potente. No calculó bien y se notó porque enseguida pendía colgada de un brazo de la araña principal de aquella sala de estar.

.- ¬¬ díganme cómo un simple animalito cómo este puede causar tanto desmadre.- dijo Lily irónica ante la situación.

.- la balanza karmica- objetó convencida Cristhy.

.- mala suerte- opinó Danielle

.- torpeza genética- agregó Sirius

.- u.u me late que son todas- lamentó Connor.

Atrás, Lily y Emily habían sacado una pizarra en la cual dibujaban las diferentes variantes para salvar a la pobre araña de la ( Avril: ¬¬ este, tesoro, se supone que tienen que bajarme a mi. Autora: n.n cierto…) mejor dicho, para bajar a la bestia de la pequeña y ayudar a Catherine.

.- bien, tu corres por la izquierda, saltas la mesa, Potter toma el balón y…-

.- emi- llamó Lily al verla perdida en el décimo séptimo Nirvana

.- Black tendrá el campo libre para notar cuando-

.- ¡EMI!-

.- ;o; no grites así… ¡me asustas!- se quejo la susodicha.

.- ¬¬ entonces deja de hablar estupideces-

.- creo que lo mas sabio seria …- un rayo blanco cruzo la conversación al tiempo que ambos animalitos( es decir las dos ratas, yo aclaro, es que tal vez haya confusión con tanto animal suelto. Todos: OYE ¬¬) comenzaron a levitar y con gran destreza, el señor Black las sacó para la playa.

.- o.o

.- u.u ¿nadie pensó en esa posibilidad no es cierto?- preguntó Sirius.

No supieron que contestar.

.- oigan…-

.- tanta batalla me dio hambre- dijo Cristhy- ¿desayunamos?

.- ¡Oigan!

.- seria una buena idea, todavía queda contar que paso entre…- recordó Remus.

.- ¡OIGAN!- exclamó Avril lo más fuerte que le dio su potente voz.

Todos miraron hacia arriba.

.- ¡Ayúdenme, me duele mi bracito!- lloriqueo.

.- ¡PREPAREMOS EL DESAYUNO MEJOR!- propuso Cristhy adelantándose y sin darle mucha importancia a su amiga colgada en las alturas.

El grupo de locas se metió de lleno en la cocina. Eleonor se quedo con su primo, este le recomendó no meterse en las animaladas de sus amigas, podría salir lastimada.

Una vez abajo la pequeña también ayudó con la comida…o hizo el intento.

(Insertar música de la canción del poki poki esa que es: el pie izquierdo aquí, el pie derecho allá…. Y de paso, inserten una pobre cocina hecha un desastre)

.- una revuelve aquí, otra que unta allá, esto que explota aquí…sacudiéndolo muy bien… para hacer una torta…-

.- ¡CRISTHY DEJA DE CANTAR!- exclamaron las chicas.

.- ;o; no me dejan ser… ¬¬ personas incultas-

Todas: ¬¬

La sala era puro silencio, gotas de sudor por lo que se escuchaba de la cocina e… ¿incomodidad?

Sirius reía nervioso. Su tío y la tía de Avril no dejaban de mirarse. Instantáneamente algo se le ocurrió, tal vez no apagaría el fuego, pero haría que el viento soplara en otra dirección.

.- oigan¿quieren conocer a mi hijo?-

Catherine y Orión se giraron anonadados.

.- ¿tu que?

.- ¡AH!- se escuchó desde la cocina, al instante una Avril llena de harina, masa y algo que supieron reconocer como mermelada llego agitada- si, dejémosle ver a nuestro bebé…es hermoso-

.- Se parece mucho a Sirius- aportó James.

.- incluidas las mañas- agregó Remus.

.- ¬¬ no insulten así a mi hermoso bebé- reclamó Avril. Tomó aire- ¡JR!- gritó a todo pulmón.

.- ¬¬ tu sobrino se aprovechó de mi pobre e indefensa Avril!- dijo repentinamente Catherine al salir de su estupefacción.

.- ¬¬ ¡Sirius no haría tal cosa!- se defendió Orión- mejor pregúntale a tu sobrina que hizo para quedar en ese "estado"-

.- ¿estas sugiriendo que ella tuvo la culpa?-

.- ¿acaso solo la tuvo él?-

.- ¿que estas insinuando?-

.- las mujeres suelen agrandar todos los problemas, no hay colores intermedios- gritó cansado Orión- o es blanco o es negro, y en tu familia eso predomina mucho ¿no?

.- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA DE MI FAMILIA, NI SIQUIERA LA CONOCES!-

.- COMO SI QUISIERA, YA VI LO QUE UNA SOLA PERSONA DE LA MISMA PUEDE HACER-

.- ¿QUE ME ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR?

.- ¡ERES TESTATUDA, NO ESCUCHAS Y ERES INCAPAZ DE SER PACIENTE!-

.- YA QUE ESTAMOS SACANDO LOS TRAPITOS AL SOL¿POR QUE NO RECORDAMOS ALGUNOS DE TUS DEFECTOS?- Avril, Jr y Sirius veían la discusión mas cerca que los demás. El grupo aparte se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la cocina en donde hasta las chicas habían salido.- ¡ERES PEDANTE, EGOISTA, TE CREES LO MEJOR Y NUNCA ESCUCHAS, SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER COMO TU QUIERES!

.- Y TU UNA PERSONA DEMASIADO ORDENADA, NO SOPORTAS QUE NADA ESTE FUERA DE TU CONTROL…Y POBRE DE AQUEL QUE SE TE OPONGA-

.- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

.- mira- dijo más calmado pero lleno de ironía- ya he perdido demasiado tiempo contigo, ya déjame en paz…-

Mala idea, pésima diría, terrorífica arriesgaría…

PLAF

La cara de Orión Black pendía hacia la derecha, Catherine con la mano aun en alto había bajado la mirada.

.- solo fui una perdida de tiempo, verdad…-afirmó con rabia- me lo suponía- dijo lejana.

El hombre todavía tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión y su instinto le hizo tomarla del brazo cuando ésta se deslizó por su lado para retirarse.

.- espera…yo…no…- en un rápido movimiento Orión en su longitud completa voló por el aire y se estampó de espalda contra el suelo. La mujer salió de allí rápidamente.

.- Catherine …-trató de preguntar Danielle aun sorprendida. El grupo miraba anonadado.

.- u.u si, mi tía sabe defensa personal…-

Continuara.

Por fin actulice! sip, como ya sabran algunos de ustedes estuve con problemas de computadora en este mes por lo cual tuve que reacer muchas cosas entre esas este capitulo. Que debo advertir, sera uno de los ultimos de las vacaciones. Gracias a todso por esperar a esta loca autora! Los quiero y nos veremos pronto!( est vez ya no tardare XD)

Besos

Grisel

Miles de agradecimientos a: IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs; Gabriela Luthien Black; Clawy; xaica; rochy true; Gerulita Evans; ivys; MMPOTTER;Missy ; YunTao; paublack ; Jane Black ;K-mys!; Mey; Xime;Shezhid; Cheri;Vivi-G Weasley ; Artemis Black Dragon Moon; Daniela lupin de black; mirelbi .


	11. El fin del Comienzo

Capitulo 11: El fin del Comienzo

Ya pasadas las cinco cuando por fin la puerta de la habitación de Catherine pudo abrirse, la mujer salio de allí con los ojos rojos, bastante desalineada y detrás de ella, Avril que había logrado colarse al cuarto por la ventana gracias a la ayuda de Connor, estaba más pálida que un papel.

Con la bandeja de comida medio llena bajo y en el living todos estaban conversando hasta que la vieron llegar.

.- ¿Avril, te sientes bien?- ella dejo bandeja sobre la mesa ratona entre los sillones y se sentó junto a Connor.

.- ahora se por que mi tía esta tan molesta-

Los jóvenes la miraron extrañados por su continuo silencio, o mejor dicho, por la cara de sorpresa aterrada que tenía plasmada en su carita de niña.

.- ¡YA! deja de tenernos con la intriga- reclamó Danielle frente suyo- ¿que paso?

.- mi tía...estaba comprometida con el señor Black-

.- ¿QUE?-exclamaron todos.

.- un día antes del concurso se comprometieron...-

.- por eso estaba tan dolida- susurró Emily- no era solamente una conocida en ese momento.

.- años atrás hubiera puesto mis manos en el fuego - dijo Avril pensativa.- ¿mi tía... con un Black?

.- Avril, tu ni siquiera sabias el nombre de Sirius hasta hace un año- dijo Connor.

.- cierto- afirmó ella- pero dudo que si lo hubiera conocido antes mi opinión fuera distinta.

.- ella tiene razón- Emily se colocó entre Connor y Lily- el solo pensar que la tía de Avril y el tío de Sirius Black terminarían juntos es un disparate…-

.- pero estuvo a punto de pasar- Cristhy se rasco la cabeza perdida- es raro, pero no deja de ser tierno.

.- ¬¬ ¿a donde esta lo tierno?-

.- no lo se, solo que me parece lindo, eso si, dudo que para ustedes, y lo digo refiriéndome a tu personita pequeña y a Sirius, sea algo bueno-

.-explícate castaña- amenazo Avril.

.- píenselo, si ellos dos terminaran juntos, tu y Sirius pasarían a ser primos-

.- políticos- corrigió Lily.

.- pero primos en fin- remató Cris.

A Avril se le cayó la mandíbula.

.- por lo tanto parte de tu familia pasaría a ser Sirius y tu pequeño hijo Jr seria fruto de una relación incestuosa- se le quedaron mirando raro.-¿ que?

.- Cristhy, ibas bien hasta la parte de primo político ¬¬- espetó Danielle.

Cristhy le omitió.

.- entonces como conclusión: no solo tendrías un hijo con tu primo, sino que perderías también tu virginidad con él.-

.-¬¬ tenias que recordarme eso –

.- mi opinión es que eres una niña pequeña, gritona e incestuosa-

Todos: ¬¬

.- me niego a seguir escuchando esto, tus conclusiones me asustan- Avril se paró torpemente de su lugar y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

.- ¿se habrá enojado?- preguntó inocente Cristhy.

.- ¬¬ no, si te parece- le contestó Danielle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tarde por la noche.

.- ¡James!-

Nada

.- James-

Nada

.- ¡JAMES!- el merodeador antes nombrado se estampó contra el suelo.

.- ¬¬ hasta que te despiertas hombre- Remus estaba buscando algo en el armario.

.- ¿que haces arreglado así?- preguntó Prongs al verlo con una camisa blanca de vestir, pantalones negros y una chaqueta a tono.

.- saldremos- informó.

.- ¿eh?-

.- iremos a tomar algo, Sirius lo propuso, Orión necesita que le levanten el ánimo-

.- esto me huele mal.-

.- tienes instinto- Remus dejo de buscar y cargó con unos pantalones marrones oscuros y una camisa negra. Tiró las prendas sobre la cama.- Sirius quiere ir a tomar a un lugar un tanto peculiar-

.- no se por que algo me dice que no es al bar que abrieron en la avenida principal.- comenzó a cambiarse.

El licántropo asintió nuevamente.

.- es del mismo dueño, pero no es un bar exactamente a pesar de que este muy cerca- ambos se miraron. James comprendió al instante.

Esa seria una noche larga.

Con algo de aplomo una vez que estuvo vestido de acuerdo con la ocasión bajó. Sirius y su tío esperaban en el hall junto con Remus. El primero parecía impaciente, el segundo apenas si estaba y el tercero tenía una cara de indiferencia abismal.

.- te tardaste- reclamó Padfoot. Todo su atuendo daba honor a su nombre.

.- Nunca oíste decir: llegar elegantemente tarde- indagó James sin darle mucha importancia a su amigo.

.- antes de que empiecen, mejor vayamos, el show comienza dentro de cuarenta minutos- apuntó Remus.

Así fue como estos bien apuestos hombres se dirigieron al centro de la Ciudad, que mas abarrotado que nunca por el fin de temporada rebosaba de una opulenta vida. Jóvenes, viejos, familias enteras caminando por las elegantes calles y disfrutando de una noche por demás agradable en condiciones climáticas.

No muy lejos de ahí:

.- ¡oh por Dios, una oferta!- instantáneamente y como ya se hizo costumbre en ese día, el brazo de una nueva victima había sucumbido a la bestialidad de Emily.

Digamos, la mas animal del grupo es Avril, pero cuando se trata de ofertas o de rebajas Emily le hacia digna competencia.

En este caso la victima era Milo.

.- crees que nos hagan rebaja en el hospital por fracturas masivas.- preguntó Danielle sobándose una de sus propias extremidades.

.- lo dudo- Avril siguió comiendo su helado- en todo caso ellos demandarían a Emily por abuso deshonesto de amistad.

.- ¬¬ Avril, eso no existe- dijo Connor a su lado y quitándole de improvisto un poco de helado.

La pequeña no se quejó.

.- bueno, tendría que existir, ya le rompió el brazo a todo el grupo- Danielle, Lily, Cristhy, Eleonor y Antares caminaban quejándose.

.- ¿oye, en donde esta Catherine?-

Avril cayó en que su tía no estaba con ellos.

.-por ahí se…- al instante un gigantesco pote de dulces se presentó frente a ambos jóvenes.

O.O

.- ¡Yo sabia que algún día los dulces cobrarían venganza!- gritó escondiéndose tras Connor.

.- y yo también pero ¡estoy bien preparada!- de la nada Cristhy sacó una pistola de agua.

.- ¬¬ no me dispares, Cris- le retó rápidamente Catherine, dándose a ver tras el gran pote- perdonen si me desaparecí, es que tenia antojos.

Emily se apareció repentinamente seguida por un magullado Milo.

.- n.n la ropa estaba muy bonita-

.- eso explica tanta bolsa- comentó burlón Antares. Su amigo cargaba con una docena de ellas.

.- no me recriminen, la temporada termina y dentro de poco las vacaciones - les recordó la pelinegra para justificar- ustedes también tendrían que ir comprando regalos.

.- ¬¬ con que plata, estoy en números rojos - acotó la pequeña pasándole su rico postre a Connor para que se lo terminara.

.- y debiendo parte de tu cuerpo-

.- ¡YA DEJA DE RECORDAME ESO CRISTHY!-explotó Avril.

.- ¬¬ Humor que te cargas-

.- estoy metida en ese problema por tu culpa, así que vamos a ver como te las ingenias para sacarme- reclamó.

.- YA…no empiecen a pelear, esta noche la disfrutaremos- se metió Danielle.- ¿Lily, cual es nuestra próxima parada?

.- podemos ir a tomar algo, me hablaron de un lindo lugar, esta cerca, creo que en la próxima calle.

Aceptaron, después de todo esa noche disfrutarían de todas esas salidas que por causas del tiempo, vagancia, sueño, hambre y o descompostura por comer de mas fueron retrasados. Y como había dicho Emily, las vacaciones estaban próximas a terminar y debían contar algo mas de sus vacaciones que un simple¿la playa? hermosa, si¿el agua? Salada¿la arena? Algo áspera, pero comestible.

El negocio era amplio por no decir enorme. La primera estancia y a la que irían ellos era como los típicos restaurantes, decorado de manera simple pero divertida. Les fue difícil conseguir una mesa, tengamos en cuenta que eran 9 personas. Flacos, altos bajos, de diferentes contexturas, pero 9 en fin.

Una vez en la mesa.

.- bien, yo quiero...- Emily observó con detalle el menú- de acá a acá, después pediré el resto n.n-

.- yo lo mismo- acotó Avril- pero quite el bistec de crema y coloque el pollo al champiñogne-

O.O( mesero...pobrecito, triste histouria)

.- ¡yooooo... quiero helado!- exclamó contenta Cristhy.

.- ¬¬ tarada, primero cena-

.- lo voy a hacer...- cerró el menú- n.n después de mi rico helado.

Toda la mesa se giró hacia Cristhy como si fuera un bicho raro.

.- ¡no me miren así!- como ocurre en estos casos la castaña busco ayuda en la persona que estuviera mas cerca- Antares me apoya ¿no?- el ex centauro se atragantó ante la cara de niña buena.- el que calla otorgaba si que lo considero un si- lo estrujó con fuerza...digo, lo abrazó.

Conversaciones si las tenían, pasaron por tantos temas y discusiones que si alguien hubiera querido hacer un océano de opiniones y golpes( puesto que pocos en ese grupo, o mejor dicho POCAS eran de tener paciencia) tenia todos los mares y hasta le sobraba para hacer unos cuantos ríos y afluentes( mas por los golpes que por otra cosa)

.- díganme...¿me veo gorda?- Emily se puso de perfil al pararse.

El tema de ese momento, puesto que ya se acabaron los temas, era la grasa de más o como los amigos prefieren llamarla: lo fofito.

.- ¬¬ digamos que el cierre de ese pantalón ya no sube...¿será causalidad?- pregunto irónica Lily.

.- ¿verdad que si?- dijo Emily sin prestarle atención al tono de la pelirroja- eso mismo estaba pensando yo...tal vez sea la humedad...-

.- si, de todas las cosas que te comiste desde el principio de las vacaciones hasta ahora- respondió Avril intentando que Connor no se comiera la cereza de su poste- ¡OYE!

.- ¿que? sabes que a mi me gustan las cerezas-se defendió el ojiverde.

.- sip..pero ya vienes quitándome comida hace rato...-

.- ¬¬ no es cierto- desmintió descaradamente Connor.

.- el helado-

.- bueno, una vez-

.- el sándwich-

.- dos-

.- el licuado-

.-¬¬ .treeeeeeeeeeessss-

.- las bolas rellenas de dulce-

.- ...-

.- la hamburguesa-

.- ¬¬ ahora que lo miro bien, cuando fue que no nos dimos cuenta que comía como cerda?- preguntó Milo a su compañero.

.- .. ni idea, pero es extraordinario que tanta comida halla cabido en tan pequeño cuerpo.-

.- la manzana acaramelada...-

.- ¬¬-

.- los pochoclos dulces...-

.-...-

.- los salados-

.- y todo esto fue hoy- dijo Cristhy rompiendo la larga lista de quejas- Avril, deberías pedirle a Connor que te de una indemnización por todo lo comido.

.- n.n tu idea me late- le sonrió descaradamente a Connor- pagando conito...-

.- olvidas un pequeño problema...¬¬ yo te compre todas esas cosas-

.- ..- silencio total.

.-¡es cierto!- se puso a llorisquear Avril.- yo estoy en banca rota!- se largo a llorar abrazándose a la mesa.- ¡soy una niña sin capital!

Cristhy suspiró fuertemente e intentó moverse de la silla.

.- ¿que te ocurre Cris?- pregunto preocupado Antares.

.- creo que...comí demasiado- siguió en la ardua tarea de desabrocharse el primer botón de su pantalón, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y como las calderas que están a punto de estallar por la presión, este botón tenia su destino fijado. En el último roce de las manitos de la castaña, dicho objeto salio volando por el restaurant, golpeando a un camarero en plena frente.

.- ups...- haciendo acto de su poder de huida, Cristhy salio corriendo con sus recién adquiridos kilos de mas hacia el baño mas cercano.

.- ahora venimos- dijo todas las chicas, meno Eleonor antes de seguir a su amiga.

El camarero con un notable punto rojo en medio de la cara se acerco a la mesa.

.- creo que esto es de ustedes- dijo algo tajante. Todos estaban bien rojos mientras las risitas de las mesas contiguas llegaban cada vez mas seguido.

En el baño.

.- lindo lo que paso- silencio.

Todas menos Cris soltaron en carcajadas.

.- ¿estabas tan enojada con el camarero por no traerte el mousse de chocolate que quisiste matarlo?- bromeó Emily llorando de risa.

Avril y Lily se sostenían mutuamente para no caerse por la risa.

Danielle se apoyaba en el lavamanos.

.- ¬¬ graciosas-

.- jajajaja ya Cristhy, no te enojes- Avril la brazo torpemente- era solo cuestión de tiempo para que descubramos tu potencial de francotiradora-

.- ¿habrá concursos avanzados de tiro al blanco con botones? por que ganarías con distinción amiga- le cargó nuevamente Emily.

Cuando ya estuvieron rojas y algo recuperadas del ataque, salieron de baño, Cristhy no les dirigía la palabra, precia ofendida.

Sin embargo no caminaron mucho, a su izquierda al salir vieron unas puertas enormes, con dos hombres de traje negro parados a cada lado. Se escuchaba música muy fuerte.

.- ¿que será eso?- preguntó curiosa Danielle.

.- pereciera que es un boliche( disco, antro...como quieran llamarlo)- Lily se acercó a los hombres- disculpen, buenas noches...-

.- tienes entrada?- preguntó cortante uno de los hombres.

.- eh...no…solo quería...-

.- entonces no puedes pasar, vete- respondió el otro duramente.

.- yo solo quería saber si...-

.- no se puede pasar sin entrada muñeca¿acaso eres sorda?-

Lily se molestó.

.- claro que no lo soy!- respondió. Las chicas se acercaron para apoya r a su amiga.

.- ¿ustedes tienen entrada?-

.- ¡no! pero eso no es cuestión de-

.- váyanse, no pueden pasar, este es un club privado.- el hombre a la derecha tomo a Lily que estábamos cerca y trató de apresurarla para que se fuera, obviamente, de mala manera.

.- estorban- unas chicas muy bonitas pasaron junto al grupo y entregaron unos pases a los guardias los cuales des cedieron el paso.

.- ¿siguen aquí?-

.- ¬¬ eres un grosero-

.- repítelo niña- le increpo el hombre.

.- ¡GROSERO!- exclamó Lily.

Cuando se iba a dar media vuelta para irse, el hombre la tomo bruscamente del brazo.

.- ¿con quien crees que hablas niña?-

.- ¡DEJENLA!- reclamó Avril, siendo la primera en adelantarse.

.- ¿y a esta de donde la sacaron?... ¿acaso en este lugar no están prohibidos los niños?- bromeó, su compañero sonrió perverso.

.- ¬¬ grandulón con cerebro de mosca, suéltala- amenazó Danielle

.- ¿en serio¿y si no quiero?

.- ¡TE LAS VA A TENER QUE VER CON UNA RUBIA, DOS MORENAS Y UNA CASTAÑA!- exclamó Cristhy.

Los guardias se rieron ante lo dicho.

.- ¡A LA CARGA!- gritó Emily tirándose contra el de seguridad sin darle tiempo a que se siguiera riendo.

.- ¡BAN ZAI!- se le escuchó exclamar a Cristhy antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro guardia.

Ambos hombres habían sido entrenados en varios tipos de defensa personal, pero digamos que era medio difícil aplicarlos en este caso ya que sus contrincantes no solo eran bizarros, sino mujeres. Si, ante todo los pobres tenían principios.

Con el ajetreo y entre golpes y empujones, se adentraron sin querer en el Club.

Mujeres en paños menores corriendo por acá, por allá, viejos verdes tratando de que no tiraran sus bebidas.

Emily terminó sobre una de las mesas de la sección VIP. No la sacó cara, el hombre que estaba allí parecía ser un alto ejecutivo en una revista de moda.

.- tienes potencial preciosa- dijo al verla desparramada sobre su mesa.

.- ¬¬ potencial mi trasero- el guardia no le dio tiempo al hombre, levantó a Emily en su momento de distracción. A los lejos, nuestra bonita chocolate le escucho decir¡POR ESO MISMO, HERMOSA!

Un florero sacado de anda saber donde terminó estampadote contra la cabeza del productor. Los testigos aseguran que el florero "dijo" que demandaría al hombre por perjuicios e injurias al este exclamar en el momento del golpe: pero la re pu+ que te parió...( por cuestiones de horario se inserta el tan odiado PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

Gran alboroto se formó después de que Avril, agarrada de los hombros de uno de los más corpulentos, le tapo la vista y terminaron ambos estrellándose contra la barra. La cosa no hubiera pasado a mayores si no fuera por que Avril es ligera y la fuerza de inercia hizo que con el envión con el que iba junto con su agresor, terminara por estrellarla contra la mampara de bebidas ( entre nos, perecía como si la pequeña estuviera cabalgando un toro furioso)

PUM! CRASH¡me arden los ojos! ( Lily: eso no va ahí ¬¬ . Autora: n.n cierto)

.- ¿estas bien?- preguntó el hombre tras la barra.

.- depende¿me falta algo?- el hombre miró: dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos ...

.- no -

.- ¡entonces sobreviviré!- la pequeña se paró y vio que del otro lado el guardia se había recuperado hace rato.- BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIII- en donde se apoyo es u gran misterio, lo único que se supo es que Avril terminó estampándose por una fuerza desconocida contra el de seguridad por segunda vez en la noche.

La pelea dio como resultado:

**Guardias:** 6 costillas rotas, cuatro ojos morados, una muñeca torcida, tres dientes menos.

**Chicas:** hechas gelatina.

Los chicos cuando las vieron salir hacia el restaurant todas machucadas y despeinadas.

.- ¿que les paso?-

.- Connor…no hables, el solo verte hacerlo me cansa- pidió Lily.

Eleonor y Catherine las ayudaron a mantenerse en pie.

.- ¡PERENSE UN MOMENTO!- gritó Avril en la puerta de salida.- ¿donde esta Cristhy?

La cámara corrió hacia la parte trasera y menos visible del lugar. En medio de la pista de baile, una Cristhy divertida guiaba a un grupo de personas al ritmo de la macarena. A su lado y más devoto seguidor: el guardia de seguridad.

- ¬¬ ¡CRISTHY!- exclamaron todos.

Una vez fuera.

.- no vuelvo a venir-

.- no creo que te dejen siquiera entrar Emily- retó Catherine- como fue que terminaron a los golpes…y con esos hombres.

.- nos trataron mal.- se excuso Avril- y sobre todo se metieron con Lily.

.-¿ quien se metió con Lily?- escucharon gritar a unos pasos de ellos.

James se adelantó hacia Lily, le siguieron Sirius, Remus y...Orión.

.-¿ estas bien...por que estas así? quien te...- James parecía atragantarse de tantas preguntas.

.- cálmate hombre, tuvieron una pelea con los de seguridad, pero ellos salieron perdiendo, no quedo ni uno en pie.- le calmó Milo.

.- ¿ se agarraron a golpes?

.- es lo que acabamos de explicar, Sirius- replicó Avril.

.- ¡YA! no empiecen- Danielle se interpuso.

Catherine tosió para que le prestaran atención.

.- chicos, paseare un rato mas, no tengo sueño- objetó.

Avril y los demás miraron preocupados como la mujer se alejaba hacia el gentío del centro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche que pensaban larga, terminó después de esa pelea, así que a media noche estaban todos tirados en sus respectivas camitas, meditando en el Nirvana. Sin embargo dos se quedaron hablando tranquilamente, por todas aquellas conversaciones que no tuvieron en las vacaciones.

Connor y Eleonor observaban el amanecer, disfrutando de la calma que había por la mañana. Abrigados con unas mantas ya que por esas horas la temperatura era algo baja, tomaban sus respectivos desayunos.

.- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta, Eli?- su prima aceptó posando sus penetrantes ojos en él.- se que no es mi asunto pero, he notado que… bueno…-

.-Si me vas a preguntar sobre Antares, la respuesta es si- contestó adelantándose a los hechos- él me gusta, aunque ya me di cuenta de que gusta de Cristhy...mas de lo que quiere admitir- terminó triste.

.- ¿pero no estabas tras Sirius?- Eleonor rió limpiamente.

.- No negare que verlo nuevamente movió sentimientos dormidos pero- dejo la taza de café sobre una mesita y se acurrucó mejor entre las mantas- recién hasta hace poco pude comprender realmente lo que me pasa con él.

Connor no la miró, seguía con las vista al frente, perdido.

.- Sirius y yo siempre nos tendremos un cariño especial- informó vagamente. Su rostro se encendió- nuestra primera vez fue juntos.

Connor se giró abruptamente, atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

.- me hablas en...- su frase fue cortada por un grito histérico. Por la puerta que daba a la casa, salía corriendo Cristhy con un ¿trineo?

Avril la seguía de cerca...tanto como para atajarla del pijama antes de que la castaña se tirara por las escaleras sobre el trineo al grito de¡VOY POR TI MAMUSKA; MAMI TE SALVARA!

O.O

.- dime que no...- Eleonor se acerco rápidamente al branda, observando mejor la ciada.

El trineo aguanto, las escaleras, algunas piedras, una pareja de ancianos que pasaban distraídos. No se podía decir lo mismo de sus ocupantes.

Connor bajó lo más rápido que pudo.

.- chicas..¿Están bien?- Avril respondió mostrándole su "rico" desayuno.

.- u.u no se por que, pero me duele mi patita- objetó Cristhy viendo a su amiga vomitar.

Connor notó que la chica tenía un gran tajo desde su rodilla hasta el pie.

Silencio, la adolorida también lo vio.

Cristhy por primera vez soltó una lagrima...después otra...y otra y otra...convirtiéndose así en una fuente.

.- ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- chillo despertando a todo Hyeres- ME DUELE MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A los minutos, todos los de la mansión bajaban preocupados por el alarido.

.-¿ que paso...ahora?- indagó Danielle. Lily señalo preocupada como Connor intentaba en vano confortar a una laguna castaña.

Una vez en la mansión el pobre y desafortunado elegido para el sacrificio de curarla fue Antares.

Pobre chico, triste historia.

.- esto te puede arder un poco solo...- colocó el liquido sobre la herida.

.- ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

.- ¬¬ Cris, ya deja de gritar, creo que ya entendimos las treinta veces que nos lo comunicaste- se quejo él. Presentía que si seguía así se volvería sordo.

Abajo...

.- ahora que lo pienso, Cristhy no se había lastimado desde que nos conocimos- dijo Milo pensativo. Se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de la castaña.

.-es que Cristhy esta hecha de goma...o esa es la teoría que sacamos- Connor se sentó a su lado- y es algo que agradecemos…nosotros vivimos un episodio parecido a este, con gritos incluidos...-

.- por suerte fue hace cuatro años- dijo Avril- y créeme, Cristhy hace barullo por un tajo como el que tiene ahora como por pincharse con una aguja.

.- pero ¿que fue lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión?-

Flash Back

Era una agradable tarde en la cercanía del lago. Cuatro chicos hablaban entretenidos y pasaban el rato bromeando sobre su día.

.- Connor- le llamó la atención una Emily bien pequeña, de unos 12 años- eso no es cierto, el viernes sirvieron ensalada, el jueves fue el festín.

.- ¿en serio?- el ojiverde lo meditó- creí que había sido al revés- se encogió de hombro- ya, no hay que hacerle, tienes mejor memoria que yo.

.- es que los años no viene solos Connor- Bromeó una chibi Avril terminando de escribir algo en un pergamino.- maldito coso! no sirve!- hizo un bollo con el pergamino y lo tiró al montón que tenia a su lado.

.- ¬¬ ¿ Avril, probaste con cargar nuevamente la pluma?- a lejanía se notaba que la pluma estaba sin tinta.

.- ¡cierto!- hizo lo aconsejado e intento nuevamente- SI! ahora si se puede! n.n

.- u.u esta chica- suspiró Cristhy. Se encontraba sentada en las grandes raíces de aquel árbol. Miró para arriba con curiosidad.- oye, Emi-

.- ¿que pasa?-

.- ¿es difícil subirse a un árbol?-

.- no... Doloroso tal vez-

.- ¿me enseñas?-

.- ¬¬ Ni que fuera una ciencia-

.- ¬¬ dices eso por que la ultima vez que TU lo intentaste terminaste del otro lado de árbol y con un hombro dislocado.

.- ;.; cierto, fue muy doloroso- recordó Chibi Avril sobándose su brazo izquierdo.-no es bueno impulsarse demasiado, sobre todo si ya estás en la cima.

Cristhy no presto atención a su amiga, se coloco en posición para subir.

.- y bien...-

.- pon esa pierna ahí...y la otra acá y...-poco a poco la fue guiando hasta que...

.- no puedo- Cristhy se quedo paralizada con media pierna levantada. A lo lejos parecía que Cristhy abrazaba al árbol con brazos y piernas.

.-¿y por que no?-

Se bajo como pudo de los dos centímetros ascendidos arduamente y se giró llorosa hacia sus amigos.

.- ¡me clave una astilla!- gritó mostrándoles su dedo índice antes de largarse a llorar como loca.

.- O.O-

.- ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Fin de Flash Back

.- ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- banda sonora del primer piso en el tiempo presente de ese pasado...( ¿eh?)

.- ya ven , la herida sea grande o chica, Cristhy siempre va llorar como condenada.-

.- tiene poca tolerancia al dolor- aportó Danielle- le encanta hacer locuras y cosas bien arriesgadas, aunque no se de cuenta, pero nunca se lastima.

.- debe ser pariente lejano de la mujer elástica-Bromeó Avril

.- XD ¿ahora la llamaremos Elastic Cris?- le siguió Emily.

.- espero que no...- murmuró Avril pensativa- a mi me cuesta pronunciarlo XD

El grupo no pudo contener la risa.

Los comentarios oportunistas sobre la condición "impermeable" de su amiga hubieran seguido de no haber sido por que se escucho que alguien entro por la puerta principal.

Con cara de trasnochada y con los zapatos en las manos entro Catherine. Su actitud se parecía a la de una adolescente que llegaba tarde y no quería que los adultos de la casa se enteraran. Estaba por poner el pie en el primer escalón cuando...

.- ¡SEÑORITA¿a donde cree que va?- la pequeña se levantó para "recibir" a su tía.

.- hola...eeh...- sonrió nerviosa, todo el grupo estiró el cuello para ver mejor la escena que se establecía en el pasillo.- O.O ¿están todos levantados?

.- esperándola a usted jovencita- siguió con el juego Avril- ¿en donde se había metido?

.- ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

.- Ò.o ¿y eso?-

.- Es que Cristhy se rompió el invicto...y Antares la esta ayudando- respondió la peque rápidamente.

Silencio

Silencio

Silencio

.-Rompió el invicto bestia, como lo dijiste parece otra cosa- corrigió Lily.

.-no es el punto pelirroja...- miró a su tía escudriñante- ¿con quien estuviste¿estas te parecen horas de llegar?...- Cat se sorprendió ante la actitud sobre protectora de su sobrina.- ¿era apuesto¿Cuando salen de nuevo¿ Me vas a regalar un chocolate?- esto ultimo la desconcertó menos que lo primero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de dos largas horas de gritos y llantos, por fin la herida de Cristhy estaba cicatrizando. Acostada en la cama miraba el techo contando...bueno, solo ella sabe.

.- Cris- Emily sentada a su lado se aburría de que su amiga no le diera atención.- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

.- ya me hiciste una pregunta...- ironizó rascándose la cabeza- pero bueno, como soy benevolente te daré la oportunidad de hacerme otra.

Emily omitió el comentario de su amiga.

.- en la casa de Potter...cuando iba a ser tu turno para contar...-

.- ¿quieres saber lo que paso?- preguntó Cristhy sentándose; debajo de la sabana saco una pizarra.( sin comentarios -. - ) - todo paso una linda noche de verano n.n

.- ¬¬ Cristhy, esto no es un cuento-

.- ¬¬ cierra la boca y escucha-

Flash Back

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, bueno, tal vez no las cuatro, pero teniendo en cuenta que en la oscuridad no se ve un joraca la hora es algo poco importante comparado en saber por donde pisas.

En esos pensamientos algo adentrados en un mundo paralelo, estaba Cristhy Makalister, una muchacha de mediana estatura, ojos marrones y una mentalidad que asustaría al propio Freud( al cual le causaría suicidio si ya el pobre no estuviera muerto).

Pero sigamos adelante con lo que nos concierne a nosotros por chusmas y a la historia por guión.

Si había algo que le molestaba a Cristhy eso era la intriga, el NO SABER. Pobrecita, debía ser por ese trauma de la infancia en la cual ella quedo marcada al perder su sonajero. Esa fue por lo menos la explicación que le dieron los psicólogos a sus padres. Pero volviendo al tema, Cristhy, esa noche, a esa hora y con ese pijama creyó conveniente saciar su duda con el único que podría hacerlo.

Con suerte y un mapa hecho horas antes, la joven se adentro en una habitación del primer piso y la ultima en el largo pasillo.

Con cautela y decisión camino hacia la cama en donde en ese momento, su meta estaba durmiendo tranquilamente exento de lo que ocurriría.

Con la sutileza de un gato rengo, se tropezó con una sabana a centímetros de la cama y cayo de plano contra su pobre victima.

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

.-quien, que...como...¿Cristhy?-

.- ¡YO NO SOY UN COMO!- reclamó la chica sentándose en la cama.

Antares prendió la luz.

.- ¿tienes idea de que hora es?- preguntó mas preocupado que molesto.

.- mmmm no se...o creo no saber...- meditó por un momento-no, definitivamente no se n.n- sonrió.

Antares suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse a él y a sus hormonas, por que digamos la verdad, para un joven de 21 años tener a la chica que le gusta sentada en la cama, a la noche y con...

.- Cristhy...en donde están tus ...tus...pantalones- la castaña miró hacia bajo.

.- acá...- subió un poco la camisa y unos diminutos shorts se asomaron.- es que los pantalones a mi me dan calor a la noche...por eso es que llevo esto o no llevo nada mas que la ropa interior y...-

.- Cris...- Antares estaba muy rojo- por favor, no sigas- suplicó creyéndose incapaz de controlarse si ella continuaba.- ¿ y bien, que necesitas?

.- no te hagas, sabes muy bien a lo que he venido- dijo ella.- quiero que me lo des-

.- ¿QUE?- pensamientos no aptos para horario de protección al lector precoz ya que debemos procurar que su imaginación no vuele muy alto- d-de que..ha-hablas-

.- lo quiero Antares y lo sabes, entonces ¡DAMELO!- exigió acercándose peligrosamente.

Si Antares no murió de un paro cardiaco seguido por desangramiento por perdida masiva nasal es pura y exclusivamente por que el dios de los cumpleaños así lo quiso.

.- ¿dime donde esta¡Lo quiero!- Antares para este entonces estaba bajo la castaña tratando de no morir asfixiado por las manitas de ella.- ¡dámelo!

.- ¡que te de que cosa ?- gritó él algo ahogado por el comportamiento brusco.-**_"Por eso deben decir: las calladas son las peores"- _**pensó para si.

.- ¿como que cosa¿a donde lo dejaste?- ahí fue donde Antares cayó de su nube.

.- espera, espera- como pudo tomó las muñecas de la chica, se sentó medianamente en la cama con ella arriba.- explícate mejor Cristhy, no te entiendo.

.- ¡en donde dejaste a Mamushka!- indago ya casi al borde del llanto- ¡quiero a mi bebé!- se limpió las lagrimas con la manga a medida que estas empezaron a caer.

.- ¿Ma-Mamushka?-

.- así se llama la tortuga- Cristhy le miró- ¿en donde esta?

Antares suspiró profundamente, tratando de quitarse la frustración.

.- Cristhy, la tortuga...-

.- Mamushka- corrigió ella con una leve sonrisa.

.- Mamushka, ella volvió al mar...- una chibi Cristhy lo miró desolada.

.- ¿ya no esta mas con nosotros?-

.- no, tuve que devolverla ...Cris...comprende...-

.- ¡NOOOOOOOOO MI BEBÉ!- se largó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Los gritos de una "madre" adolorida comenzaron a llenar cada rincón de la mansión Potter, dejando en menos de 3 minutos a una congregación de metidos tras las puertas de la habitación de invitados.

.- ¡quiero a mi bebé!-

La puerta se abrió.

O.O

.- si sigues así, el bebé no tardara en llegar- intento bromear Milo.

Antares lo fulminó con la mirada.

Fin de Flash back

.- y eso fue lo que paso más o menos- terminó de contar y de dibujar el ultimo garabato.

.- ¿fue por eso que gritaste su nombre antes de lanzarte pro las escaleras?- Cristhy asintió- ¿oye, y por que estabas tan empeñada en la tortuga?

.- es que quiero un bebé...como el que tiene Avril con Black- Emily tardo en caer, pero cuándo lo hizo una mueca de picardía se metió en su cara.

.- ¿con Antares, no es cierto?-

.- ajap- Cristhy terminó de borrar sus dibujos y guardó la pizarra.

.- ¿y no sabes lo que significa eso no?- indagó para ver si su amiga caía por fin.

.- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...n.n no-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban todos en la playa, desparramados como carne en parrilla. Todo era perfecto, las olas, el mar, la arena, la comida, los juegos¿que podía arruinar ese día tan maravilloso?

.- chicos...- murmuró Lily.

.-mmmmmmmmm- le contestó Connor a su lado.

.- ¿para cuando son nuestros boletos de avión?-

.- para el 28- contestó Milo girando su cabeza hacia ella, estaba al otro lado- ¿por que?

Lily se sentó tranquilamente en la lona.

.- ¿y que día es hoy?- preguntó bostezando.

.- 28- contestó Emily acompañada de Avril, ambas venían de nadar.

.- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-

El grupo "aparrillado" se levantó como resorte.

Definitivamente, algo si podía arruinar sus vacaciones...el fin de estas.

Continuara...

* * *

He regresado! siii...acaso pensaban que se salvarian de mis locuras? XD a poco fueron tan ingenuos jajajaja. Sorry por tardarme tanto, convinacion de cosas hicieron que me tardara mas de dos meses en actualizar. Promeza de exploradora( aunque no lo sea) no lo vuelvo a hacer... 

Las vacaciones se temrinaron asi que ahora la cosa seguira en Hogwarts...¬¬ espero que no halla problemas de presupuesto por que sino tendremos que ir a rodas alla, pero a pie.

U.U ya, dejo mis locuras. Les agradezco muchisimo que me hallan esperado. Sean bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores y un consejo...ponganse casquito...el viaje va a ser turbulento en esta historia.

Nos vemos!

Grisel

Mis mejores chocolates a: IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs;Clawy;pasmocha estrellada;Artemis Black II; Gerulita Evans;xaica;Shezhid; MMPOTTER;RubbyMoon-chang-Sly; Chero ; pau black; Xime ; Gabriela Luthien Black; evil angel;Mey;MaggyBlack; Llams; naufraga2003; Daniela lupin de black; elarhy


	12. El lío inaugural

**Mi peor castigo : tu**

_Capitulo 12: El lío inaugural_

Exasperada, esa era la palabra que podía denominar a Danielle en ese instante. Avril giraba alrededor suyo por alguna razón aun no muy aparente, cosa que la estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

.- no llega-

.- ¿quien Avril?- preguntó por enésima vez convencida en algún rincón de su mente de que tus miga esta vez SI se dignaría a contestarle.

Como cayendo en la presciencia de la rubia la pequeña se detuvo y la miró. Suspiró hondamente, tenia que reconocer que su amiga no tenia la culpa.

.- Black-

.-¿ estás tan impaciente de verlo nuevamente?-

.-¬¬ te molería a palos si no fuera por que me compraste chocolates antes de venir- Danielle sonrió burlona- sabes que él tuvo a Jr durante estos dias a Jr… ¿te imaginas cuantas nuevas mañas le debe haber enseñado?

.- creo imaginarlas-

Avril suspiró mas impaciente.

.- no pido mucho- dijo- solo pedí pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas...-

.- no negaras que fueron muy buenas-

Su pequeña amiga negó.

.- excelentes por así decirlo-

.- ¿entonces?-

.- ¬¬ ¿olvidas el pequeño detalle de a quien tuvimos como vecinos?

Danielle observó el cielo completamente despejado en un ademán de desinterés.

.- no, pero algo bueno tuvo, encontraste a Jr-

.-exacto... ¿si yo lo encontré por que demonios ese tenia que apropiarse de mi bebé?-

Danielle clavó sus ojos en su amiga preguntándose como podía ser que aun fuera tan cabeza dura.

.- creo que...-

PUM

Ambas se giraron ya que a sus espaldas el estruendo las distrajo de su conversación. Ante ellas, o mejor dicho, bajo ellas y a unos metros solamente yacía Emily desparramada a lo largo y a lo ancho de su existencia. Sus pertenecías aun en su bolsa de viaje y su baúl estaban desparramadas a su lado.

.- ¬¬ Ésta si no se estampa el primer día no se siente completa- Emily levantó su magullada cara del anden. Como quien no notó el "pequeño tropiezo" se levantó lo más dignamente posible.- Buenos días Miss estabilidad- levanto la voz Avril.

.- cierra la boca enana- contraatacó Emily tomando sus cosas y llegando junto a ellas.- ¿y las demás?

.- en Tegucigalpa averiguando si hay palmeras- ironizo Avril.

PLAF

Emily le contestó con un coscorrón.

.- ¡OYE! ME DOLIO-

.- era la idea, Avril-

.-¬¬ ¿estás en tus días pre menstruales?-

.- a que viene el comentario machista-

.- déjala- se interpuso Danielle- está histérica por que Black todavía no llego.- Emily pusó su mejor cara picara.

Avril les dio la espalda ofendida, al tiempo que decía:

.- no gastare saliva en explicarle a dos pelmazas, si quiero ver a black es pura y exclusivamente por que me debe algo y punto.

.- eso espero- susurró un voz tras de ella con tal desfachatez que apenas le separaban unos centímetros.

Avril se giró completamente roja al reconocerlo.

.- Ma-Malfoy-

El rubio platinado sonrió ampliamente colocando las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme que habia bajo esa costosa tunica negra.

.- ¿no te da gusto verme Summers?-

La chica no sabia que contestar.

.- la verdad...- Tragó dificultosamente, intentando que el nerviosismo no se le notara. Desgraciadamente para ella, una conversación que tuvieron a fines del año pasado había quedado inconclusa por falta de respuesta que ella debía dar en ese momento.- no lo se- fue sincera.

Lucius sonrió de soslayo.

Danielle y Emily prefirieron mantenerse al margen. No sabían bien de que se trataba puesto que a fin de año la pequeña se había negado rotundamente a comentarles que era lo que habló con el Slytherin antes de partir en el tren.

.- te vez mas quemada- comentó él.

.- es que me asolee en la playa este año-

.- yo dije quemada Avril, no tostada- enfatizo aun sin poder contener ese voz que le incitaba a burlarse a costa de ella.

La muchacha resopló con hastío.

.- vaya, que considerado de tu parte, Malfoy-

.- ¿por un simple chiste ya te haces la formal conmigo?-

.- ¿pretendes que deje pasar todos tus desprecios?

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco.

.- estas ahogándote en un vaso de agua, no hagas lío por algo tan insulso.-

.- dejare de hacerme la actriz cuando dejes de hacer comentarios tan hoscos sobre mi- se defendió poniéndose a la defensiva (Autora: me parece que la que esta en una etapa pre menstrual es otra. Avril: ¬¬ cállate)- ¿que es lo que quieres?

.- sabes a lo que vengo...aunque no he recibido una sola carta tuya en todas las vacaciones- dijo con algo de reproche- aun espero la respuesta.- Avril empezó a sudar frío.

Esas vacaciones fueron por así decirlo, las mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo, por ello y por que es una reverenda distraída en ese tiempo no pensó un solo momento en ello por lo cual Lucius reclamaba y ahora atada hasta de manos se sentía como en el mismo momento hace unos meses atrás, se sintió cuando Lucius le propuso aquello. ¡Ella y su maldita manía de dejar todo para último momento!

Su cara debía ser un mapa por que Lucius hizo una mueca de cansancio.

.- ¡¿no me digas que no lo pensaste!- reclamó molesto.

.- ¡No es eso!- trato de mentir al sentirse delatada.- es solo que...No...digo-

.- ¿tu respuesta es No?-

.- ¡NO!- volvió a decir algo confundida. Malfoy la observo detenidamente con algo de recelo áspero.

.- ¿No Al no, o No a que?

.- No al No- se apresuró ella. Se puso colorada al ver el desmadre que estaba haciendo- lo que quise decir es que...- suspiró- lo pensé y por mas que me pareció lo mas descabellado que podría pasar...-

El joven se sintió insultado en alguna parte de su ego.

.- ¿insinúas que mi idea de que salgamos juntos es loca?

.- no si te parece ¬¬- contestó al instante ella- no me la interpretes- se adelanto al ver que el rubio estaba por dar la media vuelta he irse- ¡suena loco Lucius, no lo niegues!- el Slytherin resoplo.

.- sabes que me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás- dijo incomodo.

.- si lo se, no me refiero a nuestros compañeros sino a nosotros...digamos que salir de un momento a otro después de llevarnos 6 años como perros y gatos no es muy ...- Lucius la miró intensamente con sus ojos grises- digo, no suena muy alentador que digamos y...- avril se sentía apenada- ya! deja de mirarme así, me pone nerviosa!.

Él sonrió socarronamente.

.- ¬¬ Pobre de ti que digas algo- amenazo ella tratando de recuperar la compostura.

.- Avril, estas dando muchas vueltas, yo solo vine por una simple palabra no por un testamento a nombre de la señora confusión.-

.-esta bien, mi respuesta es...- un gran estruendo le llamo la atención a muchos que estaban en el anden, sin embargo a la entrada de este, en esa pared que conecta la sección muggle con la mágica hicieron su aparición cuatro muchachos bastante conocidos.

Un tic nervioso que había perdido vigencia ante la presencia de Lucius reapareció. Movida por una fuerza sobrenatural y seamos sinceros, bien bruta, Avril corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, plantándose frente al grupo y sin prestarle cuidado a algunas chicas que ya como moscas a lo dulce, se les habían pegado a los merodeadores.

Obviare la columna de tierra que formo la pequeña entre Lucius y el grupo para enfocarme mas en la conversación que se daría lugar en aquel momento.

.- ¡eres idiota o que, hace mas de media hora que te espero!- ¿dije conversación?..upsi, me equivoque.

Sirius dejo de sonreírle encantadoramente a una de las chicas para enfocarse en el pequeño demonio que tenia frente.

.- ¿me estabas esperando? que tierna- dijo él.

Mala idea...MALA IDEA… MUY MA...ya, creo que Sirius entendió ¬¬

(Tic nervioso)

.- se que ...-

.- CIERRA LA BOCA PEDAZO DE EGO CON PATAS- insertar cabeza gigante- **SOLO **y escucha bien **SOLO** vine por mi bebé hermoso.

.- ¬¬ no era necesario que nos rompieras los tímpanos Summers- se quejo James. Estaba a la derecha de Sirius acompañado por Remus.

.- entonces dile a tu amigo que deje de hacerse el gracioso- miró a Sirius- ¿en donde esta Jr?

.- AHH Siri pooh...¡tu perrito es lo mas simpático!- típico sonido que da la certeza que algo lindo y conmovedor esta presente.

Avril se giró hacia donde venia la voz y se encontró con una Hufflepuff de su misma edad. Sus ojos estaban detrás de unos anteojos de armazón plateado, instrumento que no le quitaba para nada lo bonita que era. Sacándole casi una cabeza a Avril se abrió paso hasta el merodeador.

.- Eleine- saludó Padfoot amistoso- espero que no te haya dado problemas.

(Vena Enorme en la sien de Avril)

.- para nada Siri...es un cachorro muy bien...-

.- ¿HAS PEDIDO LA CABEZA?- intentando que aclarar lo que acaba de ocurrir me tomare la molestia de explicárselo con un claro ejemplo: imagínense que están parados tras las turbinas de un Jet o en su defecto de un avión comercial. ¿Como se supone que queda nuestro cabello al recibir tan fuerte ráfaga de aire? Si mis queridos amigos, así exactamente (cabe aclarar que aparte de despeinados quedamos algo carbonizados, pero eso es lo de menos). Es decir que el grito propinado por esa a la que le aguantamos los gritos durante tantos capítulos ha hecho fuerza de su poder pulmonar para despeinar y por que no, asustar, a más de uno.

.-¿Y ahora por que gritas?

.- ¿que hace ella con mi hijo?

Sirius se rascó la cabeza.

.- se lo deje durante este fin de semana ya que...- Avril se acercó peligrosamente y lo tomo de la solapa de la camisa.

.- ¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE DURANTE DOS DIAS MI BEBÉ ESTUVO CON UNA COMPLETA EXTRAÑA?-

.- bueno...no tuve tiempo de mandarte una carta, te lo iba a decir cuando...-

.- ¿QUIERES QUE TE ASESINE VERDAD, ANDAS EN ALGUN TIPO DE SECTA QUE ADORA EL MASOQUISMO; POR QUE HACES SIEMPRE LAS COSAS PARA QUE ME HIERVA LA SANGRE? ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE JR NO ES SOLO DE TU PROPIEDAD Y QUE CUALQUIER DECISION QUE TOMES SOBRE ÉL PRIMERO DEBES DECIMERLA A MI!

Avril estaba muy roja además de que ya empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula por mostrar tanto los dientes.

.- mujer no te sulfures tanto, solo fue un favor que le pedí a Eleine-

.- n.n yo no tuve problema.-

.- ¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO BONITA!- miró a Jr en sus brazos- ¡Presta! ¡Esto es mio!- a la fuerza se lo sacó.

.- oye, dámelo, es de Sir...-

Avril la asesino con la mirada.

.- ¡ES MIO!

.- solo cálmate un...- como todos sabemos por demás, la pequeña no es un ser de bajos instintos, bueno, tal vez sean bajos pero es solo por una cuestión que se adapta a la circunstancias. Si antes quería matar a Sirius, el solo hecho de que el quisiera defender lo indefendible (para ella) se le hizo completamente insoportable e injusto, por lo tanto, su instinto asesino intento estamparle un buen manotazo siendo detenido por la fuerte y rápida intervención de Emily que fue a caer sobre ella. La caída fue mera casualidad ya que Emily solo iba para tratar de calmar un poco los ánimos, pero no vamos a quitarle merito al accidente.

.- ¡EMILY!

.- ¡Lo siento! hoy ando torpe-

.- ¬¬ ¡hoy y siempre!- Emily le pegó antes de levantarse.- ¿que demonios crees que haces tirándote sobre la gente?

.- te dije que no fue mi culpa...- lo pensó- bueno, tal vez si, pero no lo hice queriendo

.- ¬¬ casi matamos a Jr- el perrito ladró seguro entre los brazos de su padre. ¿Como llego ahí? no se, me arriesgaría a decir que fueron reflejos rápidos, no de avril, sino del perro.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La pelea duró hasta que el décimo tercer llamado del tren los distrajo. En ese momento, Avril y compañía descansaban y daban gracias por encontrara un vagón vacío.

.- empezamos con el pie izquierdo parece- opinó Cristhy. Lily asintió poco convencida y algo asustada por la cara de enojo de la pequeña. Emily y Danielle suspiraron.

.- ni te lo imaginas- dijo Danielle- la aquí presente amiga no dejo de hacer escándalo- Jr ladró apoyando a su "tía".

.- fue culpa de Sirius...- se excusó

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

.- ¡hola!

.- ¡Amos!- Cristhy saludo emocionada- creí que no nos veríamos, no te encontré en el anden.

.- llegue tarde- un chico detrás de él saludo alegre.- oh, perdón...- un niño de unos 11 años paso delante.- les presento a mi hermano Harold, entrara a primer año.

La sonrisa blanca de aquel niño rubio simpatizo a todas.

.- no encontramos en donde quedarnos...-

.- ¿y Longbotton?- Emily notó la ausencia de su inseparable amigo.

.- Frank debe estar pidiéndole a Clarisse que salga con él- contestó quitándole importancia.

.- ¿quien es Clarisse?- preguntó Lily perdida al no recordarla.

.- la morocha de pelo corto, Ravenclaw, es la prima de Alice-

.- ah si..de Alice me acuerdo, la castaña que va a un curso menor que el nuestro, creo que la prima estuvo en su cumpleaños el año pasado- dijo la pelirroja recordando ese momento.

.- AH!- el grito asusto a los presentes. Cristhy busco en su bolso. Parecía muy entusiasmada.- Mira lo que conseguí- le paso a Amos un pote transparente que dejaba ver un contenido algo dudoso.- estaba bastante caro debo admitir.

Amos lo examinó.

.- debía estarlo Cristhy, esto es...- la cosa dentro del frasco se movió de tal manera que le quito el seguro y abrió la tapa. Amos lo sostuvo algo asustado- ilegal ¬¬

.- n.n siiiiii y es lo mas interesante, veras...- antes de que cristhy pudiera explicar el por que había comprado semejante moustrito, la "cosas" ( lo llamaremos desde ahora)comenzó a salirse de su prisión.

.-¡Diggory, ponle la tapa!- Emily del asco subió las piernas al asiento.- ¡la tapa!

.- ¡Ya va, Anderson!- por muy raro que parezca, a pesar de no tener forma dicha masa negra saco unos filositos dientes al ver que su opresor intentaba meterlo nuevamente el el cilindro.- ¡mierda!

El grito histérico salió del compartimiento rechinando en los oídos de los que estaban cerca. Golpes, mas gritos, una ventana rota, una puerta estrellándose al otro lado del pasillo dieron a entender (si es que antes nadie se había dado cuenta) que en ese lugar pasaba algo.

Avril (con Jr en brazos) y Danielle salieron para un lado mientras que los demás se dirigían al lado contrario.

Aprovechándose del dicho: patitas pa que las quiero, no pararon hasta llegar a los lados opuestos del tres. El segundo grupo asustando así al maquinista al verse rodeado de jóvenes y mas aun al ver como cristhy quería saber como funcionaba la caldera de la maquina.

.- ¿seguro que si pongo un pavo no se asa al instante?

.- CRISTHY-

Del otro lado, las otras dos tomaban aire en última parte del tren. Avril del cansancio se sentó contra la barandilla con Jr en brazos.

.- esto es un asco...este año empezó muy mal- jadeo. Tratando de peinarse.

Danielle la miró.

.- crees que tenga algo que ver con...-dudo si decirlo- ¿Connor?

.- puede ...-

La puerta que daba al vagón se abrió.

.- ¡hasta que te alcanzo mujer!-exclamó Lucius.- corres mejor que un perro de caza.

.- ¬¬ -

.- mejor me voy- Dan paso por al lado del Slytherin y puso mala cara- compórtate Malfoy, no vaya a ser que por hacerte el vivo deba dejarte sin descendencia.- cerró la puerta tras si.

A unos tres vagones.

.-no jodas con eso acá dentro James- dijo Remus alejándose de la bomba fétida que tenia su amigo en manos- recuerda lo que ocurrió el año pasado cuando unos alumnos soltaron una en el pasillo.

Sirius sonrió de costado, con actitud déspota.

.- alguien nos quería hacer competencia- aportó.

.- lo dudo- opinó James sentándose a su lado y guardando la bomba- según tengo entendido fue un accidente. Eso fue por lo menos lo que me contaron.

Ninguno hizo algún comentario.

La puerta se abrió.

.- ho...¿Emily?- el licántropo se giró hacia la entrada. La chica no paresia prestarle atención a ninguno allí adentro.

.- eh...oye Anderson, que es lo que quier...- la chica se acerco peligrosamente a Sirius que había sido el que se paró para enfrentarla. Lo inspecciono detenidamente. Su actitud extraña no paso desapercibida por ninguno allí.

.- Anderson, que crees que...- Peter fue lanzado hasta la pared divisoria. Emily ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo, simplemente lo empujo. Estaba mas entretenida "oliendo" a Sirius.

.- Esto no es gracioso, Emily- refunfuño Remus al ver como los rostros de su mejor amigo y de la chica se iban acercando.

Sirius por su parte estaba más que paralizado, eso debía ser una pesadilla.

.- Anderson que es lo que pre...- al instante los ojos negros de Emily se posaron en James.- oye, no me mires, yo solo...- el jugador de quidditch camino torpemente hacia atrás hasta toparse con la ventanilla.

La muchacha adoptó la misma actitud y como un gato que se mueve lentamente hacia su presa lo acorralo.

No hay que aclarar que Sirius sufría de un shock algo bizarro y Remus...¬¬ el tenia un furioso y visible tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. Sin embargo no pasaron ni dos segundos y ya Emily había dejado de "oler". Su cara se distorsionó en una sonrisa torcida y como entro, callada y casi autista se marcho corriendo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Todos miraban a Cristhy anonadados.

Ya en Hogwarts y quitándose el frío de los huesos que habían tenido que soportar al bajar del tren y durante todo el camino hacia el colegio, ahora el grupo entero acompañadas por Amos, comían tranquilamente en el gran salón después de una larga selección.

.- ¿compraste esa cosa sin saber que es?- Avril tragó el ultimo pedazo que tenia en su boca- ¿estas demente o algo asi?...- lo pensó mejor- ya, para que pregunto si se la respuesta.

Lily movió la cabeza en desaprobación.

.- como puedes ser tan inconciente, si por lo menos se hubiera mantenido en el tarro es una cosa, pero la dejamos suelta...-

.- pero no causo ningún problema pelirroja- se defendió Cristhy- ¿alguien escucho de algo?

.- no es el punto, trajimos algo al colegio que no sabemos que es, además de que TAMPOCO sabemos donde esta- Lily ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Su sueño de comenzar el año escolar se fue por caño.- ahora tendremos que perder el tiempo en encontrarla.

.- ¿para que? si no esta en nuestras manos ya no es nuestro problema- objetó Cris.

.- ¬¬ no te laves las manos mujer- Danielle le pego un fuerte coscorrón.- ahora lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es averiguar que era esa cosa.

.- nos tomara hasta mañana- dijo Amos de pasada- no abren la biblioteca hoy a la noche.

.- no queda otra, tendremos que dejarlo para después- dijo Emily sorbiendo un poco de jugo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hora de Pociones, mazmorras. Los Gryffindor junto a los Hufflepuff charlaban animadamente mientras esperaban al profesor para esa primera torturante hora. De vez en cuando alguno miraba hacia ambos lados del pasillo para ver si la plateada cabellera del anciano profesor. Algunos creían oír los diente rechinantes de ese viejo al pasar por al lado de sus pupitres y realmente se le ponían los pelos de punta. Definitivamente, ninguno disfrutaba con semejante demonio al mando.

Después de mas de diez minutos esperando se empezaron a impacientar, uno de Hufflepuff estaba a punto de ir preguntar por la ausencia a la oficina del director, cuando choco de frente al doblar en un pasillo con un hombre de aspecto bonachón y cabello algo oscuro.

.- muchacho, no corras- le retó el hombre.- ¿por que tanta prisa?

.- es que todavía no ha llegado el profesor Phoel-

.- ven muchacho, no es necesario que busques a nadie- con uno de sus brazos le hizo dar la vuelta y caminar en dirección al aula de pociones, en donde en la entrada esperaban sus demás compañeros atentos.

Cuando llegaron junto a ellos, el hombre saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta de aula dándoles paso a todos los chicos con cara de signo de interrogación y mas murmurantes que en barata de rumores.

.-primero lo primero y no vamos a ser mal educados, mi nombre es Horace E. F. Slughorn- lo escribió en el pizarrón- y a partir de este año seré su nuevo profesor de Pociones.

La mayoría le miraba perpleja.

.- ¿que le paso a Phoel?- pregunto una chica de primera fila.

.- El señor Phoel se jubilo repentinamente y sin dar razones algunas- explico Slughorn.

.- ¿entonces no tuvimos la suerte de que le partiera un rayo?- pregunto otro mas arriesgado de Gryffindor. La clase rompió en risas.

.- o que se lo haya tragado una ballena- aportó

.- ya muchachos, dejen las bromas pesadas- sonrió el hombre apenas conteniendo la risa por las locas suposiciones sobre lo que le podría haber pasado a su ex colega-ahora bien, pasare lista y darán el presente, así los conoceré mejor...

Después de cuarenta minutos de clase todos los alumnos sacaron la misma conclusión: este nuevo profesor era completamente distinto al otro y su manera de enseñar no seria la mejor pero que era más entretenida de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

.- revolvemos, revolvemos, para aquí y para allá- a puro estilo anime, Cristhy revolvía su caldero con un animo increíble. A su lado Danielle y Lily tenían correrle por que su amiga dada la emoción rara vez se percataba que estaba ensuciando todo.

.- Señorita Makalister- trato de llamarle la atención un hombre de cabello negro- señorita...-

.- discúlpela profesor- intercedió Lily por su amiga- ella siempre fue un tanto desastrosa ante la preparación de pociones, cree que...-

.- ¡Sopa!-

.- U.U que es sopa- el profesor Slughorn quedó estupefacto.

.- No se enoje con ella, piensa que hace sopa pero en general hace buenas...- volvió a intervenir Lily.

PUM

Todos los alumnos vieron como el tercer puesto de la segunda fila estaba completamente bañado en un líquido negrusco y mucoso.

.-ups, creo que me pase con los ojos de murciélago-

.- ¬¬ no, si te parece niña...-

.- ¡Lo siento profe!-se disculpo Cristhy levando su mucosa mano hacia su mucosa cabeza- un accidente lo tiene cualquiera.

.- ¿el primer día de clases?- preguntó Slughorn.

Toda la clase afirmó a coro.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tarde en la noche, se dispusieron a llegar sin ser descubiertos a la biblioteca. Aunque no serian los únicos.

.-¿por que no utilizan el _accio_?- las dos morenas del grupo intentaban alcanzar un libro que se encontraba en la estantería mas alta de la biblioteca de la sección prohibida.

.- ¬¬ no creo que quieras saber- opinó Lily siguiendo con su tarea de buscar alguna escalera.

.- pero que tiene de...-

.- ¡_Accio_ libro!- una decena de libros se abalanzaron sobre emily y Avril.

O.o

.- ya...ya veo por que-

En el piso.

.- ¡emily! te dije que yo lo alcanzaría.

.- ¡no me lo dijiste!-

.- entonces debí pensarlo en voz alta- meditó Avril.

.-¬¬ tarada, mejor ayúdame...-la pila había caído en su mayoría sobre Anderson.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, los merodeadores estaban bajo la capa casi sin poder respirar de la risa.

.- ¡oigan! creo que lo encontré- anunció Amos colocando un libraco pesado y muy viejo sobre la mesa. El grupo se acercó.- es la descripción mas exacta a lo que vimos...-

"_El Glujthy es un ser perteneciente a una extraña familia de mini moutros llamada Huiep, se identifican por su negro oscuro y por su carencia de forma u olor, sin embargo, por mas que parezca indefenso este ser tiene una gran habilidad para la huida gracias a su especialidad: la metamorfosis. Es un pariente no muy lejano del Boggart, aunque al tener mas libertad con sus poderes logra transformarse en lo que desee sin problema alguno. Solo necesita la esencia de cualquier ser vivo para transformarse en una copia idéntica a el..."_

.- ¿que es esencia?- interrumpió Avril perdida.

.- el olor- respondió Lily- todos tenemos un aroma diferente aunque no lo percibamos.

_"...sin embargo, tiene un defecto: no puede emitir sonido alguno, por lo tanto el engaño solo es visual. Igualmente no hay que dejarse engañar, los Glujthy son muy inteligentes y recuerdan las distintas fragancias para poder cambiar de apariencia cuando así lo deseen. Es decir: una vez que ya obtuvieron una esencia no se les olvida. Muchos de estos Glujthy hay causado desmadres a magos que o faltos de mínima percepción u de distraídos...-_ Amos dejo de leer- ya esto no importa, son testimonios...no, momento...- dio vuelta la pagina y notó algo- arrancaron hojas-

.- ¿Que?- Lily se fijó también- pero...¡DIOS! LA BIBLIOTECARIA NOS MATARA

.- ¡por que mujer, nosotros no fuimos!- protestó Emily.- de todas formas, ¿por que alguien querría arrancarlas?

El grupo se miró.

.- esa cosa es mas inteligente de lo que pensábamos, quito justo la hoja en donde estaba la forma de atraparlo-dedujo el joven licántropo.

El grupo se volvió a mirar.

.-¿Quien dijo eso?- Emily trato de enfocar un poco mas la vista pero no vio nada.

No contestaron. Bajo la capa James y Sirius le tapaban la boca a Remus, este mas que avergonzado por su distracción no intentaba siquiera respirar.

Lily sospecho algo.

.- Avril...-

.- ¿quep?- la pequeña fue arrastrada por la pelirroja cerca a una de las estanterías. Se acercó a ella como si fuera a contarle un secreto, contrario al tono de voz que uso.

.- ¿cuando le piensas decir a Black que empezaste a salir con Malfoy?

.- ¿QUEE?-

Avril estaba más roja que un tomate combinado con el cabello largo y bonito de Lily chan. La bajita abría y cerraba la boca de la impresión cuando se dio cuenta de que cercana a la mesa, cuatro pares de pies se asomaban. Extrañada por que estuvieran las extremidades y no el resto del cuerpo solo atinó a decir:.- ¿cuando te enteraste?

Ya, ese fue el fin, la capa junto con los otros tres merodeadores que no se apodaban ni padfoot ni siry boy salieron despedidos hacia un lado.

.- ¡¿COMO ES ESO!- de dos simples zancadas se posesionó a menos de medio metro de ella.

.- ¬¬ ¡imbécil!

PLAF

Llévese a un increíble precio "túnica- trapo de piso" solo por tiempo limitado. Ese fue el pensamiento que recorrió las mentes de chicos al ver como el merodeador barría el suelo con su túnica y de espaldas. Como dirían en mi país: poderoso el chiquitin( aunque en este ejemplo seria, chiquitina...Avril: ¬¬)

.- creí haberte dicho que no quería verte mas- le señalo ella con su dedo (insertar dedito gigante)

.- ¬¬ no me lo dijiste- comentó Sirius sobándose la columna.

.- ya...también debo haberlo pensado en voz alta-admitió la pequeña.

.-¬¬ ¿que se supone que hacen acá?-

.- lo mismo decimos-

.- ¡vinimos a un día de campo!- animo Cristhy poniéndose al lado de Lily y Amos.

.- ¬¬ somos adolescentes, no bestias- James se rasco la nuca con cara de ofendido.

.-okas, por lo menos lo intente-dijo encogiéndose de brazos.

Danielle tomó la palabra.

.- ¿mencionaste algo sobre que la cosa era inteligente, acaso ustedes la vieron?-

.-con todas esos datos también podríamos deducir que lo que ataco a Sirius fue ese moustrito- James esperó respuesta mientras se quitaba los anteojos y los limpiaba descuidadamente con su túnica.

Remus asintió y agregó:

.- no emitió sonido alguno-

O.o

.- ¿que pasa, Avril?- indagó Emily.

.- ¿eso quiere decir que esa cosa estuvo con ustedes?- James afirmo.- ¿y...y que forma tomó?

.- la de Emily- respondió Remus. El solo recordarlo le daba rabia.

Emily tenía una gota gigante sobre su cabeza. Con algo de miedo preguntó.

.- ¿y que hizo?-

James y Sirius se sonrojaron al recordarlo y el licántropo invito nuevamente a don Tic a su ojito.

.- anduvo "oliendo"-

Anderson se puso roja.

.- ¿oliendo que cosa?- preguntó estática.

.- ¬¬ nada, sus rostros nomás- la chica bajo la mirada apenada.

.- momento- Lily cayó en cuenta de algo- si los olió quiere decir que podría haber tomado la forma de cualquiera de ustedes dos...-

Los merodeadores morenos se miraron algo espantados.

.- yo no quiero que ningún animal sin personalidad propia ande arruinando mi popularidad.-

.- ¬¬ mira que eres superficial Black-

.- cierra la boca, bien que te gustaría encontrarte con esa cosa convertida en mí-

.- jajajaja si seguro, no sabes cuanto- dijo ella irónica- mataría por que me hiciera cosas raras...-

.- apuesto que por esa cosa si te dejarías hacer cositas sucias-rgruño el chio perro.

.- ERES UN IDIOTA; ¿ESTA PENSANDO POR UN MOMENTO LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?-

.- no necesito hacerlo, dejas que todos se te acerquen, ¡hasta Malfoy lo hace!-

.-YA CALLENSE!- Lily los miró terriblemente enfadada- no es hora ni lugar de averiguar cosas tan intimas como esas, ¡enfoquémoslos en el problema! ahora que ya sabemos que es la cosa podremos empezar con la búsqueda.

.- va a ser difícil- dijo Amos- recordemos que eso puede cambiar de apariencia y forma como el agua. ¿Por donde empezaremos?

.-podríamos...-Danielle lo medito un poco- fijarnos si mas alumnos pasaron por situaciones extrañas.

.- claro, el Glujthy se divierte haciendo rabiar a las personas, no seria raro que ya halla molestado a más de uno.-

.- listo...mañana nos organizaremos mejor y...-

.- oigan, oigan, oigan, esperen un minuto...¿nosotros por que tenemos que ayudarlos? el problema no es nuestro.- se quejo Peter.

.- mira, esa cosa ya olió a dos de tus amigos, y también probablemente lo halla echo contigo y con Remus, ¿no te parece que podría tomar tu forma y hacerle algo a alguien?- preguntó Lily- el que tendría la responsabilidad de ello serias tu y no el _Glujthy..._

.-¬¬ buen punto.-

_**Continuara...**_

Sisisisisisisi volvi! banzai! jejeje n.n apara los que pensaban que no consiguieron el vuelo...¬¬ si lo consiguieron, a los atropellos, pero llegaron...hechos una bola, pero llegaron...con varios huesos fracturados, PERO LLEGARON! jejej eso es lo importante. Su primer desastre de septimo curso( grisel se pone a llorar emocionada) estan creciendo tan rapido...

Y bueno, no queda otra que ver que pasara en el proximo capitulo. ¿Podran solucionar el GRAVE problema o se mataran en el intento? Voto por las dos al mismo tiempo.n.n

Nos vemos

Grisel

Una torta de chocolate, crema y mas chocolate para: Sabri-Black-MCYS; RubbyMoon-chang-Sly; pompeta flechada; Gaby; Gerulita Evans; elarhy; Mey; MMPOTTER ; Alba Diggory-Black ; Johana ; Shezhid; paublack! ; danielle09; Sabrina; Alba Diggory-Black .


	13. Recuerdos Intermedios I

**Mi peor castigo: tu**

**Recuerdos Intermedios I**

Una noche fría de pleno invierno.

.- ¿le agregaras mas?- una Cristhy al estilo 13 años se contorsionó en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Emily aun revolvía el contenido dentro del caldero mediano. Ese azul oscuro "malito" le estaba asustando.

.- tómalo por este lado, si no funciona por lo menos tendremos con que redecorar nuestra habitación…-

.- ¬¬ a mi ese color no me gusta- aporto una chica bajita. Intentaba llegar a la estantería mas alta subida a una mesa.- Emily, has que Cris deje de agregarl…-

PUM

El azul es lindo, debo admitir, pero combinado con un líquido viscoso sobre paredes y personas no es muy agradable.

.-debías alejar las raíces de Pino disecado de Cristhy-

.- ¬¬ ¿crees que no lo intente? –señala a la castaña que aun sin quejarse seguía mirando el fondo vació del caldero.

Silencio.

.- no-

Omitiendo la respuesta tan mordazmente lanzada de su amiga Emily le pegó un coscorrón a cristhy.

.- AUCH… ¿por que lo hiciste?-

.- parecías posesa pelmaza, que tiene de entretenido tu caldero- Cristhy la miró fijamente.

.- estás equivocada- expuso a los segundos.

Avril se acercó a ambas intentando no resbalarse por la sustancia.

.- no me marees Cristhy ¿en QUE estoy equivocada?

.- no era mi caldero- Insertar pesa de 200 kg sobre la morena de ojos negros.

Avril tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

.- ¿te lo robaste?

La castaña negó, con cara de insulto. Emily aun intentaba salir de debajo de la pesa.

.- pobre de ti que sea uno mío- amenazó Avril haciendo aparecer su recién estrenada para ese entonces, aura roja.

Su amiga volvió a negar.

.- ¿entonces?-

Cristhy movió los dedos nerviosa y se inclino hasta Emily.

.- era tuyo...-

Otra pesa de 150 kg cayó sobre la anterior.

O.O

.- ¿de donde salen?- preguntó Avril mirando a su amiga aplastada contra el suelo.

.- tal vez se las mande el Dios de los cumpleaños por su comportamiento glotón y...-Cristhy notó la cara de ironía de la pequeña- pensándolo bien no puede ser por eso, sino a ti te caerían 700 toneladas.

.- ¬¬ Que amor-

Emily cansada de que ninguna de sus amigas le ayudara hizo uso de toda su fuerza bruta y mando a volar las pesas. Con cara de demonio se enfrentó a cristhy que en ese momento estaba mas entretenida acusando a la pequeña de Glototerrorista.

.- Por tu bien, espero...- tomó aire- que no sea el caldero que deje sobre el escritorio hoy a la tarde.

La acusada se rasco la cabeza y una gran gota aprecio tras si.

.- este... alguien tenia que arriesgar algo y mi caldero ya está agujereado...- Insertar cabeza gigante de Emily.

.- ¡TIENES IDEA DE QUE ACABAS DE ARRUINAR MI TAREA PARA MAÑANA!-

Su "victima" sonrió nerviosa y asintió afirmativamente.

.- ¡ENTONCES YA SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA!-imitando el estilo elegante de un león que pega el ultimo salto para tomar a su "comida" Emily se impulsó.

Punto para señalar, cuando uno esta muy enojado no se da cuenta de las cosas que le circundan, en pocas palabras, los factores.

Repasémoslos.

1- se encuentra a corta distancia de Cristhy

2- el piso esta "algo" resbaloso.

3- ella generalmente sabe saltar, el problema es bajar.

4- como toda ley, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y Emily es la excepción a muchas cosas pero a esto no.

Combinemos esto y el resultado es lo que están pensado: **Desastre**

El intento de asesinato vía aerolínea no salio como lo esperado, Emily no sólo se impulso por demás sino que terminó estampándose contra la mesa y cayendo del lado contrario. Gran Ruido, Gran escándalo, GRAN chichón sobre su cabeza.

.- ¡ey! ¿Que esta pasando?- Connor se asomó por la puerta. Su cara era de espanto al ver lo que hicieron.

.- Connor, antes que nada- Avril llego con él patinando- fue culpa de Cristhy.

.- ¬¬-

.- sea la culpa de quien sea, apresúrense...alguien viene- informó adentrándose por completo en el aula. Apuntó su varita y en menos de un minuto todo estaba lo suficientemente arreglado como para hacer pasar que no ocurrió nada.

Los pasos se acercaban por lo tanto, Emily fue aplastada nuevamente pero esta vez por la ladrona de tareas con forma de caldero. Mientras que connor obligaba a Avril a entrar en un pequeño armario junto con él.

Los pasos se fueron acercando, acercando, acercando...alejando, alejando, alejando (valga la redundancia mis queridos lectores)

5 minutos después, en medio de los pasillos cercanos a la torre Gryffindor.

.- odio admitirlo, pero estuvo bastante emocionante- todos miraron a Cristhy con ganas de estamparla contra alguna pared.

.- Cris- dijo Avril apretando los puños y sintiendo unos infinitos sentimientos de ahorcarla- recuérdame regalarte un cerebro para navidad.

.- n.n ¡bueno! yo te lo...- cayó- ¬¬ ¡oye!

Fin de Recuerdos Intermedios I

¡Hola! Se deben sentir algo desorientados con esto que acabo de subir, es cortito lo se, pero no es un capitulo, meramente es un pequeño intermedio es que de vez en cuando se me ocurren escenas de cuando ellos eran bien chibis, así que subiré algunas, generalmente cuando me este tardando mucho con algún capitulo( como en este caso).

Espero que les haya gustado este corto, es otra manera más de conocer a los protagonistas del peor castigo. Aunque ya ven, mucho no se diferencian de los otros.

Jejeje

Nos leemos pronto

Grisel


	14. Otro día monótono

**Mi peor castigo: tu **

_**(Toda coincidencia con la vida real es pura…mala suerte)**_

**Capitulo 13: Otro día monótono**

.- ¿no será algo exagerado?-

Todos asistieron ante la pregunta. Emily era la más impresionada al ver a Jr montado en una especie de barquito de hule en la orilla del lago.

.-¬¬ no, nada es suficiente cuando se trata de mi bebé hermoso- el perrito ladró contento desde el botecito.

.- ¿el chaleco y las antiparras también son necesarias?- preguntó Danielle sin apartar la vista de su libro de transformaciones. Si algo se distinguía en ese cuadro eran las antiparras color verde fluorescente y el chaleco naranja "te mareo".

.- si quiere jugar al buzo si- admitió orgullosa Avril, a unos metros de la orilla. El agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

.- ¬¬ es un perro Avril, como va a jugar a...- no le hacia caso, esta mas entretenida dándole galletas a Jr.

.- u.u esta va a ser una madre muy bizarra- admitió Emily largando un hondo bostezo.

El grupo de locas se situaba a los pies de un árbol grande y frondoso que se encontraba a solo un paso del lago. La tarde era la adecuada.

Agradecieron esto, las dos primeras semanas habían sido tan agitadas que era la primera vez que podían descansar sin ningún inconveniente.

.- ¡Avril! que hace Jr en eso, se va a caer- las que estaban siendo vencidas por el sueño se sobresaltaron de ser traídas a la realidad tan agresivamente.

Sirius se acercaba a paso rápido.

.- ¡Le enseño a navegar!-

El merodeador se acercó hasta el borde, mirándola reprobatoriamente. El grupo mantuvo el aliento, temoso de que ese fuera el inicio de una gran guerra.

.- no es época para eso Avril- GRAN gota sobre las cabezas de las chicas al escuchar tal acotación- sácalo del agua, ya esta empezando a hacer frío.

Avril suspira disgustada.

.- ya...no me mires así, lo sacare-

El único chico presente aun estaba en la tarea de ayudar a la madre de su hijo cuando Lily se plantó frente a él.

.- ¬¬ tengo algo en la cara Evans-

.-no...- se aclaro la garganta. Algo molesta por la forma poco amena en la que la saludo- ¿pudieron averiguar algo sobre el Glujthy?

Él negó.

.- ¿ustedes?

La rubia se acercó a ellos.

.- lo último que supimos fue que una chica de quinto año rompió con su novio por que le creyó infiel...-

.- ¿creen que pueda ser lo que estamos buscando?

.-puede ser, sabemos de buena fuente que Paterson nunca haría nada contra su novia-admitió Danielle- sobre todo por la reputación de boxeadora profesional que se carga.- Sirius tragó dificultosamente al imaginarse lo que la chica podría hacer.- además, una vez le amenazó que si le era infiel lo tiraría por las escaleras mas largas atado a un trineo.

.- cosa que hizo- suspiró Lily.- Paterson sigue en la enfermería...

.- ¿y cuando fue todo esto?

.- el martes pasado- respondió Lily- después de esto se nos perdió la pista completamente.

.- ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que lo buscamos?- propuso pensativo Sirius.

_.- cristhy...-_

.- no lo creo- dijo Danielle.

_.- Cristhy-_

.- igualmente hay que ser más precavidos-

_.-Cristhy-_

.- lo seremos...-

_.- ¡CRISTHY¡BAJATE DE AHI AHORA!_

Después de la exclamación todo se volvió confuso, para los que estaban protagonizando la pelea, por que para los de afuera era muy claro lo que pasaba. Pensemos un segundo, hay un barquito tamaño pequeño pero lo suficientemente espacioso como para que alguien se siente siquiera en el. Cristhy lo intento. Por lo tanto, y como ocurre con todas las cosas que ella intenta y no piensa, su trasero ahora estaba atorado en el barquito mientras que Avril trataba de ayudarla...o de ahogarla… o tal vez ambas. Ni modo, tendremos que esperar a ver que dicen los peritos.

El problema tuvo solución rápida, aunque no por eso menos dolorosa. Entre tanto ajetreo, la castaña fue a parar de pompis al suelo rocoso. Ya, todos sabemos que el suelo del lago es rocoso en todas partes, pero si nos ponemos a pensar detenidamente, esto tiene importancia si : 1- podemos verlo y 2- podemos sentirlo sin agua de por medio.

Digamos que la goma soporta muchas cosas menos calor intenso, alfileres y suegras pasadas en kilos sin intenciones de mudarse lejos de sus torturados familiares. Cristhy no pertenecía a la familia de los alfileres (quiero creer) ni era suegra, ni pesada ni mucho menos una persona a la que se la considerara inflamable...en todo caso ella volvía inflamables a los demás, pero ese ya es otro tema y nos estamos saliendo de los cánones establecidos. Por consecuente ahora yacía en la orilla, mojada, con el traste aplastado y raspado y con una sentencia de muerte firmada a nombre de "la" verdugo: Avril.

.- ¬¬ la cagaste mujer, ese vote salió una fortuna- opinó Lily como si Cristhy no su hubiera dado cuenta de su situación...y era cierto...¬¬ no se había dado cuenta.

.- n.n fue un accidente Avril, le pasa a cualquiera-

.- ¬¬ tienes idea de cuanto tuve que pagar por ese...

.- EJEM-

.- cuanto "tuvimos" - se corrigió- que pagar por el; era una edición limitada que solo se vendía por catalogo

.- ¬¬ hablas de eso como si hubiera sido hecho a la medida de Jr-

Un pajonal cruzo la escena llevando extrañamente sobre si un cartel con la palabra: SI.

Avril miró apenada el piso al igual que Sirius.

.- es que queríamos darle un regalito bien bonito-admitió apenada y jugando con los dedos.

.- como si no tuviera suficientes cosas- la escena cambia radicalmente tomando un plano completo de la habitación de las locas en donde todas las cositas, juguetes, accesorios y ¿ropa? se desparramaban por todas partes. Volviendo al lago.

.- ¬¬ es lo que le dije-dijo Padfoot.

.- tu no hables, que si no fuera por que pagaste un poco mas aun estaríamos esperando que trajeran de Polonia la casita de campo hecha en roble y tallada a mano por artesanos milenarios...-

Sirius se sonrojó al máximo al ser expuesta su manía de consentir a Jr.

Como habrán visto, por suerte la pelea con Cristhy fue pospuesta por una típica entrega diaria de las discusiones de Avril y Sirius.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Momento de la cena, ese mismo día, un instante en la que una puede ser uno mismo con su ser interior, compartir tristezas y alegrías con esa que siempre va a estar ahí para una: la comida.

Mesa de Gryffindor, mas específicamente en el medio, treinta grados norte dirección... ¬¬ bueno, ya me entendieron.

.- que lindo es ser uno con la comida- argumentó Emily contenta al servirse una buena porción de pastel de papas.

.- momento místico- le siguió Cristhy.

Avril comía rápidamente y a los atracones, nada raro en ella obviamente, la confusión se dio cuando después del segundo plato se limpió rápidamente, ahogándose con el agua al bajársela de una, se levanto.

.- ya termine- anunció nerviosa.

.- ¬¬ ¿se puede saber por que estas TAN apurada?-la pequeña tocio y esquivo la mirada de Lily.

.- ¡es que me olvide de hacer tarea...nos vemos luego!- ni lenta ni perezosa cruzo el gran salón con sus patitas cortas.

Danielle y Lily se miraron extrañadas. Emily y Cristhy aun deglutaban.

.- esta se trae algo entre manos- opinó la rubia sirviéndose algo de jugo- no es la primera vez que lo hace.

Lily meditaba en silencio, al parecer y por su cara tenia algo en mente.

.- crees que...-el mal disimulo es algo bueno en ocasiones, pero se puede tornar imposible, molesto y hasta irritable si no piensas con la cabeza.

Sirius lo descubrió tarde, cuando yo ya había dado la orden de insertar oreja gigante a su persona en actitud de metido. Él junto con sus amigos comían a solo unos dos metros de ellas sin gente de por medio y la falta de chusma ajena o de alguien que lo tapara fue su error mas grande. Aparte de servirse mas ensalada que carne, pero ese es otro tema también.

.- ¬¬...-

Danielle notándolo, arrastró a su amiga pelirroja a la salida para conversar más a gusto. Obviamente como todo el mundo ya se habrá dado cuenta, ni Emily ni Cristhy se dieron por enteradas de la falta de grupo ni la existencia de algo que se dice: respirar entre bocado y bocado.

Los pasillos del castillo se encontraban completamente vacíos por las ya explicadas circunstancias. La pelirroja y la rubia caminaban pausadamente y con algo de sueño en sus rostros.

.- tu teoría no es tan descabellada- admitió Danielle rascándose la cabeza- pero, si fuera cierta creo que ardería Troya nuevamente y esta vez de las feas-

.- por eso tenemos que confirmarlo-

.- ¿y si es cierto?-

Lily en su proceso de meditación se detuvo un momento en mitad del pasillo.

.- entonces tendremos que ayudarla-

.- ¿mandándola a un psicólogo?- bromeó irónica.

.- no mujer, después de todo fue su decisión ¿no? nosotras no somos quienes para obligarla a nada-

.- demonios...- murmuró la rubia- ¬¬ si por lo menos nos hubiera contado algo en las vacaciones.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

.- no hay nada que hacerle...su decisión, sus consecuencias...- parándose frente a la dama gorda dio la contraseña para poder pasar- igualmente si esto se llega a confirmar le daré unos cuantos golpes-

.- saca turno, no serás la única- Danielle se sentó un uno de los sillones desvencijados cerca de la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor- Cristhy es capaz de tirarla al lago atada a una roca.

.- ¿crees que connor deba saberlo?

Danielle suspiró vencida.

.- debe estar muy ocupado para que nosotras le molestemos con esto pero...si no se lo decimos es capaz de matarnos-

Muy lejos de allí, a unos cuantos kilómetros un joven de ojos verdes se estaba sirviendo un rico té cuando sintió un escalofrió.

.- ¿ocurre algo?- una muchacha muy bonita seguida por un compañero bien alto de aspecto bonachón entraron a la cocina.

.- no- dijo rápidamente el ojiverde- eso creo- sonrió Connor.- ¿Hayle ya se instaló?- preguntó por su nueva compañera de residencia.

.- algo así- admitió la curvilínea castaña con una sonrisa traviesa.

Volviendo a Hogwarts.

.- ¡LA IDEA NO ES LOCA; CALLATE!

.- ¡SI LO ES¿COMO VAS A PASARTE A HUFFLEPUFF?

.- ¬¬tema que tengo que conversar con el director- Danielle y Lily se giraron hacia el retrato por donde Emily y Cristhy entraban a los empujonzazos. Ambas aun se preguntaban como podía ser que en menos de cinco minutos este par de moustritos se metiera en una pelea. Los alumnos que venían tras ellas intentaban alejarse del peligroso dúo de histéricas.

.- NO TE DEJARA- opinó la morena ofuscada, su cara estaba roja de tanto gritar y le dolía la garganta además de que su paciencia se había ido al caño por la estúpida por culpa de la novedosa idea de Cristhy de cambiarse casa ese año. Cosa totalmente imposible, así que con todo su esfuerzo Emily intento pegarle con la realidad en la cara a su castaña amiga, con muy pocos resultados, por que por muy ridículo que fuese, Cristhy se las arreglaba para evadirla con gracia y estilo (en pocas palabras se tapaba los oídos con las manos).- ¡no esta permitido!

.- ¿Quien lo dice?- se plantó en la mitad del paso.

.- ¡No es necesario que nadie lo diga, de seguro esta prohibido por alguna ley del colegio y punto!-

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos.

.- piensas demasiado- objetó James rascándose la nuca en desconcierto. Sirius no dijo palabra, siquiera un sonido fue emitido en forma de contestación- Estamos a comienzos de clase, nuestro ultimo año, y estás mas preocupado por lo que pase con Summers que con otra cosa...¬¬ mira que eres extraño.

.- Al parecer ni siquiera tus tretas con Jr lograron distraerla-

.- ¿distráela de que?- pregunto Peter al escuchar el comentario de Remus.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que James soplaba fastidiado. El licántropo comenzó a relatar al ver que sus amigos no tenían ni la mínima intención.

Flash Back

En el último viernes de las vacaciones, el clima fue saturado por una ventisca extraña para la época del año, azotando sin piedad la residencia Potter. Dentro de ella, desparramados en la habitación del primogénito de la familia, James, y compañía estaban disfrazados de algo extrañamente conocido.

.- bien, comencemos-

.- ¬¬ ¿me puedes repetir por que estoy vestido de mujer?- moony movió la cabeza nervioso y al hacerlo desacomodó una larga peluca negra.- ¡por que no lo haces tu o James!

.- ¡ya deja de quejarte!- retó Sirius sin otra cosa que sus ropas normales- bien, James se acercara a Remus e intentara algún movimiento brusco, que parezca que lo vas a golpear o algo así...-

.- ¬¬ esto de amaestrar a Jr para que espante a Malfoy me parece por demás exagerado-

.- cierra la boca James...-Hizo pasar a Jr que ya hacía rato venia raspando la puerta para que lo dejaran pasar.

Fin de flash Back

.- el truco funciono tan bien que nos costo mucho convencerlo de que soltara a Prongs- admitió apenado Remus al recordar lo empecinado que se encontraba el cachorro al querer proteger a su ama impostora.

.- see...pero no sirvió de nada- acusó Padfoot algo sacado- el imbécil se acera a ella por mas que Jr se ponga a ladrar como descocido...-

.- además de que pasa bastante tiempo con él- agregó Peter sin tacto- ¿estarán saliendo?

PUM

Se ve que el comentario afecto algo al merodeador de ojos grises por que no le calculo bien al dar la vuelta al pasillo y se dio de lleno contra la pared. Y cuando digo que le calculo mal es por que le faltaban unos tres metros.

.- u.u por favor Peter, no digas más nada-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ah...sábado, que lindo, despertarse tarde, aprovechar para mirar el techo y contar cuantas goteras nuevas se formaron en la ausencia. Morirse de la risa por los nuevo peinados top que llevan las amigas dormidas, algunas colgando con la baba y sus caras de idiotas placenteras dando cuenta de que pasean en un sueño por demás agradable.

Si, el sábado es sinónimo de muchas cosas.

.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- exclamación propinada por una de las camas.

Su dueña, alarmada y dormida se bajo como pudo y comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia el...

PLAF

.- TENDRE ALGUN DIA LA MALDITA SUERTE DE QUE ESTA COSA NO ESTE MAS EN MI CAMINO?- Cristhy se repuso del golpe seco y caminó nuevamente hacia el baño.

Si el primer grito no había despertado a todos dentro de la habitación el segundo si lo hizo.

.- ¬¬ pues sácala del cuarto y listo- opinó Lily hecha un bollito en su camita. Tenía mucho frío y el día pintaba para una fuerte gripe si uno se distrae.

Como respuesta se escucha una breve pero fuerte maldición desde el baño, antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe.

.- esta se despertó de mal humor- dijo Avril desde bajo de 40 cobijas. Apenas se le entendía lo que decía.

Emily se giró hacia ella puesto que su cama estaba al lado y apenas peinándose los enredados mechones de su flequillo que amenazaban con dejarla ciega, acotó:

.- tiene práctica temprano y se le debe haber olvidado-

.- es cierto, yo estaba con ella cuando leyó la cartelera que indicaba el comiendo de los entrenamientos de Quidditch.- Danielle bostezo al final de la oración, moviéndose intranquila por que la manía de patear durante la noche la había dejado solo con una sabana y una frazada y el frío se colaba gustoso por sus piecitos.- Potter quiere sacarle jugo a las practicas desde temprano.

TOC TOC

Silencio en la habitación.

.- YO NO VOY- exclamaron Danielle, Emily y Lily. Avril se distrajo por una milésima de segundo y pagaba las consecuencias ahora parada frente a la puerta.

.- espero que sea un chocolate gigante, solo así valdrá la pena haberme levantado-

Abre la misma.

Un sonriente y fresco muchacho de ojos negros y pelo a tono la miraban divertido. Su despreocupación aun seguían plasmadas cuando su acompañante saludo alegre.

.- ¬¬ ¿Longbotton, que haces aquí?

.- ¬¬ no se me quiso despegar, Avril- dijo Amos haciendo a un lado a su acompañante pelinegro.- al parecer esta curioso por...

.- conocer a las nuevas amigas de mi gran gran, gran, gran-

.- ya entendimos Longbotton- cortó la pequeña haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Frank dejo salir una risita algo estúpida al ver las camas ocupadas.

.- se nota que recién se despiertan- agregó al observar los peinados afro.

.- que acotación mas inteligente Logb...-

.- Frank por favor...-intento parecer educado, aunque le salio mas como un toque de seducción.

Danielle se sentó y desde su ama acotó

.- ¿acaso eres alguna copia barata estilo merodeador?

El pelinegro se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

.- por que si es así no eres bienvenido- informó bostezando.

.- ya chicas, no sean tan duras on el- Amos palmeo la espalda de su amigo que aun se encontraba mudo por la semi humillaron que sufrió- ¿y cristhy?

.- en el baño- apenas le entendieron a Emi, abrir la boca para estornudar y al mismo tiempo largar una respuesta no es muy coherente. ¿Como lo hizo? Pregúntenle a ella.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Gradas de estadio de Quidditch. Las victimas de los caprichos de Cristhy estaban soportando la ventisca que había a esa altura. Emily y Lily comían el pobre desayuno que pudieron agarrar antes de que su castaña amiga las arrastrara a lo bruto.

Sacando como conclusión unánime que si su raptora hubiera tenido otros brazos habrían mas victimas. (Danielle: ¬¬ recemos para que no se le ocurra nada parecido).

Pero volviendo al tema, junto a ellas Amos y Frank conversaban sobre las recientes vacaciones pasadas.

.- así que estuvieron todos juntos-

.- como una orgía, pero sin sexo de por medio- admitió Emily, Frank se atraganto.- oye, no seas mal pensado.

.- no lo soy, solo pienso que eres algo directa.- dijo Frank

.- decir lo que pienso no es ser directa, es ser realista-

.- realista en el sentido de que da la certeza a los demás de que no piensa lo que dice- bromeó Lily. Amos sonrió cómplice, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo resistirlo mas y se largaron a carcajada limpia las cuales retumbaban por todo el lugar.

.- NO es gracioso-

Frank intentaba contenerse.

.- ¬¬ -

.- ya, Emi, no te sulfures, solo fue un punto de vista muy acertado- lily tuvo que esquivar para no recibir un golpe en la cabeza, el cual fue a terminar en la de su acompañante.

.- AUCH- se quejo Amos- para ser mujer tienes mucha fuerza-

.- es que hace alpinismo "arbonil"- aprovecho nuevamente Lily.

Ahora fue el turno de la morena de ponerse roja.

.- y de paso caída libre en el vació…- la voz de Cristhy sobre sus cabezas le hizo mirar para arriba.- si no fuera por que Emily es malísima con los números, seria buena profesora de Física…por lo menos el practico lo tiene.

Emily se paró descontenta al ser el centro de tantas burlas.

.- YA CALLENSE- ninguno la escucho, continuaban llorando de la risa.- váyanse al diablo- molesta tomo sus cosas y se fue.

.- ¬¬ miren lo que hicieron- les retó la Santana aun desde su escoba.- que malos que…

.- ¡MAKALISTER, VUELVE AL ENTRENAMIENTO!- Prongs mucho mas alejado, le retó.

Sentía como las tripas se le revolvían como una lavadora en pleno trabajo de centrifugado. ESO no podía estar pasando.

Frente a ella, dos personas muy conocidas para ella la miraban atragantados, colorados, medio desabrochados y MUY avergonzados.

.- ¿Qué CARAJO HACES CON ÉL?

.- tranquila, puedo explicarlo…-

Emily posó sus ojos en los grises de el.

.- te conviene tener runa buena- amenazó con odio.

.- bueno, este…veras…yo…. Él…nosotros- La oración ya estaba ahecha en su cabeza, el problema era sacarla y dejarla publica como una mera exclamación que en ese momento le salvaría el cuello.- estamos…- apenas audible su voz dio lugar a que se dieran cuneta que muy solitario no debía ser ese pasillo, por que en ese exacto momento dos personas se dirigían hacia allí.

Emily se adelanto y asomo la cabeza disimulada por la puerta. Si antes estaba pálida ahora parecía muerta. Abría y cerraba la boca como pescado y los ojos le desorbitaban. Esto se iba a poner muy feo.

.- Son Pettigrew y Black-

Avril entró en el mismo choque que su amiga.

.- ¬¬ y por que se ponen en ese estado, no es para tanto-

La rubia cabellera pasó por al lado de emily y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con claras intenciones de enfrentarse a quien fuese, dos cuerpos le cayeron encima.

.- Estas demente?- reclamó la pequeña.

.- yo NO le tengo miedo a un mísero Gryffindor- amenazo petulante el rubio.

.- Después hablaremos sobre esto- le ayudo a levantarse luego de haberse quitado de encima junto con emily- ahora no tenemos tiempo…

Mala suerte para ellos ese día no era el adecuado; con una horrible sonrisa y llena de cinismo Peeves les miraba desde lo alto del techo.

.-sois unos niños muy malos-dijo con su estridente y burlona voz, produciendo un nudo de estomago en las chicas

Lucius le espeto alguna extraña grosería mientras que sus compañeras enmudecían del miedo. Ese maldito poltergeist causaría muchísimos problemas como era su costumbre. En si esa cosa no les daba ningún tipo de terror, sino lo que pudiera hacer era lo peligroso. Y no estaban equivocadas, sintiéndose gravemente herido por lo dicho por Malfoy abrió la puerta de golpe y empezó a los gritos.

.-¡ORGIA!...¡CANALLAS; CHICOS DE LA PERDICION!

Vamos a ser sinceros, el poltergeist no tenía mucha imaginación, ni tampoco cerebro, pero no es el tema a discutir.

.- ¡ESTA JUVENTUD QUE NO TIENE PUDOR, HAGANME EL FAVOR, QUIEN HA VISTO TAL DEPRAVACION!- los tres se agarraron la cabeza intentando que los chillidos no les perforaron los tímpanos.

7 minutos y medio después.

.- Voy a matar a Sybill-

Emily y Lucius observaron a Avril que aun seguida perdida en los nubarrones de enfrente.

.- me había dicho que hoy seria un lindo dia con mucho sol y pocas nubes.- tembló por un segundo, los escalofríos se hacían mas constantes.

La cámara se aleja, para que puedan comprender mejor la situación. El paisaje se amplia frente a nuestros aguantados protagonistas no es el adecuado para sus condiciones de poca…emmmm…¿vestimenta?

.- ¿de quien fue la maldita idea de salir por la ventana?- quiso saber Emily.

.- TUYA- exclamaron los otros dos en ropa interior.

.- ¬¬ ¿y de quien fue la idea de que utilizáramos la ropa como soga?-

El elegante rostro blanco de Lucius se tiño de rojo. Pero aun sin perder la compostura, dijo:

.- no pusieron ninguna resistencia-

.- estábamos desesperadas, Slytherin- escupió la morena.

Si las miradas mataran…bueno, pero no lo hacen así que Emi y Malfoy seguían vivos y para su desgracia muy desnudos.

Un necesitado momento de silencio les volvió a la realidad, golpeándolos igual que los fuertes vientos a esa altura. Si no descubrían pronto una salida de aquel lugar, pasarían a mejor vida y las espátulas que se utilizarían para despegarlos del piso serian mas caras que el funeral en si, así que si sacamos cálculos, los costos …( Lucius: ¬¬ continua con la historia, demente).

Prosiguiendo con los acontecimientos, les he de dar la buena noticia de que este trío logro encontrar una ventana a medio abrir a unos cuantos metros. La salida de aquel quilombo hubiera sido majestuosa si no fuera por algunos puntos en contra.

a- les costo abrir la ventana y por poco Avril se nos pasa a mejor vida.

b- Lucius se clavó alguna que otra astilla por que la madera no era lo nuevo en construcciones. Digamos que si tenemos suerte, los marcos tenían menos de 75 años.

c- Última pero más importante: la "salida" daba a un salón ATESTADO de estudiantes de quinto año en plena clase de transformación.

No creo que les deba describir a fondo la escena de tres personas en ropa interior entrando a lo bruto en medio de una lección de McGonnagal. Triste Histouria…para ellos.

**Continuara…**

Hi! Esto de tardar se me esta haciendo costumbre n.n pero no me peguen, cero inspiración es un problema.

Como podemos observar( gri se disfraza de investigadora) los especimenes acá presentes son de la clase anterior al mono y…( una sartén es estampada en medio de su carita, pero como es bien cabeza dura, apenas surte efecto) viendo que mis comentarios no son bienvenidos por los protagonistas, me limitare a callarme.

Nos leemos luego!

Besos

Grisel

Miles de chocolates y cosas ricas a: pau black ; elarhy; RubbyMoon-chang-Sly; MMPOTTER; Gerulita Evans; Shezhid; Cheriz ; Johana ; Andromeda no Sainto; Paulanet ; EiReN ; Biankita Black; Alba Diggory-Black ; Mey; Cheroo ; paula.


	15. Ser o hacer, he ahí el problema

_**Mi pero castigo: tu**_

_**(Toda coincidencia con la vida real es pura…mala suerte)**_

_Capitulo 14: Ser o hacer, he ahí el problema_

Dos elefantes, tres elefantes, cuatro elefantes... ¡YA, ESTO ERA UNA LOCURA!

Su paciencia tenía límites.

.- ¡CUANDO ACABARA TODO ESTO!-gritó Avril desesperada desde su posición.

Ella y una enjabonada Emily (con ropa puesta) limpiaban el suelo del baño de mujeres del segundo piso. Estaban cansadas, enojadas, sucias y muertas de frío.

Eso fue lo que consiguieron después de una fuerísima lección sobre comportamiento por parte de la profesora. El director Dumbledore que se encontraba en su oficina a la hora del castigo escuchaba como su colega despotricaba contra los tres alumnos.

.-¬¬ McGonagall necesita ir a un psiquiatra-

.- recién ahora te das cuenta- bufó Emily indignada. Hacia más de cuatro horas que empezaron con el bendito baño y aun no lo terminaban y para colmo ¡Habían perdido un día libre!

Definitivamente, esto era un Karma que la seguía desde la vida pasada.

.-todo esto fue tu culpa- reclamó.

Avril la miró enfurecida.

.- ¿Cómo que mi culpa?-

.- claro, si no hubieras estado con el idiota de Malfoy no tendríamos que habernos escapado de Black.-

.- huíamos del maldito poltergeist - corrigió soltando el cepillo dentro del balde de agua con jabón.

Emily se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

.- ¿que estabas haciendo con Malfoy?-

Su amiga se sonrojó y apretó las manos intranquilas sobre sus rodillas.

.- creo que no es muy difícil de deducir- opinó. Emily suspiró temerosa por lo que escucharía- ¿recuerdas que a comienzo de año hable con él en el tren?- ella afirmó- bueno, vinimos saliendo desde ese día.

La observó con reproche.

.- es Slytherin, Avril-

.- ya me había dado cuenta, Emi- se dio una pausa- pero...-

.- ¿recuerdas como te trataba en segundo, tercero? ni hablar de los demás años-

La pequeña rodó los ojos.

.- ya se que fue una completa basura, pero el año pasado cambio mucho-

.- como si eso fuera posible- se burló Emily levantándose con cuidado, el piso estaba completamente enjabonado y un movimiento en falso le costaría un fuerte golpe.

.- claro que lo es-

Una verdad un tanto chocante cruzó la cabeza de la morocha.

.- y que piensas que dirá cuando se entere de que tu y black tienen un "contrato" de por medio- por la expresión que presentó Avril, Emily se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en ello.- ni hablar de lo que Black le hará a Malfoy si se entera de que están saliendo.

.- no creo que…-

.- ¡Avril! no seas estúpida, ya me canse de tu continuo negamiento: Black gusta de ti, y su temperamento de" consigo todo lo que me propongo" agregado a su orgullo de chico presuntuoso no permitirá que te les escapes y menos por manos de un Slytherin- terminó Emily con su súper monologo- además...sabes muy bien que esos dos tienen esa enferma rivalidad entre casas metida hasta los huesos-

.- creo que se pelearan más por eso que por mí-

Emily le dio la razón. Hombres con hormonas revolucionadas y con tintes de: YO MUY MACHO.

.- ¡pero no me voy a preocupar!- la morocha retrocedió del susto repentino que le causó ver a la pequeña pararse de repente. Se apoyó en el lavamanos- después de todo, si se matan va a ser entre ellos.

.- que animo que le das a tu novio-

.-Lucius sabe defenderse, además, como señalaste, son capaces de pelear mas por el honor de sus casas que por mi, así que para que inmiscuirme en algo que no tiene sentido.

.- ¿con Jr que harás?- Avril no le entendió- por que cuando Black se entere tal vez te lo quiera sacar o algo por el estilo.-

.- le romperé la cara a patadas si intenta algo con mi bebé hermoso- a todo esto Avril iba patinando para atrás sin darse cuenta. Al parecer el hablar mucho te impulsa de maneras insospechadas O.O quien lo diría.

.- eeh...Avril...- intentó llamarla la morocha.

.- y después los despellejare y tirare los restos de la parte...-

.- pequeñaaaaaaaaaaa...-

.- obviamente sus manos y pies los que...-

PLAF

El movimiento fue detenido por un balde de agua mal ubicado ¿o la que estaba fuera de lugar era Avril? ya, ni modo. Ahora la recién mencionada se extendía a lo largo de su escasa estatura, apelmazando así su cara contra el agua medio sucia.

.-auch- llegó a reclamar.

Emily dejo caer esa gota tan esperada. Sin embargo, sabemos que ella tampoco tiene mucha estabilidad, y en el preciso momento en el cual se olvido de que ella también estaba parada sobre liquido resbaloso y se soltó del lavado, un impulso (perdón la redundancia) al que los científicos denominan: torpeza, la hizo irse de bruces llegando junto a su amiga deslizándose, literalmente.

.- este es el último castigo, piensa en eso-

.- odio mi vida- murmuró Emily si siquiera molestarse en levantarse del medio del charco.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lily Evans era una chica común y corriente, que vivía el sueño de muchos: ser bruja.

Sus buenas calificaciones también eran una razón lo suficientemente importante para envidiar aunque sea un poco a esta muchacha, pero ella tenia una debilidad, una muy grande.

.- ¿así que hay algas que permiten que respires bajo el agua?- Cristhy la miró completamente impresionada, abriendo de par en par sus ojos marrones.

Lily sonrió algo nerviosa.

Tal vez el haberla llevado a la biblioteca esa tarde no fue buena idea, además, ¿como podía ser que Cristhy no recordara la clase de la profesora de herbologia? El año pasado dedicó toda una semana a ese tipo de plantas

.- si Cris...- su amiga caminó distraída, inversa en el libro sobre plantas acuáticas que le había entregado Lily.

La pelirroja suspiró. Si tenían suerte no probaría ninguna locura bajo agua en ese momento. Cristhy se tomaba su tiempo para organizar estupideces.

Entretenida estaba en lo suyo, cuando un dulce comenzó a levitar entre ella y el libraco que estaba leyendo. Levantó la vista encontrándose con Frank y Amos. Bueno, mejor dicho con Frank, Amos estaba con Cristhy.

.- ¿hasta los fines de semanas te gusta venir?- preguntó el moreno. Lily tomó el dulce.

.- ¿hay algo malo en ello?- dijo ella en una sonrisa divertida.

.- claro que no- respondió él rascándose la cabeza- pero seria mejor que la próxima vez nos digan en donde van a estar, estuvimos casi una hora buscándolas.

Amos se acercó.

.- creímos que estarían en el lago-

.-o en los terrenos-

.-El ultimo lugar que se nos hubiera ocurrido es la biblioteca- admitió Amos. Su amigo asintió- ¿donde están las demás?

.- Danielle se quedo en la cama, no se sentía muy bien- comentó la pelirroja sin dar detalles de que su amiga estaba en esos días- Emily y Avril cumpliendo parte de su castigo.

Frank hizo una mueca picara, pero Amos lo codeó para que se callara. Falló olímpicamente.

.- ¿fue por lo de entrar semi desnudas a una clase?

Lily tosió para ocultar la risa. Si bien en un principio fue la más alarmada por la situación en la que habían estado envueltas sus amigas, la semana que las de distancia entre el hecho y este momento le dio el suficiente tiempo como para entender que la escena tenía su gracia.

.- ¿o por lo de estar con Malfoy?-

.- eso si que fue raro- dijo Amos, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

.- no tiene nada de extraño- Cristhy llego junto a ellos, interesada en unirse a la conversación- después de todo Avril y Lucius están saliendo.

Silencio.

El pajonal ya conocido por todos ahora cargaba un cartelito que decía: sin comentarios.

.- ¿desde cuando lo sabes?- quiso saber Lily.

Cristhy se encogió de hombros:- desde que los descubrí en medio de una situación un tanto comprometida en el tren-

La pelirroja aun no caía por lo recién: ¿en que cabeza cabía que una persona podría emparejarse con otra, si esta segunda le había hecho la vida imposible? definitivamente, tenia que hablar muy seriamente con la pequeña.

.- en mi humilde opinión...-

.- hacen una pareja muy dispareja- le cortó Frank extrañado. Amos asintió.

.- pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de cosas ya pasadas de moda- replicó la castaña repentinamente. Dirigió su atención a los dos chicos- ¿sabían que pueden respirar debajo del agua si comen hierbas?

Gota general para todo el grupo.

Más tarde, ese domingo.

La sala común se encontraba medio llena de alumnos que decidieron aprovechar la tarde metidos en los calidos brazos de esas antiguas paredes.

Entre ellos, se encontraban una meditabunda Lily, una adormilada Cristhy (que cabeceaba cada trece segundos) y unos entretenidos Frank y Amos, enfrascados en un juego de ajedrez mágico. Habían terminado así de quietecitos después de que el frío cayera repentinamente sobre la región y les congelara las manos al salir a los terrenos.

Pero no estaban del todo mal, se sentían cómodos y muy abrigados por el fuego constate del hogar.

.- ¿en que piensas, Lily?- la pelirroja se apoyó tenuemente en el hombro de su castaña amiga. Tomó aire.

.- en el Glujthy-

Cristhy bostezó.

.- ¿sigues preocupada por esa cosa?

.- ¿no debería estarlo? Cristhy, esa cosa es peligrosa.-

.- según lo que leímos no mucho, molesta si, pero no peligrosa-

.- no deberías estar tan tranquila, eres la autora material de todo este embrollo- Lily se enderezó fastidiada.

Amos y Frank levantaron la vista al notar el ambiente algo pesado entre esas dos.

Cristhy algo ofendida le estaba por reclamar algo.

.- yo no...-

El cuadro de la señora gorda se abrió, dejando pasar dos muertas vivientes, tiritantes y pálidas.

.- a ustedes les parece volver a estas horas- intentó bromear Frank.

Mala elección, Emily y Avril le miraron enfadadas (insertar cabecitas gigantes)

.- ya, solo decía-

Ambas apenas notaron el hogar prendido se colocaron al lado, intentando recuperar el calor perdido.

.- ¿que les paso?-

.- ¿pasarnos? nada, simplemente hoy fue el final de nuestra semana de castigos.- dijo Emily desarmando el rodete desprolijo que había echo para que su pelo no siguiera metiéndosele en el balde de agua sucia cuando estaba limpiando- como cereza del poste la profesora Mcgonagall considero apropiado que limpiáramos los baños.

Oportuno: ouch por parte del grupo.

.- eso no fue todo, hubiéramos terminado antes si una fantasma tilinga no se hubiera encaprichado con nosotras- Avril permitió que su tan conocida aura de enfado la rodearan...nuevamente.- maldita Myrtle la Llorona.

Emily le miró con reproche.

.- fue tu culpa por preguntarle por que lloraba tanto-

.- que iba a saber yo que se pondría como loca y haría que el agua de todos los retretes se saliera- todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado.- ¡PERO JURO QUE ME VENGARE! ¡CONSEGUIRE UN EXORSISTA!

.- u.u esta chica- suspiró Lily tirándose desinteresadamente para atrás.

.- ¿y ahora que mosca te pico Summers?- James acomodo sus anteojos al tiempo que Sirius llegaba a su lado.

.- ¬¬ que gracioso ja ja ja-increpó la aludida. Su mueca de asco se desarmó al ver a su pequeño en brazos de su padre- ¡bebé hermoso!- el cachorro ladró emocionado y de un saltó corrió hacia su madre. Una vez entre sus brazos.- ah, pero que lindo, estas precioso...-

.- obviamente, salio a su padre- dijo Sirius acercándose a la chimenea.

.- sigue diciendo eso y...-

.- ¿que me harás? soy legalmente el padre de Jr, no puedes decir nada-

.- ¿legalmente? Sirius, Cristhy redacto ese documento sobre una servilleta y con crayón rojo-

El merodeador se encogió de hombros.

.- no me importa, un contrato es un contrato, y tu lo firmaste- Avril gruñó desamparada.- Creo que lo mas convenien...

.-ACHIS- le interrumpió sin quererlo, se tapo la boca justo a tiempo.

.- lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería mujer, ¿hace cuanto que estás en esas fachas?- preguntó Lily preocupada.

.- desde la mañana ¡ACHIS!-respondió la pequeña.

Emily se desperezó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de la habitación.

.- me voy a bañar, no vaya a ser que me contagie- admitió subiendo.

.-¬¬ vaya amiga-

.- deja de quejarte, mejor vamos- dijo Sirius tomándola de la mano

.- ¡Momentito! ¬¬ ¿quien dijo que yo iré a la enfermería?- se soltó bruscamente

.- si no vas por las buenas, te llevo cargando-amenazó haciendo ademán de levantarla.

.- ¡NO gracias!- escapó ella saliendo por la puerta de la sala, seguida por Padfoot.

Lily se enfocó en James que aun estaba parado cerca.

.- ¿que se trama?

.- ¿eh?- James dejo de hojear el libro que tenía en las manos- ¿a que te refieres?

.- Black esta planeando algo- Prongs se encogió de hombros sinceramente, negando. Realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando su amigo.

Afuera, en los pasillos poco transitados a ese horario, ambos caminaban sin decir palabra, bueno, uno estaba callado, el otro seguía estornudando como endemoniado.

Avril apenas podía estar dos minutos sin entrar en un ataque al estilo alergia y Sirius si quiera decía: ya llegamos.

Sin embargo, cerca de la enfermería, el joven se detuvo. Avril le siguió.

.- ¿que ocurre?- preguntó limpiándose la nariz. Él se enserió.- ¿te sientes bien?

Algo indeciso, dijo:

.- quería acompañarte por que deseaba pedirte algo-

.- ¬¬ ya me parecía que estabas siendo muy condescendiente- opinó ella molesta- ¿que es lo que quieres?

.- bueno, creo que es hora de que hagamos eso-

Avril se atragantó.

.- ¿me estas cargando? es muy pronto- trató eludirlo al seguir caminado, él se lo impidió.

.- no es un broma- dijo impidiéndole el paso- estoy listo y creo que tu también lo estas-

La pequeña enmudeció rápidamente, atacada por los nervios. Se sentía presionada pero no era posible evitarlo, lo había prometido.

.-...-

.- después de que pasemos por la enfermería, lo haremos.-dictamino él al no obtener una respuesta concreta.

Avril le miró dudosa.

.- ¿no crees que es un poco prematuro?- Sirius se acercó con decisión y la tomó de ambos brazos.

.- NO, es el momento, lo se-el rostro de Avril se puso rojo por la cercanía.

.- bu-bue-bueno, esta bien-contestó- tampoco es para que te pongas tan posesivo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Una hora después.

.- ¿estas lista?-

.- no mucho, tengo miedo- admitió. Sirius sonrió tratando de tranquilizarle.

.- yo también estoy nervioso, no te preocupes- él se acomodó mejor- es normal.

Avril solo mantenía la vista arriba.

.- bien...-el joven aclaró un poco su garganta para quitar ese nudo molesto que le se le formó- que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Con temor levantó su mano y...

Toc Toc

Tocó la puerta.

Los pasos agigantados retumbaron dentro de la casona antes de que se abriera la pesada puerta.

.- quien...- les miró mejor- ¡oh! ¡Vaya que sorpresa, Sirius!

El merodeador sonrió complacido y estrecho la mano amistosamente del medio gigante guardabosques.

.- Hagrid, perdona que no haya venido antes-

Hagrid hizo un ademán de que no importaba y se giró para ver a una nerviosa Avril parada aun fuera de la casa.

.- pasa niña- invitó con voz amistosa bajo esa mata de barba. La muchacha obedeció y entro con Jr en brazos.- ¿quieren un poco de té? justo estaba a punto de sacar unas galletas del horno- comentó alegre mientras se iba a lo que parecía una modesta cocina.

Avril estaba punto de asistir cuando su apuesto compañero le hizo discretas señas de que negara.

.- eh…no gracias, ya comí- dijo ella.

.- y yo- continuó Padfoot.

.- que lastima, bueno, para la próxima será- opinó dejando la bandeja de galletas en la mesa.- y bien, ¿que es lo que les trae?

Instantáneamente, el ladrido de Jr gruñéndole a una extraña planta colocada estratégicamente sobre el alfeizar de la ventana les distrajo.

.- este es el pequeño consentido- la pequeña le dio al cachorro algo desconfiada ya que temía que el "robusto" hombre no pudiera medir su fuerza con el perrito, sin embargo, contra todo pronostico Hagrid comenzó a jugar con él apenas lo tubo en brazos.- por lo visto lo cuidan mucho.

.- que puedo decir, como padre primerizo intento hacer lo mejor- bromeó Sirius levantándose de su asiento- por ello te mande esa lechuza en las vacaciones. En Hogsmeade no hay ninguna tienda que se especialice en cuidado de criaturas así que pensé que lo mejor seria traerlo con un profesional para que lo examinara de vez en cuando.

Dio una breve explicación con la cual Hagrid se sintió alagado.

.- bueno, por lo que puedo ver, Jr ¿así se llama no?- ambos chicos asintieron- se lo ve bien, lo bañan muy seguido ¿no?

.- día por medio, sino dormiría con una bola de hierva, plantas y tierra- admitió Avril- los elfos nunca me perdonarían si les volviera a repetir lo de la primera semana. Las manchas de aceite no salieron de las sabanas ni de casualidad.

.- comprendo- dejo al cachorro en el suelo- cuantas veces por día lo alimentan.

.- 3-

.- 7-

.- ¬¬ ¿como que siete, Sirius?- le enfrentó ella.

.- no puedes reclamarme nada, tú comes como desaforada, por que Jr no haría lo mismo-

.- es distinto, Jr es un bebé, no puede comer porquerías-

.- de igual manera no puedo hacer nada mis admiradoras son las que le dan de mas, por ello...- YA momento, ¿en que punto de toda la historia los sartenazos de Avril a fin de año le atrofiaron el cerebro a este? por que hay que estar descerebrado para admitir semejante cosa.- eeeehhh...- ahora sudaba frío.

.- ¿COMO QUE TUS ADMIRADORAS LE DAN DE COMER?

.- no es mi culpa que tratando de ganarse un poco de mi aprecio le traigan comida-

.- ¡tu las dejas!

.- ¿que puedo hacer? cuando me doy cuenta Jr se tragó todo-

Impaciencia, irritabilidad, molestia. Esas palabras y sentimientos pasaban por la pequeña cabecita de nuestra protagonista más bajita. Ya hablaría seriamente con esa manada de libidinosas, exigiendo respeto por su pequeño bebé hermoso, que culpa tenia el pobrecito que su padre fuera un vanidoso perseguido por la masa femenina hormonal.

.- ¬¬ -

.- ¿y tu pequeña, como te llamas?- interrumpió Hagrid notando la fricción entre esos dos.

Ella se giró.

.- Avril Summers n.n mucho gusto-

.- ¿que año cursas?- preguntó interesado.

.- séptimo- la taza que sostenía hagrid en la mano se tambaleó.

.- ¿co-co-como que en séptimo?

La chica se sorprendió por la actitud de él.

.- ¿en que año pensaba que estaba?- indagó curiosa.

.- cuarto como mucho-

SILENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.- O.O-

Sirius dejó escapar una estruendosa risa pocos segundos después, mientras que Hagrid intentaba no sonrojarse demasiado y la pequeña yacía inmóvil.

¿Acaso había oído bien? ¡LA HABIAN CONFUNDIDO CON UNA DE CUARTO! ¬¬ como mucho... ¡CARAJO! golpe muy bajo a su autoestima.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Hora de la cena, tumulto de gente y comía en las mesas de las casas. Lily y el grupo entero devoraban amenamente, aunque algo intranquilas por la ausencia de Cristhy que hasta ese momento no había dado señales de vida desde la tarde. Con uno de sus simples: ya vuelvo, desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Un escalofrió general recorrió los cuerpos de todas momentos antes de que la voz estridente de su compañera las sacara de sus pensamientos aterrados.

.- ¡BUENAS!

.- O.O

.- eh...Cristhy...¿donde estabas?

Emily empujó a Avril.

.- ¿mejor dicho, que estas haciendo vestida así?- Anderson examino de pi a pa el uniforme nuevo de su compañera hufflepuff. Si, no leyeron mal, la castaña estaba con el uniforme correspondiente a la casa de los tejones.

Los de esta le miraban extrañados, hasta me arriesgaría a decir que algunos estaban ofendidos.

Cristhy dio una media vuelta al estilo: mírenme. Aun sin perder su gran sonrisa característica.

.- ya se los dije, me voy a cambiar a Hufflepuff- les recordó sentándose entre Lily y Danielle.

La rubia algo pálida hizo una mueca de burla.

.- ya te dijimos que eso es imposible-objetó.

Cristhy negó alegre.

.- ya veras- presagió animada, sirviéndose un poco de jugo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de lo recién exclamado cuando Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento en la mesa principal y clamó por silencio. Sus ojos ocultos tras esas gafas poseían un brillo especial que generalmente le caracterizaba. Observo meticulosamente todo el comedor con tranquilidad y antes de hablar se aclaró la garganta.

.- ¡Alumnos! hace un par de días, una alumna hablo conmigo de un asunto muy importante que por estos últimos años ha sido dejada de lado, quitándole la gran importancia que tiene un tema como este.

Instantáneamente la vista de los que conocían a Cristhy se posó sobre ella.

.-me planteó el problema de rivalidad entre casas dentro de este colegio- siguió Dumbledore con su discurso- si bien este establecimiento fue fundado por cuatro grandes amigos y colegas, cada uno tenia una opinión distinta de a quienes se debía enseñar y estos pensamientos al parece ser que aun perduran en nuestros tiempos- bebió un poco de agua- no es algo de lo que podamos estar enteramente orgullosos ya que de alguna u otra forma eso es discriminar pero...-los estudiantes, ahora algo incómodos por que sus actitudes se habían notado, escuchaban atentos y expectantes cada movimiento del hombre.- Por ello, estuvimos hablando con los profesores y hemos llegado a una conclusión.

La profesora McGonagall se paró y Dumbledore le cedió la palabra.

.- durante una semana, habrá un cambio de casas- el murmullo general no se hizo esperar- alumnos, por favor...- pidió al ver que la atención empezaba a dispersarse- sin embargo, tomamos en cuenta que no todos querrían intercambiar su casa, ni siquiera por una semana...- alumnos de las cuatro mesas afirmaron algo molestos- para ello, proponemos esto: los que desean pasar por la extraordinaria experiencia de compartir distintos puntos de vista con sus compañeros podrá pedir la lista a su profesor de casa y el los incluirá.

Un alumno de Ravenclaw levantó la mano.

.- Profesora, ¿como seria el sistema?-

.- cada alumno pude elegir a que casa ira, pero intenten que sea la que realmente le interese conocer, no en la que están amigos o conocidos.- pidió mas como un favor.- los que quieran participar, como ya les dije, tendrán que pedirle la lista a sus jefes de casa. Al intercambio podrán participar todos los años, sin excepción.

En la mesa Gryffindor

.- ¬¬ no se por que, pero este plan tiene las palabras MADE IN CRISTHY pegado en la tapa.- opinó Lily. La aludida no le presto atención.- sin embargo, no puedo negar que la idea esta buena-

Buena estaba, pero…nadie se esperaba lo que sucedería.

_**Continuara**_

_¡Buenas a todos! Espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Como verán este capitulo da pie a unos cuantos desastres venideros XD y estoy segura que mas de uno habrá pensado cualquier cosa en la escena de Sirius y Avril en el pasillo jejeje._

_Este capitulo va dedicado a mi futura ahijada que esta a punto de nacer, a vos, futura emperatriz de Polonia…ToT ¡sal de una vez que te queremos conocer!_

_Dejen review por favor, así sabré si les sigue gustando la historia denme esa alegría porfis. _

_Jajajaja_

_Nos leemos la próxima._

_Cuídense._

_Grisel_

_**¡A los que dejaron review y no mail, tener que contestarles en mi profile, por favor, para la próxima recuerden darme una dirección así podré organizarme al dar respuesta a los mensaje!**_


	16. Ocultar es inversamente proporcional

**Mi peor castigo: tu**

_**(Toda coincidencia con la vida real es pura…mala suerte)**_

Capitulo 15: Ocultar es inversamente proporcional al castigo

Clase de transformaciones, la ultima del día, jornada agitada y dolorosa para muchos. El viento invernal golpeaba las ventanas de castillo con fuerza y cizaña.

Formados en fila y platicando de cosas vanas estaban algunos alumnos esperando su turno para hablar con una apresurada McGonagall. Esa tarde decidirían a que casa irían y para sorpresa de muchos profesores mas de la mitad del colegio se había anotado para aquel experimento llamado: Intercambio interno, ¬¬ los amigos le llamaban: "una cristhyada mas".

.-pareces emocionada- comentó Danielle, releyendo su propio pergamino "registro" en donde colocaba todos sus datos para el intercambio. Lily sonrió ampliamente y con voz soñadora respondió:

.- como para no estarlo, nunca creí que Cristhy tuviera tan buenas ideas-

.- OYE- se quejo la castaña tras suyo. Aun vestía de Hufflepuff.

Más atrás en la fila.

.- ¿en donde estarás?-

.- que te importa-

Sirius se rasco la nuca, perdido.

.- mucho, no quiero que mi hijo termine en cualquier parte- comentario que fue malinterpretado por los que los rodeaban. Avril ni se inmuto y oculto mejor su pergamino.

.-no te preocupes, Jr estará bien en donde este- respondió ofendida. Padfoot rezongó.

Más atrás.

.- ¿estas seguro de lo que estas a punto de hacer?- el joven Lupin estaba apoyado descuidadamente en una de las mesas.

.- si quiero conquistarla debo de. Ella es difícil, pero esta será mi oportunidad de demostrarle que realmente me interesa- explicó James rascándose la cabeza, mirando de vez en cuando la cabellera pelirroja que se encontraba a distancia.

.- espero que tengas razón, esto será digno de ver.-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La cartelera general colocada estratégicamente a la entrada del gran comedor estaba rebosante de alumnos que curiosos miraban la lista de nombres y casas de los que se intercambiarían.

.- ¿COMO QUE ESTARAS EN HUFFLEPUFF?

Avril se quito la manzana de la boca para responder, la tranquilidad que le había brindado la ventana mas alejada de la muchedumbre acabó estrepitosamente. Sirius la miraba indignado.

.- así es, ¿algún problema?

.- bueno, yo...creía que...este...pensé-

.- ¿tu piensas?- quiso saber mordiendo su manzana sin remordimiento. El merodeador no le aminoró.

.- ¡Pensé que irías a Slytherin!

Avril le miró extrañada.

.- ¿por que habría de ir con las serpientes?

.- bueno...-

.- Sirius, razona en esa casa solo quieren sangres puras, yo tendría que estar loca si me metiera allí.-

.-...-

A lo lejos alguien gritó histérico

.- SUMMERS!- Lucius se acercó a ambos, ignorando por completo al merodeador se colocó en medio.- ¿como es eso de que no te quedaras en gryffindor?

.- Perdona Serpiente asquerosa- le tocó el hombro fuertemente- Ella esta hablando conmigo.

El rubio le miró asqueado.

.- ¬¬ desaparécete Black-

.-¬¬ No empiecen- se interpuso Avril entre los dos- Lucius, es cierto: me pase a Hufflepuff, no se que tiene de malo-

El slytherin se puso nervioso y hasta se le noto algo avergonzado (pero pudo disimularlo a los segundos).

.- lo que ocurre es que...-

Las burlas cercanas les hicieron dar vuelta encontrándose con el no muy agradable grupo de Slytherin de séptimo.

.- que vergüenza Lucius- acotó una muchacha muy bonita, de larga y prolija cabellera negra. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y destilaba cierto aire de petulancia.- siempre te creí una persona inteligente.

.- cierra la boca Black- espetó el rubio. Bellatrix sonrió de lado.

.- tu estupidez puede salirte muy cara, Malfoy- acotó una joven rubia. Parecía enfadada.- ¿Cómo pudiste ensuciar tu nombre cambiándote a Gryffindor?

El silencio inundo el pasillo, hasta el pajonal ya conocido se quedo quietecito en una esquina, no se sabe si fue por que se impresionó o por que una de sus hebras se atoró.

.- esteeee….si, bueno- los cercanos hubieran jurado haber visto a Lucius perder la compostura por un segundo, sin embargo habrá durado un segundo por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio estaba bien.- no creo que eso sea algo que les incumba manga de metidas.

Bellatrix sonrió cínica y mientras que su hermana Narcissa observaba con asco al Slytherin.

.- ¡Eres un traidor!- exclamó la rubia con ira- ¡tu padre se enterara de esto, te lo aseguro!- advirtió. Se sentía completamente traicionada.

.- ¿y por que tan interesado en lo que haga con mi novia Black?- la respuesta de Malfoy fue rápida, no inteligente, pero si rápida y llena de desprecio. Cuando ya se quiso dar cuenta unos cuantos pares de ojos le miraban como si estuviera loco.

Para los que todavía no se han puesto el casquito y el ponchito, por favor este es el último momento. Gracias n.n.

Sin dar vueltas pasare a los hechos: ya conocemos que el del tic nervioso es Remus, James prefiere deprimirse cuando es rechazado y Sirius…él explota y esta vez lo hizo con ganas.

El Slytherin no tuvo ni tiempo para correrse o decir: le apuesto al caballo blanco! Cuando su contrincante s ele fue encima como una animal fuera de si.

Se preguntaran: ¿por que nadie paraba la pelea? Es entretenido ver a la gente matarse entre si o eso es lo que piensa la mayoría, por lo tanto Cristhy se hizo de unos cuantos galeons manejando las apuestas de los que miraban la escena.

La pelea se puso realmente fea cuando Sirius golpeo con tal fuerza al Slytherin que le hizo chocar contra una pared. Lo malo fue que ante la distracción de pavonearse, se distrajo por un segundo que fue aprovechado por la pequeña para tirársele encima.

No se la esperaba obviamente, como tampoco se espero que con tal de que no quedara en ridículo y en vista de que Malfoy estaba sacando su varita para tacarlo sus amigos salieran en su defensa.

Guerra de dos se convirtió en pocos segundos en una en al cual: Sirius y Avril forcejeaban por el piso, Lily y Cristhy sostenían a James mientras que Cristhy y Danielle contenían a Lucius. Remus pudo dominarse a tiempo con la ayuda de Emily (un segundo mas y Malfoy estaría colgado de las antorchas sin calzoncillos).

Al finalizar por completo la batalla y la masa mirona dispersada, los que quedaban ahí destilaban rabia y enojo aun.

De la nada como siempre (o de la esquinita antes mencionada) salio el pajonal con un cartel de: tiempo fuera.

Allegados (al pajonal claro esta) supusieron que quiso ponerle algo de gracia al asunto, sus opositores afirmaron quedo simplemente se equivocó de cartel.

Aun en el piso, los dos padres primerizos respiraban aceleradamente. Padfoot se levantó enseguida sin perder ni un sólo momento mas.

.- tenemos que hablar- no hubo tiempo y esta vez si fue en serio, Sirius alzo en el aire a la joven y salió corriendo hacia al torre norte a sabiendas que podrían hablar tranquilamente y sin inhibiciones si no había nadie presente.

Ya en ese lugar, tranquilo he ideal para poder desarrollar una conversación en donde ambos chicos entrando en la mayoría de edad desplegarían sus intelectos de una manera…

.- ¡YA CALMATE!

.- ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA!-

Mejor cierro la boca

.- ¿YO POR QUE?

.- ¡ES UNA MALDITA SERPIENTE!-

.- ¿Y QUE TIENE?-

.- ¿PREGUNTAS…PREGUNTAS QUE TIENE?- el merodeador le miró frustrado, agarrándose se la cabeza y despeinándose con rabia-¿Como pudiste terminar con alguien como él?

.- no creo que seas la persona indicada para hablar de mis temas personales Sirius, ¡salgo con quien se me de la gana! -algo dentro del merodeador hizo un click, y de los feos, por que se dio cuenta de que ella tenia razón, no eran nada para poder pedirle explicaciones así de enojado, no había razones. Eso le hizo rabiar.

.-mira, te doy un minuto para que recapacites, NO puedes estar con él- avril apretó los puños a sus costados, conteniendo la rabia ante la imposición.- ¡tu sabes que no debes y punto!

.- ¿que no debo? ¿Sirius, te estas escuchando?

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

.- se lo que digo Avril, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero- amenazó repentinamente.- rompe con Malfoy- ordenó.

La pequeña se acercó peligrosamente, irradiando odio.

.- ¿que me piensas hacer? ¿Pretendes que yo rompa con mi novio sólo por que tu me lo ordenas?

Padfoot se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos.

.- si- dijo determinante.

.- esto es el colmo- la joven se alejo y empezó a caminar frenética por el aula.- pero sabes que, eso me a una pauta de la clase de persona domínate y posesiva que eres en realidad.- dijo tajante produciendo en el muchacho frente a ella una punzada- pero esto que te diré ya lo debes tener sabido: ¡NO pienso hacerte caso!

.- no me obligues a...-

.- ¡AH QUE YA DILO DE UNA VEZ!- gritó sacada. Odiaba la situación en la que estaba metida y lo detestaba a él aun más por ponerla en ese lugar.

.- ¡SI TU NO CORTAS CON MALFOY NO VOLVERAS A VER JR!- amenazó seguro de si y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos como prueba de su verdad.

.-jajajajaja no hablaras en...- Sirius de tres zancadas llego hasta la puerta del aula y la abrió- NO TE ATREVAS A...- tarde, la puerta fue cerrada y el típico sonido de las cerraduras cuando son cerradas se hizo presente. Avril pateo el piso con rabia.- ¡OYE! ¡NI TE ACERQUES A Él BASURA NO TIENES DERECHO! ¡BLACK ABREME!!!- sus propios gritos no le dejaban oír los pasos alejándose por el pasillo. - ¡BLACK, ABREME O TE MATARE! ¡LO JURO!

Desesperada por lo que podría suceder, busco su varita pero no la encontró.

En el pasillo de la guerra:

.- ¡miren! Un palito chino- informó la castaña emocionada, levantando el objeto del suelo.

.- Cristhy, eso es una varita- corrigió Emily.

.-¬¬ bueno, ¿no es lo mismo?-

.- ¬¬ NO- le saco la misma de las manos- es de Avril.

.- se le debe haber caído cuando se apelmazo a Black.- opinó Danielle.

Las tres pusieron cara picara.

.- eso sonó raro-

Volviendo al aula abandonada a su suerte.

Las patadas que estaba recibiendo la puerta no parecían suficientes para abrirla, para abollarla si, para destajarla si, pero no para abrirla, parecía firme a sus ideales de puerta. ¡Bien por ella!

.- maldita sea- Avril se fijo en la habitación intentando encontrar algo con lo que abrir, una silla, una mesa al costado de una ventana toda sucia, pintura, una estantería llena de botellas vacías. NADA DE ESO LE SERVIA.

UNa vena peligrosa comenzó a titilar en su sien, y segada por el enojo tomo lo que tenia más a mano.

.- ¡CUANDO TE AGARRE TE DESPEAZO BLACK!- dijo como grito de guerra levantando la pesada mesa con claras intenciones de estrellarla contra la puerta.

.- ¡no lo haga!- rogó una voz.- por favor.

Avril no hizo caso, pero a los segundos entre su destino y ella se cruzaron cuatro cuerpos pequeños. La muchacha los reconoció rápidamente y detuvo su ataque.

.- señorita, no rompa la propiedad de la escuela- rogó un elfo ya entrado en años que aparentaba ser el mas viejo de los cuatro.

La pequeña aun tenia el objeto del delito levantado sobre su cabeza, pero su expresión había cambiado.

.- a ustedes los conozco-

.- si señorita, trabajamos en las cocinas- respondió otro elfo haciendo una reverencia.

.- ya... ¿pero que hacen por estos lugares? ¿no se supone que el aula esta abandonada? no necesita limpieza.

.- no estamos acá por eso señorita-

.- ¿entonces?

.- es que...- el elfo mayor se movió algo incomodo y muy cohibido- nosotros los elfos tenemos nuestro propio noticiero, por así decirlo.

Avril se quedo de a cuadros.

.- eh?

.- periódico, diario, como quiera llamarlo- interrumpió un tercer elfo, más gordo que los otros.

.- eso no explica por que tengan que estar en este lugar- los cuatro seres bajaron la cabeza apenados.- ¿que les pasa?

.- en nuestro periódico hay una sección de chimentos de magos y...-

.- ustedes eran la noticia de la semana.- finalizo rápidamente un cuarto, que no era mas que una elfa- Ustedes irían en la portada.

.- ¿ustedes?

.- el señorito que estaba con usted, sus peleas son famosas.-

.- el titular de esta seria: como llegar a la pelea 450 y no morir e el intento.-

Un ENORME tic nervioso recorrió la carita de la pequeña.

.- ¡ME HICIERON ACORDAR!- la mesa que antes estaba cómodamente en el suelo, volvió a elevarse por los aires. Los elfos asustados, probablemente por que pensarían que ella los atacaría por chusmas, retrocedieron, pero no salieron del paso.- ¡QUITENSE! ¡SALDRE E ESTE LUGAR Y ROMPERE EL CUELLO DEL SER MAS DESPRECIABLE DE ESTE PLANETA!

.- ¡señorita por favor! ¡Se lo ruego piense en mis hijos!- pidió un de los elfos.

Todos se tildaron.

.- este...perdón, ¡en sus hijos!

.- tengo un solo ¬¬- corrigió Avril.

.- bueno, algo es algo, cantidad no significa calidad- contesto una elfa.

.- "el orden de los factores no altera el producto"- agrego uno algo descolocado nuevamente.

.- ¬¬ discrepo en eso, si comes una naranja y después un pastel de chocolate, el gusto que te quedara es de chocolate, sin embargo si engulles la naranja después tu boca sabrá a fruta-

Los elfos asintieron pensativos por lo que acababa de decir la pequeña.

.- ¿y si la naranja tiene forma de pastel?

.-excelente pregunta- afirmo Avril llevándose una mano al mentón, meditando lo planteado.

Al parecer los elfos no eran solo cocineros, mayordomos, buenos apaciguadores de "bestias" con preguntas de gran intelecto y filosofía, sino que además eras grandísimos chusmas.

Justamente, estaban pensando hacer un programa de chismes auspiciado por **"La vida después de la muerte**" best seller de baño de casi decapitado, una auto biografía de él en sus años de persona echa de carne, huesos y jugos. Ahí como lo ven, era el chimentero mas reconocido en su época de crío. De adolescente también, solo que algunos modos de hablar le tildaron un cartel un poco más molesto y amanerado que el de chusma.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dos días después de semejante medida hacia la persona más bajita de Gryffindor de séptimo.

.- esto esta muy mal- suspiró Lily cerrando los ojos. Toda la emoción que tenia por el cambio de casa se había ido en un momento y por un segundo pensó en cambiar su opción, tal vez de esa manera podría animar a la pequeña, pero su inconciente le dijo algo que ella ya sabia: eso no ayudaría.-¿ por que tiene que ser tan difícil?- se preguntó un murmullo.

.- será por que sino no tendría sentido- le contestó alguien, sentándose a su lado a una distancia respetuosa. La pelirroja abrió los ojos encontrándose con un meditabundo James.

.- no estoy de animo para que me...-

.- no viene a conquistarte si a eso te refieres- contestó el merodeador desperezándose. Ella se sonrojó por su equivocación- quería saber como esta Summers-

.- deprimida- con esa simple palabra Lily definió a su amiga- Black se esta sobrepasando con su supuesto "castigo".- opinó dejando que la molestia se notara.

.- nosotros pensamos lo mismo. Pero Sirius esta muy enfadado, lo que hizo Summers fue igual que traicionarlo-

.- ella no le hizo nada, solo comenzó a salir con alguien que según el criterio de Black no es bueno.-

.- ¿tu que opinas sobre ellos?-

Lily miró sus manos, apoyadas torpemente sobre sus rodillas.

.- particularmente me parece que Avril esta loca, Malfoy la maltrato durante mucho-se sinceró la ojiverde.

.- ya vez-

.- pero no es lo mismo, ella es mi amiga, Black es su compañero, pero nada más-

El silencio se apodero de ambos.

James miró de reojo a su interlocutora, Lily tenía las manos apoyadas en el sillón, cerradas, su espalda se apoyaba vagamente sobre el respaldo dándole un aire de desinterés completo. Su piernas estaba estiradas cuan largas eran, formando...

.- deja de mirarme así Potter-

.- si sales conmigo-objetó James rápidamente.

.- no-

.- entonces no dejare de mirarte- dijo él en tono triunfador.

.-¡ash! ¡ eres imposible!-

.- no para ti princesa, sal conmigo-

.- que nooooooooooooo- cansada de esa conversación poco productiva, lily optó por lo mas sabio: salir de la sala común, no sin antes pasar rápidamente por al lado de su "molestia" , pisándolo fuertemente (no vaya a ser que se le ocurra seguirla).

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La escena que pasare a describir en esta parte será algo complicada. Verán.

El castigo continuaba, pero Sirius no podía estar las veinticuatro horas del día con Jr por razones obvias, por ello, pidió a sus mejores amigos que le ayudaran con el pequeño cachorro. Estos aceptaron de mala gana, con la esperanza de que con esta respuesta el merodeador de ojos grises dejara de decir: por favor, ¬¬ las tres de la mañana. La táctica dio resultado (la de Sirius y la de ellos) puesto que el merodeador se calló y ellos pudieron dormir tranquilos.

Pero como toda medida tomada en un momento de estrés extremo, las consecuencias fueron bastantes molestas.

Como parte del trato cada uno debía cuidar a Jr cada día de la semana y ese le tocaba a joven licántropo. Hasta ese momento todo bien, Jr había comido, dormido su siesta, jugado con su "tío" mientras este leía.

Quiso Merlín al parecer( y es por ello que la autora es intento triste de Budista y no seguidora de Merlín) que el cachorro se asustara al pasar por la clase del profesor Slughorn en donde la explosión de un caldero, asusto a todos, ensucio a mas de la mitad y rompió la paciencia de uno: el profesor. Las estadísticas no mienten.

Pero vamos a lo que importa: Jr salió corriendo.

Remus intento acercársele las tres primeras veces que equivaldrían los dos primeros pisos, pero ya en ese pasillo y muy cerca de la salida se conformaba meramente con no perderlo de vista, Sirius lo mataría si...

PLAF

PUM

Lo primero fue el sonido de dos cosas estampándose, lo segundo el de esas dos cosas apelmazándose contra el mero suelo.

.- AUCH-

.- ¡lo lamento!-

.-mmmmmmm después de todas las estampadas que te debo, no te diré nada- sonrió Emily debajo suyo. El joven se levantó rápidamente recordando por que estaba corriendo.

.- ¿viste pasar a Jr?- preguntó él apurado.

.- sep, iba como alma que lleva al diablo hacia lo terrenos-

Silenciooooooooo

.- ¿no me digas que iba solo?- Remus asintió lentamente, se lo notaba muy apenado.

Cinco minutos después.

.- ¡NUESTRO SOBRINO SE ESCAPA, PARA ESTA ALTURA YA DEBE ESTAR EN TEGUCIGALPA! CORRE MAS RAPIDO

.- ¡SE ME HACE DIFICIL SI ESTAS A CUESTAS!

.- ¡ES ESO O LEVANTARME CADA TRES SEGUNDOS POR QUE ME CAIGO!

.- buen punto-

.- ¡CUIDADO CON ESE ARBOL!-

.- ¿TIENES QUE GRITAR EN MI OIDO?-

.- ¡SOLO PARA ASEGURARME QUE ESCUCHAS!-

.- ¬¬ AH-

.- ¡KYAAA CUIDADO! ¡OTRO ARBOL!-

.- ¿NO ERA EL MISMO?-

.- NOUP…O SIP…MMMM… ¿LOS ÁRBOLES PUEDEN TENER GEMELOS?-

.- NO SE, O TAL VEZ PASAMOS POR EL MISMO LUGAR-

.- ¿ESTAS YENDO PARA ATRAS ENTONCES?-

Remus se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que emily se golpeara con su cabeza.

.- ¡me dolió!

.- ¬¬-

.- ¿por que te detuviste?

.- no estábamos yendo para atrás ¿no?- remus camino hacia delante y en reversa, para comprobarlo.- no, estábamos bien- se respondió a si mismo.

.- ¬¬ gracias a tu GRAN duda perdimos por completo a Jr-culpó Emily fastidiada.

Miraron al espesor del bosque, del cual ellos también eran "habitantes".

.- -.- lo lamento-se disculpó él fatigado y aun respirando aceleradamente por tanta maratón.

.- dile eso a Black o Avril: ¿que quieres para tu cortejo fúnebre?-

.- no ayudas Emily-

.- tampoco intento- admitió la joven arriba suyo.

.- ¿te puedo hacer un pregunta?- Remus miró como pudo a su compañera sobre su espalda.

.- no, no pienso echarme la culpa de lo ocurrido-

.- ¬¬ no era para eso- recriminó el licántropo- ¿solo quería saber por que sigues a cuesta mío?

.- n.n es que estas blandito y acolchonado y hace mucho que no me caía sobre ti.

Remus le miró incrédulo y algo molesto.

.- no te caíste-

.- me tire, me subí, me estampe, son sinónimos- Emily hizo unos extraños movimientos con las manos mientras acompañaba su explicación.

.- ¿en que mundo?-

.- el mío ¬¬ ¿algún problema?-

.-………………….-

Una vez dentro colegio y luego de unos cuantos escalones.

.- Me matara, lo hará- jadeó Remus mirándolo con miedo.

Emily le miró tranquilizadora, intentando que la frustración del joven menguara.

.- no lo harán, no es tu culpa...-

.- ¡JR esta a mi cuidado Emily! que se supone que haga cuando los vea? Lo siento chicos, pero Jr salio corriendo y se metió al bosque prohibido, pero no se preocupen de seguro esta bien- imitó nervioso una falsa confianza- DIOS COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO!

PLAF

Piso resbaloso (mas) Emily distraída (mas) escalones entrometidos (mas) alumno chusma... (Momento, ese no tiene nada que ver...mmmm a menos que sea un factor desconocido e importante en el proceso) volviendo al tema, todo eso conlleva una sola respuesta y que supongo ustedes ya habrán sacado más rápido de lo que yo explico: Emily se estampó.

.- ¿estas bien?- el joven licántropo bajo los escasos escalones para ayudarla.

.- ¬¬ no...creo que no siento mi "amiguito"- objetó ella contorsionada sorprendentemente...aunque aun mas loco era que pudiera conservar la dignidad.

.- Emily, tu eres chica, no tienes "amiguito"-

.- claro que lo tengo ¿sino que es eso?- señaló un pequeño recoveco entre el último escalón y el piso. Un sapito verde con forma de llavero estaba ahí.

.-¬¬ que susto me diste-

.- ¿por que?- indagó al pararse.

.- por nada- suspiró él - ahora mejor continuemos buscando a Sirius.

.- ¿para que me buscas, Moony?- padfoot apareció de repente, tanto que Remus y Emily jurarían oír como su corazón se salía de su pecho. Se giraron con una sonrisa falsa, que reflejaba incomodidad.

.- hooooolaaaaaaa...Black, que altos estas, ¿adelgazaste?- pregunto Emily tratando de ganar tiempo, pero su plan se fue a las cloacas cuando vio la cabecita de su amiga tras el merodeador- AVRIL!- esto ultimo le salio como un chillido, inconcientemente agarró del brazo a su compañero de "delito".

.- Su...Summers...jeje, ¿estas mas alta?- Remus intento la misma táctica de: "te halago a ver si zafo" de Emily.

.- ¿lo notaron?- Avril se miró ilusionada pero le duro poco.- creo que crecí un centímetro.

.- acá hay algo raro, ¿por que te dirían mentiras?- dijo Padfoot interviniendo entre tanto halago falso.

.- ¿a mi sola me dijeron mentiras?

.- ¿que? yo si estoy mas flaco, estuve haciendo algunos ejercicios de mas la semana pasada-

.- ¬¬ te odio-

.- n.n lo se-

.- ustedes dos se...-

.- ¬¬ ¡no! aun sigue sin querer darme a mi bebé hermoso-Avril empujo con ganas a Sirius para ponerse frente a la pareja que sudaba frío- ¿se puede saber por que están tan pálidos?

.-perdimosaJrynoloencontramosperdonanosnolohicimosaproposito- soltó emily arrodillándose en forma de suplica- no nos mates, Jr salio corriendo y...-la sensación de una lengua pequeña y áspera le hizo volver el alma al cuerpo.

A su misma altura el cachorro negro y travieso movía su cola alegre de encontrar a alguien a su "altura".

.- ¡Jr!- gritaron alegres Remus y Emily emocionados por encontrar a su sobrino sano y salvo y por poder seguir viviendo sin peligro de asesinato múltiple a manos de sus amigos.

.- ¬¬ a estos que les pasa-indagó Sirius, pero sus dudas se quedaron sin respuestas ya que en ese instante Avril huía a toda carrera con su hijo en brazos- ¡MADLCION, SUMMERS VULVE AQUI!- salió tras ella.

Remus y Emily, seguían danzado alegres.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lunes por la mañana, muy temprano muchos de los alumnos ya estaban levantados. Esperaban con impaciencia la orden del director para poder hacer el cambio y poder comenzar así una nueva experiencia. Las puertas del gran salón aun se encontraban cerradas por lo cual la gran masa se extendía a lo largo y ancho del pasillo lindero.

.- n.n estoy emocionada-

.-Cristhy, vienes diciendo los mismo desde la semana pasada.- replico Danielle después de soltar un gran bostezo- al final te saliste con la tuya.

.- siempre lo hago- informo picara la castaña.

.- me pregunto por que no te metieron en Slytherin, eres igual de manipuladora, a tu manera, pero manipulas- opinó Lily desde su lugar recargada en la pared.

.- el sombrero dijo que mi espíritu no pertenecía a la casa, que la haría explorar-

.- ¬¬ explotas Gryffindor todos los días y nadie se muere por eso- reclamó Danielle adelantándose.

.- yaaa...no me molestes, no me interesan las razones por las cuales no me dejaron en otras casas- Cristhy colocó la manos tras su nuca mostrando indiferencia.- ahora estoy muy feliz como para preocuparme.

.- ¬¬ ¿conoces la palabra "preocupar"?- preguntaron a coro la pelirroja y Danielle.

.- graciosas... por que en vez de estarme molestando se ocupan de ver quienes estarán con ustedes-

.- no tendría por que, muchos gryffindor se anotaron en el cambio- objetó la rubia-mas de la mitad.

Cristhy sonrió ampliamente y levantó las manos, extrañamente, se puso a bailar de un lado para otro sin moverse de su logar, imitando un estilo de elongación algo bizarro.

.- pues cierto Gryffindor parecido al personaje " Donde esta Wally" estará contigo pelirroja.- quitando la vista de su bailarina amiga, Lily busco entre desesperada y asustada la confirmación de aquella triste información. Y afirmativamente, a las nueve en punto el joven de anteojos estaba en medio de una entretenida conversación con sus mejores amigos, con la ropa de...

El ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse callo a todos.

.- ¡Alumnos!- les llamo Mcgonagall pasando entre ellos y posesionándose en la entrada con tu típico aire solemne y almidonado- al pasar se sentaran en las mesas designadas para ustedes desde esta semana- se hizo a un lado al terminar para permitir la entrada de tanto joven inquieto. Dio gracias a Merlín haber podido tomar dos calmantes esa mañana antes de salir.

Avril y Emily corrían a toda velocidad para llegar al desayuno, junto a ellas Amos y Frank estaban terminando de colocarse la ropa.

.- lindo día para quedarnos dormidos- dijo Frank con la corbata entre los dientes.

.- jajaja cierto, pero será largo, no hay por que preocuparnos- contestó Emily agitada por la carrera- seguro que...

PLAF

.- ¬¬ ¿ahora quien la levanta?- los tres se miraron dubitativos. Amos resignado y a sabiendas que si no los hacían rápido se atrasarían mas, tomo en brazos a la morena.

Al llegar al comedor.

.- ¿y a ella donde la dejo?-

Frank notó el cambio de mesas.

.- allá- contestó, Avril les saludo rápidamente y con un firme "buena suerte y que les sea leve" corrió hacia su nueva casa.

Continuara.

Volví sii!! Enferma, pero volví! Termine este cap hoy y lo revise lo mejor que pude, me recupero de unas anginas que me impiden gritar y quejarme como a mi me gusta. Como verán todavía no digo en donde estarán todos, es por que será mas divertido que lo vean a todos juntos tratando de incorporarse a las distintas casas u.u que desastre.

Mil perdones por el retraso y por no haber puesto siquiera un "recuerdo intermedio".

Para los que no dejaron mail o no están registrados por favor, la próxima dejen, de igual manera responderé sus reviews en mi profile, pero recuérdenlo para la próxima.

¡Dejen su opinión!

¡Nos leemos luego!

Grisel


	17. ¿Ensalada de casas?

Capitulo 16¿Ensalada de casas?

Era de esperarse¿como no lo supuso¿Quien en su sano juicio haría algo así? Bueno, no era el único, se conformaba con saber una sola cosa: La sucia serpiente no estaría con ella.

¿Lo malo? ensuciaría su casa.

.- Oye primito, decidiste saber lo que se siente ser un verdadero heredero de los sangre limpias- la poco agradable voz pedante y llena de recelo de su prima resonó otra vez en sus oídos.

Sirius se encontraba sentado un asiento delante de ella y su tan adorable novio: Lestrange.

.- te comieron la lengua los ratones, Black?- espeto este ultimo con arrogancia.

Los puños de Sirius estaban blancos de tanto esfuerzo cuando sintió caer sobre la larga mesa en donde se encontraba, una mochila. Y no cualquiera: tenía imágenes bizarras bordadas con algo de torpeza sobre un fondo negro.

.- ¿te molesta si me siento?- Cristhy no espero respuesta. Avril iba tras ella y la cara de sorpresa ante la actitud de la castaña fueron exactamente iguales.

Slytherin y Hufflepuff tenían transformaciones juntos.

La risita de bellatrix llego desde atrás, viendo a su primo en aquella circunstancia: rodeado de sangres traidoras e impuras.

.-oye...Makalister¿no te da urticaria sentarte con perdedores?- Cristhy no les hizo caso, comenzó a sacar algunas cosas extrañas de su bolso- ¿tu también te has vuelto sorda?

.-¿Summers, te tientes contenta al haber echado a perder uno de los mas puros Malfoy?-

Avril no fue tan paciente y se giró mostrando su disconformidad aunque con cautela.

.- si, debo admitirlo- dijo sin preámbulos- sobre todo cuando me acuerdo que se lo saque a tu hermana- golpe bajo para la morena de Slytherin- oh, no perdona, para haber echo eso Narcissa debía tener algo con Lucius pero según tengo entendido por mas que se arrastraba no logro nada.

El tic nervioso que apareció en la cara de la Slytherin fue descomunal. En el asiento de a delante Cristhy seguía de espaldas aunque conteniendo una risotada y Sirius, él no sabia si reír por lo dicho o no. No por que te tuviera consideración a su prima ni nada por el estilo, por él la familia Black podía quemarse en el infierno (en donde hasta debían tener un condominio).

.- como te atreves, igualada sangre...-Rodolphus sintió la punta de una varita sobre sus sienes. Sus ojos llenos de avaricia se fijaron en un moreno igual de alto que él.

.- atrévete a decirlo y te dejo ciego sordo y mudo- sentencio Frank amenazante.

.- no te metas en donde no te llaman- espetó Lestrange. La fricción fue más fuerte.

.- no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer- contradijo Frank bajando su varita y mirándoles despectivamente.- ocúpate de tus asuntos y deja a los demás en paz.

.- me vas a decir que esta san...- la varita le levanto una vez mas, amenazante- ¿Summers es tu amiguita?

.- amiga.- corrigió Longbottom- no me gastare en explicarte lo que significa eso. Tú eres capaz de vender a tus padres si fuera necesario para llegar a tus objetivos.

Lestrange y Bellatrix le miraron muy mal, destilando odio. El moreno se dio por complacido y se fue a sentar junto con Cristhy y Avril.

.- gracias- susurró Avril al empezar la clase.

.- no te preocupes, ya les tenía ganas a eso dos, hicieron caer el otro día a Clarisse y su prima-

.- ¿por eso Alice tenia la mano vendada?- Frank asintió ante la pregunta de la castaña.- mmmm, entonces con mas razón...-

.- ¿con mas que? - Cristhy se limitó a sonreír ampliamente mientras abría un pequeño frasquito transparente. Con disimulo lo tiró al piso y lo empujo hacia atrás.

No pudieron contar siquiera los segundos que pasaron hasta que en la mesa de atrás comenzaron a gritar histéricos. Se rascaban desesperados desacomodando su tan elitista estilo.

.- los polvitos pica pica cada vez viene mas efectivos- la castaña rió al ver a sus compañeros arrastrarse por el piso al tiempo que McGonagall llegaba en su ayuda.

.- ¡eso esta mal! Podrían llegar hasta nosotros…- reclamó Avril al ver el efecto. Aunque no podía reprimir la risa.

Sirius que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento se giró hacia Cristhy con una sonrisa dijo:

.- ¿donde compraste ese polvo?- intento decir lo más bajo posible para que la profesora no los escuchara.

Después de clases.

.- creo que a Lily le van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo- opinó Cristhy al ver a su amiga pelirroja cruzarse con ellas por el pasillo sin siquiera saludarlas. Tras de su larga cabellera, James parecía algo atareado explicándole algo.

.-¬¬ no, si te parece- contestó Avril mirando la escena- al parecer Ravenclaw va sufrir las consecuencias de tener a estos dos como alumnos.

.- Rowena Ravenclaw debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba-

.- ¬¬ Cristhy, si eso fuera posible, Godric Gryffindor se hubiera levantado de su lecho solo para insultarte por todo lo que hiciste en su casa- la castaña sonrió cínica.

.- ya lo se, lo estoy esperando, pero dudo que venga... ¿crees que los zombis aun conserven el sentido de la orientación?-

.- ¿por que me preguntas algo tan estúpido?- Avril la miró ofendida- claro que lo conservan, eso los gusanos no se lo comen.

Cristhy meditó brevemente la respuesta cuando sintió que unas pequeñas garras se posaban en su cabeza.

.- ¡acuini!- la loca lechuza de la castaña ululo histérica, mostrándole su patita derecha.- ¬¬ deja de gritar, hasta pareces Avril

.- ¡oye!- esta fue la pequeña, la lechuza es lo suficientemente inteligente como para recordar que ella no habla humano.

Sin darle importancia al los insultos conocidos de su bajita amiga, Cristhy desenrolló el pergamino.

.- ¿quien la manda?

.- Antares- contestó como si nada- quiere que nos veamos este fin de semana.

Avril sonrió picarona, y comenzó a revolotear alrededor de su amiga.

.- tienes una cita-

Cristhy lo meditó, llevándose un dedo al mentón en el proceso.

.- eso parece ¿no?- esa respuesta impresiono a Avril, dejándola quietecita por un instante- si es así debo prepararme…- con la delicadeza bestiosa que caracteriza a la castaña dejó el pergamino y a la pobre lechuza acuini en los brazos de una anonadada morocha, para salir corriendo sin destino conocido.

.- a esta le pico algo-llego a mascullar Avril. Acuini asintió con los ojos bien abiertos y estoy segura que si el pergamino pudiera mostrar emociones también estaría intrigado.

Tanta fue el estremecimiento causado que la pequeña permaneció parada como tonta hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

.- hoooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Avril se giró tan de repente que chocó de frente con su interlocutora.- ¡AUCH!

.- ¡AUCH¡Fíjate por donde vas mujer!- reclamó.

.- ¡perdón!- se disculpó Emily sobándose la frente adolorida, el centro del impacto para llamarlo de alguna forma- ando apurada así que no puedo quedarme a molestarte ¿has visto a Potter?

.- estaba persiguiendo a Lily, creo que ya iban para la sala común de Ravenclaw- Emily resopló fastidiada.

.- ahora tendré que correr. ¡Nos vemos!- saludó animada intentando que la bufanda.

.- ¬¬ Esta chica-

Alguien nuevamente llamó su atención pero de una forma mas civilizada.

.- ¿y ahora por que estas enojada?- Avril sintió como el golpe de la cabeza le palpitaba- ¿Black volvió a molestarte?

.-no, solo me golpee- aportó ella colgándose juguetonamente del brazo derecho del chico- ¿te dije que vestido como Gryffindor te ves muy bien?- dijo divertida por el atuendo de su novio.

.- si...y si lo vuelves a repetir...-

.- ¡YA! no te pongas en plan de mafioso Lucius, por mas que la apariencia te de todos sabemos que tienes un tierno corazoncito de león- el slytherin se puso rojo ante el comentario, por la bronca de sentirse insultado.

.- Avril, ya basta, si estoy en Gryffindor es por tu culpa-aportó, ambos estaban caminando con rumbo a los terrenos.- ¿por que no me avisaste que te cambiabas?

.- por que yo no creí que tu lo hicieras, tu cara de disgusto en la comida cuando fue anunciado no pasaba desapercibida- se excusó desinteresada- tal vez si me hubieras hablado antes no me cambiaba o podríamos haber elegido una casa para los dos.

.- ¿te hubieras cambiado a Slytherin?

.- ¿estás loco?- respondió indignada observando a su interlocutor.

.- ¬¬- esta respuesta no le agrado en lo más mínimo al rubio.

.- ¡perdón! pero es la verdad¿me ves en medio de "sangres puras"?- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, demostrando el fastidio que causó la pregunta.

.- no-

.- enton...-un chasquido los distrajo. La pareja miró hacia arriba en donde en uno de los balcones del segundo piso salía la cabeza de Emily.

.- ¡POTTER!-

.- ¿¡QUE QUIERES!?- contestó sorpresivamente el aludido un piso mas arriba en una torre enfrentada.

.- HOY TIENEN PERMISO PARA USAR EL ESTADIO DE QUIDDITCH, ME LO DIJO LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL- comunicó con tono solemne.

.- ¡AH¡ESTA BIEN ¡GRACIAS!- James volvió a meter su cabeza.

.- eh... ¿tu amiga siempre fue así?

.- ¿de gritona o de loca?- contestó Avril quitándole importancia.

.- ambas-

.- digamos que si, de seguro lo vio pasar- dijo refiriéndose a James- y como es muy vaga prefirió gritarle que correr para encontrarlo-

.- ¡POTTER!- se volvió a escuchar, esta vez era Danielle en el mismo balcón que Emily- ¿ESTA LILY CONTIGO?

La cabellera pelirroja se asomó por la ventana al escuchar su nombre.

.- ¿QUE PASA?

.- ¡ES CRISTHY¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!- la voz de la rubia sonaba algo angustiada.

.- ¡YA BAJO!-

Lucius bufó ante el espectáculo, se giró nuevamente ahora mirando para abajo.

.- ¿y eso?-preguntó irónico.

.- ¿que¿Nunca viste a dos personas gritarse a la lejanía?- contestó ella como si nada.

.- eeeehh no- se sinceró Lucius pasando una mano por detrás de su nuca. Parecía confundido.

.- ¬¬ no tuviste infancia entonces-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Cuatrocientos noventa y cinco, cuatrocientos noventa y seis, cuatrocientos...

PLAF

PUM

.- AUCH ¡Changos!- la voz lejana y hasta distorsionada de la castaña del grupo de locas se escucho por aquella habitación. Se sobó la rodilla en la cual había caído todo el peso de su cuerpo al enredarse con una blusa. La montaña de prendas de vestir le jugó una mala pasada haciéndola caer a la menor distracción y conociendo a Cristhy, era muy seguido.

.- ¡cristhy!- impresionante juego de ecos se formo ahí nuevamente, la ropa era buena para la acústica. Danielle resopló impaciente.- esta es toda la ropa que tenemos, hasta te trajimos la de Avril...- Lily a su lado, parecía mas demacrada por haber sido ella la encargada de correr por medio colegio buscando a las demás para pedirles permiso para llevarle todas las prendes a la castaña.

.- ¡la de Avril no me sirve¡Me queda chica de todas partes!- se quejo- Emily tiene demasiadas cosas rojas en su guardarropa- reclamó nuevamente- ¡Lily¿Podrías poner algo más de color en tus pantalones?

.- ¿que tienen de malo?- preguntó desde el otro lado de la seudo montaña.

.- de los diez que tienes nueve son grises ¬¬-

.- sip pero...-

.- y UNO negro-

.- pero...-

.- ¡KYA no encuentro nada!- la lluvia de ropa comenzó a caer nuevamente del lado en el que estaban Danielle y Lily. Ambas se miraron exasperadas y suspiraron resignadas.

.- Cris, dudo que Antares se fije mucho en tu ropa, siempre te miró te pusieras lo que te pusieras- afirmó la rubia sentándose en una mesa gastada.

El aula abandonada de la mano de Buda y de paso de los propios elfos resistía a caer en la completa oscuridad gracias a una ventana bien colocada a lo alto de la misma dejando entrar la luz solar de esa hora. Cuatro de la tarde para ser exactos. Sus amigas contaron los minutos interminables desde que se dieron cuenta que la histeria en la que había entrado Cristhy no era la de siempre.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Amos y Frank.

.- con que aquí estaban- repuso Amos arriesgándose a caminar entre una columna peligrosa de medias. Su amigo le siguió.

.- ¿que experimento es este?- preguntó Frank interesado al llegar junto con las dos jóvenes. Las prendas seguían volando por culpa de la "desordenadora" especializada.

.- Cristhy intenta encontrar algo para ponerse...el fin de semana la invitaron a salir-

Frank era un joven al que le gustaban las aventuras fuertes, las sensaciones extraordinarias y eso se comprobó cuando su sonrisa socarrona brillo desde lo alto de la seudo montaña que separaba Valle Normalitos con El mundo del revés...digo, el mundo de Cristhy chan.

.- esto tengo que escucharlo- asomó su negra cabellera por la "cima"- ¿como es eso de que tienes una cita?

Se ve que Longbottom es inteligentito solo que había veces, como le pasaba a Lily, el cerebro suele trabársele en algún engranaje, Ya sea por que tenia sobrepoblación de pensamientos, estaba resfriado o había comido maní y se le fue por otro lado. La cosa es que Frank en ese momento no se detuvo a pensar que la montaña era de precaria construcción, no tanto por lo materiales sino por la forma en E gigante (no pegunten ¬¬).

Se dice que los huecos son fáciles de remachar, pero a faltas de remaches o de cooperación por parte de Cristhy para rellenar los mismos, la montañita a la cual pasaremos a denominar como Señora E, cedió con el muchacho incluido convirtiendo así un derrumbe de ropa en una frank avalancha.

No se preocupen, ambos sobrevivieron a los traumas que les causo estar encerrados por remeras, camisones( O.O?) pijamas, pantalones, faldas Etc. No pasare a describir, aunque me vea muy tentada, por los incansables años de terapia que tuvieron que pasar ambos individuos para superar la claustrofobia a quedarse encerrados en un lugar con ropa cerca. Aun los especialistas no le encuentran un nombre. Me limitare como buena persona a enfocarme en ese presente del pasado y planteare la escena de una manera más simple.

Cristhy y Frank fueron rescatados de los brazos de la muerte segura a mano de la tela.

.- ¬¬ mira que subirte a la montaña de esa forma-

.- mira que hacer una montaña con forma de E- sacando la repetición mis queridos amigos, la conversación tenia fuertes fundamentos de ser. Era eso o empezar a los gritos de quien tenia la culpa.

La loca idea de un juicio al estilo: la tenencia de Jr, cruzaron la cabeza de la castaña pero con un rotundo **_NO_** de Danielle, sus sueños se fueron por el caño.

Ya, en los pasillos y una hora mas tarde, los cinco caminaban tranquilos conversando sobre cosas triviales. Sin embargo Lily recordó algo repentinamente.

.- esta mañana me ha llegado una carta de Connor- sonrió. La cara de sus amigas se iluminó.- dice que no a tenido tiempo de enviarnos noticias antes por que ha estado ocupado incorporándose al ritmo de allá.

.- debe ser mucho mas difícil. Los aurores no son cualquier cosa-opinó Danielle.- ¿dijo si podría vernos en navidad?

.- todavía no puede confirmar nada, tiene exámenes en esa fecha y anda con eso- contestó la pelirroja- que cualquier cosa nos avisaría.

Cristhy se detuvo un momento, haciendo que todos se giraran para esperarla.

.- ¿que ocurre?

.- ¿por que decidió enviarte la carta a ti solamente? podría haber hecho copias- aporto un poco resentida.

Lily sonrió ante tal pregunta, recordando que en el pergamino Connor hacia mención de que alguna preguntaría por ello.

.- él quiso que la información fuese precisa rápida y sin embrollos de por medio. Si se le hubiese dado a Avril, esta hubiera llorado por la felicidad, tanto que se olvidaría de decirnos lo de la nota. Emily la perdería con el entusiasmo de buscarnos por todo el castillo para leérnosla, tú...- señaló a la castaña- hubieras pensado que la carta seria correspondencia basura, como siempre te ocurre y la hubieras desechado...-

.- ¬¬ Eso me pasa por suscribirme a corazón de bruja-

Amos se rió de ello.

.- ¿eres asidua de leer esas cosas?- preguntó.

.- cuando tenia 10 años si, desde entonces no puedo quitar mi subscripción.- reconoció ella apenada.

.- bien...- lily llamo la atención de ambos- y Danielle, bueno, eso fue por que la ultima vez se comunico contigo, no quería cargarte con la tarea de nuevo- la rubia sonrió complacida.

.- menos mal, Avril y Emily se me tiraron a llorar como locas cuando supieron sobre él después de las vacaciones.

En esos momentos, en los terrenos y bajo el tenue sol de invierno.

.- gracias Hagrid- Remus sonrió amablemente al recibir en brazos a Jr.

.- no hay de que, es un perrito que se porta muy bien, además verlo divertirse por el bosque es muy gratificante- contestó el semi-gigante.

.-Sirius estará feliz de oír esto- admitió el licántropo. Cerro la puerta tras de si después de despedirse cordialmente del guardabosques y camino bordeando el lago.

Estaba tentado a sentarse bajo la sombra de alguno de esos espesos árboles que en cualquier momento soportarían los vientos fríos el invierno ya sin hojas, hasta que el sonido de voces le distrajo.

A unos cuantos metros verticales, Emily mostraba nuevamente su pasatiempo favorito: romperse los huesos...digo, subirse a los árboles.

En tierra firme, dos compañeras de su casa, ravenclaw la miraban con miedo.

.- no era necesario que te subieras allí- reclamo una de ellas, bajita y mas pecas que cabello castaño.

Lupin caminó hasta ellas, divertido y siendo seguido muy de cerca por un Jr animado.

.- ¿otra vez por esos pagos?- preguntó con sorna al verla. Emily clavó sus ojos negros en él.- ¿eres masoquista o que?

.- que gracioso- contestó irónica - ¿a que debo el placer de su visita señor lupin?-

.- me trae una importante misión, además del gusto de poder verle las bragas- bromeo pícaro. Emily se puso roja al recordar que llevaba falda y a esa altura se veía prácticamente todo.

.- NO seas sucio, mira que le diré a Avril que andas diciendo guarradas delante del pequeño Jr- sus compañeras rieron por lo bajo y creyeron que lo mejor seria dejar lo que estuvieran haciendo para mas tarde. Se despidieron levemente del licántropo.- ¡NO¡Esperen, no me dejen sola!- Remus levanto una ceja en forma de incredulidad.

.- como que sola ¿que soy yo acaso?

.- tu no cuentas- dictó Emily intentando bajarse.

Fue un milagro, lo se, la morena llegó sana y salva al suelo. Se giró con una sonrisa triunfante dijo:

.- ¡ya ves! sin ningún rasguño- declaró.

Él se limitó a tomar de la camisa de ella para mostrarle como estaba echa jirones.

.- debo admitir que el precio es mas alto, pero no te has roto ningún hueso- dijo medio en burla.

.- cierra la boca ¬¬- se dio media vuelta para tomar sus cosas cuando...

PLAF

La raíz del árbol extraordinariamente grande, extraordinariamente alta y extraordinariamente fuera de lugar (valga la redundancia) se cruzó en el camino de la morena.

Y así fue como Remus pudo verle las bragas a Emily por segunda vez en el día.

¡Momento!, eso no era lo importante ¿no? cierto.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.- ¬¬ ustedes dos tiene menos tacto que un callo- opinó Emily.

Tarde por la noche, el grupo completo conversaban tranquilos en las gradas de estado de quidditch. Era viernes y al otro día solo esperaban descanso y levantadas tarde.

.- jajaja vamos morena, no te enojes- rió Frank- solo queríamos saber si fue verdad eso de que se metieron en un desfile de modas y se probaron ropa en la cual se quedaron atoradas.

.- pues, no era un desfile sino un concurso- corrigió Avril abriendo una rana de chocolate- y si, por poco y nos ahogamos con la ropa entallada-

.-debía serlo, para que no te entre a ti que tienes el cuerpo mas pequeño que he visto- opinó Amos a su lado.

.-Y eso que no la vieron hacerse un make over- recordó Danielle- nuestra pequeña, aquí como la ven de desastrosa desalineada...

.- ¬¬ ¡oye!-

.- durante tres emanas se vistió a la moda- terminó no escuchando a su amiga- combinaba la ropa, se ponía cosas de chicas, se perfumaba y todo eso...

.- le duro poco- aportó Lily- al parecer lo suyo no era estar en lo IN.

.- ¡menos mal!- exclamó la pequeña poniéndose un pulóver que le quedaba enorme.-eso de andar por las alturas con tacones y ponerme polleras fue un completo fracaso.

.- ¿por que lo dices?- pregunto Amos.

.- mi idea principal era demostrarle a Black que si podía ser femenina-

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron socarrones.

.- no piensen mal. Lo malo fue que el estúpido ni pío dijo cuando me vio por primera vez cambiada.-

.- ¿te hubieras dejado todo ese accesorio si él lo hubiera hecho?- preguntó Frank.

.- ¿la verdad? no, no era mi estilo y tuve que decírselo a mi tía Catherine cuando comencé a hacerle modificaciones a la ropa. Ella me compró todo-

.- y así fue como volvió a convertirse en la chica vestida con ropa holgada y pantalones comunes.-

.- no olvides los OVNIS- reclamó Avril contenta de sus gustos- debo tener cinco o seis remeras sobre el tema.

.- ¬¬ como olvidarlos-aporto su morena amiga- el año en que te obsesionaste con esas taradeces por poco y nos tildas a nosotras aliens venidas al planeta Tierra para colonizar en el nombre de el planeta de los pollos.- la peque la miró muy mal.- Locaaaaa

.- ¿QUE DIJISTE?- avril se tiró sobre emily y esta perdió por completo el equilibrio, cayéndose para atrás por el barandal.

Si mis queridos amigos, se encontraban cercanas al borde. No pensemos¿como no se dieron cuenta? Lo mas probable es que si lo hayan echo, pero ellas NUNCA le dan importancia a este tipo de cosas, total... ¿que son un par de golpes a unos metros?

La cara de terror de Lily, Danielle y los chicos fue momentánea. Duró lo que un pedo en una canasta por así decirlo, por que ni bien ambas caían se cruzaron con Cristhy sobre su escoba.

Dicen que tres es multitud...es cierto, lo son.

La pobre escoba soporto el peso extra durante dos segundos, después dio un giro en picada, estrellándose contra la hierba fresca de rocío.

.- por suerte estábamos en las gradas mas cercanas- comentó Amos acercándose al grupo. Le seguían preocupadas las demás.- ¿este bien?

Una pierna asintió, extrañamente. Como todo en este fic.

.- ¡¿no me digas que el golpe fue tan fuerte que ahora su cerebro esta en su patita?!- Amos y Frank miraron a Lily patidifusos. Esta se sonrojó notablemente aun bajo la oscuridad que se levantaba ante el estadio a esa hora.- ¿QUE? cualquiera puede tener su pequeño comentario fuera de lugar- se defendió la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos algo ofendida.

Un rato más tarde, cuando las estrelladas lograron recobrar el conocimiento y darse cuenta que por más que se estamparon lindo, sus huesos estaban intactos.

Todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo. No fuera a ser que ocurriera otro accidente igual: "mejor tierra firme que Emily y Avril volando."

Citó Frank de su propia autoría. Mas de uno se le quedo viendo feo.

No tardo que ese comentario algo, como decirlo: estúpido, lograra activar en Cristhy ese nervio de la curiosidad. Y ya sabemos como es ella en esos momentos de extrema cuando su bichito personal de: quiero saber, le pica.

Justo en ese momento, ella y su cajita de argumentos trataban de convencer a sus amigos para que fueran conejillos de india de un experimento. Todos se negaron al principio...y al final, por que seguían haciéndolo, pero los argumentos de Cristhy o mejor dicho, la insistencia insoportable les estaba colmando la paciencia.

.- Bueno, pero eso paso por que estas dos me cayeron encima¿pero si íbamos subiéndonos de a uno?- objetó Cristhy.

.- ¡no lo haré! ya tuve suficiente con dos caídas- le miraron y Emily se puso aun mas roja al recordar a Remus y el incidente de sus bragas.- una, digo una-se corrigió al instante.

Cinco minutos más tarde.

.- va- Frank subió tras Avril. Ella junto con Cristhy era los nuevos inquilinos del pobre palo mágico denominado escoba. ¿Como hacia el miserable objeto para sostenerse? magia, mucha al parecer.

Cristhy se tambaleó un poco tratando de manejarlo.

Danielle estaba delante de Lily y se veía insegura.

.- quien nos manda a subirnos a esta cosa a las diez de la noche- susurro la rubia armándose de valor y colocándose tras Frank. La escoba se tambaleo pero no los suficiente.

.- bien¿quien sigue?- exclamó Cristhy convencida y omitiendo los susurros inseguros de sus acompañantes.

Tres minutos, cuarenta segundos mas tarde la castaña, Avril, Amos, Danielle, Frank, Lily y Emily sobrevolaban aterrados sobre el estadio. Se que suena imposible, pero oigan, usen la imaginación, además ¬¬ esto podemos atribuírselo a la magia ¿no? después de todo acá sobra eso.

.- ¡no me parece correcto que la eleves tanto!- le gritó Amos- ¡Cristhy!

.- ¡no sean miedosos! solo un poco mas, la vista del lago desde esta altura es hermosa-

.- ¡hermoso va a ser el agujero que dejaremos si ésta cosa falla!- gritó histérica Emily.

.- ¡no seas pesimista!- le retó la que conducía- te salvaras, tu cabeza es lo mas duro que he tenido el gusto de golpear.-

.- ¬¬ si no tuviésemos en peligro de rompernos el cuello te lo rompería yo a patadas- amenazó la morena aforrándose a su ojiverde amiga.- ¡lilita por lo que mas quieras, no me dejes caer!

.- por que habría de hacer eso...-

.- ¡hola!- la voz de James fue un detonante algo extraño y despeinado. Lily se asusto, si, y mucho y por consecuente se tambaleó tanto que se cayó, arrastrando en el proceso a sus compañeros, menos a Cristhy.

El gracioso: plop plop plop que llenaba la escena a medida que cada uno de ellos se iba "despegando" de la escoba y cayendo era por así decirlo, un condimento mas para darle un gustito... ¡si, ese mismo y sabrosón!

.- ¡mira lo que hiciste!- reclamo Avril agarrada de Fran. La columna humana colgaba desde una considerable altura. Por no decir a MUCHA.

.- ¿yo por que?- se quejo el merodeador de anteojos. Una risa conocida se hizo presente y Sirius apareció en escena, montado en su propia escoba.

.- asustaste a lily y nos tiro a todos. Te tomare como único responsable si me demandan por hacer un agujero muy grande en el césped.- comentó Emily- mis ahorros no llegarían a pagar la ni mitad de todo esto.

.- en el caso de que sobrevivamos ¿no?- preguntó Danielle agarrándose aun mas.

Silencio total previo a una avalancha de testamentos, juramentos y promesas de supervivencia. Que para el caso no se cumplieron.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sábado temprano, Avril salió de la sala común de Hufflepuff cargando a un dormido Jr. Había ido a buscar a Cristhy a su cuarto asignado pero la joven al parecer ya había salido hacia rato.

Suspiró.

Quería ver como se vistió para la GRAN ocasión. Cristhy en su vida había considerado nada como una cita. Pero esa vez, por extraño que pareciera, si lo hizo.

Conociendo a sus amigas, se sentó en el hall del colegio, esperando poder verlas al llegar. Una a una fueron llegando con sus ahora bufandas características. Colores que nunca creyó ver en ellas.

Lily le sonrió al verla. Bueno, tal vez a Lily chan si la veía en Ravenclaw pero a Emily, con una bufanda enrollada al cuello color Revanclaw no se lo hubiera pero ni imaginado, a su lado Danielle parecía una autentica serpiente. MMMM a la rubia le quedaba bien el verde.

Ella tenia de vez en cuando actitudes que le recordaban a Lucius, pero de ahí a considerarla Slytherin hasta la medula era otra cosa.

.- ¿levantándote temprano, tejoncita?- preguntó Emily al llegar a su lado.

.- quise atrapar a Cristhy, pero la muy viva fue mas rápida- contestó Avril parándose. Jr seguía dormido envuelto en una capa especial para perros.

OTRA de las tantas adquisiciones de sus tan derrochones padres.

.- no estamos tarde, sabemos hacia donde se dirige, por ahí si nos damos prisa podamos ver el "encuentro"-

.- ¬¬ tu y tus tonos misteriosos- opinó lily saliendo por delante.

El viento frío pego sobre su rostro haciéndola temblar un poco.

.- ¿y si nos quedamos?- propuso.

.- tenemos que ir, recuerda que investigaremos que ocurrió con el trabajo pendiente que tenemos desde las vacaciones- Danielle la empujo suavemente para hacerla caminar- Me parece extraño que Eduard no nos haya enviado una nota aun. ¿Segura de que les dimos la dirección correcta?

.- a mi ni me miren- dijo la pequeña abrigado al cachorro- estaba entretenida mirando y quejándome de Cristhy.

Aquel trabajo pendiente no era más que la deuda que contrajeron en plenas vacaciones en Francia por romper un escenario completo. Además de mandar al hospital a mas de uno por los daños causados.

Recuerden mis queridos lectores que ellos habían quedado de pagar trabajando para el nieto del dueño del concurso en un negocio que abriría en Hogsmeade. Pero extrañamente este no dio señales de vida después de terminadas las vacaciones. Como hasta ese día no tuvieron posibilidades de ir al pueblo, aprovecharían esta oportunidad para poder resolver ese problemita.

Ahora volviendo a la escena.

Avril ayudaba a Emily, que tendida en el piso y con las pompis frías por el golpe que se había dado, maldecía su buena suerte.

.- no pienso volverme al castillo, por mas que mis pompis se resfríen- comentó viendo que ya estaban a mitad de camino.

.- ¿se pueden resfriar?- pregunta vía directa de la pequeña hacia Lily. La pelirroja sacó la mitad de la cara que le cubría la bufanda para responder solemne y con paciencia sabihonda.

.- no se-

Se, el cerebro de Lily con mucho frío se toma descansos de a ratos muy largos. Se le hizo costumbre pobrecita.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e impregnada de unas energías extrañas, Cristhy comenzó caminar hacia Las Tres Escobas.

Entró, saludó, se tropezó con una botella tirada. Nada fuera de lo normal y mientras iba dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del negocio sobándose su adolorida nariz (victima indiscutible de la caída) canturreaba con voz nasalmente tapada.

Supuso que si no estaba atendiendo como Milo, estaría tirando cosas en el callejón mohoso por lo cual salio por aquella puerta que comunicaba las tres escobas.

Salió

Algo la hizo sentirse estúpida al instante al ver aquella situación y al parecer la pareja que producía esta sensación no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Lo que paso después de allí no fue muy claro, puesto que me distraje mirando como mi gata atrapaba una mosca, pero puedo decirles que de fuentes confiables y rejuntando datos de todas partes que:

Cristhy se vatio en retirada.

Se estrelló contra varias personas en el proceso.

Su dirección era hacia la salida del pueblo, del lado de la casa de los gritos.

Haciendo honor a su nombre alguien gritó cuando llego a las cercanías de dicha vivienda destartalada.

Pero le estaban gritando a ella. De eso no se dio cuenta.

Cuando lo hizo fue tarde. Todo se volvió negro

¡Y no! mis queridos amigos, no se paso al lado oscuro. ¬¬ Esto es Harry Potter, no Star Wars.

Volviendo al tema del presente, de ese pasado.

Cristhy comenzó a abrir los ojos. Adolorida por el golpe y sintiendo gran escozor en su nuca, dio por hecho que se lo había dado ahí.

Sus ojos se posaron en la persona que se encontraba a su lado. No la reconocía. Sus ojos y rostro le eran familiares, pero más allá de eso...

.- hasta que despiertas- murmuró el joven. Al parecer no era de su total agrado estar en esa situación.

.- ¿quien eres?-

.-voy a un curso inferior, mi nombre es Regulus Black- contestó seco- menudo golpe te has dado, estas viva de casualidad- opinó levantándose. No dio ninguna muestra de querer ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.- si que eres torpe.

.- ...-

.- ¿perdiste el habla?- los ojos de él se posaron en la cara de la castaña. Parecía estar recapitulando...algo.- holaaaa... ¿sigues ahí o volviste a tu mundo?

Era raro, extraño¿contraproducente? no creo que sea la palabra, pero eso no era ni normal ni sano. La castaña caminaba algo atontada por las calles de Hogsmeade, "acompañada" por Regulus.

Ella prácticamente lo siguió, no de mala manera, simplemente quiera saber como había terminado en las cercanías de la casa e los gritos. Para ello tendría que reconstruir todo lo ocurrido y hasta ese momento lo único que recordaba era estar yendo a buscar a Antares, luego todo era confuso, como la letra misma de Emily en un examen.

.- no me sigas- espeto él mirándola de soslayo.

.- no es lo que hago exactamente- contestó ella segura.

.- ¿entonces?-

.- me limito a ir hacia el centro y tengo entendido que ir por la calle principal se hace mas rápido ¿algún problema?- las palabras llenas de seguridad taladraron los posibles comentarios mordaces del slytherin.

.- no- se limitó a decir mientras aceleraba el paso. Tal vez si caminaba mas rápido podría perderla, después de todo el era mas alto, tenia un aspecto mas flacucho que su hermano, se notaba en su rostro pero se acentuaba aun mas en su cuerpo y esto le hacia parecer mas alto de lo que era.

Cuando se quiso dar cuanta estaba unos cuantos pasos adelantado, pero no contó con que ella en su distracción tropezara.

Nunca supo que lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo, si hubiera tenido terapeuta lo hubiese trabajado durante varios años ese enigma, pero la cosa fue que la atajo antes de que chocara ruidosa y dolorosamente contra el piso medio embarrado de aquella calle principal.

.- gra...-

.- EJEM- creo que en su vida escucharon una palabra de tan pocas letras que sonara como salidas de la boca del infierno. Antares estaba parado a unos metros, con el rostro rojo y la respiración agitada. Parecía que había estado corriendo durante largo rato.- ¿se puede saber que esta pasando?- preguntó indignado al ver como Regulus, desconocido para él, "abrazaba" a la castaña.

.- ¡Antares!- dijo ella en forma de saludo. Se encontraba impasible.

Un tic nervioso, mucho más poderoso del de Remus se apodero del ex centauro. Y cada poro de su piel trataba de controlar la efervescente temperatura del cuerpo puesto que la sangre le hervía como agua.

.- ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto Cristhy extrañada por la actitud de él.- hoy estas muy extraño- comentó inocente al ver que no había respuesta.

.- TU te acercaste a mi, me besaste y… ¡después saliste corriendo!- Antares ya estaba muy nervioso para ese momento y no le importaba estar en medio de aquella plazoleta soltando todo ese discurso.- ¿y yo soy el raro?

Regulus con desinterés lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.- ¿por que habría de hacer algo tan penoso como eso?- preguntó Cristhy avergonzada.- ¿de que hablas?

.- de... ¿de que estoy hablando? me besaste, saliste corriendo y ahora te encuentro abrazada con...-

.- no estábamos abrazados- reclamó Regulus disgustado. Su día tranquilo y solitario se fue al tacho.- la torpe por poco y se va de cabeza al suelo y tuve que atajarla.

.- que amable de tu parte- comentó Antares irónico.- Cristhy, no se a lo que estés jugando y que loca idea sea esta, pero no es graciosa.

.- ¡te dije que no se de que hablas!- exclamo ella- solo se que me dirigí hacia las tres escobas, después de eso...aparecí en la casa de los gritos junto con él.

.- ¿me vas a decir que yo imagine el beso?- la chica asintió segura de si misma. Había algo en su actitud que le resultaba inquietante a Antares. Como si no estuviera hablando con la chica que conocía. La inocencia divertida que desprendía siempre había desaparecido para dar paso a un rostro serio y preocupado.

.- Cristhy...-

.- mira, no se lo que haya pasado o a quien hayas besado YO NO FUI-

Antares enmudeció con la dureza con la que ella le trataba. Sobre todo luego de aquello, pero si no había sido ella ¿entonces¿Cristhy tenia una hermana gemela?

.- me puedes soltar- preguntó ya mas tranquila. Señaló el brazo por el cual el joven aun la tenía agarrada.

.-s-si- contestó él aturdido.

.- ¡hasta que los encontramos!- se le escucho decir a Emily abriéndose paso entre el gentío que le formo para ver la telenovela, digo, la escena- ¿ya son novios¿Tendré sobrinos pronto¿Cuantos serán¿Puedo ser la madrina de la boda?

A tanta pregunta tanto Antares como Cristhy la miraron muy mal. Con las demas que se quedaron atrás.

.- ¡pobre Lily chan! es presa de… la masaaaaaaaaa- explicó misteriosa Avril.

.- ¬¬ en vez de hacerte la conductora de programa de terror, mejor ayúdanos- espetó Danielle tirando fuertemente para que el bracito de la pelirroja saliera del tumulto.

Una vez conseguido aquello, se dispusieron a hacer lo importante.

Saber que estaba pasando, como buenas chusmas alumnas del colegio.

.- Cristhy¿estas bien?-

.- otra mas que lo pregunta, claro que lo estoy- contestó la castaña cerrado los ojos para hacer un leve paréntesis. Ni cuenta se dio cuando Regulus se fue retirando poco a poco hasta salir de escena.

La gente le causaba urticaria y peor era si estaba toda junta.

.- acá hay algo raro- dictamino Emily. La pequeña asintió convencida.

.- Cristhy, pregunta¿cuantos elefantes puedes meter dentro de una botella de vidrio?-mas de unos se pasmo ante aquella pregunta hecha por Avril.

.- ninguno obviamente, es absurdo pensar que un elefante pudiese caber en algo tan pequeño- objeto la castaña con total naturalidad.

Silencio devastador.

.- ¡NOOOO!- Emily cayó de rodillas al piso, mientras que las demás comenzaban a llorar.

Los merodeadores que estaban en primera fila dudaron si preguntar, pero la duda pudo mas ayudada por la insetidumbre aguantada por esos tres minutos en que habían sido mirones pasivos.

.- ¿nos pueden explicar que les ocurre?- Remus se acerco lentamente la Emily quien aun estaba en el suelo.

.- ¿no se dieron cuenta?- dijo entre sollozos la pequeña.

.- ¡no! si fuera así no estaríamos preguntando- se exasperó Sirius cruzándose de brazos. Los espectadores también estaban atentos.

Emily gimió al reprimir un agudo llanto. Se limpio la cara y lo más dignamente que podía desde su posición dijo.

.- Cristhy se volvió normal-

Creo que el súper CHAN que sobrevoló a estos locos y a ustedes no es ni parecido al que esta sobre mi cabeza al escribir esto.

Continuara

Hola! estoy de regreso! ¬¬ no me peguen por tardarme tanto ToT soy una incomprendida. Bueno, ya, dejo de meter caritas al estilo msn.

¿que le sparecio el cap¿siniestro¿malo, pesimo¿Sigo con la historia o me dedico a otra cosa? XD Jejeje a no preocupar, seguire este fic, por mas que me tarde.

Nos vemos la proxima y si quieren pasense por mi profile que he subido algo sobre el peor castigo, eso si, advierto que puede ser diferente a lo que leen en la historia en si. Es de tipo mas, real, por ais decirlo. Bueno, no se, juzguenlo ustedes. ¡Nos vemos¡Se me cuidan !

Grisel


	18. Un paso adelante, catorce para atrás

**Capitulo 17: Un paso adelante, catorce para atrás**

Cristhy se sentía el blanco de todas las miradas. Por lo menos de los nueve pares de ojos que allí había.

Se movió incomoda en su asiento, perdiendo sus castaños ojos en su bebida.

.- a ver, volvamos a empezar-

.- Antares... ¡basta!- pidió Lily cansada a su lado- Cristhy ya ha explicado todo lo que sabia y recuerda.

.- puede ser que el golpe le halla hecho olvidar el beso y...- el moreno se sintió apenado por su insistencia, pero realmente necesitaba saber que ocurría.- esta bien.

El silencio lleno la mesa mientras todos los jóvenes observaban alternativamente a Cristhy y Antares.

.- ¿Cristhy, te duele algo mas?- preguntó preocupada Danielle sentada a su lado. La castaña negó sonrojada, podía sentir los escrutinios ojos del ex centauro sobre su nuca que hasta ese momento era lo único que permitía ver puesto que tenía la cabeza gacha.

.- no se por que hacen tanto espamento, a mi parecer sigue siendo la misma- comentó despreocupado Sirius estirándose. Peter asintió.

.- tal vez tu que no la conoces pienses eso, pero nosotras no- contestó Avril. Jr en sus brazo se movió algo incomodo hasta encontrar la posición justa para continuar con su siesta.- el golpe de seguro le hizo perder la personalidad.

.- no seria la primera vez que algo así ocurre- comento Emily recordando el año pasado.- la pregunta seria como hacer para revertir el estado.

.- ¿golpearla?- propuso Emily obvia.

.- NO- reclamo más de la mitad de la mesa. La otra mitad estaba tomando así que se les hizo imposible contestar.

.- miren, yo no se exactamente que me ocurrió, pero no me siento mal-

.- En mi opinión tampoco le encuentro mal que ella sea "normal" como le llaman- opinó James- si ella se siente bien.

.- No esta en su esencia- explicó Lily algo entristecida- imagínate que Black se golpeara y comenzara a ser introvertido, tímido, hasta lelo.

.- lelo ya es- dijo la pequeña fervientemente.

.- ¬¬ OYE-

.-solo digo la verdad- le sacó la lengua en forma aniñada.

.- ¡YA! no empiecen otra vez, ahora lo que importa es Makalister- corto Remus terminando de tomar su bebida.

.- ¿y ustedes por que se meten?- pregunto Danielle tranquilamente, sin ninguna pizca de querer enfadarlos.

James y Sirius se miraron mutuamente. Peter no supo que responder.

.- por que en lo que paso hay algo que no cierra y si es lo que me imagino nos concierne a todos- contestó en el mismo tono el joven licántropo.

El grupo se calló, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba Remus.

Dudaron si decídelo al director, después de todo el tema se les estaba yendo de las manos y ellos apenas estaban comenzando a cursar su séptimo año. Tal vez aquella criatura fuese más peligrosa de lo que creían y le estaban dejando escapar.

Lo discutieron, durante largo rato, algunos a favor y otros en contra, pusieron sus argumentos sobre la mesa pero el rotundo: no decir nada, ganó.

Ya era de tarde cuando comenzaron el regreso al castillo, cada uno por su lado. Se habían soportado toda una tarde, pedir unos minutos mas era demasiado, por lo menos para ambos grupos.

.-estoy aburrida-

.- no me importa- Avril puso mala cara ante la respuesta de Emily.

Esa era la conversación mas larga desde que habían salido de las tres escobas.

.- pero...estoy muy aburridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

.- y a ver¿que quieres hacer?- preguntó Danielle.

.- mmmmmm ¿jugamos una carrera?- propuso.- ¡y para hacerlo complicado, que sea a cocochito!

.- ¡yo no pienso llevar a nadie en la espalda y correr! el piso ya de por si esta resbaloso- se quejó Lily.

.- entonces yo te llevo a ti - contrarrestó la pequeña.

.- ¡no podrás!-

.- ¡Si puedo!- hizo una pose al estilo físico culturista- ¡yo soy muy fuerte!

.- pero puede ser peligroso¿no creen?- todas miraron a Cristhy incrédulas.

Cinco minutos después.

.- en sus marcas...- Cristhy comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Emily y Avril se pusieron en posición- listas...- Lily y Danielle se agarraron fuerte- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Y largaron, señoras y señores¡hagan sus apuestas! Bueno, no, todavía no.

PUM

.- ¡EMILY!- reclamó Danielle desde la blanca nueve.

.- perdón, me tropecé- se levanto rápidamente y ayudó a Danielle para seguir con la carrera.

Otro plaf se hizo presente, ahora dedicado con cariño a la existencia de parte de Avril y Lily que medio inconcientes le murmuraban cositas bizarras a un árbol.

¿Ahora que lo veo, los árboles oyen¿y si no hacen, quiere decir que tiene oídos?

.- ¡Emi, mas rápido, ya casi ganamos!- la exclamación fue cortada por otra mas fuerte.

.- ¡ESO NI LO SUEÑEN!- la rubia miró hacia atrás y sus contrincantes se habían recuperado rápidamente e iban a máxima velocidad made in: patitas de pequeña.

Dudo por un momento, poner en evidencia algo tan obvio como que ninguna llego intacta a la meta (puerta principal de castillo). Más bien, digamos que muchas pompas quedaron dolidas después de tantas caídas.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Conforme paso la semana, la más tranquila en sus vidas desde que recordaban, el grupo no hizo más que investigar lo ocurrido. Bueno, las chicas se esmeraban mucho más puesto que Cristhy era su amiga.

Y esta, se encontraba de lo más normal y eso asustaba a más de uno.

No hubo accidente en pociones ni el martes ni el viernes, el jueves, temido por hufflepuff gracias a las continuas macanas de la castaña a la hora de encantamientos paso tranquilo y el sábado, en estudios muggles, nadie salió con el cerebro enredado por alguna de las incomprensibles teorías de Cristhy sobre los teléfonos.

.- esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar- Emily cerró con fuerza un libraco y el polvo a viejo le llego hasta lo mas profundo sentido del olfato haciéndola estornudar.- odio la biblioteca.

.-ahhh...después de tantas horas, opino lo mismo- Amos se estiro reclinándose en la silla.- chicas, se que quieren cambiarla...-

.- regresarla- corrigió Danielle sin quitar su vista de un pergamino antiguo.

Amos resopló.

.- bueno, eso, pero¿no se han puesto a pensar que así esta mucho mejor?-

No se supo por que, pero tanto Lily como las demás posaron su atención en el joven. Tenía razón, Cristhy no había intentado matar a nadie en esos días y parecía tener más amigos que antes. Conversaba amenamente sin intentar experimentos con la gente y sus calificaciones habían subido considerablemente aun en esos pocos días.

.- pero...- Avril jugo con su pluma, nerviosa- no es ella.

.-Puede que tengas razón- opinó Lily- pero en ningún momento le pedimos opinión. Simplemente no nos detuvimos a pensar que es lo que ella quería.

Golpe para todos.

.- ¿creen que le guste ser así de tranquila?- indago Danielle pausadamente.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Fue difícil, arduo, pesado, pero la tarea debía hacerse.

Cada uno aportó una idea y cada una fue explotada y realizada.

En la misión: "Cristhy debe volver", el esmero, el esfuerzo, la valentía, la cafeína de más, los chocolates olvidados y el sueño espantado fueron los ingredientes principales en una odisea encaprichada en no terminar.

Táctica numero 1: hacer lo que hacías para ver si lo vuelves a hacer

Frank Amos sonrieron ampliamente intentando darle confianza a la muchacha que ante ellos se paraba.

.- a ver si entendí- una brisa algo fuerte paso entre ellos. El estadio estaba vacío y el eco de su voz resonó por cada rincón.- ¿pretenden que yo me suba a una escoba con ustedes?

.- Si- contesto Amos.

.- chicos, me siento alagada, pero a mi los tríos no se me dan- comentó Cristhy apenada.

.- ¬¬ no es eso...-

.- aunque si cambiaras de opinión...-

.- ¡FRANK!-

.- bueno- el moreno bufó- lo único que queremos es que lo intentes, fue tu ultima locura.

.- y creo que no debo tentar mas al destino- comentó ella cruzándose de brazos.- si no me mate subiéndome a una escoba de a muchos no tengo por que volver a hacer tal locura.

.- u.u es inútil- corearon los dos rendidos.

Táctica 2: no explotaras la cocina de tu prójimo, a menos que tengas que cocinar.

Avril, Emily y Lily se encontraban con utencillos en manos, delantal puesto y una sonrisa torcida y forzada.

Sabían que la pequeña Alice tuvo su mejor intención al proponer aquello, pero...

.- para la próxima, que alguien le diga que ninguna de nosotras sabe cocinar- las morenas del grupo asintieron pesadamente.

.- bien Cristhy...- Avril se giro hacia su amiga que hasta ese momento y desde el instante que había llegado se puso a preparar las susodichas galletas sin problema alguno, mientras que las otras tres se preguntaban si la harina, el huevo y un poco de azúcar se quitaría con el shampu común.

.- ¡comencemos de nuevo!- propuso Emily.

Avril asintió.

.- ¡Huevos!- de los seis, dispuestos para ello, sobrevivieron dos. Los otros cuatro murieron antes de llegar al vol que a diferencia del año pasado, contenía un batido de lo mismo SIN cáscaras.

Como diría una amiga¡Por el gran y mistiquisimo Alá que Buda lo tenga en su Glory, Amén!

.- ¡harina!- la siguiente orden fue la más difícil. Todos sabemos que con este ingrediente las chicas son un desastre ¿o no?- ¡Avril, mas, de a cucharaditas no sirve!- con la impaciencia que caracteriza a Emily tomó la bolsa de un kilo y vertió.

Podemos decir que más de la mitad del blanco ingrediente estaba dentro del vol

¡Segundo logro!

.- esencia de... ¡Emily¡No te tomes eso!- reclamó la pequeña. Su amiga se había tomado casi toda la botellita de vainilla- ¬¬ ¡ahora con que saborizamos pelmaza!

.- ¿esto servirá?- Lily con su tan buena predisposición y valentía puso un limón entero dentro del vol.

.- ¡que buena idea!- exclamo Avril- ¡galletitas de limón!

No debo aclarar supongo, que la cocina terminó en medio de un desastre tecnológico, ecológico y "saborlogico" debido a la expolición made in: las tres peores cocineras, al explotar el horno.

.- ¬¬ chicas.- emily escupió un poco de masa con gusto a quemado- pasemos al siguiente plan.

Tercer plan: siendo una con el bonsái….y de paso con el universo.

.- a ver si entiendo- la cámara enfoca a Lily, Frank y Emily en medio de los terrenos de tarde, hablando lo mas campantes con un árbol.

.- los árboles no entienden- cortó la morena del grupo. Lily la pellizcó.- ¡AY!

.- ¡YO NO SOY UN ARBOL!- reclamó Cristhy.

.- ¿entonces por que yo estoy encima de ti?- Ambas se miraron.

.- es para ponerle algo mas de dramatismo al asunto chicas, enfóquense- objetó Frank. Lily asintió ferviente, aunque el espectáculo se le hacia vagamente familiar.- Cristhy, a ti te gustaba mucho este traje, pensamos que al vez si pasabas tiempo dentro de el recordarías algo.

.- ahora que lo dicen...-

Esperaron atentos a su declaración.

.- mirándole bien las costuras debo mejorar corte y confección, en cualquier momento me quedo en ( PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII parte autocensurada para evitar problemas mayores con segundos o terceros)

El pajonal ya conocido por todos nosotros, pasó por allí con su nuevo bronceado made in Islas paradisíacas, y con el cartel: Promoción dos por uno en hotel cuatro estrellas. Llamar al...

Por supuesto nadie le entendió, por lo que optaron por no hablar del tema, aunque más de uno anotó el número de teléfono.

Cuarto Plan: yo soy tú, y tu eres...

.- Como en las vacaciones se nos dio por hacer mucha obra teatral- empezó a explicar Danielle. Estaba encima de una silla. Su voz resonó por toda el aula vacía de estudios muggles aquel domingo.- pensamos actuar una mini obra para ver si recuperas parte de tu esencia.

El enorme silencio se posó sobre todos los presentes: 12 en total, entre chusmas y metidos (entre ellos los 4 merodeadores) Estos últimos catalogaban para las dos definiciones.

La obra empezó con una alegre Cristhy sentada en primera fila. Al aparecer el estar representada a tan corta edad le causaba gracia, hasta le halagaba. Pero ese no era el punto.

Al terminar la misma, más de uno salió con sabor amargo en la boca. No por que la obra no hubiese estado divertida sino por que sin querer Emily explotó un caldero de verdad en medio de su representación de una típica clase de pociones.

.- ¿nada de nada?- volvió a preguntar Danielle sentada a su lado. La castaña negó efusivamente.

.- esto me esta pareciendo injusto- comento Sirius acercándose al grupo- Hufflepuff no te tuvo que aguantar en máximo esplendor de torpeza, Makalister.

.- si no vas a ayudar mejor no digas nada- seguido de esto Avril pisó fuertemente al merodeador que no hizo mas que aguantarse el grito de dolor.

.- tranquilas- pidió James y sacó un sobre de su túnica- venimos a ayudar, trajimos fotos de las vacaciones, de los tantos desastres - le entregó el sobre a Emily y esta comenzó a sacar el contenido. Había muchas por lo visto.

.- ¿practican el fetichismo?- preguntó Avril mirando por sobre el hombro de su morena amiga. Remus se atragantó.

.- lo mismo les pregunte yo- admitió Peter desde su lugar al lado de la ventana.- gastaron mas de...- Remus le tapó la boca.

.- eso no importa- cortó el licántropo.

Cristhy revisaba cada una de las imágenes, mas espantada a medida que pasaban. En un momento se detuvo y con la voz mas gutural que le salio hizo una inesperada afirmación.

.- tengo hambre-

El silencio pos confesión fue aprovechado por los estómagos de los presentes para anunciarse como posibles candidatos a mejor agujero estomacal del año.

.- iré por comida- propuso Avril. Tantas horas encerrada en un mismo lugar le mareaban.

Salio en búsqueda del alimento acompañada por Sirius.

.-...-

.- ¿te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?- pregunto el merodeador a mitad de camino.

.- no-

.- ¿entonces por que esta están callada?-

.- por que no tengo ganas de hablar-

.- ¿tu novio te prohibió entablar conversación conmigo?- se burlo Sirius hiriente.

.- lo que Lucius me exija o me deje de exigir no es asunto tuyo- contraatacó Avril deteniéndose.

.- tienes razón, no lo es pero...- una sonrisa lacónica se formo en sus labios- ¿... tu novio sabe acaso que tu me debes "eso"?

Avril palideció.

.- no, él no lo sabe- admitió- así que te agradecería que evites abrir la boca delante de él. Esto es una asunto entre nosotros- se rasco la oreja, debía hacer algo con las manos y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa.

.- no caeré tan bajo como para decirle tal cosa, me conformo con ser el primero y seguro ganador de algo que seguramente el también desea- la pequeña se puso roja.

.- no soy un premio Sirius- dijo molesta, hasta tajante.

.- ¿no?-soltó una risotada molesta- pensé que si lo eras. Te vendiste a un sucio Slytherin.

Padfoot siempre fue de decir cosas estúpidas frente a ella, de alguna manera el cerebro no le funcionaba a todo su potencial a su lado, pero bueno.

Avril que se había quedado algo rezagada apenas estucho la ultima silaba de tan "amable" opinión, tomó carrera sin importarle la corta distancia.

Si el merodeador no se había dado cuenta de su error después de cometerlo, si lo hizo cuando sintió el pequeño pie de ella estrellándose contra sus partes campechanas traseras. Perdió el equilibrio y tropezó cayéndose.

.- ¡AUCH!- seudo reclamo tocándose las partes golpeadas- ¡sigues siendo un animal Summers!

.- y tu un...un...¡ASH, TU ESTUPIDES NO PUEDE SER CATALOGADA!- le dio la espalda con gran dignidad, mucha para una persona tan bajita y siguió caminado hacia las cocinas.

Esta vez Sirius se había pasado... ¡OTRA VEZ!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un nuevo día comenzaba si y con el la ultima jornada del intercambio interno. Los alumnos parecían contentos; la experiencia les sirvió de mucho al parecer y comentaban alegres de cada una de sus seudo aventuras.

En el gran salón, a la hora del desayuno.

.- ¡LO ENCONTRE!

PUM

Eso sonido valió por doble: primero Emily estampó su cara contra el suelo al saltar por el tremendo susto que Lily le había provocado y segundo, el pesado libro chocó en el mismo instante que Emily sobre la mesa.

.- ¡KYA, PELIRROJA!- reclamó.

.- ¿que? ¬¬ si que eres asustadiza- opinó la ojiverde haciendo un intervalo en su buen humor- deberías ponerte contenta, tengo una excelente noticia.

.- ¿me trajiste un regalo?- pregunto esperanzada la morena.

.- Emily, no-

.- pero...-

.- no...-

.- ¬¬ ¿entonces que es?-

.- encontré la manera de que Cristhy vuelva en si- abrió el libro y busco casi por el final- es una poción muy antigua. Inicialmente solo la hacían los centauros y un par de brujos de la edad media.

.- ¿Es complicada?-

.- bastante, lleva muchos ingredientes y mas de la mitad no los conozco- aportó sirviéndose un poco de leche para los cereales.- pero podemos averiguar si el profesor de pociones tiene alguno de estos. Sabemos que es bien extravagante.

.- pero como haremos para llegar hasta el armario de Slughorn -

.- tal vez yo pueda ayudarlas con eso- ambas miraron al recién llegado merodeador de anteojos.

.- ¿como?- preguntó Emily, Lily permanecía con una expresión algo hosca por la reciente aparición.

.- eso es un secreto- sonrió el muchacho guiñando el ojo en complicidad.- pero puedo asegurarles que puedo hacerlo.

.- muchas gracias, eso nos va a ser muy útil- dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa. Miró a Lily pero esta permanecía dura.

.- eso si, no les saldrá gratis-

.- ya me parecía que tu no podrías hacer nada sin pedir algo a cambio- la pelirroja sonó dura y hasta irónica. James sonrió sorpresivamente.

.- así es, el precio lo tendrás que pagar tú-

.- ¿QUE?-

.- ¿quieres que tu amiga se recupere?-

.- si, pero...- se mordió el labio. Se sentía nerviosa.- ¿cual...cual es el precio, Potter?

.- que dejes de llamarme tan formalmente- cortó el merodeador tranquilo.

Las otras dos se quedaron de piedra.

El pajonal paso nuevamente ahora cargando un cartel con letras de vivos colores que cantaba la leyenda de: " ¿qui?" Lo que traducido en un idioma de no pajonal seria algo así como: que demonios.

.- ¿estas hablando en serio?- Prongs asintió naturalmente.- ¿solo debo empezar a llamarte por tu nombre?

.- si no te gusta puedes llamarme cariñito o cielito. Particularmente son adjetivos que me molestan que me digan, pero me encantaría es cucharlos de tu boca- Lily se puso roja.

.- ¡Confórmate con James!-

.- no, no, no, el que pone las reglas aquí soy yo- se lo pensó mejor.

.- ¡no pienso llamarte amorcito ni nada por el estilo!- reclamó la pelirroja efervescente. Emily creyó oportuno apartarse y se alejo a prudente distancia con su desayuno.

.- ese no lo había pensado.-

.- ¡POTTER!

El se carcajeó aun más.

.- una vez al día MINIMO tendrás que llamarme cariñito, o amor, o alguno de esos sobrenombres que nos ponen ustedes cuando están enamoradas.-

.- ¡YO NUNCA TE DIRIA ASI¡Sobre todo por que tu no me gustas!-

.-ya lo se, por eso estoy haciendo un trato contigo. Al ver que tú no aceptas salir conmigo ni nada de eso, por lo menos podré escucharte tratarme con algo de cariño una vez al día.-

.- pero...-

.- es un precio justo por el trabajo que haré para que su plan de traer a Makalister funcione.- tomó un poco de jugo del vaso de ella. Lily estaba demasiado metida como para darse cuenta.- ¿y?

Lily se paró lo más dignamente posible y con la mirada llena de resentimiento le observo.

.- esta bien, acepto...- hizo un incomodo silencio- tesorito.- si no le dio ganas de vomitar al pensar decir eso, ahora que las letras salían de su boca si tenia nauseas.

Prongs le miró pícaramente.

.- Pensaba empezar mañana con el pago, pero si estas tan desesperada yo no tengo problema.-

Ese fue el colmo. La pelirroja tomó su plato de cereales e intento ponérselo como gorro al merodeador, solo que este con buenos reflejos logró esquivarlo.

Así fue como Lily Evans salió del salón con una cara de furia envidiable hasta por el mismísimo diablo.

Caminó por los pasillos a paso firme y sonoro. Los dientes le rechinaban del odio y cada segundo que pasaba la llenaba más de fastidio.

¿Como ese engendro se atrevía¿Como ella lo permitió? Ahora estaba atada a una promesa con ese imbécil y no había manera de zafarse puesto que Potter era, además de un fastidioso, un buen merodeador. Nunca supo como pero siempre se las arreglaba para escabullirse por todo el castillo a diestra y siniestra.

Si había alguien que podía conseguir los ingredientes era él, pero...ASH! era tan injusto.

Alguien le toco el hombro.

.- ¡¿QUE?!

Gran exclamación san.

.- Lily...-

.- ¿TENGO CARA DE QUERER HABLAR CON ALGUIEN AHORA¿EH¡NO! ASI QUE SI VIENES A PEDIRME LA TAREA O PARA QUE HABLE CON EL PREFECTO Y QUE TE SAQUE EL CASTIGO NO LO HARE POR QUE...-

Inconcientemente sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos inofensivos. A cada momento recordaba la sonrisa pedante de James y la sangre le hervía aun más.

.- ¡TENGO GANAS DE MATAR A ALGUIEN ASI QUE NO SE ME ACERQUEN! TENGO COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES COMO PARA PREOCUPARME CON TARADECES COMO...-

Se canso, si, cinco minutos después y cuando notó que del pasillo apenas se podía ver por el humo que había. Su garganta estaba seca por tanta exclamación y sentía que le palpitaba la cabeza.

Causando todo aquello se disperso, pudo ver a unos cinco estudiantes de distintos años apoyados contra la pared, a otros seis tirados en el piso.

Avril tenía los ojitos grandes y llenos de lágrimas, parecía un diminuto bollito apoyado contra la pared.

.- yo solo quería saludarte- gimió.

Lily recobro la conciencia al tiempo que soltaba un enorme suspiro.

.- lo siento Avril, es que no empecé bien el día.-

.- lindos buenos días- aportó la voz rastrera de Lucius. Llego junto a ellas limpiándose la túnica. Era uno de los que había optado por cuerpo a tierra.

.- no estoy para tu humor Malfoy.- cortó tajante y de mal modo Lily.

.- mejor nos vemos a la salida de pociones- pidió la pequeña al muchacho. Este soltó un bufido y con la frente en alto y el aire que lo caracterizaba se perdió por la esquina contraria a la que estaban.- ¿Lily, que paso?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

James como todo profesional se tardo su tiempo en conseguirlo, pero lo hizo. No solo consiguió cinco de los elementos necesarios sino que procuro con magia y mucho esfuerzo tomar una copia de la llave del armario principal del profesor de pociones. Aquel que solo él podía abrir.

Sabemos que como son bien cabezas duras y no pedirían ayuda por más que fuese tarde, las chicas comenzaron con la poción una tarde nublada. Ese no seria un problema si no fuese por un pequeño detalle: no tenían todos los ingredientes. Faltaban dos.

Por la cabeza de Lily y Avril se escurrió la inocente pero destructiva idea de suplantar alguno de esos elementos. No seria la primera vez que una poción llevase elementos parecidos a los originales y saliera a la perfección.

Idea extraña y de por si muy peligrosa. Confuso si vino de la cabecita pelirroja del grupo. Pero ese no es lo importante.

En ese instante, Lily y Avril se enfrentaban seriamente ante tres merodeadores (Peter al parecer se estaba echando una siesta) que le observaban horrorizados.

.- Esto es una locura- la voz de Remus sonó dura. Avril tornó sus ojos blancos, fastidiada.

.- Vienen repitiendo lo mismo hace cinco minutos-

.- No estamos bromeando, están jugando con una poción muy antigua-

.-tu nos hablas como si conocieras la palabra responsabilidad Black- a Sirius le salio un tic por el tono de Lily.- intentamos hacer una prueba, cualquier cosa sobro para hacer otra prueba. Pero no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad.

James e acercó a ambas con claras intenciones.

.-y si esto no funciona no saben las consecuencias-

.- Potter, no es tu asunto- cerró Avril malgeniada y acercándose al caldero humeante.

.- Si explotan la escuela si es problema de todos- agarro del brazo de la pequeña y...

Antes que nada quiero hacer un paréntesis, puesto que como a ustedes esta reacción me esta pareciendo algo extraña.

¿Los tres merodeadores en contra de experimentar? Sep, suena bizarro hasta para mí.

Para mi que tiene que ver con que esa noche los elfos prepararían una de sus cenas favoritas y no querían perdérselo bajo ninguna circunstancia, después de todo: cualquiera puede llegar al amor y razón de un hombre a través de su estomago. Eso es un hecho.

Aclarado esto, creo que es convenirte volver a los hechos.

.- NO HAGAS ESO-

Parecieron no esperarnos ¬¬.

Avril se tambaleo perdiendo el equilibrio después de que James la tomara del brazo y no midiera su fuerza al tirar de el.

.- ¡CUIDADO!- ese fue el grito propinado por Lily al ver que ambos se caían contra las estanterías que se encontraban a centímetros. Miro con horror como la misma se tambaleo al golpear la espalda de la pequeña y su sentimiento aumentó al ver que el armatoste se les venia encima a los tres.

Fue tarde el griterío, Avril, James y Lily golpearon contra la estantería y un par de botellas cayeron dentro del caldero, provocando al instante una humareda y consecuente explosión.

Los jóvenes exentos físicamente de la discusión se hicieron espacio entre tanto humo.

.- ¿están bien?- preguntó Sirius. Se preocupo al igual que Remus al no escuchar respuesta y su angustia aumentó aun más al ver inconcientes a las dos muchachas y a su amigo tirado metros mas adelante.

Llegaron a su lado en segundos.

.- Vamos, reacciona- Sirius, con el poco tacto que lo caracteriza para con la pequeña la zarandeo un poco. Remus se arrodillo junto a la pelirroja y hecho una ojeada a prongs que se encontraba a centímetros.

La cara de preocupación fue dando paso a una de asombro, cuando ante sus ojos, y al poder ver mejor gracias a que la humareda no era tan espesa noto algo diferente en la joven ojiverde que tenia en brazos.

.- auch...eso dolió- el sonido de aquella voz resonó por toda el aula, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, concientes y semi.- esta vez creo que se nos paso la mano.

.- eh...- Si a Padfoot no se le salio la mandíbula fue mera casualidad. Entre sus brazos no tenía a la pequeña sino...

.- Avril...-

La joven se giro hacia su interlocutora. Lily también se sorprendió al escucharse.

.- Lily...-

.- ¿ERES UN CHICO?- preguntaron al unísono asombradas.

.- ¡NO griten!- reclamo una voz femenina. Si los ojos de los dos merodeadores no se salieron de sus orbitas al ver aquel cambio en las féminas, fue por que esperaron al ver a su amigo, o por lo menos lo que suponían que era él.

En el lugar de James, había una pequeña muchacha de grandes ojos castaños y anteojos.

.- ¿JAMES?- gritaron los cuatro perplejos.

* * *

Continuara.

Volvi!! despues de tantos meses!! Siento muchisimo haber sido tan descortez, pero esta vez cero ganas de seguir con el cap. Estancamiento mortal. Por suerte pude salir apenas y hacerlo, jejeje.

¡Mil disculpas nuevamente y espero que les haya gustado, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA!

ah, y otra cosa...GRACIAS POR LOS 300 reviews!! jejeje

Ahora si.

Grisel


	19. Un regreso accidentado

Capitulo 18: Un regreso accidentado.

Carraspearon varias veces, incómodos por la mirada examinadora de McGonagall y Dumbledore.

Parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca, por lo cual, el mismísimo director entrelazo sus dedo entre de si y se tiro para adelante en su silla, en un acto de interés.

.- ¿Me están diciendo que estoy fue hecho por ustedes?-

Los cinco muchachos asintieron fervorosamente avergonzados.

.- ¡Es una inconciencia!- exclamo la profesora alarmada. Les miró de nuevo.- como e les ocurrió usar ingredientes tan antiguos, tan…Señorita Evans, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado de usted.- el muchacho pelirrojo agacho la cabeza apenado. Un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro salpicado por unas cuantas pecas.

.- Fue un accidente- Sirius se mordió el labio intentando contenerse. La voz fina de su ahora "amiga" le causaba risa dentro de todo aquel lío. Es que, JAMAS hubiese pensado que podría tener la oportunidad de ver a James como mujer. Pero allí estaba, parado a unos centímetros del él, con la cabellera negra enredada y con los anteojos algo torcidos puesto que el armazón le quedaba grande.

.- No fue nuestra intención meternos en esto- objeto Remus- todo esto tiene un por que muy importante...creo.

.- ¿Y cual sería señor Lupin?- pregunto Dumbledore sin quitar su postura.

.- Devolverle la personalidad a Cristhy- las únicas voces masculinas, las de Avril y Lily, se escucharon en el despacho.

Ambas miraron mal a los merodeadores por su actitud callada.

.- Por que siento que esa idea solo la compartían ustedes- indago el director sin ánimos de ofender a ninguno. Tanto el ojigris bajito como el pelirrojo se miraron al tiempo.

.- No comprende, Cristhy perdió su personalidad y ahora esta...esta...-

.- Normal- respondió McGonagall duramente.

.- Exacto- el moreno bajito se adelanto- no es ella. ¡No podemos dejar que pierda su esencia solo por que les conviene a los demás!

.- ¿Que quiere decir con eso señorita summers?-

.- Ya no explota cosas, ni hace experimentos, ni asusta a la gente con sus ideas. Todos están mejor ahora que ella esta así. Lo hemos notado, pero eso no significa que sea justo. Ninguna de las personas que le hablan en este momento fueron agradables con ella cuando era diferente.-

Dumbledore no aportó nada, seguía examinándole. La profesora por su parte sonreía de lado, algo irónica.

.- ¿Y que le hace pensar que volviéndola a la normalidad están haciendo lo correcto?-

.- Dejarla ser alguien que no es, créame que no es lo indicado- contraataco el pelirrojo molesto- no es Cristhy y todos ustedes lo saben. Les gusta pensar que ella esta mejor así, es problema suyo, no nuestro. No pararemos hasta devolverla.

.- ¿Y que ganan con eso?- preguntó James.

Lily se sintió rara al tener que bajar su mirada para poder verle la cara completamente a la morena que le hablaba.

Media hora después los cinco caminaban pesadamente por el pasillo que los conduciría a Gryffindor.

.- Chicas...-

.- Cierren la boca- exigió Avril molesta. Se paso una mano exasperada por la cabeza, notando el corto de su cabello. No lograba acostumbrarse.

Miró sus manos, algo más grandes que antes, y más hoscas, sin dejar de ser pequeñas. Pareciera que ella estaba destinada a ser más baja que el promedio puesto que aun en hombre no sobrepasaba el metro sesenta.

.- Estamos perdidas- murmuró.

Sintió como una mano e apoyaba en su hombro.

.- No es tan malo ser hombre-

.- Si me lo hubiera dicho otra persona, estoy segura de que no tendría tantas ganas de pegarme un tiro- respondió Avril fastidiada.- no vengas a querer apoyarnos ahora, cuando lo necesitamos en el despacho de Dumbledore estuviste bien callado.

.- ¿Que querías que dijese¿Que estaba de acuerdo con ese experimento¿Que les defendiera?

.- ¡No, claro que no¡Sería mucho pedirle al señorito que nos salvara su pellejo!- reclamó Lily. James le miro molesto desde...mas abajo.

.- ¡Yo también estoy metido en este problema, y no fue necesariamente por mi culpa!- espetó James. El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

.- ¡Si no se hubiesen metido en medio del experimento nada de estoy hubiese pasado!- contraataco Avril parando su marcha.

.- ¡hola!- llamo su atención James- ¡primero mírame dos veces y te darás cuenta de que en mi vida se me hubiese ocurrido terminar como una niña!

.- ¡aprende a no meterte en problema ajenos!-

La pelea se propago camino arriba, abajo, pasillos equivocados hasta que finalmente le atinaron el camino correcto y dieron con el cuadro de la dama gorda.

.- contra seña por favor-

Quiso el destino y mi gata que ahora yace durmiendo como una rosca sobre mi camita que el conjunto de adolescentes gritara al unísono:

.- ¡VETE AL DIABLO!

El cuadro se abrió dándoles el paso y una vez que entraron la mujer suspiro resignada. Filch que pasaba por allí, en busca de algún descolgado al cual poder torturar, comentó:

.- Maleducados pro excelencia-

.- Yo le dije a Dumbledore que dejarles a los alumnos elegir la contraseña no seria buena idea-

.- Ya, pero quien le quita la alegría al ver a los mocosos alegres y gritando taradeces por allí- aportó con asco-Hasta los de Slytherin andan contentos con su contraseña: "muérdeme"

Volviendo cuadro adentro.

.- ¡Y CALLATE, NO ES NO Y PUNTO!-

.- ¡NO SOMOS COBARDES!-

Como siempre, Sirius y Avril no podían dejar de demostrar sus grandes capacidades vocales.

.- ¡SE COMPORTARON COMO UNOS!

.- ¡NOSOTROS...!-

.- Padfoot, basta- cortó Remus. Peter bajaba en ese momento por las escaleras y al ver la pelea a parte de poner los ojos como platos pregunto:

.- ¿Que ocurre?

.- Nada que puedas solucionar- contestó débilmente el joven licántropo al ver que sus otros amigos no estaban dispuestos a soltar palabra. Con un simple

.- infelices- mutuo por parte de ambos grupos las jóvenes subieron las escaleras con algo de dificultad: ambas eran chicos y por primera vez en días la escalera funcionaba bien por lo tanto la rampa en la que se convirtió ante el tacto dificulto la subida.

Catorce minutos después, contados exactos.

.- ¡Quítate de encima!

.- ¿QUE¡A falta de Cristhy yo soy suplente!- se defendió Emily aun sobre Avril. Se había tirado sobre ella al reconocerla 7 minutos antes- ¡esto es increíble, solo mírate, pareces una calco de tu hermano Brian! bueno, pero en mas pequeño y un poco mas enclenque.

.- ¡EMILY!- Avril se enojo y la arrojo para atrás.- ¡No es gracioso!

.- ¿Y Dumbledore que les dijo¿Digo, que van a hacer hasta resolver el problema?-

.- no mucho, dijo que verían como solucionaban el problema aprovechando que la mayoría se va para casa estas navidades.- explico Lily desde su cama. A su lado Danielle aun le observaba absorta y maravillada- nos aconsejo que hagamos lo mismo. Que ellos tendrían todo listo para antes del comienzo de clases.

En la habitación de chicos.

.- ¬¬ ¡Eh! dejen de mirar tanto- reclamo James. Sirius a su lado de observaba meditabundo a...- PADFOOT!

.- OYE, solo me preguntaba...que se sient...-James golpeo le mano de su amigo antes de que llegara a uno de sus senos.- pero.

.- ¡No soy un juguete, así que esta prohibido tocarme!- exigió el merodeador de anteojos.

.- ya, no te pongas histérico.- Sirius se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar a distancia por la habitación mientras los otros tres merodeadores le miraban atentos.- ¿Que les dirás a tus padres?

.- nada, que tuve un accidente y termine así. A mi padre tal vez le choque algo pero a mamá lo dudo. Muchas veces me dijo que le gustaría haberme dado una hermanita.-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tras acomodar una par de cositas, Lily se sentó finalmente al lado de la ventana. Esto de ser hombre le había ahorrado tener que subirse en el asiento para alcanzar el pequeño portaequipaje de aquel compartimiento.

.- ¿Tus padres lo saben?-

El pelirrojo se giró hacia Danielle a su lado.

.- Si, algo por el estilo. Les dije que había sufrido un cambio radical. Que me reconocerían, pero que bueno...-

.- ¿Es difícil?- Cristhy por primera vez hablaba en todo el embarque.- digo, ser hombre.

.- no tanto, aunque estoy teniendo algunos problemas para ir al baño.- Admitió todo rojo.-Aun no me acostumbro. Además, mis hormonas están mas revolucionadas de lo habitual.

.- no lo dudo- contesto la rubia sacando algo para comer.

¿A nadie nunca le paso que come mas por que están en "esos" días? Bueno, eso le pasa a Danielle cuando le entra la ola de hormonas. Y que mejor que la comida para aminorar el dolor, el estar incomoda y el hecho de que cualquier cosa puede ponerte histérica.

Como por ejemplo: la puerta mal cerrada.

.- ¡Buenas! damas, siempre tan ...-

.- Sal de vagón, no hay lugar¿tenemos caras de querer tener visitantes?- Los merodeadores le miraron algo extrañados al ver como reaccionaba. Habían tenido la suerte de no cruzarse con Danielle en sus días, hasta ese momento.

Mi pésame a la familia de los sacrificados.

Ah, cierto, todavía no están muertos, bien, continuemos.

.- Esto, no, simplemente queríamos saber como estaban por lo del cambio y...-

No muy lejos de allí la puerta del vagón se estampo ruidosamente. Avril o "Avrilito" como le había bautizado Emily luego de una larga charla sobre que era mas rico: el pollo o el pavo. Ya, me fui de tema nuevamente, lo importante era que la joven no estaba para nada contenta, se le notaba en la cara, en la forma de caminar y sobre todo en su sartén tan adorada.

Al instante Lucius hizo su aparición por la puerta recién maltratada.

.- No he terminado de hablar contigo.-

.- ¡No me interesa!- reclamó ella dándose vuelta. Ya mas cerca del slytherin pudieron notar como tenia una marca roja que cubría gran parte de su aristocrático rostro.- ¡Vete al diablo!

.- ¡Ya, no seas tan histérica!-

.- ¿Perdón? Créeme cualquiera se pondría de este estado si hubiese sufrido lo que hiciste!- Lucius bufo incrédulo. Avril aprovecho para adelantarse y meterse en su compartimiento.- ¡ash! como lo... ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

James se adelanto para explicar cuando el ruido de la puerta lo distrajo una vez más.

.- ¡No molestes Malfoy!- sep, Sirius era un hombre de reacciones rápidas, lastima que no pensara dos veces lo que decía. El slytherin por poco y le arranca la cabeza al verlo.

.- Black, hazte a un lado, este no es tu problema.-

.- Pues veras, yo estoy en este compartimiento así que lo que ocurra aquí si es mi problema.- El rubio miro por encima de su hombro notando la cara de Avril que parecía no pretender decir una sola palabra.

.- ¿No dirás nada?

.-no-

.- Eres mi novia-

.- Deberías haber recordado eso antes. ¡Hace tres vagones parecía que el que no se acordaba eras tu!-

.- Ya, es amiga de la familia, que se supone que le diga: Lo siento Narcissa debo irme con mi "novio"-

.- ¡Seria lo más decente que podrías haber hecho!-

.- ¿Problemas de pareja?- comentó mordaz Padfoot.

.- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- coreó la pareja.

.- Esto debemos hablarlo en privado- objeto Malfoy tratando de convencer a la pequeña.

.- Al parecer desde mi transformación toda nuestra relación se basa en lo "privado"-

.- Que triste, una pareja tan...- Avril paso por su lado, empujándole y pisándole al tiempo antes de salir y enfrentarse cara a cara con Lucius.- Mira, si realmente te molesta el cambio dímelo en la cara, no andes de patético tratando de esconderlo.

Lucius se quedo callado. Ella tenia razón, realmente le incomodaba estar con su novia con esta nueva transformación.

.- Tu silencio vale más que mil palabras-

.- Espera.-

.- Lucius, mi problema ahora es volver a la normalidad y traer a Cristhy de regreso. Del que menos necesito trabas es de ti-

.- ¿Que me estas queriendo decir?

.- No lo se. Por ahora déjame en paz, tus desplantes terminaron por hartarme.-

Así como lo oyen, o leen mejor dicho. Después de dichas palabras Avril entró nuevamente a su lugar dejando a Lucius algo mas que perdido.

Silencio por todos los presentes por la cara de Avril. No era nada fácil y ni mucho menos cómodo estar en medio de una pelea de pareja. Vamos, seamos sinceros, yo he escapado de varias...o de las que me acuerdo ¿Por que? me dan ganas de vomitar y supongo que a ellos también por que estaban algo pálidos.

.- ¿Acabas de cortar con él?

Avril le miró asombrada.

.- No ¿por?-

.- Es lo que se interpreto eso-

El pajonal amigo, conocido por todos, querido por unos, odiado por un por ciento y por el restante idealizado como la reencarnación de Buda, paso por allí con su cartel pintado de rosa y la leyenda de: La psíquica Mathilda repara el amor perdido y...

¿No llegaron a terminar de leer? yo tampoco. El pajonal fue enviado al más allá por aerolíneas Pequeña. El piloto, preguntan... la sartén.

.- ¬¬ Alguien mas que desee opinar sobre mi vida privada...-James estaba por abrir la boca.- consúltenlo con mi secretaria- no supieron si alucinaron pero parecía que la sartén les había sonreído.

El viaje no fue muy agradable, por que mentirles mis queridos lectores. Sobre todo por un particular incidente que cabe destacar entre las paginas de esta historia. Bueno, en realidad fueron varios hechos, que describiré a continuación:

**Primer caso: comentario fuera de lugar ¿Raro? no, costumbre.**

No mucho tiempo después de la partida estruendosa del pajonal, Sirius sentado a unos bien recomendados centímetros frente a Avril objetó con voz casual y hasta desinteresada.

.- Hace mucho que no veía esa sartén ¿Se había ido de vacaciones?- como habrán sospechado, tesoros míos, todo el grupo, disperso en juegos bizarros, conversaciones sin conclusión y ronquidos con globos nasales incluidos terminaron por ver al susodicho Gryffindor con cara de¿WHAT?

Es que verán, ellos hablan ingles, no castellano. Si les pinché el globo a los que creían que eran rusos sepan perdóname.

.- No- contestó Avrilito con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque parecía mas sacado con la pregunta que por quien se la hizo.

Padfoot sonrió a medias.

.- No puedo decir que la extrañe, pero se sentía su ausencia-

.- En tu cara ¿No?-

El muchacho sonrió aun más.

.-Sep-

Ya, hasta ahí fue la conversación.

Conclusión¿se puede sacar alguna?

**Segundo Caso: Mi sexualidad esta en juego...¡cásate conmigo!**

A mitad de camino más o menos, los únicos que aun permanecían en el compartimiento eran James, Lily, Sirius, y Cristhy.

El primero, aun estaba absorto en sus manitas. Eran pequeñas y finitas o eso era lo que sentía. Como chico nunca se había fijado mucho en algo como sus extremidades superiores, pero bueno Ahora como chica parecía darle importancia. SU piel era mas suave, y blanca, muy blanca. La desaparición del vello y el encontronazo con dos bultos pequeños pero turgentes era algo impactante.

Pero lo que mas le sacaba, por sobre todas las cosas era...

.- Pareces idiota mirándome fijamente- la voz de Lily le corto el pensamiento haciéndole sonrojarse.

¡Si!

¡James Potter sonrojado! como una colegiala que esta frente al chico de sus sueños. El cambio de sexo estaba haciendo estragos en él y ese era uno, según su persona. No podía, no quería, no soportaba...ni estar alejado de Lily, ni cerca.

Pero había algo mucho más terrible en el asunto.

.- Potter, deja de gastarme...- Lily se tiró hacia adelante, justo frente de él, observándole con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, mucho mas delineados por las facciones masculinas.- ¿o es que te gusto?

Si ustedes no creen haber leído lo que acaban de leer, les he de decir que es cierto. Eso dijo Lily, o bueno, lo que es ella ahora. Un hombre. James no era el único que sufría cambios con sus pesares y malestares corporales y sentimentales.

Las bromas y los comentarios picantes comenzaban a hacer en lily estragos en una personalidad callada y tímida como la suya.

Ambos se sonrojaron intensamente ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

¡No podía ser posible, era injusto! él era, él era...demonios, era James Potter y por sobre todo¡Era heterosexual¿Que demonios le estaba ocurriendo?

Por que era un hecho de que Lily aun le gustaba en su cuerpo de hombre.

.- Cásate conmigo- salió de sus labios finos. Jame siempre fue impulsivo, pero situaciones extremas necesitaban medidas extremas.

.- Está bien- contestó la pelirroja.

El compromiso se rompió diez minutos mas tarde en una lucha por quien llevaría el traje de novia.

Conclusión: Hay una, muy cursi, pero me da pachorra ponerla. Aunque también esta el costo de la boda. Por suerte se cancelo, no son para nada baratas.

**Tercer caso: Tú roncas de izquierda, yo de derecha.**

Érase una vez un compartimiento no tan silencioso como se suponía que debía ser uno de este hábitat. Habitado por uno de cada especie, le hacia competencia a la arca de Noe al grito pelado de: Soy quien soy y si no te gusta PIIII (auto censura)

En este medio ambiente intentaban convivir todos los seres en pacifica y temporal armonía ficticia.

Por un lado estaban ellas, tan delicadas como una rosa y...

.- ¡EMILY¡deja de babearme!- reclamó Danielle al ver como su morena amiga saltaba indecentemente desde el mundo de los sueños al real, cabeceando de vez en cuando y con un hilo brillante de la sustancia denominada: baba.

.- ¡Bueno!- se tiro para el lado contrario, chocándose con el hombro de un jovencito rubio y algo bajito aunque no por eso menos acolchonado.

.- Entiendo tu situación- largo él sorpresivamente- James me pega la boca con un conjuro cuando no dejo de roncar.-

.- Yo también ronco- admitió ante el cometario de Peter- antes de la llegada de Lily me amordazaban mientras dormía- Peter se sintió identificado cosa que rara vez le pasaba, por que para un hombre sentirse identificado con una mujer y vise versa es algo escalofriante, por lo menos cuando se es adolescente.- Lily es mas suavecita y me pone un hechizo simple para que no se me escuche.

Ambos sonrieron amenos.

.- Se que te parecerá precipitado pero...me gustaría saber si tu...bueno, tu sabes- Peter bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado.

Emily sonrió complacida.

.- Me encantaría- si para este entonces ustedes están bien perdidos, imagínese yo, solita en mi habitación con solo la luz de...sigo mejor.- Eso si, me gusta ir del lado derecho.

Extraña advertencia para los que era observadores de dicha declaración. Peter le entendió a la perfección.

.- Magnifico...yo ronco menos de izquierda- y así sin vergüenza algunas el chico rubiecito y la morena, se apoyaron costado con costado y comenzaron un viaje de ida y vuelta al mundo de los sueños.

¿Los demás?

Tildados, obviamente.

Conclusión: ...

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No pasaron ni dos míseros amaneceres y ya el departamento de las jóvenes estaba con su toque personal. Si no se lo imaginan piensen en sus habitaciones e el apogeo de la desgracia humana, cuando su madre entra y dice: esto es un chiquero.

Pero pasando a lo que realmente importa, Avrilito terminaba de guardar las cosas del supermercado. Gran cantidad de comida para un almacén tan pequeño, los armarios pasaron a ser alacenas temporales.

Esas eran las consecuencias de dejarla a ella con su hambre y el dinero de la semana para que fuese a comprar.

Volviendo a lo que acontecía, la joven estaba a punto de sentarse o mejor dicho, tirarse sobre ese sillón que si hablara no dirá nada por lo traumado, cuando sonó el timbre.

Sin ganas, arrastrando los pies y rascándose la panza al más puro estilo: soy desalineada hasta como hombre, abrió la puerta.

.-Perdón, creo que me confundí de departam...- algo le detuvo. Ese "no se que"- ¿Avril?- no había terminado de decir la pregunta cuando tenia entre sus brazos a ese jovencito tan peculiarmente familiar.-

.- ¡¡¡¡Connor!!!! No sabes lo que nos ha ocurrido, es horrible. CRISTHYSEVOLVIONORMALYNOPODEMOSVOLVERLAALANORMALIDAD.LILYYYONOSHEMOSTRANSFORMADOENCHICOSYELSERQUEDEJAMOSSUELTOENHOGWARTSPUEDECAUSARESTRAGOSENNUESTRAAUSENCIAYNOSABEMOSQUEHACER!

Si ninguno entendió ni media palabra de todo esto, les digo que yo tampoco y menos nuestro querido Ojiverde.

.- Avril, tranquilízate-amablemente la separo un poco para poder ver el rostro de ella bañado en lagrimas.- esto es demasiado bizarro..- murmuro antes de abrazarla cariñosamente.- pero cálmate, entremos y me cuentas que paso exactamente.

Un hora mas tarde, cuatro calmantes, una tacita de té, otra de leche calientita y un poco de gaseosa, la pequeña terminó su relato.

.- Lily fue a lo de sus padres, prefirió quedarse algunos días con ellos. Y yo tengo miedo de enfrentarme a los míos- reflexiono repentinamente.- Brian me retara durante una semana entera, si es que tengo suerte y Michael se reirá tanto que temo que se ahogue.- lo pensó- bueno no, no temo que se ahogue.

Connor sonrió medianamente ante la ocurrencia de ella. Se lo notaba más maduro y hasta algo más alto. Su forma de vestir tendía a seria aunque tenía su toque casual.

.- entonces quédate un tiempo mas aquí después ve a verlos. Si quieres puedo acompañarte.- El rostro del pequeño se ilumino.

Insertar fondo de florcitas y ojos llenos de estrellas.

.- ¿de veritas de veritas?

.- Avril, sabes que lo digo en serio- se fijo n un pequeño detalle- ¿y las demás?

.- Danielle de compras, quería enviarle algo a sus padres por las fiestas. Emily en su casa, mencionó algo así como: Lucy, cumpleaños, regalo, que hago, me tiro a un barranco.- Tomó aire- y Cristhy quiso pasar un par de días con sus padres, como Lily.

Media hora mas tarde y como era su costumbre, Avril se fue a bañar dejando a su amigo cómodamente mirando la tele en el living. Es que verán, cada compra al súper para ella era algo así como una batalla.

Gente que empuja

Gente que pone el maldito carrito en medio del pasillo y no es UN sólo carrito, sino 83247502457.

Gente que pretende colarse cuando uno esta pacíficamente y OBVIAMENTE delante.

Cajeras que cuando una llega a dos personas de la caja dicen: esta cerrada. ¿Por que te lo dicen en ese momento y no cuarenta minutos antes? No se, pregúntenles a ellas.

Y por ultimo y más pesado: encontrar en todas las bolsas ese paquete de galletitas dulces que tanto apetecen después de semejante travesía.

Solo queda llegar a casa y darse cuenta que no las compro por que se las olvido en algún lugar de carrito.

Por lo tanto, el agua cayendo sobre sus hombros aminoraba la presión que sentían sus músculos por el stress ocasionado. Fue ahí, que en un leve momento de contacto con la realidad y en medio de todo el vapor y el olor a jaboncito de rosas la pequeña se dio cuenta de algo: había una manchita negra sobre la pared a unos centímetros.

Se dice que la curiosidad mato al gato.

Es cierto. Como buena metida se apoyó como pudo en el borde de la tina, sosteniéndose en la pared para ver mejor. Acá la pregunta correcta es ¿No aprendió nada en todos estos años?

La respuesta es obvia, creo.

Cuando descifró lo que era el grito que pego no fue menos intenso de lo que sucedió luego de ello.

Primero: se cayó dentro de la tina. El golpe y el dolor no fueron proporcionales hasta 46 minutos más tarde que se le paso la adrenalina del miedo.

Segundo: cuando logró salirse de la misma corrió por el pequeño baño hasta la puerta abriéndola y llevando consigo una toalla que tapaba sus nuevas partes campechanas.

Tercero: Connor que había escuchado el grito se paró para ver lo que acontecía. El problema fue sus cortos reflejos a esa hora de la tarde.

Cuarto¿Cuanto vive una cucaracha promedio?

El resultado de estos factores fue que en el momento que alguien entraba por la puerta con aires de feliz cumpleaños, ni el ojiverde ni avril estaban en una posición muy decorosa.

.- ¡ESTAN DE VUELTA! QUE ALEGRI...- Catherine Summers, tía de avril, hermana de su padre y amiga de su sobrina y compañeras se quedo helada ante el cuadrito.

La pequeña se levanto rápidamente, tapándose con las manos sus partes bajas y diciendo.

.- No es lo que parece tía, lo juro.-

PLAF

Catherine se desmayó ¿Quien no lo haría?

Cinco minutos después comenzó a reaccionar ante el alcohol, abriendo los ojos pesadamente.

.- Mi cabeza-

.- Es tan dura como la mía, por poco y le haces un agujero al suelo- comento la pequeña. La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a tartamudear ante la presencia de se joven desalineado y bajito y extrañamente familiar. Lo que salió de sus labios fue igual de desconcertante- ¿No crees que el gris te hace ver pálido?

.- Cathy...-

.- Momento, momento-

.- Tía, no te partas la cabeza, soy yo. Avril- comento el muchachito. La mujer no conforme con esa respuesta acerco su rostro al de él tomando su cara por ambos lados.

.- ¿Como...porque...qui?- no lo escribí mal, dijo qui. Modismos de su época supongo.

.- Tuve un accidente con una poción, Lily esta en las mismas y un muchacho de nuestra clase-

.- ¿No era mas fácil resumírmelo de esa forma?- preguntó Connor algo perdido por haberse tenido que soportar una sesión con títeres con una representación dramática y subtitulada de los hechos.

.- No, me encanta ver tu cara de concentración intentando entenderme- contestó Avrilito ayudando a su tía sentarse en el sillón.- por cierto… ¿Te dejaste el cabello mas largo?

.- No he tenido tiempo de ir a cortármelo- informó el ojiverde.

.- Esto, no quiero ser grosera, pero, enfóquense en mi, luego terminaran de hacerse observaciones-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ese mismo día en lo de los Potter.

.- Eto...no es lo que me...jejeje..me...jajajajajaja- Sirius tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo de la risa.

James resoplo fastidiado ante la actitud poco comprensiva de su amigo.

.- Espero que nunca te pase- dijo antes d e darse la media vuelta y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cuando el oji gris dejo su ardua tarea de burla subió tras él.

La mansión lucia a aire navideño puro y es que ese año, la madre de James se había emocionado aun más con la presencia de su nueva hija. Por eso el mismo James le pidió mediante cartas sedantes extra fuertes.

.- perdona es que...- James abrió la puerta de su habitación bruscamente por lo cual Sirius opto por cortar el tono de burla de su voz- pareces una muñequita de porcelana.

.- Oh, y es tan divertido.-

* * *

Buenas! despues de tres meses he vuelto! No tengo perdon lo se. No pondre excusas por mi comportamiento.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y les agradeceria que se pasen por mi pagina personal (la direccion se encuentra en mi profile) hay dos sorpresas que tienen que ver con el fic.

Nos vemos la proxima que espero nos sea lejana!

Besos

Grisel.

P.D: PASEN POR LA PAGINA!!!! chan...jejeje perdonen, pero les va a gustar, creo.


	20. De a cuotas se vive a lo Cristhy

Capitulo 19: De a cuotas se vive a lo Cristhy.

_Frase del capitulo: "…libéranos del calefón…Amen"_

Era un momento crucial, de esos en los cuales uno medita lo que hizo en su vida y se da cuenta que nada valió realmente la pena sino más que para llegar a ese instante. Mucho en juego, demasiado tal vez hacían que sus manos sudaran intranquilas.

Ya era tarde, no había vuelta atrás

Respiró fuertemente.

.- Bien… ¡Desconfió!- Danielle giró la carta sobre el mazo dándole un golpe con un as de trébol.- ¡DEMONIOS!

Emily no pudo mas que tirarse para atrás en un acto de pérdida invaluable. Y bueno, para ella perder toda una caja de chocolates recién comprados no era mas que una tragedia.

.- Te dijimos que tuvieses cuidado- advirtió Avrilito sentando en el sillón, a su lado el pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Lily le acompañaba con una taza de chocolatada.- pero te empecinaste.

La morena aun seguía lamentándose en el suelo, balanceándose de un lado a otros y abrazando un almohadón.

Una semana había pasado de su vuelta a casa y las reacciones familiares con respecto a cambios corporales fueron variables en todos los sentidos.

**Primera reacción.**

Familia Summers:

**Madre**

_.- ¿Qué?-_

PLAF

(Sé que sabrán interpretar un desmayo al estilo del Peor castigo…quiero creer ¬¬)

**Padre:**

.-_Sabia que no debíamos dejarla suelta por el mundo. Mira lo que se ha hecho, ahorre para casarla y ahora ¿donde pondré el vestido que tu madre me obligo a comprar el día que nos enteramos que serias niña?-_

**Brian**

_.-…… (Silencio interpretado como atoramiento de una galletita dulce en medio de su garganta al ser revelada la identidad recién estrenada de su hermana.)_

**Michael**

_.-…..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tarada tenías que ser…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA._

Padres de Lily:

**Madre**

.-_Mira Petunia, tu hermana es hombre. Debe ser algo que aprendió en la escuela para magos. Como Lily siempre es tan aplicada.-_

**Padre**

.-_ ¿Lo sacaran al mercado? Por que se podría hacer mucho dinero con algo tan ingenioso. ¿No? Que lastima, conocía a un buen empresario, si, el señor Smith. No Lily, no le digas el pelado, no le gusta._ -

**Petunia**

.- _¬¬ Fenómeno._

Obviamente que luego de tal desenlace la cosa no termino allí y los pobres oídos de estas protagonistas que cambiaron de sexo siendo la envidia seguramente de los travestís mas conocidos en la actualidad, afirmaron, perjuraron y hasta le danzaron a una estampita de un santo no reconocido, rogando volver a su estado natural y silvestre.

Los padres les creyeron ¿Qué no creen los padres?

Los míos la mayoría de las cosas que salen de mi boca sí. Pero dejando de lado a mis progenitores pasare a los de ellos que no se conformaron mucho, pero no tuvieron otra opción.

Por otra parte, en el presente de ese pasado, las jóvenes terminaron de acomodar el living para salir.

Si, no miento. Digo, en los cánones de un adolescente limpiar y acomodar son igualmente proporcional e indiscutidamente sinónimo de: barro y no levanto la basura, tiro las migas al piso, total no se ven en la alfombra y por ultimo: lo dejo ahí, después lo lavo.

Por consecuente la vacha de platos sucios podría competir orgullosamente con la torre Eiffel y la estatua de la libertad las dos puestas una sobre otra.

Pero obviamente eso es común.

Ahora bien, la salida no era cualquiera. Connor las llevaría a su departamentito rentado junto con tres compañeros de la academia.

Los sinónimos cómo cómodo, pequeño y modesto salían de la boquita de nuestro adorado castaño pero el problema que sus conceptos de estas tres palabritas eran muy diferentes a las nuestras, es decir, a la del seudo proletariado muerto de hambre de la actualidad.

.- Creo que no deberías ir tan abrigada- Avrilito supo que le contestaron algo debajo de todas esas 13 bufandas, pero no entendió. Emily era difícil de descifrar cuando hablaba claro menos iba a poder saber que quería decir su amiga con tantos kilos de ropa en su boca.- ya, ni modo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y fue cómo si una ráfaga de viento cruzase por el departamento. Segundo y medio después la pequeña ahora pequeño pendía del cuello de su mejor amigo. Ella con una sonrisa y él con dolor.

.- ¿Listas?

Las jóvenes asintieron y en menos de 25 minutos esperando el Subterráneo. La estación no quedaba lejos, es decir, estaba solo a unas seis calles. Pero se tardó el doble de lo esperado por la cantidad de golosinas que se vendían entre un negocio y otro.

El subterráneo de igual forma fue otro pequeño problema. Digamos: Emily por poco y cae en medio de las vías en una distracción, Cristhy la salvo ¿Cómo? No saben. Avrilito discutió con el guardia de seguridad que ante un comentario por poco y lo confunde con uno de preescolar siendo Connor el que le tranquilizó y alejo del pobre guarda que según tengo entendido, terminó yendo a psiquiatra por las graves heridas psicológicas causadas por el encontronazo.

Lily y Danielle, bueno, ellas dos fueron felices, lejos de esa maraña de auto homicidas, busca pleitos y también de un viejo verde que se había sentado cerca de los echos.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Se bajaron en una estación poco conocida y de paso, poco concurrida. Y apenas iban subiendo las escaleras hacia la superficie podían percibir el leve aroma a árboles frescos con lluvia de noche.

Las calles eran elegantes, adornabas en tonos pasteles y marrones que contrastaban a la perfección con el día semi nublado.

El edificio era realmente bonito a pesar de los años que se notaba que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

.- ¿Los edificios se jubilan?- Emily se volteo para contéstale directamente a Danielle- no sé¿les pagaran pensión?

La rubia la miró completamente descolocada.

.- Esto¿de qué hablas?-

.- ¿No me acabas de preguntar si los edificios se jubilaban?-

.- No-

.- Ah bueno, debió ser mi imaginación- se excuso la morena quitándole importancia al asunto.

Entraron por un espacioso pasillo que desembocó en un patio interno que se abría entre dos construcciones de tono antiguo. Algunas plantas caían como lluvia de los balcones de la planta alta y el color a ladrillo llenaba cada rincón.

.- Es realmente bonito- murmuró Cristhy observando todo detenidamente.

.- Lo sé, nuestro departamento esta a lo ultimo. Es aquel de puerta tallada- guió Connor apresurando el paso. Tenía muchas ganas de que conocieran a sus nuevos amigos.

Subiendo unas escaleras anchas hechas de mármol hasta el primer piso.

.- Bien…esto, antes de que entren les diré que tengan cuidado.-

.- ¿Por?- corearon sus amigas.

.-Es que tal vez este un poco desordenado- estaban por preguntar por que cuando Connor abrió la puerta y se posó ante ellos el desastre en persona.

Un joven de unos veinte y tantos caminaba en ropa interior mientras comía un yogurt Light. Parecía recién despierto.

Una rubia muy hermosa en bata rosa entablaba conversación con el lavarropas muggle del mini lavaderito que poseía la casa y caminando como neurótica otra muchacha, de cabello largo hasta los hombros y liso, subrayaba un libraco con cara de leer y leer y no entender ni medio.

.- Bienvenidos a mi casa- sonrió Connor algo cohibido por el estado general de todo el departamento. Había ropa por cualquier parte, comida sin tirar, platos para lavar.

.- Ah…que tierno, acondicionaste tu casita para que nos sintiéramos más cómodas- argumento Emily en su mundo.

.- No exactamente-

.- ¡Connor¡Tesoro!- la rubia corrió hacia él y lo abrazo como si la vida se fuese en ello. Le notaron cierto tono Estadounidense.- ¿podrías explicarme como se utiliza esto¡Hace media hora que oprimo el botón y no funciona!

.- Pero¿y la lista que había pegada en la pared como guía?

.- ¬¬ Bastian le uso para limpiar popo de paloma que había en su camisa azul el otro día.-

El aludido que no era otro que el muchachote en bóxer se acercó a ellos.

.- Se me olvido reemplazar esa cosa- dijo en tono penoso. Era morocho con grandes ojos azules. Una mezcla bastante extraña.

.- ¿Probaron con enchufarlo?- pregunto la jovencita de mediana estatura, sin quitar la vista del libro al tiempo que caminaba de un lado para otro.

La rubia volvió con su antigua tarea y comprobó que eso era lo que faltaba.

.- Esto...jejeje bueno…¬¬ le pasa a cualquiera- dijo apenada.

Connor con una gota orbitándole en la cabeza carraspeo para llamar la atención de sus amigos nuevos.

.- Chicos…quiero presentarles a alguien- dijo algo solemne. Los tres jóvenes detuvieron sus quehaceres.- Ellas son mis amigas, de las que les hable.

El primero en reaccionar fue Bastian abrazando amigablemente a la primera que tenia en camino que no era otra que Cristhy.

.- Así que ustedes son las famosas- le hizo una seña a Connor para que le dejase adivinar puesto estaba a punto de presentarlas.- Castaña, flaquita, con mirada algo perdida: tú debes ser Cristhy ¿no?

La joven asintió al tiempo que era bajada por el muchacho.

.-Cara llena de preguntas…mmm un moretón en el labio producto de algún golpe reciente- lo medito- ¿Emily?

La susodicha afirmo con una sonrisa.

.- Seria, algo desconfiada- sonrió- Danielle.

Dan se relajó y contestó con un simple: así es.

.- Momento- se detuvo al llegar con Avril y Lily.- ¿No eran cinco chicas?-

.- Eran, pequeño accidente en pociones- resumió Connor.

.- oh, bueno-

.- Jejeje no hay problema. Yo soy Lily y ella es Avril- saludo el pelirrojo estrechándole la mano.

.- Mi nombre es Bastian Aussen-

.- Tu apellido es Alemán, por que…-

.- ¿Porqué no lo parezco?- se adelanto él sonriente- mi madre es Brasileña. Herede mucho de sus rasgos además del color. Aunque viví con mis padres en Alemania hasta hace dos años cuando me vine a Londres.

.- Él no es el único extranjero- informo el ojiverde al ver a la rubia acercarse- Ella es de Texas. Estados Unidos-

.- Kate Hugson- saludó ella con una mueca picara.- y la neurótica sanguijuela de libros es Doreen Kent.

Dorren la miró molesta por el sobrenombre.

.- Pero bueno, siéntense, están como en su casa- cortó Bastian con aire bonachón.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tres horas más tarde. Comida en sus pancitas y mucha risa por los cuentos del alemán que no era tan alemán, el grupo reía a más no poder hasta que se escucho un grito histérico del baño.

Kate, que se había ido a bañar no hacía mas de cinco minutos salió en bata, empapada e insultando en 45 idiomas.

.- ¡maldito calefón!- el mismo estaba en la cocina. Por lo cual el grupo tuvo que doblar un poco la cabeza para ver por la puerta de a misma.- ¡Pensé que lo habían arreglado!

.- No eras tú la encargada de llamar al técnico- bramó Bastian dirigiéndose a la cocina.

.- ¿Yo¿En que momento dije que lo seria?

.- Esto…pequeño detalle.-

.- Yo deje una nota sobre el refrigerador para que alguien llamase- comentó Doreen desde el living.

.- ¡Hubieses llamado tú!-

.- No tenía tiempo¡por eso deje la nota!

En menos de cinco minutos todos estaban frente al susodicho calefón, tratando de encontrarle una solución casera.

Temporal.

Pero casera.

Peligrosa.

Pero casera.

No contaban con el ingenio suficiente o tal vez eso de que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una sólo se aplica a esa posibilidad y no a la de nueve cerebros estrujándose para sacar una solución.

Es que allí estaba el aparato, tan inofensivo como alarmante, con una llama tan mínima que hasta daba risa.

.- No hemos podido solucionarlo. Llamamos al encargado a principio de mes pero se fue de vacaciones por estrés-

El grupo de recién llegado les miró.

.- Es que, bueno, hace un mes los del edificio vecino estallaron una bomba fétida dentro de un lavarropas muggle.

Inconscientemente, todos hicieron silencio por el lavarropas muggle. Que en paz descanse.

.- Si lo ponemos en máximo no podemos bañarnos, pero si lo dejamos en mínimo nos morimos de frío- explicó Doreen.

Se sentaron en el living resignados. Parecían más que derrotados por su falta de ingenio.

.- Bien, pensemos en algo más-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.- ¿Este año harán fiesta?- preguntó Sirius despatarrado en la cama de James. Remus y el susodicho se giraron hacia él. Ellos estaban en la punta jugando ajedrez.

.- No, y menos mal.- comento James moviendo una ficha- el ante año pasado fue un caos.

.- Como olvidarlo. Tu madre parecía haber sido sacada de una película muggle de terror.- bromeó Padfoot dejando la revista que estaba leyendo. A su costado Jr dormitaba.- ¿Crees que los Rieman hagan una?

.- No lo sé- contestó la chica despeinada acomodándose los anteojos. De terco que era James no había querido cambiar el armazón.

.- Lo que quieres es una excusa para encontrarte con Avril- Sirius no contesto de inmediato.

.- No-

.- Claro.- retrucó Remus con sorna.- Por que no admites que aun te gusta.

.- Por que no lo hace.-

.- ¿Seguro?-

Silencio nuevamente.

.- Vamos Sirius, admítelo.- retó James levantándose para estirar un poco las piernas. Estar media hora sentado sobre ellas causaba molestias.

.- ¿A ti te sigue gustando Lily, aun en el estado en el que esta?-

.- Claro que si- contestó él rápidamente- Si bien Lily me atrae cómo chica, lo que más me gusta de ella es su personalidad. Esté en el envase que esté.

.- Que romántico- bufó Sirius con sorna.

.- Tiene tintes, pero es real por lo menos- defendió Remus.- Además, ella aun te debe su virginidad.

.- Dudo que me la de- contestó el animago mirando al cachorro- es una histérica, de seguro va encontrar la manera de librarse.

.- Deja de decir eso, sabes que ella cumple su palabra- retó James- lo que pasa es que estas molesto por que esta saliendo con Malfoy y para ti eso es imperdonable.

.- ¿Para ti no lo seria?- James no contesto- imagínate que fuese Lily la que estuviera saliendo con un Slytherin.

.-Muchachos, cálmense- llamo el joven licántropo.- mejor bajemos y veamos si hay algo de comida. Muero de hambre.

Antes de que pudieran salir, una lechuza color canela golpeo en la ventana, y Sirius se apresuro a abrirle.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Emily se agarró la cabeza con desesperación.

.- ¡Hace cuatro horas que estamos luchando contra esto! Le hemos rogado, lo hemos amenazado con: Un bate de baseball, uno de quidditch, con tu almohada favorita que no viene al caso de por que esta acá- Cristhy se encogió de hombros.

.-Además de que juramos que si no hacia caso lo tiraríamos por un precipicio. - agregó Danielle.- incendiarlo, meterlo en acido sulfúrico.

.- Tal vez ahí este el problema. No tendríamos que haberlo amenazado. Después de todo, creo que es un buen calefón, únicamente esta asustado.- opinó Doreen.

Bastian abrazando a su amiga por los hombros. Su altura era tanta que a cabeza de ella apenas llegaba a su torso superior.

.- Tesoro, es un objeto-

La muchacha se puso cual roja se lo permitía su carita.

En un momento de lucidez, al estilo Cristhy, a joven camino hacia la cocina mientras que todos hablaban sobre el tema en cuestión.

No perdía nada con probar ¿no?

La vida era eso después de todo.

Con estilo levantó la varita, y conjuro algo que ella apenas recordaba. ¿Cómo le hizo? No sé, es Cristhy.

Segundos después salió volando por los aires debido a una fuerte llamarada.

No se preocupen, no murió...aunque sus pestañas se chamuscaron un poquito.

.- ¡CRISTHY!- fue el grito general ante el ruido y la volada castaña.

.- Cris…cris- Danielle llego junto a ella, asustada.- ¿Cuantos dedos ves?-

.- No sé, no veo- admitió.

.- Abre los ojos-

.- ah…- cuando enfocó- hay dos, pero se menean como si bailaran la macarena. ¿Desde cuando tus dedos hacen eso Dan?

Los que conocían se quedaron mudos de la impresión y los que no también. Es que Cristhy era un ser de fuertes impresiones, ajenas, pero fuertes en fin.

.- Cristhy, si reencarnaras¿qué serias?- preguntó Connor algo temeroso.

.- Una ameba color verde y me llamaría Ameba y seria la mejor amiga de mi vacuola.

**Dos horas más tarde, y no en el mismo lugar.**

.- ¬¬ dejen de abrazarme- se quejo la castaña. Danielle y Lily no podían dejar de hacerlo, es que era adictiva.

Desde que la bizarra por excelencia en el grupo había retomado su estatus, las jóvenes pasaron por distintas etapas.

Llanto.

Risas.

Llanto.

Comilona en la tienda italiana de la esquina.

Llanto.

Gritos.

Una vieja corriendo en calzones a su marido por haberla engañado con un joven 30 años más joven.

Más llanto.

Todo esto, en media hora. Si no me creen, pregúntele a Connor, él es un niño bueno y no dice mentiritas.

En todo el recorrido de regreso se turnaron para abrazar y apelmazar a Cristhy.

.- Es que te extrañamos- aporto la rubia. Avril asintió mientras abría la puerta del departamento- además…

.- ¡AVRIL!- el grito resonó por todo el edificio. La joven en cuestión se giró para encontrarse con su tía, al pie de las escaleras que daban al siguiente piso.

.- ¿Cathy?

.- ¿Por que no respondes mis lechuzas?- las chicas la miraron extrañadas.- ¡te mande como seis!

.- ¿Esas seis?- preguntó Lily señalando a los animalitos durmiendo en la ventana del lado de afuera.

.- Jejeje ese es culpa mía- aportó Cristhy- es que antes de irme le dije a Acuini que invitara a todo aquel que quisiera a dormir la siesta con ella.

Silencio.

.- ¿Las lechuzas se comunican con otras lechuzas?- indagó Emily algo perdida.

.- ¡Claro! Como los caracoles y los tigres.

Silencio nuevamente.

.- ¿Las lechuzas duermen la siesta?- estaban a punto de entrar en un estado filosófico cuando Catherine las interrumpió.

.- Bueno, ya no importa. Suban.- la miraron extrañadas.

Le siguieron curiosas, por que negarlo. Hacia mucho que Catherine Summers no tenía una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro.

Cuando llegaron al siguiente piso les asombro verla acercarse a Orión Black. Detrás de este, dentro del departamento estaban los merodeadores, que salieron a notar a las jóvenes.

.- Tía¿qué significa esto?- pregunto Avril confundida.

Cathy sonrió aun más y fue abrazada por el tío de Sirius.

.- Es que tenemos que decirles algo…-

.- ¬¬ Dejen de darle vueltas al asunto, hace media hora que estamos así- se quejó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

.- Chicos…- miro a las jóvenes- señoritas.- miró a Catherine y algo brillo en sus ojos.- Nos casamos.

.- ¿QUE?- por primera vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la misma exclamación.

.- Eso no puede…no…tía, no…esto…- a Avril le entró el mareo.

.- Pero, pero…lo ultimo que sabíamos de ustedes era que no se hablaban ni por casualidad- reclamó Sirius en el mismo estado. Todos estaban asombradísimos, pero estos dos últimos más que sombrados, estaban pálidos.

.- Son las cosas de la vida- contestó Orión con franqueza- Ahora, nos hemos casado por civil, pero pronto haremos la ceremonia religiosa.

El grupo de jóvenes se miro desconcertado, al igual que ustedes me imagino.

¬¬ Y después dicen que los jóvenes somos complicados.

.- Eso quiere decir…- Avril murmuró hacia Sirius. Las palabras apenas le salían de la boca.

Ambos se miraron.

.- ¿Somos primos políticos?-

.- ¡Bienvenida a la familia Black!- palmeó su nuevo tío a la pequeña.

Continuara.

* * *

Me tarde, pero lo hice. Espero haber entregado algo de calidad nn e mi opinion si lo es, por ello me tarde bastante. 

Sirius y Avril son primos, ya, eso se esperaba XD , aunque ellos por lo menos no lo hacian.

Cristhy Volvio!!! siiii!! este fic no es lo mismo sin sus locuras.

Nos vemos la proxima, gracias por sus mensajes!!

Besos

Grisel


	21. Ese secreto

Capitulo 20: Ese secreto.

Frase del capitulo: "Que difícil es ser mujer. "

By James Potter

No era posible, simplemente la idea era descabellada. Avrilito movió su cabeza una vez mas, pestañando un par de veces por las dudas.

Su tía aun estaba en la cocina, abrazada a un coqueto Orión que no paraba de decirle cosas al oído.

Definitivamente, esos dos eran demasiado empalagosos.

Volvió a girar su cabeza hasta fijar la vista frente a ellas. Del otro lado de la mesa, e igual de incómodos, tres de los cuatro merodeadores miraban para cualquier lado.

.- ¿Qué se siente?-

.- ¿Que cosa?- Cristhy le miró insistente. Sirius me movió aun más incómodo.

.- El hecho de que tengas una prima transexual nueva.- así es, la castaña volvía a la carga con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

.- Es la única que tengo- admitió Padfoot. ¿Esperaban otra respuesta? Yo también.

El silencio les cayó cómo lluvia.

.- Esto…-

.- Chicos, por favor, cambien esas caras- pidió Catherine llegando junto a su flamante esposo.- Es una ocasión para celebrar, no pensamos que se pondrían de esta manera.

.- Yo no pensé que te casarías con el señor Black y ya nos ves.- comentó Avrilito algo molesto.

.- Avril, se que es extraño- admitió la mujer colocando una bandeja con bebidas sobre la mesa- pero entiendan...- miró a su esposo- las cosas se dieron así.

.- Entonces podrás comprender que el hecho de que tenga cómo primo a Sirius me es aun mas traumático…- silencio- y hablando de parentescos ¿Donde esta mi bebé hermoso?

.- Jr está en mi casa- contestó "Jamie" acomodándose los anteojos nuevamente. Maldito armazón.

Y esa fue la conversación, en general, por que luego vinieron las preguntas, los lamentos, explicaciones.

Ya de noche, los jóvenes se despidieron, temerosos de alguna nueva noticia. Catherine y Orión, no eran de fiar. Y no los culpo, a mi también me daría un patatus, de los grandes si me llegara a caer una noticia así. Sin embargo, eso no es lo importante en este momento.

Bajando las escaleras, James que esa mañana se había levantado algo adolorido pero sin saber por que, sintió una pequeña puntada.

No le dio importancia. Obviamente: los hombres JAMAS le dan importancia. Hasta que sintió que algo se "mojaba".

Hasta ahí todo bien, supongo, no le dio importancia tampoco, bueno, tal vez algo si. Bajó el siguiente escalón nervioso.

.- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Remus mirando a su amigo. Estaba pálido.

.- No lo se- miró a las chicas que estaban por entrar a su departamento- ¿podría, podría usar su baño?

Las jóvenes asintieron. Cómo negarle algo a esa pequeña de ojos marrones y anteojos torcidos.

Por que había que admitirlo: James Potter cómo niña era muy mono.

La jovencita paso rápidamente entre ellas y se encerró en el anteriormente solicitado.

**Cinco segundos y medio después:**

.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

Todos conocen las reacciones bajo grito del grupo ¿no? Entonces ya sabrán cual fue el resultado.

Demasiados adolescentes atascados en el marco de la puerta del baño.

Cuando lo divisaron sentado en el borde de la tina la cara de James parecía contorsionada en una mueca de dolor indudable mientras que se tapaba la entrepierna.

.- ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO!- gritó histérico. Desesperados buscaron la razón por semejante afirmación.

Los jóvenes no encontraron el porque, pero las mujeres, mas observadoras en este caso, si lo notaron.

.- chicos, salgan un momento- pidió Danielle empujándoles hacia afuera.

.- ¡¿estas loca?! MI AMIGO SE ESTA...

.- ¡SALEN EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO O LES MATO!- Avril empujó a Sirius, propinando una caída domino del resto de los hombres.

Prácticamente, le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

.- ¡Me estoy muriendo! déjenme hablar con ellos en mis últimos momentos de...-

.- No seas alarmista, Potter- Lily abrió un pequeño armario y tomó lo necesario para este caso.- no estas muriéndote, ni desangrándote, simplemente "te vino".

.- ¡¿QUE?!

Le tendió una toallita y otros elementos de aseo.

.- Te vino, estas menstruando ¿Sabes algo de educación sexual?- preguntó Lily levantando una ceja. James asintió algo confundido.

.- Pe-pero, SOY HOMBRE-

.- Ahora no, Potter.- señaló Danielle- no te preocupes.- le sonrió- te duele.- el merodeador negó- bueno, mejor, cámbiate y si necesitas algo sólo llámanos.

Las chicas salieron del baño dejando al pobre en total shock.

Quince minutos después.

.- ¬¬ De seguro ya esta muerto- se quejo Sirius- Y ustedes no nos dejaron verlo en sus últimos momentos de…-

.- Black, cierra la boca, tu amigo esta pasando por lo que toda mujer pasa una vez al mes- largó Emily molesta.

Si al pobre despeinado le había caído cómo balde de agua fría, imagínense a Remus y a Sirius.

En ese momento la cabecita de James se entrevió en la puerta.

.- Esto…no entiendo cómo es- admitió derrotado. Danielle se metió en el baño y luego de dos minutos volvió a salir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Ese mismo día. **

No podía dormir, se giró en su cama por decima quinta vez y bufó hastiada. Miró el reloj una vez más.

2:47 AM

Mmmm. ¿Tan malo era no estar contenta por aquello? Se sentía cómo la peor de las sobrinas, pero…

.- Avril, deja de danzar en tu cama- se quejo Cristhy medio dormida.

.- No puedo- admitió.- ¿puedo ir contigo?

.- Avril, ni cómo hombre me gustas-

.- No es eso tarupida, sólo quiero conversar un poco.-

.- Podemos hacerlo así.-

.- No, por que te duermes- la castaña guardo silencio, uno bastante largo. Avril estaba a punto de dar por hecho que su amiga se había dormido cuando Cristhy dijo:

.- Esta bien, pero sólo por un rato.- el jovencito se levantó de la mata de sabanas y se acomodó a la izquierda de su amiga.- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

.- Me siento mal.-

.- ¿Por que?

.- No estoy contenta.- admitió. Miró el techo que apenas podía percibirse debido a la oscuridad- mi tía, ella.

.- Se casó.-cortó la castaña, poniéndose de costado y mirándola.- No te gusta que se halla casado con un Black.

.- Fue sorprendente, es decir. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? De un momento a otro deja de sentir desprecio por Orión y…y…

.- Se casa.-

.- Ash ¡Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí!

.- Avril, sabes que no te lo hizo a ti.- la pequeña se mordió el labio tratando de descargar frustración.- Ellos realmente se quieren. Tú lo sabes y por eso estás molesta más no enojada.

.- Pero… ¿con un Black?

.-Ella no tiene la culpa de que te lleves mal con el sobrino de él.- razonó Cristhy.- ¿O te molesta otra cosa?

.- Cristhy, estas muy seria, me asusta.-

.- Soy realista Avril, y trató de mantener mis sentidos despiertos a las tres de la mañana. Agradece- le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.- Ahora eres prima de Sirius, así que tendrás que conformarte.

.- ¿Es lo que hay?

.- Lamentablemente para ti.-

El jovencito largó un grave suspiro y cerró los ojos.

**En el living.**

.- Prongs...- susurró Sirius. El aludido ni respondió.- Prongs… ¿estás despierto?

.- NO-

Silencio.

.- Por que contestas si no…-

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- en su estado James estaba poco paciente.

.-Quería saber si era un mal sueño.-

.- ¿Que cosa?

.- Shhhh- Remus chito y se giró en su cama improvisada. Luego de largar un: mmm chocolate. Volvió a dormirse por completo.

.- ¿Soy primo de Avril?

.- Con todas las letras- Sirius se sentó en su cama, de repente y con brusquedad.

.- No.-

.- Ya Padfoot, déjate de niñerías. Acepta que tu tío te ganó de mano.

.- ¿De que hablas?

.- Volvemos a lo mismo- bufó la jovencita- Si me preguntas, si es sólo tu prima política aun puede pasar algo.

.- ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?- un almohadón chocó con su espalda.

.- Remus, no seas bruto.-

.- No son horas de andar hablando, ya duérmete de una vez Sirius.-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Era difícil de entender, hasta para ellas que le encontraban razonamiento y verdad a cualquier cosa. Pero eso era completamente surrealista: James Potter instalado en su departamento.

¿Por qué?

Su crisis menstrual. Pura y llanamente. No seria malo si todavía estuviera en su época, pero el periodo se le había parado tres días atrás. ¿Por qué seguía allí?

Ahí entraban las teorías de Cristhy que iban desde que quería saber las preferencias alimenticias de Lily hasta la formación de una hipótesis descabellada de que James era espía de la Rusia comunista.

¿Preguntaran por los otros?

No, ellos no dormían allí, pero si vivían...casi.

Si no fuera por que Avrilito y Emily se las ingeniaban para sacarlos a escobazos y a sillonazos (cómo leen) eso seria un hotel.

Es que los merodeadores eran difíciles de repeler. Ahora, con la llegada de Peter de sus vacaciones familiares, eran CUATRO a los que aguantar.

¡Y para eso se llaman vacaciones carajo¡Para no tener que hacerlo!

Pero vamos al grano. Esa mañana, los tres "transexuales" recibieron un paquete enviado por el mismísimo Dumbledore.

En el pergamino explicaba, luego de una súper charla sobre los nuevos sabores de dulces de Honeydukes, que la cajita contenía la poción para revertir su situación.

Danzaron, y cómo. Contentos por que se librarían de ese pesar, el primero en tomarlo fue James. Mal hecho: cayó medio mareado segundos después, por lo cual, ahora Lilito y Avrilito DUDABAN (y lo pongo en mayúscula por que de ese tamaño era su duda) de tomar la poción.

.- No, si tengo una maldición india- contestó Avrilito mirando con desconfianza el tarrito de líquido verdoso. - Tomó esto y me convierto en sapo.

.- No serás mas hombre, eso es bueno.- aportó Cristhy encogiéndose de hombros. Ajena a la miradita de odio de su amiga, agregó- ya no te quejes tanto, si Dumbledore supervisó esto quiere decir que es de fiar.

Lilito y Avrilito se miraron, la castaña tenia razón. Destaparon al unisonó las botellitas y lo tomaron de repente.

Sus caras se contorsionaron al terminar, el líquido sabía a vinagre, cosa que al principio no se notaba.

.- ¿Y cuantas de estas tenemos que tomar?- preguntó el pelirrojo asqueado soportando las arcadas.

Emily releyó el pergamino.

.- Son siete dosis.- miró las cajas- una cada día, por esta semana.- Lily y Avril aun estaban mareadas por el asco.- Bueno, ya apúrense.

.- ¿Para que?

.- Iremos a la casa de mis abuelos.- Lily, Danielle, Cristhy y Avril la miraron algo perdidas.

.- ¿Iremos?

.- ¿Yo también?- James, desde el suelo puesto que ninguna se digno a moverlo de allí luego de su patatus, miró inocente, cómo un niño.

Silencio.

.- Sip.-

.- ¬¬ ¿Por que no avisas?

.- Es que no me acorde hasta hace dos segundos.- sonrió descaradamente la morena con flequillo.

.- Una pregunta.-miraron a Avril- ¿tu primo va a estar?

.- No lo se- admitió.

Era sabido, por lo menos para Cristhy y Emily que el primo menor de 12 años de esta ultima estaba algo así cómo obsesionado con Avril. La había conocido una vez en el cumpleaños de Gillian y desde ese momento no se había querido despegar de ella, sobre todo por que la confundió con alguien de su edad…¬¬ a los 10 años.

Que el chico sea algo ciego y que Avril no aparente lo que tiene eran pésima combinación.

.- De igual forma no te va a reconocer, y si lo hace ya sabes: es amor verdadero.- se burló con una sonrisa socarrona.

Su mueca no tuvo tiempo siquiera de desvanecerse, tocaron a la puerta en el momento exacto que Danielle y Avrilito estaban a punto de estamparle un almohadazo en plena cara.

Cristhy fue a abrir.

.- OIGAN ¿PEDIMOS INVACION DE HOMBRES?

Cómo casi todos sus comentarios, esto logro perpetuar su titulo cómo comentadora bizarra.

.- De que estas habland…- Desde la puerta abierta una manada de jóvenes le saludaban.

James sonrió al ver a Sirius (con Jr en brazos), Peter y Remus. Detrás de estos estaban Frank y Amos y a su derecha Milo y Antares sonreían picaros.

.- Ándale, tanto hombre junto me asusta- admitió Avrilito dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero pasen, están cómo en su casa…- miró a los merodeadores- ustedes no, así que no se instalen.

Les pincho el globo, pero no la alegría.

¿Coincidencia fue que a todos esos jóvenes se les ocurriera visitarlos justo el mismo día ya la misma hora? No se, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funciona la cabeza de un hombre.

Emily se vio obligada a invitar a toda esa gente recién llegada. Y no le disgusto, hacia tiempo que no hablaba con sus compañeros de Gryffindor y con los ex centauros.

**Una vez en pleno viaje****…o ****casi**

.- ¿Tus abuelos viven en un vecindario muggle?- preguntó Peter. El grupo era prácticamente toda la fila para tomar el autobús.

.- Sip, les encanta- Emily conto su dinero para el boleto.- Y a decir verdad a mí también, los muggles son muy amables y se sorprenden mucho con las decoraciones navideñas.

.- ahm-

Detrás.

.- ¿Cortaste con ella?- Frank asintió- Si se llevaban de maravilla ¿Qué demonios pasó?

La vida amorosa de Frank Longbottom era el top de ese momento. Tanto Milo cómo Avrilito, James y Remus estaban al pendiente. Es decir, no era que les importase mucho, pero siempre los chismes eran buenos para pasar el rato sin pelear.

.- Clarisse gusta de otro y digamos que lo descubrí-

.- ¿De quien?

.- De ti.-Remus hubiera preferido haberse mordido la lengua antes de preguntar.

.- Esto…yo…-

.- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Ya sabía yo que Clarisse era algo así cómo un tiro al aire. La semana anterior a estar de novia conmigo, había cortado con Joshua Loff

.- ¿El Gryffindor de cuarto?- preguntó Avrilito algo perdido.- Pero le lleva dos años.

.- ¿Te meterías con alguien menor?- indagó Milo.

.- La verdad es que no sé.- admitió Avrilito - Por ahí si me gustase mucho si, pero a esta edad la diferencia se nota mucho.

.- Eso es cierto.-Remus suspiró.- Cuando uno es mas grande no lo es tanto. Mi madre le lleva cinco años a mi padre.

.- La mía tres- comentó Milo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La reunión familiar anual de los Anderson y amigos era, cómo lo dice la palabra: una reunión. Con muchos Anderson dando vueltas por todas partes. Para que se lo imaginen mejor, recuerden alguna página del libro: "Buscando a Wally" en donde hay cientos de Wallys por todas partes.

Esto se asemejaba bastante.

.- Ya, a esto le llamo ver para creer- susurró Peter.

.- Jejeje si, la mayoría de las féminas de la familia tenemos el cabello lacio.- admitió Emily. De entre la multitud salió su madre con cara de enojada.

.- ¡Emily¡Te dijimos doce y media!

.- Ya mamá…- pidió la joven. Señalo a sus amigos- ellos son compañeros de la escuela- específicamente a los merodeadores- y bueno, a los demás los conoces.

.- Es un gusto- sonrió la mujer. Esa mueca de no romper un plato les hizo muy familiar. Era exactamente la misma que Emily.- mejor ve a saludar a tu abuelo, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

.- Ya venimos.- se despidió extrañamente. Agarró la mano del licántropo del grupo y lo arrastró hacia adentro.

.- Emily…-

.- ¿Qué? Quiero que conozcas a mi abuelo- este comentario le resultó algo extraño. ¿Por qué quería eso?- No pongas esa cara, sólo quiero que se conozcan. En las vacaciones le estuve hablando de mis compañeros de colegio y te nombre. Él también quiere conocerte.

Esto le resulto aun mas extraño.

Caminaron durante unos segundos más hasta detenerse en una puerta imponente del lado derecho.

Emily tocó.

.- Adelante- se escucho.

.- ¡¡ABUELO!!- de suerte, y algo que Remus describiría como magia, Emily no se estampó en el proceso de salir corriendo a los brazos de un hombre sesentón de cara redonda y algo subido de peso.

Parecía el típico abuelo de cuento de niños, aunque se portaba un aire algo duro si lo veías dos veces. Cuando se levantó del asiento, con Emily aun colgada Remus pudo notar que el hombre era muy alto.

.- _Ranita_cuanto tiempo- dijo en forma de saludo él.

Emily se descolgó y miró a Remus.

.- Abuelo, el es Remus Lupin, un compañero del colegio- el hombre le estrechó la mano al licántropo. Mirándolo inquiridoramente y por unos momentos, Remus creyó sentir que lo podía leer cómo a un libro abierto.

.- Es un gusto jovencito.-

**Fuera, en el jardín****, mas específicamente en la mesa de manjares.**

Los pilares se mecían, de un lado para el otro, con peligro de derrumbe en cualquier momento. Y no, no estoy hablando de cualquier cosa. Eso era lo que parecían los platos de Lilito, Avrilito, Cristhy y ¿Jr?

Este ultimo tenia un platito atado mediante un hechizo sobre su lomo.

.- ¿Más camarones o más sandwichitos?-

.- mas de ambos- propuso Avrilito ante la pregunta de su castaña amiga. La torre se tambaleó aterrada.

Del otro lado de la mesa, en la sección de agridulces.

James estaba feliz, se había levantado contento, prácticamente se podía decir que estaba viviendo con la pelirroja de sus sueños y además, tenía su plato lleno de comida de la más rica.

¿Un extra? Lily estaba frente a él eligiendo un par de cositas dulces. Se la notaba realmente concentrada en lo que hacia, arrugaba su nariz al posar sus ojos en algo que no era de su agrado y sus pecas parecían picaras al encontrar algo que si le agradaba.

Iba a decirle algo, lo que fuese, quería que le hablara.

.- Oye preciosa- le llamaron. James ni le dio importancia, se corrió unos centímetros para quedar frente a frente con el pelirrojo, pero se chocó contra alguien.

.- Lo lamento.-

.- No te preocupes preciosa- un muchacho un tanto mas alto que él en su cuerpo masculino le miró curioso, hasta extraño.- Te perdonare si me dices tu nombre.

_Que truco mas barato_ pensó para si James. Lo ignoró.

.- Oh, vamos, dime tu nombre.- volvió a insistir el morocho.

.- No quiero- reclamó, más femenino de lo que hubiese deseado.

.- Claro que quieres, no tienes por que hacerte la difícil princesa, sólo quiero saber tu nombre.-

.- Si no quiere será por algo- cortó Lilito mirándolo. De alguna forma rápida había cruzado desde el otro lado de la mesa.

.- No te metas- esto fue acompañado mas por una mirada furtiva y grosera.

.-Déjala tranquila, ve a hacerte el don Juan a otra parte.- repitió Lilito con mas ímpetu.

.- Yo hare lo que se me de la gana, y si quiero que la prin…- miró a su izquierda para ver a James, pero no la encontró. De alguna forma la jovencita de cabellos castaños y antojos torcidos se situó tras Lilito. Golpe bajo para el orgullo del morocho.- Ya, ni modo…- murmuró yéndose de mala gana.

.- Me salvaste.- masculló James mirándola diferente.

Lilito cerró los ojos y suspiró.

.- Si.- cuando los abrió la jovencita lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos y con claras intenciones.- no te atrevas- tarde, la acción estaba siendo ejecutada.- ¡POTTER!

.- ¡EVANS!- James se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo con alegría desmesurada.

.- SUELTAME.- rato quitársela de encima, pero era inútil, James estaba bien agarrado.

.- NO, DE AHORA EN MAS SERAS MI PRINCIPE ROJO.-

.- ¬¬ ¿No es azul?

.- No- sonrisa- a mi no me gusta el azul, prefiero el rojo.

.- ¡De todas formas, suéltame, no seré tu príncipe en ningún sentido¿Tienes idea de lo raro que suena eso?

.- Bueno, pero me defendiste, eso significa que si sientes algo por mi.-

.- ¡Lo hice de buena persona que soy!

.- Y cómo persona si sientes algo por mi- volvió a repetir James. Lilito se puso roja, no sólo por la cercanía de la joven sino por que James realmente estaba hablando en serio, podía verlo en sus ojos enmarcados tras esos anteojos que le quedaban endemoniadamente grandes y que lo hacían lucir tan… ¿tierno?

¡Momento!

Lilito sacudió la cabeza.

.- ¡Ya, no pienso ser tu príncipe azul!

.- ¡Oh vamos! Si quieres, que no te de vergüenza, a mi no me importa que seas hombre, en realidad, no me importaría ni que fueras un sapo. Me gustas y eso no se limita sólo a lo externo.- Silencio post confesión.

Lilito ahora si que estaba MUY roja.

**Dentro de la casona, en los pasillos mas específicamente. **

.- Es imponente- admitió Remus. Emily sonrió.- pareciese que pudiera saber todo de ti con sólo verte a los ojos. Aunque ¿estaba muy pálido o fue mi imaginación?

.- Estaba, yo también lo note. Es que mi abuelo es especial- sonrió soñadora la joven. Remus puso cara de¿Cómo es eso?- Él sufre de una enfermedad crónica.

.- Lo lamento.-

.- No lo hagas, él aprendió a vivir con ella desde que era muy pequeño.- No quiso entrometerse, el tema parecía delicado aunque Emily no lo explicase así- Él es un licántropo.

Silencio. Remus se detuvo en el lugar por lo cual Emily tuvo que girarse para mirarlo cara a cara.

.- De…de que hablas.-

.- ¿No escuchaste? Mi abuelo es un licántropo.- soltó naturalmente, como si hablara de pasteles y dulces. Su sonrisa no dejaba de estar allí.

.- Pe...pe...pero..- quería gritar¿Tiene una familia tan grande¿La gente le quiere así cómo es, lo saben?

.- Todos en mi familia lo saben- dijo ella cómo leyendo los pensamientos de Remus.- y si lo aceptan tan cual es. ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo? El es hombre la mayoría del tiempo y cómo ya has comprobado es una excelente persona.

.- Pero...-

.- Ser licántropo no es una excusa para cerrarte al mundo Remus.-cortó duramente ella.- la gente ignorante es la que los repudia ¿y para que querer al lado de uno gente ignorante? -Suspiró- los buenos amigos son los que el valora. Su madre sufría de esa enfermedad y se la contagió.- esto era nuevo para Remus.

.- Entonces él…-

.- Desde que nació que es licántropo.- agregó Emily.- no se da en muchos casos, ya que las mujeres sólo tienen un 25 de pasarles la licantropía a sus hijos. Pero sucedió.

.- Y él…-

.- No conoce la luna llena en realidad, nunca a estado consiente en ese momento- con algo de tristeza- pero no se dejo aminorar nunca por algo así. Cómo te habrás dado cuenta la casa esta llena de gente y familiares que lo adoramos.

.- ¿Intentas decirme algo con todo esto?- preguntó él intuyendo algo.

.- La verdad es que te hice venir por esa razón- lo miró directa.- Cuando llegaste te note muy decaído y triste. Supuse que fue por la luna.

.- Mmm-

.- No debes auto compadecerte de tu estado.- Remus iba a protestar- si, se lo que se siente Remus. El terror que puede causar un hombre lobo transformado. Mi abuelo por poco y me muerde cuando era pequeña.

Esa revelación era casi igual de fuerte que la anterior.

.- De esa forma me entere de que era licántropo- sonrió dulcemente- y si bien sentí miedo en su momento, eso me hizo quererlo aun mas.

Remus no dijo nada.

.- Valora lo que tienes, tus amigos te apoyan en todo, ellos se convirtieron en lo que son por ti.- hizo una pausa. Habían llegado al jardín y a lo lejos estaba todo el grupo riendo sobre algo que Peter había dicho. – Aunque te cueste creerlo ya no estas sólo.

Con esto último Emily salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro para juntarse con sus amigas. A lo bestia obviamente, cayó a la mitad del camino.

Continuara.

* * *

¡Buenas! despues de tiempo sin actualizar vuelvo a la carga! gracia a todos por esperar XD y aguantarme.

Tengo un comentario sobre este cap: ame escribir la parte del abuelo de Emily. Sobre todo por que era una idea que me venia desde El peor castigo: la adolescencia, pero nunca vi la oportunidad de explicarlo bien. Ahora Remus sabe por que Emily lo animaba cuando se trataba sobre su licantropia.

Por otra parte me encata jugar con lso roles invertidos de Lily y James, ambos son una cajita de sorpresas XD. A la historia no le quedan muchos caps, he de decir, solo unos poquitos T.T cielos, como pasa el tiempo.

Bien, sin mas que decir, me dedicare a contestar reviews.

Ah! otra cosita, si quieren pasen por mi pagina ya que subi algunos fanarts de este fic y el anterior hechos por una amiga.

Ahora si, nus leemos!

Grisel.


	22. Misiones imposibles

Capitulo 21: Misiones imposibles.

.- No puedo mas, comi demasiado- ese fue, entre muchos, LA exclamación del momento. Todo el grupo de regreso para el centró conversaba amenamente después de haber pasado una muy bonita tarde en la casa de los Anderson.

Lo que les pareció realmente curioso fue enterarse que Emily no era la única con el mal "me estampo", gran parte de sus familiares también mordieron el suelo en mas de una ocasión.

.- Entonces¿para cuando esperas?- Sirius parado al lado de uno de los asientos de a uno que Avril había podido conseguir, miraba al jovencito con aires de niña.

.- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó molesta, ni cuenta se había dado que sentada de esa forma y con los dos botones del pantalón desabrochados su pancita se estiraba hasta una considerable postura dándole aun con ese aspecto de chico/chica aires de embarazada.

.- Es obvio, que yo recuerde no hemos concretado aun el pacto, entonces¿por que parece que estuvieras esperando?- No, si Sirius tenia ganas de pelea. ¿El por qué? No sé.

Avrilito entendió por fin y le miró plenamente disgustado.

.- JA JA JA ¿alguna otra broma o intentó?

.- No-

Avrilito sonrió tétricamente ante tal respuesta ñoña y con voz de niña buena comentó al aire:

.- ¿Temes que con Lucius le demos un hermanito a Jr?

Enseguida y cómo si el mismo infierno se abriera bajo los pies de Sirius, unas llamas comenzaron a rodearlo.

.- ¿QUÉ?

Avrilito le miró ensanchando su mueca.

.- Obviamente estas preocupado. Pero no lo estés, no esta en los planes de Lucius ni en los míos, darle un hermanito a Jr.- silencio torturante – por ahora.

Iba a explotar, de seguro, pero sacando fuerzas de la nada Padfoot logró controlarse y cambiando su mueca de disgusto, sonrió aun más cínicamente que su compañera.

.- Puedes tener todos los hijos que quieras con Lucius, obviamente, después de que me pagues lo que me debes.

Silencio.

.- No te debo nada.-

.- El contrato dice lo contrario.-

Silencio nuevamente. Sirius lo utilizó para seguir torturándola.

.- Bueno, por ahí y hasta quedas embarazada.-

.- NO PIENSO QUEDARME EN ESE ESTADO. ESPERO QUE TE CUIDES EN ESE ASPECTO-

Grave error. La ira no es buena en ningún aspecto, mucho menos si tienes cuerpo de hombrecito, carácter histérico, con un mar de hormonas contradictorias en tu cuerpo danzando libremente. Te hace decir cosas que no querrías, o en este caso, que no desearías gritar.

Sirius se inclinó quedando su rostro muy cerca del de Avrilito. De repente se dio cuenta de algo: en ningún momento se había planteado la transformación de Avril cómo una molestia. Ya, era de miedo verla cómo hombre pero nada del otro mundo. Las palabras que James había dicho en su casa ahora cobraban un sentido demasiado real. Tanto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que su acción no había pasado desapercibida por nadie del grupo ni de los curiosos.

La verdad era que la escena se veía algo extraña, contando que los dos eran hombres, literalmente.

.- ¿Entonces si me la darás?- preguntó travieso sin alejarse.

Avrilito esta completamente rojo hasta su dedito gordo del pie.

.- Bueno…digo…el contrato…tu…NO ME CONFUNDAS-

.- No lo hago- ya con eso era suficiente. Sirius se enderezo aun con esa sonrisa de suficiencia.- Aunque creo que si le diéramos un hermanito o hermanita nueva a Jr él se pondría muy contento.

Del otro lado del autobús, el grupo consignado por todos los demás, recordaban entre risas el altercado mas destacado de la tarde Anderson. Por que la verdad, y por mas morboso que suene, la desgracia ajena divierte y cuando es en masa, aun mas.

_Flash back_

.- ¡Cariño! Es hora de la foto anual.- la señora, madre de Emily le llamó desde una considerable distancia. No muy lejos un grupo grande de la familia estaba acomodándose en unas gradas improvisadas.

Todo lo que ocurrió después fue confuso pero no menos divertido.

Al parecer, Jr creyó conveniente jugar con un tornillo flojo del lado izquierdo de las gradas. El pobre perrito no tenia la culpa que los que construyeron dicha cosa pusieran los tornillos en colores llamativos. Y el cómo era un cachorrito muy juguetón mordisqueó el mismo hasta quitarlo de su lugar.

Eso, combinando que en las gradas habían mas Anderson de los que debían o calcularon (Arriba debían estar 25, pero estaban 37) dio cómo resultado…

.- Bien¡sonrían!- el padre de Emily, fotógrafo mágico colocó la cámara en posición y segundos después corrió para estar al lado de su esposa en las gradas.

Todos saben que 37 no es lo mismo que 38 y que un pastel bañado en chocolate pesa igual o más en las pancitas de sus devoradores.

.- DIGAN…- la efervescencia del grito murió ahí. El aire aspirado por el padre de Emily también hizo peso extra.

PUM, CRASH, PLAF

Hasta el suelo retumbo con semejante golpe. Y eso que no todos cayeron de cabeza.

_Fin de flash back_

.- Siempre sucede lo mismo- suspiró Emily.- El día que salga una foto sin incidentes se hiela el infierno y el Diablo se alquila una iglesia cómo nuevo departamento.

.- ¿Quieres decir que todos los años pasa lo mismo?

.- No lo mismo. El año pasado mi tío Albert incendio el quincho que alquilamos y todos terminamos en San Mungo con principio de asfixia. – Al grupo le cayó la gota- la fotografía capto el instante que a mi tío se le prende fuego el peluquín con una vela cercana y este al sentir el calor no tuvo mejor idea que tirarlo al techo.- tomó aire- Olvidándose que el mismo era de paja.

Gota aun más grande. La torpeza era hereditaria.

.- Y bien, no quiero ser la única ridícula que cuente sus desgracias familiares. De seguro las suyas deben tenerlas también…-

.- La mía una vez decidió armar una feria de sortilegios- comentó Cristhy con una sonrisa.- el problema se formo cuando Henry y Tod, mis primos segundos por parte de padre y torpes innatos por parte de su madre, quisieron finalizar la feria con un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales muggles

.- ¿Y que paso?

.- Se olvidaron de comprar los fuegos arteriales, eso si, se acordaron de eso 4 horas después, cuando todo el mundo estaba desesperado buscando los mismos.

Silenciooooo

.- Segura que la torpeza no viene también de tu la…AUCH-Lily recibió un fuerte golpe.- me dolió.

.- TA…obvio- contestó la castaña.

Danielle interrumpió repentinamente.

.- ¿Chicas, no estamos tardando mas de lo debido?- miró su reloj. Hacia ya casi una hora que estaban sobre ese autobús.

.- Debe ser por la lluvia. Se congestiona mucho- comentó Milo mirando por la ventana el caos vehicular de afuera.

Siguieron arriba del autobús cuarenta minutos más, por dos simples razones: Se pelearon y en la distracción, se pasaron de parada.

Que fácil se puede resumir lo que es la desgracia humana.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Una semana después, a un día de volver a Hogwarts.**

.- La verdad no me parece buena idea- Remus se sintió ignorado por decima vez esa noche. Sirius siguió acomodándose la camisa y James sonrió nuevamente frente al espejo, adorando su cuerpo original vuelto a la normalidad total esa mañana.

Que bonito que era ser él otra vez.

.- Ya, quita esa cara. Parece cómo si te hubieses enamorado de ti mismo- bromeó Sirius.

.- Lo hice.-

.- ¿Y la pelirroja, ya no la quieres?- Prongs se giró hacia su amigo en un ademan extrañado por todos. El joven tenía una singular y estilizada manera de voltearse. Herencia de familia según el propio padre de James.

.- Claro que la quiero, si hasta me estoy planteando la idea de proponerle un trío. Lily, Yo, y mi otro yo.-

.- Suena a película- cortó Peter desde la cama de James. Estaba despertándose de una mini siesta.

.- Suena a perversión- corrigió Padfoot devolviéndole la mirada a su amigo.

.- Eso y mucho más. Vamos Peter, apresúrate y vístete rápido, esta noche celebraremos el regreso de los merodeadores.

.- ¿Cuando nos fuimos mi querido Padfoot?- preguntó Remus en un intentó de bajarle los aires a su amigo. Sabía que esa era solo una excusa para ir a donde irían. Tenía una leve impresión de que las cosas no acabarían muy bien que digamos.

.- Cuando James, en su modo de niña, lloró durante dos horas después de ver "La cenicienta"

.- ¡OYE! Estaba sensible…-

.- Sensible o no te tuvimos que aguantar en ese estado por que te emociono que la lechuza se vistiera de príncipe.- objetó Padfoot pasándose una mano por la cabeza hastiado de solo recordar semejante escenita.

Luego de discutir un buen rato sobre la sensibilidad y otras cosas, mas que no se por que no me dejaron escuchar, los merodeadores se encaminaron al sitio predestinado de esa noche.

El lugar no era nada del otro mundo, mujeres por aquí y por allá metidas en su labor de hacer disfrutar a sus espectadores con tenues y sensuales movimientos. Haciéndoles perder la cordura a todo aquel que osara mirar mas de cinco segundos una misma cadera bamboleante.

Para los merodeadores esta era la primera vez que entraban en un lugar así. Bah, por mas que ellos tuvieran experiencia, unos mas que otros, los secretos del cuerpo femenino no les eran desconocidos pero aquello era…

.- El cielo…- murmuró Sirius al pasar junto a una hermosa morena de impresionantes ojos miel. No era otra que una de las tantas camareras, pero QUE cameras. - ¿Te sigues oponiendo a la idea de que pasemos nuestra ultima noche de vacaciones aquí?

Remus le soltó una mirada furibunda, algo débil.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad muggle, en el departamento de las chicas.**

.- ¡Esta bien¡Basta!- Lily se puso en medio de los contendientes, es decir, entre Emily y Cristhy y suspiró.- Hay dos cosas que haces, y somos cinco. Para ver quien hace tal cosa echémoslo a la suerte y punto.

.- Pero…-

.- Nada de peros, ya tengo demasiada mayonesa encima cómo para seguir aguantándolas gritar- Y era cierto, Lily Evans, mejor conocida por James Potter cómo: ojitos de esmeraldas, estaba completamente cubierta de mayonesa y algunos condimentos.

Estos habían sido utilizados cómo armas en una guerra más en este departamento de locos.

¿Me preguntan sobre las dos cositas que tienen que hacer? Eso es fácil¿recuerdan a Edward? Si, ese al cual le bajaron el escenario en las vacaciones en Hyeres y al cual por poco y le bajan al abuelo. Bien, ese mismo se contacto con ellas para pedir un gran favor.

Desgraciadamente, para él, el distribuidor de bebidas había tenido un pequeño problema con los pedidos, y envió la carga del bar de Hogsmeade a una dirección equivocada. El problema era que no aceptaba su error, por lo menos no del todo, por lo cual, cuando Edward les exigió que se le entregara la mercadería cómo era debido, el distribuidor se negó por completo, por lo cual él tenía que buscar el mismo un transporte para ir a buscar los licores.

Largo de explicar ¿No? Se imaginaran cómo estarán mis deditos. Pero pasando de eso, las chicas eran las encargadas de resolver ese problema y llevarla mercadería a buen puerto, por así decirlo.

Ahora el otro asuntito: Connor.

Si, ese hermoso primogénito digno de una estatua al aguante.

Tenía un pequeño problemita, o mejor dicho, un amigo lo tenía. Había sido llevado por la fuerza a una despedida de soltero.

Ya se, dirán, a la mayoría de los hombres les gustan las despedidas pero este era especial, es que verán…en realidad era una chica que había aparentado ser un hombre para poder hacer una investigación de las irregularidades que ocurrían en el equipo de Quidditch de la Universidad.

Eso es lo malo de los reporteros y las exclusivas encubiertas.

Ahora, Doreen, la estudiante de periodismo mágico, se encontraba en un serio problema. Digamos que apenas si tuvo tiempo de pedir ayuda mientras era arrastrada por una manada de muchachones hacia unos de esos antros en donde las mujeres abundan despertando los bajos instintos de quien se atreviera a verlas.

Explicado esto, volvamos a la resolución de…

.- ¡NO¡Yo quiero ir con Connor!- lloriqueó la pequeña.

.- Te conformas, así salió- De esta manera, Danielle, Avril y Lily se retiraron hacia su destino en particular y recuperar el pedido de Edward. Mientras tanto, Cristhy y Emily se dieron a la tarea de organizar todo lo que necesitarían para pode sacar a la amiga de Connor de aquel problema.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.- ¿Me estas diciendo que te atreviste a invitar a tu tío a un lugar así?

.- Claro- Sirius sorbió un poco de Whisky de fuego y sonrió coqueto a una morenaza que paso al lado de la mesa- Mi tío no tuvo despedida de soltero.

.- Ya, pero eso se festeja ANTES de casarse Sirius- comentó Peter.

.- Bueno¿pero que diferencia hay? Antes o después es lo mismo…-

.- No lo es, después tu mujer puede matarte.-

.- ¿Qué tanto puede hacerle Catherine a mi tío?

.- ¿Recuerdas de quien es familiar? Imagínate estar casado con Summers y que nosotros te traigamos a un lugar de estos para pasar una noche de locos.-

Padfoot se lo imagino y le recorrió el escalofrió mas feo del mundo.

**En la puerta.**

.- Tranquilo, de seguro ya están por…- Bastian, un Alemán con rasgos brasileños señalo el taxi de donde se bajaban la pequeña, Lily y Danielle.

Connor se apresuró a encontrarse con ellas.

.- ¡Menos mal que ya llegaron!

.- ¿Connor?- la cara de las tres era un poema.- ¿Qué haces acá?

.- No vinieron a ayuda…- Avril se colgó de su cuello sin dejarlo terminar.

.- ¡No! Nos había tocado ocuparnos de un pedido, pero se ve que el destino quiere que nos reencontremos- Los ojitos de Avril eran estrellitas y corazoncitos brillosos.

.- Explíquense…- Avril lo abrazo aun más fuerte y se percato de algo. - Volvieron a la normalidad.

.- ¡SI! Ahora si podremos casarnos-

Antes de que alguno pudiera acotar algo, llegaron en un taxi Emily y Cristhy. Se miraron, para que negarlo.

.- Chicas… ¿se confundieron de misión?

.- No- Lily leyó el papel en donde tenia la dirección del lugar en donde tenían que reclamar el pedido.- Es aquí…- le paso el mismo.

Cristhy lo leyó unas treinta veces, confundida.

.- Cielos, bueno…-

.- Ya se, ahora que estoy acá puedo ayudar a Connor y ustedes pueden…-

.- ¡NO! Nosotras ayudaremos a Connor y tú…- protesto Emily.

Para que, comenzaron una nueva discusión que al fin de cuentas, era la misma que iniciaron e el departamento, solo con la diferencia de lugar.

.- ¿Y decías que eras malo con las chicas?

.- Bueno…- Connor se movió algo incómodo por la acotación de sus amigas. Nada fuera de lo común en realidad.- No es lo que parece…

.- YO AMO MÁS A CONNOR

.- NO Y Él ES MIO-

Bastian le miró pillo.

.- No, si parece. Si esto es tener mala suerte con las chicas, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que tengo yo.- bromeó.

.- ¡Bueno ya! Ash, primero haremos lo de la entrega.-

.- Si quieren puedo encargarme de eso- propuso Bastian amablemente. Si ellas salvarían a su amiga lo menos que podía hacer es devolverles el favor.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Una vez dadas las instrucciones, que el pobre Bastian tuvo que pedir que se las repitieran cinco veces por lo menos por que ninguna lograba ponerse de acuerdo para hablar, la misión Salvar a Doreen comenzó a ser lo que tendría que haber sido desde un principio: prioridad.

.- Bien, el plan es este: nos infiltraremos cómo¿cómo se llaman las que trabajan acá?-

.- No entremos en detalles Danielle. Entraremos en dos tandas, tenemos entendido, según lo que nos dijo Michael, este lugar tiene una puerta trasera en donde seleccionan a las chicas que pueden entrar a trabajar solo por esta noche.

.- Momento¿cómo sabe mi hermano sobre este lugar?

.- Avril!

.- Bueno. Ya, quienes van a ir primero-

.- Me parece que lo mejor será que Connor entre solo, que las primeras en postularse serán Avril y Lily así pueden ayudarlo con la búsqueda.

.- ¡¿Por que Avril?!

.- Por que si no la dejamos nos hará berrinche OTRA VEZ.

.- OYE-

.- No empiecen. Bien, pero chicas…esto, no quiero ser malo, pero la ropa que traen puesta no es muy reveladora que digamos.

.- Por eso no te preocupes, tenemos todo bajo control- recién ahí se dio cuenta del gran bolso que cargaba Cristhy.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la pequeña y la pelirroja entraron sin problemas al lugar. La cosa seria un tanto mas complicada de lo esperado. Doreen había tomado una poción multijugos y lamentablemente no existía ninguna fotografía por la cual las chicas pudieran identificarla. De esa forma, Connor tuvo que ingeniárselas para dibujarle un retrato lo más parecido.

.- Está bien, Lily ve a la barra, pregunta por algún grupo numeroso. Avril, ven conmigo, si no estoy acompañado se me seguirán insinuando y no tenemos tiempo.

.- Si mi general- exclamaron ambas bromeando al verlo tan preocupado.

Y así se hizo. La palabra de Connor era palabra santa, desgraciadamente, por mas que le daban vueltas al negocio no pudieron encontrarla, y para colmo de males tuvieron que comenzar a actuar por que los gorilas de la puerta ya los estaban mirando raro al verlos caminar continuamente.

.- Oye…-

.- Mmm.-

.- Me parece que hay un sector medio apartado, después de las mesas del bar- Avril señaló disimuladamente un sector que habían pasado por alto.- Por ahí esta allí.

.- Entonces vayamos a ver.-

.- No, iré yo, trata de entretenerte con alguna de las chicas, los gorilas aun nos están viendo-

**En la barra.**

La pelirroja suspiró resignada, nadie había podido darle información concreta. Ya sea por que estaban demasiado borrachos o por que estaban mas entretenidos mirándole el escote. Tomó un trago del agua mineral que había pedido y volvió a suspirar, se giró para tener un mejor panorama de todo el sitio cuando se encontró cara a cara con el que menos esperaba.

.- ¿Lily?

.- ¿Potter?

.- ¿Lily?

La susodicha abría y cerraba la boca, mientras intentaba encontrar una buena explicación de su presencia en un lugar así.

.- ¿Que haces aquí?

.- Lo mismo preguntó- contrarrestó ella tratando de zafarse.

.- Creo que es obvio- contesto algo apenado James pero sin dejar de observarla detenidamente. La verdad es que en la primera impresión tenia en la cabeza el Por que de la presencia de la pelirroja ahí, pero ahora sus ojos se posaron en el generoso escote. Agradeció a los corpiños con…

.- Potter, deja de mirarme así- Lily cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho ante la incomodidad que le provocaba aquello.

.- Lo lamento. Pero…- la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta una de las mesas desocupadas cerca de la barra.- ¿Tu aquí¿En que estas pensando?

.- Bueno, yo…- la verdad es que sentía un poco estúpida. Sabia que no le debía ningún tipo de explicación pero algo muy dentro de si le carcomía la conciencia. La apenaba muchísimo que James la hubiese encontrado allí con ese atuendo y comportándose cómo una…

.- Lily…- ¡Y estaba serio, era lo peor! Si por lo menos se comportara de una manera más inmadura, gritándole cosas, reclamándole, pero no. Esperaba, ahí sentado, callado aguardaba una respuesta, dándole tiempo a…¡ASH¡Maldita sea!. ¿Justo en ese momento se tenia que comportar cómo un hombre y no cómo un crio?

.- Yo…-

.- ¿Tienes problemas financieros?- Lily pestaño un par de veces por que no entendía cómo Potter había llegado a esa conclusión.

**Del otro lado de la pista.**

¿La conocía? No, pero le resultaba TAN familiar. No parecía de ahí, pero la ropa le sentaba tan bien.

Sirius no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus amigos se habían perdido de vista hacia rato, cuando él, muy pancho se entretuvo con una de las chicas. Estaba entretenido, para que negar, pero cuando paso ESA chica al lado suyo no pudo más que quedarse con curiosidad. A diferencia de todas las demás, ni siquiera lo miró. Siguió de largo cómo si nada y eso despertó el ánima cazadora que todo hombre con las hormonas a mil tiene.

Continuo siguiéndola, al parecer era bien rápida con las patitas por que se desplazaba de aquí para allá con gran agilidad. Aprovechó justo cuando ambos pasaban por una sección bastante oscura y con la desenvoltura de una sombra bien entrenada le agarro del brazo y sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla a la cara comenzó a besarla de una forma poco inocente.

Aprovecharía ya que estaba allí, de alguna manera debía descomprimir el desastre hormonal que estaba viviendo hacia tiempo. Todo por culpa de…mmmm que acolchonadita que era.

Ambos yacían en ese momento, y anda saber cómo le atinaron, en uno de los sillones colocados allí para la finalidad que le estaban dando.

**Con Lily y James.**

.- Lily…- el joven paso una mano frente a ella para despertarla.- ¿Estas bien?

.- Esto…solo me sorprendió la pregunta- Increíble, él y ella hablando cómo personas civilizadas ¿Ahora que vendría?. ¿Propuesta de matrimonio?

.- ¿Por que no me dijiste que pasabas una crisis económica? Si lo hubiera sabido jamás tendrías que haber pisado un lugar cómo este y…

A Lily le salió la gota, James se estaba haciendo la película y al parecer daba para rato.

**Fuera del lugar…OTRA VEZ.**

.- Dime que esto no es lo que creo que es- Amos sonrió apenado, Milo miró hacia otro lado y Frank se dibujó una mueca descarada. Antares se paso una mano por la cabeza- Chicos, se que quieren ayudar, pero traerme a un lugar así…

.- Te soltaras un poco hombre- palmeo Frank conduciéndole a la entrada.- Veras, sabemos que andas tras los huesitos de Cristhy, pero hasta que ella se de cuenta y madure un poco no hay nada de malo con que tu experimentes un poco.

Antares no era de acero, eso era un hecho. El recuerdo de aquel beso en el callejón en Hogsmeade, la verdad dolorosa de que la que le propinaba aquello no era Cristhy sino una criatura extraña y además…CIELOS¡¿cómo era esa chica capaz de no darse cuenta?! No era un mal partido.

.- Vamos, entremos. Si no te gusta nos iremos- ofreció Milo apoyando a Frank.

.- No, yo…- el ruido de unos tacos golpeando contra el asfalto les hizo girarse. Ante ellos Cristhy, Danielle y Emily corrían vestidas provocativamente hacia el callejón que daba con la parte posterior del negocio.

Se habían tardado más en cambiarse puesto que Emily se atoró con las medias en el baño de la estación de servicio.

A los cuatro le saltó la curiosidad, y a Antares se le subió la presión a no se cuanto, pero obviaremos ese punto.

.- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- preguntó Amos preocupado.

.- Mejor dicho, que bien que le quedan las minifaldas a Danielle- comentó Frank. En ese instante se le ocurrió la mejor idea para hacerlo entrar a su amigo.

Se ve que Antares fue mas rápido, por que apenas si le vieron una patita que se perdía dentro de aquella oscuridad pecadora de la entrada.

Tardo un poco para acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar. Las luces fluorescentes y el escenario eran las únicas iluminaciones así que mucho, de lo que se dice mucho, no se veía pero ya que. De alguna manera se las ingenio para divisar a Cristhy caminando a todo lo que daba tras Emily. En esa misma dirección estaba Lily hablando con alguien.

Su mirada se desvió un segundo a Cristhy y fue ahí cuando se le paro el corazoncito por completo. La chica en cuestión le estaba haciendo baile, algo extraño, pero no por eso menos sensual (para su gusto) a un grupo de muchachos. Danielle le siguió enseguida, bailándoles también.

.- ¡HE! Antares- Frank le palmeo el hombro al llegar junto a él- ¿Que pasa?

Antares solo atino a señalarlas, con la boca abierta.

.- Que hace Cristhy bailando cómo… ¿Qué esta bailando?

.- No se, pero de seguro no lo mismo que Danielle- aportó Milo al ver a rubia bailar realmente bien al son de la música.

En la mesa en cuestión.

.- ¡EY DARREN! Deja alguna para nosotros- corearon los muchachos al ver cómo la castaña y la rubia se centraban en el joven castaño y aspecto algo débil.

Cristhy se sentó sobre él y con disimulo le susurró.

.- Doreen, venimos a ayudarte, Connor esta fuera.- el muchacho en cuestión sintió cómo un peso enorme se le quitaba de encima y suspiró.

Danielle con toda la coquetería que le salió, tomó a Darren y lo hizo pararse.

.- Oigan, nosotros también queremos mimitos- dijo uno de los babosos del grupo. Cristhy les miró con picardía fingida.

.- Todo a su tiempo chicos, ya venimos-

En el Sillón: Silencio, manitas por aquí, manitas por allá… Mejor que tengan algo de privacidad ¬¬.

La misión fue mucho más rápida de lo que imaginaban, Doreen una vez afuera, junto a Danielle y Cristhy se dieron a la tarea de buscar a Connor. Antares, a su vez, salió en busca de Cristhy.

Parece una cadena de persecución. Que lastima que en esa época no existían los celulares, por que se podrían haber ahorrado caminata.

**D****entro**

.- Oh, disculpe- Emily le dedico un pisotón con esos tacos aguja a un pobre muchacho que pasaba por ahí.

.- Cielos- se quejo el mismo- Momento…- centró mejor su mirada- ¿Anderson?

La muchacha se sintió aludida y se giró nuevamente para quedar cara a cara con él.

.- ¿Pettigrew?

.- ¿Qué haces en un lugar cómo este?

.- Vengo a salvar a alguien.- admitió orgullosa.- ¿Y tu?

.- Creo que es algo obvio- contesto Peter con una media sonrisa.

Emily estaba por preguntar, ya que en su despiste mucho no atinaba a adivinar, cuando sintió la voz de alguien conocido detrás suyo.

.- Peter¿viste a James o a Sirius?- silencio, lo noto demasiado cerca- ¿Quién es tu ami…EMILY?- Si a Remus no le había quedado permanente el tic por las locuras de sus amigos, en este momento el problema se le hizo crónico.

.- Eto, hola Remus- sonrió ella lo mas caradura posible.

.- ¿Que haces vestida así?

.- ¡Salvo a un amigo!- reclamo ella sintiéndose algo cohibida.

.- ¿En esas fachas?

.- Pueden llegar a ser peligrosas- aportó con toda la inteligencia que le salía en ese momento. Remus la miró irónico e incrédulo. Peter se trago una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara del licántropo. Es que la verdad, Emily no tenía un cuerpo súper desarrollado, pero para ser una chica normal tenía sus atributos bien esparcidos.

.- Créele, puede ser letal, me acaba de pisar con esos zapatos- cortó Peter aun algo adolorido.

**En ese instante, en los sillones.**

La cosa iba bien, por que no admitirlo. Ambos la estaban pasando bien, y digamos que ese gustito a lo prohibido de no saber siquiera con quién te estas besando tiene un saborcito mas bien excitante. El problema surgió cuando ambos, después de devorarse, literalmente, abrieron los ojos.

Mal hecho chicos, todo el mundo sabe que es mejor quedarse con la duda.

.- ¡ME LLEVA LA CACHETADA!- ambos cayeron al suelo ante el susto.

.- ¿BLACK?

.- ¿SUMMERS?

.- ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-el grito fue compartido, retumbando por encima de la música ensordecedora.

Sirius, en su estupor, tomó a la pequeña del brazo y la arrastro hacia fuera, en donde todo el grupo ya estaba congregado, intercambiando impresiones de: Que coincidencia, que loco¿ no? Todos a parar en el mismo lugar otra vez. Expresiones cómo: el mundo es un pañuelo o, tengo hambre no se hicieron esperar.

.- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces acá, mala madre?!- el grito propinado por el merodeador taladro los oídos de todos los presentes.

Avril se soltó rudamente de agarre y se enfrentó a él con esa típica cara de: te la rompo en cuanto digas más.

.- ¿YO UNA MALA MADRE?. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?. ¡EL MAL EJEMPLO ERES TU QUE VIENES A ESTOS LUGARES DE POCA MONTA A HACER ANDA SABER QUE COSAS!

.- YO TENGO DERECHO POR QUE…-

.- AHÍ YA VEZ, NO TIENES DERECHO DE NADA. ¡ADEMAS, ERAS TU EL QUE VIGOROSAMENTE Y DESCARADAMENTE ME ESTABA BESANDO EN AQUEL SILLON APARATADO!

.- TE DEJABAS Y CON GANAS, A POCO TE CREES QUE NO SE TE NOTABA.-

.- ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO DE PRIMERA!

.- ¿YO? NO TE OPUSISTE PARA NADA CUANDO ESTABAMOS EN MEDIO DE ESO, ES MAS, RECUERDO QUE LO ESTABAS DISFRUTANDO-

.- ¿BROMEAS?TODO EL TIEMPO TE ESTABA DICIENDO QUE NO¿ACASO NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESA PALABRA?

.- ¡PENSE QUE ERAN GEMIDOS¡EN REALIDAD, SONABAN CÓMO GEMIDOS!

.- Esto…- Doreen miró la escena un tanto apenada. Era la única principiante ante semejante despliegue de mal humor.- Connor.

.- No te preocupes- suspiró el ojiverde pasando un brazo por sus hombros- ellos siempre se han comportado así, desde que se conocen. Es uno más de sus berrinches.

El grupo entero asintió resignado.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Esa mañana era cómo cualquier otra. Acuini miraba de costado lo que acontecía en el living del departamento, segura en su condición de lechuza, que se avecinaba algo grande, aun mas grande que el meriñaque que Emily estaba intentando destrabar del marco de la puerta de la cocina.

.- Emi, amor, ten cuidado- pidió Catherine al ver a la chica comer una galletita sin importarle al parecer que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco.

.- Ya tía, déjala. Me sorprende siquiera que le pase algún trozo de comida con el corset que tiene ese vestido- Avril termino de colocarse el velo- Ya esta¿Qué les parece?

Cristhy desde el sillón, acompañada por la pelirroja y la rubia del grupo asintieron firmemente dando su aprobación.

.- ¿Y?- Catherine lo dudo unos segundos, dándole una o dos vueltas a la pequeña para que modelara mejor el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto.

Esa mañana todas le servían de maniquíes vivientes a Catherine Black. Pronto seria la ceremonia por iglesia y aun la novia no había elegido el atuendo ideal para ese día.

Cómo podrán imaginarse, después del papelón de la noche pasada, y aun con el dolor de pies por aquellos zapatos torturantes, las chicas parecían zombis embadurnadas con telas blancas y velos.

.- Algo escotado. Mis atributos se verían en peligro y cualquiera que osara mirarlos también- Bromeo la mujer al imaginarse a Orión con la venota por tener que soportar a una manga de babosos mirándole el escote a su mujer.

.- No lo dudo, pero con mi ausencia de los mismos mucho no se luce.-

.- Me gusta la espalda- Admitió su tía.

En el sillón, Cristhy detuvo su lectura del diario matutino y miró a Danielle con cara de duda.

.- ¿Recuerdas que fecha te dije que era ayer?

Danielle, con los ojos cerrados y medio dormitarte respondió con un simple: Ajum…O algo parecido.

.- Me equivoque-

.- Ah…pues que mal- respondió sin ganas.

.- La vuelta al colegio es hoy, no pasado mañana-

Lily, que había estado atenta a la conversación escupió el pedazo de tostada que se había devorado segundos antes.

.- KYAAAAAAAAAAA-

Algo parecido a una avalancha…del mismo color de una, pero con patitas, baúles y cabellos recorrió el departamento dándolo vuelta, y saliendo del mismo diez minutos después del primer ensordecedor grito de guerra.

Cómo se imaginaran, mis queridos lectores, varios vecinos despiertos ya a esa hora, no pudieron más que sorprenderse al ver una maratón de novias corriendo por las calles intentando encontrar un taxi que las llevara a la estación de tren.

¿Catherine preguntan? Inconsciente en el living por el susto. No se preocupen, de seguro Orión con semejante griterío ya fue a ver que sucedía.

.- TAXII!!!!- varios de los mismos pasaron de largo, los que se detuvieron se retiraron segundos después.

No entraban los meriñaques…

.- ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Mi tía no podía elegir modelos más sencillos no¡NO! . ¡TENIAN QUE SER CÓMO LAMPARAS!

.- Tranquilízate, Avril- intentó calmarla Danielle. Lily a su lado desenredándose del velo, puesto que este en el intentó de: Entró en un espacio pequeño por que me empujan; ahora amenazaba con ahogarla.

.- ¡Ya sé!- Cristhy se puso a golpear sus zapatos, cerrando los ojos cómo si estuviera pidiendo un deseo a algo imaginario.

.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- gritó exasperada Emily.

.- Tal vez así podamos volver a Hogwarts. A Dorothy y Toto les funciono-

.- ¡ESTO NO ES LE MAGO DE OZ!- exclamó la pequeña completamente sacada.

.- Ya, ya, cálmense, estamos en problemas, tenemos que pensar quien podría ayudarnos en esta situación.

De la nada, y a su lado, haciendo un efecto " Vuelen velos" apareció el autobús noctambulo.

De alguna forma, a los empujones y maldiciones lograron caber dentro del mismo. Fue en ese momento en el que comprobaron que los meriñaques y los metros de tela que se usan para hacer vestidos de novia, eran excelentes amortiguadores para los frenazos del autobús.

Quince minutos después.

.- CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

No, si estas nacieron para romperle los oídos a la mayoría de su generación. El grito que propino Emily, ya arriba de tren, junto con las demás, hizo que una parte importante del tren mirara por la ventanilla para ver que ocurría.

La pequeña corría y corría…y corría. Pero ser patacosita en estas circunstancias no era de mucha ayuda.

Hasta que lo logró, se tomó, de suerte debo señalar, del barandal del último vagón. Hasta ahora vamos bien, cosa que se termina acá, por que no conto con un pequeño detalle: el andén tiene un fin. Por consecuente, a los dos segundos se vio simplemente tomada de ese escuálido barandal.

Voy a serles sincera, Avril puede tener mucha fuerza, pero esa energía sale cuando esta en medio de una situación que le produce demasiada adrenalina, cómo cuando se enoja o cuando se entera que no hay más chocolates.

Fuera de eso, su cuerpo es bastante normal, y para una chica de casi 17, vestida de novia, con un traje que pesaba casi lo mismo que ella en cuanto a tela, por más bruja que fuese la cosa estaba negra.

Avril estaba a milímetros de lograr su objetivo, pero los brazos no le daban mas, sentía cómo si el peso completo de su cuerpo se triplicara. Se dejaría caer, seria lo me…

.- ¡Sujétate!- sintió cómo su muñeca era tomada fuertemente por una mano larga, fina. Sus ojos no pudo verlos bien, no a primera vista puesto que estaba mas entretenida haciendo fuerza para no caer entre las vías y el tren. Una vez que logró sentirse segura, con ambos pies sobre el tren y tres metros de velo volando detrás suyo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con quien menos esperaba.

.- Eto, gracias- se le hacia familiar, MUY familiar. Miró el escudo en la solapa de la túnica. ¿Slytherin?

El joven ni siquiera asintió. Simplemente la miró detenidamente, cómo inspeccionándola.

Antes de que el individuo pudiera decir algo, la puerta del vagón se abrió dando paso a toda la camada de "novias", acompañadas de los merodeadores.

.- Regulus, que…- el joven en cuestión hizo a un lado bruscamente todos y entró al vagón con actitud: soy mejor, no me quedare aquí para que me contagien sus gérmenes.- ¿Te hizo algo?- Avril negó ante la pregunta de Sirius.

.- Todo lo contrario, gracias a él no estoy tirada en las vías, o muerta.-

.- Se que no es el momento, pero ¿Qué hacen vestidas así?

.- Ya sé- la mueca de Padfoot fue modificada por una sonrisa- ¿Quiénes casarte primero antes de darme tu virginidad?

.- NO, además, eso no explicaría por que todas las demás también están vestidas así- remató Avril señalando a las otras "novias".

.- Cielos, y yo que pensé que…-

.- ¿Piensas Black? Eso es una novedad- la voz de Lucius Malfoy les hizo girarse ante su imponente presencia. Avril notó algo en su cara que le sonaba mucho más dura, determinada, cómo si…

.- No provoques Malfoy, todos somos Gryffindor acá, no te conviene-amenazó James.

.- Si, pero la mitad tenemos cerebro, así que si lo que deduces es que por ser de Gryffindor vamos atener un especial desprecio por los Slytherin, estas muy equivocado- Lily ha hablado señoras y señores. Tan calladita que es la pelirroja.

Lucius no hizo comentario, pero se notó que la acotación le sorprendió y además, le gusto. Los Gryffindor no eran tan estúpidos cómo se imaginaba.

.- Necesito hablar contigo- soltó fríamente mirando a Avril.

.- Cla…

.- Ella no ira a ninguna parte contigo- Sirius se interpuso molesto.

.- No decidas por mi- se quejo ella por sobre su hombro.

.- Vamos- Lucius se dio media vuelta, dando por hecho que Avril lo seguiría. Y así fue, por mas que Sirius se interpuso, literalmente, la pequeña lo saco del camino con su velo.

En pocas palabras, por poco y lo ahoga. Ahora, me preguntan cómo le hizo para maniobrar con todos ahí, en medio de ese espacio reducido. No se, no lo he intentado, pero cuando lo haga les digo.

Volviendo a los que nos compete. La pareja camino durante un rato, buscando algún compartimiento libre y cuando lo hallaron se metieron.

.- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

.- ¿Qué cara?

.- Cómo si estuvieras constipado- Lucius no contesto rápidamente, prefería no hacerlo, estaba concentrado en lo que estaba por decirle.

.- Eso pasa por que no me entiendes- soltó repentinamente sorprendiéndola.

.- NO, no te entiendo. Te he escrito cada día y tu no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas- Avril se sentía una estúpida explicando los hechos y sintiéndose completamente ignorada por Lucius. Este parecía en su mundo- ¡Por lo menos di algo!

.- Voy a casarme.-

Silencio. Avril pestaño un par de veces para convencerse de que lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Voy a casarme-

.- Lucius, este vestido no significa que nos casaremos pront…-

.- No contigo.- ambos se miraron. Lucius parecía soltar un intentó de discurso ensayado muchas veces, miles.

.- Creo que no escuche bien.- la pequeña sintió cómo las piernas amenazaban con no sostenerla.

.- Estoy comprometido con Black

.- ¿TE VAS A CASAR CON SIRIUS?-

.- NO, ese Black no.-se paso una mano por la cabeza, ofuscado- Con Narcissa Black, la prima.

Aclarado el mal entendido no quedaba más que lugar para un mínimo pero importante detallito.

.- Pero…yo soy tu novia- las palabras sonaron igual de pastosas para ambos.- Espera ¿por eso no respondías a mis cartas?

.- Quería decírtelo personalmente-

.- Pero, se que terminamos en una pelea la ultima vez que nos vimos pero no creo que..-

.- No es por eso.-

.- Entonces explícame por que te vas a casar con ella- el muchacho se apoyo en la puerta de salida del compartimiento y la miró intensamente.- No la amas.

.- Tampoco te amo a ti-

Eso dolió mucho mas de lo que el consiente de Avril quiso admitir. Se limito a apretar los puños.

.- Por lo menos YO te gusto- se atrevió a reclamar. Lucius formo una sonrisa de soslayo dando por sentado que eso era verdad.

.- Lo haces, y mucho. Pero Narcissa será mi esposa, así lo he decidido.-

.- ¿O lo han decidido por ti?- ambos grises se enfrentaron desafiantes. Avril había dado en la fibra sensible.- Creí que ya no te importaba lo que dijera tu familia.

.-Me importa mas de lo que creía-admitió- Después de todo, soy un Malfoy y solo debo contraer nupcias, formar una familia y manejar el negocio familiar al lado de…

.- Continua-

.- De una sangre limpia.-Aquellas palabras taladraron los oídos de ella. Avril siempre fue de creer en una cierta filosofía inventada por Emily: el insulto solo cobra valor cuando el objetivo del mismo le da un significado real.

Eso era lo que lograba muchas tasas de café en una noche, eso y una fuerte diarrea al otro día, pero la diarrea no es muy filosófica, así que dejémosla de lado.

.- Entonces, no soy lo suficientemente "limpia" para que me consideres siquiera- Lucius levanto la vista, observando cada uno de los movimientos erráticos de su compañera. Esta avanzo hacia la puerta, haciéndose paso.

.- Avril…-

.-No te preocupes, no hare ningún escándalo ni nada por el estilo- Lucius Malfoy jamás se arrepintió de sus acciones, y aun después de muchos años y de cientos de cosas que hizo mal, nunca la culpa carcomió su sueño. Pero ni aun de adulto olvidaría la mirada de Avril. Estaba cargada de decepción, no hacia el abrupto rompimiento, sino hacia su propia estupidez de haber creído que un Malfoy podría dejar de ser un Malfoy.

.- Av..-

.- Summers- la pequeña ni se giró al corregir aquello- no creo que sea debido que el heredero Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin y líder de los mismos hable tan familiarmente con una hija de muggles.

.- Yo…-

.- No lo lamentes, ni siquiera digas esa palabra- suspiró- la que lo lamenta soy yo. Intente ayudarte para que te convirtieras en una especie de águila, cuando no puedes ser mas que un canario enjaulado.- dos segundos después Lucius se encontraba solo en aquel compartimiento, repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas palabras que resonarían en su cabeza por siempre.

Una hora después Avril encontró su compartimiento, ya estaba cambiada y el grupo entero enmudeció automáticamente.

.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Emily desde su lugar al lado de la ventanilla. Avril asintió levemente.

.- ¿Ya cortaste con él?- NO, si Sirius no tiene tacto pero ni aunque renaciera de nuevo. Todos le dedicaron una soberana miradita de: cierra la boca.

.- Tienes menos sensibilidad que un muerto- espetó Avril sentándose a su lado.

.- Ya, pero es lo que queremos saber.- admitió Sirius descaradamente.

.-La verdad es que…-Avril observó el paisaje que se abría tras la ventana de aquel compartimiento. Tomando el aire para que aquellas palabras pudiesen salir claras de su boca.- Lucius Malfoy volvió a ser él.

Cristhy desde su asiento, estiró el brazo e intentó tomarle la temperatura.

.- ¿Te sientes bien?

.- No- los ojos de todos los muchachos presentes se abrieron ampliamente mientras que las miradas de sus amigas se llenaron de comprensión.

Lo mejor seria zanjar el tema allí.

Continuara

* * *

Despues de meses sin actualizar. Les debo miles de disculpas. Lamento muchisimo la demora. Mi musa para esta historia esta atrofiada y la verdad, este capitulo me costo un monton hacerlo por que mucha inspiracion no tenia PERO LA SAQUE DE DONDE PUDE jajajajaja. 

Estamos a Dos caps del final.Espero no tardarme tanto con el proximo, la idea ya la tengo, ahora falta escribirla.

Si hasta el final tengo escrito...¬¬ maldita musa.

Ni modo. Muchas gracias por esperar, y si no lo hicieron, pues gracias igual por intentarlo.

Nos vemos la proxima, que espero que sea muy pronto.

Miles de chocolates a: pau black, Blushy Potter, Alba Diggory-Black, evansgirls, Andromeda no Sainto, Mery M. Potter, NerwenInWonderland, Shezid, nanette.


	23. La revolución

Capitulo 22: La revolución

La llegada a Hogwarts había sido pacifica, no tanto como el viaje. Avril golpeó en tiempo record a Sirius por preguntarle unas quichicientas veces si había terminado con Lucius. Con el tacto que eso conlleva, es decir, una persona normal tendría un mínimo del mismo, pero tratándose de Padfoot el tacto era cuestión de porcientos, y el de él era de un cero coma dos.

El punto era, que ahora, en ese momento, en medio de la clase de transformaciones, Cristhy largaba uno de sus sonoros bostezos que sólo eran interrumpidos por los repiqueteos de las plumas sobre los pergaminos.

McGonagall la miró de reojo, sobre sus anteojos y negó con la cabeza, resignada a que la alumna Makalister ese día, veía con bostezos incorporados.

Cristhy, aparte de cansada, aburrida, tomo un pedazo de papel y escribió algo en el, su destinataria, Avril, que al recibir tremendo golpe en medio de su frente (estaba sentada detrás de la castaña) no tuvo otra que detenerse y abrirlo.

Cristhy: _¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_Avril: Me la acabas de hacer, pero bueno, ¿que quieres?_

_Cristhy: Tengo una duda. ¿Sabes si Antares estaba enfermo el día que nos los encontramos en el bar de nudistas?_

_Avril: No, no creo, ¿por que?_

_Cristhy: Es que durante toda la noche no dejo de tener hemorragias nasales._

_Avril: El que Antares tuviera hemorragias fue tu culpa._

_Cristhy: ¿MIA? Pero si yo no lo golpee ni nada._

_Avril: No, pero llevabas puesta una falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación_

_Cristhy: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

En ese momento, el papel en cuestión termino en la frente equivocada. Sirius, que era un metido de confianza, sonrió después de leer toda la nota. Escribió en ella y se la tiró a Cristhy.

_Sirius: Tiene mucho que ver Makalister, Antares es un chico y las faldas cortas digamos que nos ponen._

_Cristhy: ¿Les ponen que?_

_Avril: ¡NO te metas Sirius!_

_Sirius: ¿Ahora soy Sirius? ¿Desde cuando tantas confianzas?_

Avril enrojeció.

_Avril: Sera desde el día que casi me violas en ese sillón._

_Sirius: Que yo sepa lo estabas pasando bien._

_Cristhy: Oigan, pueden dejar su vida sexual a un lado y explicarme. ¿Que tiene que ver mi falda con la hemorragia de Antares?_

_Lily: ¡Hola! Se que no me invitaron a la conversación, pero dadas las circunstancias de que acaban de tirar tinta sobre mi proyecto no tengo mas que decirles que ¡DEJEN DE MANDARSE MENSAJITOS! Es peligroso…para mí._

_Cristhy: Lily, tesoro, deja la neurosis para después. Aun no me explican lo de las faldas._

_Sirius: Makalister tiene razón, debes dejar de enojarte tanto, sino terminaras como Avril. Y las arrugas de la expresión son las primeras que se muestran._

_Lily: Black, nadie pidió tu opinión._

_Remus: Lily esta en lo correcto, como sigan así McGonagall los castigara y por consecuente, me castigara a mi también, por el simple hecho de de…. AUCH Sirius, no seas bruto (además de impaciente)._

_Avril: Son pocas las ocasiones, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Lupin. SIRIUS NO TE METAS y deja de enviarle papelitos a Cristhy. Esta es una conversación de mujeres._

_Sirius: ¿Mujeres? ¿De enserio? A la única que se puede catalogar como una es Makalister, por que tu…_

_Avril: Jajajajaja que gracioso. Afortunadamente yo no me guio por tus estúpidos cánones._

_Sirius: Si lo hicieras no serias tan malhumorada._

_Cristhy: YA DEJENSE DE PELEAR. Explíquenme lo de Antares._

_James: Yo te lo explicare: tienes bonitas piernas. Eres razonablemente pasable, y eso a Antares lo motiva como hombre._

_Lily: ¿De repente intentado usar palabras razonablemente adultas Potter? Cual es el próximo paso._

_James: Pedirte matrimonio mi princesa pelirroja, pero como viendo que todavía no aceptas salir conmigo, lo del matrimonio lo dejo para después._

_Danielle: ¿De que hablan? Me da pachorra leer todo._

_Avril: Hablamos sobre la pobre coeficiencia intelectual de Sirius. Además de que…AH Black! No seas bestia, ese mochilazo me dolió. No espíes mientras escribo. _

_Sirius: No, si lo hacia para que te sintieras querida._

_Avril: Sin comentarios._

_Emily: Oigan, alguno de ustedes tiene algo dulce, es que tengo antojo._

_Peter: Creo que yo tengo algo, Anderson. Atájalo._

_Emily: Gracias Pettigrew._

_Cristhy: Avril no mientas (por lo de la coeficiencia) Estaban a punto de explicarme lo de Antares._

_James: Pero ya te lo explique arriba Makalister._

_Cristhy: Eso no es suficiente, Potter. No es la primera vez que lo noto nervioso._

_Avril: Entonces ponte a pensar un sólo momento en vez de verte el ombligo, Cristhy._

_Emily: No seas tan animal, Avril, Cristhy no tiene la culpa de ser medio lela._

_Cristhy: si haces algún otro comentario de esa índole te golpeare con mi caldero._

_Peter: Pero si no estamos en la clase de pociones._

_Cristhy: No, pero en la próxima hora si tendremos Pettigrew_

_Danielle: Hablando de eso, ¿alguien tiene el ejercicio seis? Es que no me salió._

_Sirius: Yo lo tengo, pero es medio confuso, me lo pasó Remus, pídeselo a él. (Con respecto a lo de Avril, Anderson tiene razón, aunque es medio difícil que no sea BRUTA)_

_Lily: Como sigamos escribiendo de esta manera, la profesora se va a dar cuenta._

_James: mi amor, no tengas miedo. Si nos llegan a atrapar te protegeré con mi vida._

_Lily: No gracias, paso, ¿algún otro voluntario?_

_Frank: Yo puedo, pero tendrás que darme toda la información que tengas de Alice._

_Lily: ¿¿Frank?? ¿Para que quieres saber sobre ella?_

El moreno sonrió con picardía e hizo una señal de victoria.

_Frank: Bueno, que tiene. El otro día me la cruce y la verdad es mucho mas linda de lo que recordaba._

_Emily: No creo que seas del tipo de Alice._

_Frank: Por que lo dices._

_Emily: A ella le gustan los chicos maduros y responsables._

_James: Es decir, los aburridos._

_Lily: Eso no es cierto, los chicos que son así no son aburridos. Lupin es así y es bastante pasable._

_Danielle: Sep, Lily tiene razón.( por cierto Lupin, no entiendo la letra, ¿que dice en el tercer párrafo?)_

_Remus: Gracias amabas, mi autoestima ha subido bastante (Dice: doscientos gramos de mandrágora disecada) _

_James: OIGAN yo soy un chico responsable._

_Avril: sin ofender Potter, pero en ese aspecto eres igual de retrasado que Sirius._

_Sirius: ¡OYE!_

_Emily: a mi me gustan los chicos responsables. _

Mutismo por parte de todo el grupo, mirando fijamente a una descolgada Emily y a un rojo Remus.

_Avril: no, si con esto no ha podido ser más obvio. No debimos juntarnos tanto con ustedes en las vacaciones. A Emily se le fundió el cerebro._

_Lily: por lo menos no dijo que le gusta Black, o Potter._

_Peter: ¿y yo que?_

_Danielle: considérate alagado, estar en la misma categoría que ellos ante nuestros ojos es igual que estar empatado con una cucaracha con sífilis. _

_James: Que amorosa. _

_Danielle: veo que intentaste golpearme con tu ironía. Lamento comunicarte que tienes mala puntería._

_Cristhy: Es mi pergamino, por lo cual yo pongo las reglas acá. ¿Qué LE PASA A ANTARES CONMIGO?_

Todos entornaron los ojos.

_Lily: TU_

_Danielle: LE_

_Avril: GUS_

_Emily: TAS_

_Remus: MU_

_James: CHO_

_Sirius: me quede sin silabas…bueno…mmmmm rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Cristhy releyó el papel muchas veces antes de girarse. El cambio de hora se hizo presente y todos los alumnos, menos el grupo se levantó para ir a la siguiente clase.

.- ¿Cristhy, estas bien?- el papel cayo de las manos de la castaña, aun medio atontada.

.- Creo que le pego fuerte.- Avril tomo el pergamino en sus manos. El grupo rodeo a Cristhy, curioso por su reacción.- ¿Qué quiere decir esta rrrrr?

.- No tenía que poner, así que intente imitar un ronroneo.-

.- ¬¬ A veces te pasas de tonto.-

Lily pasó una mano por delante de su amiga, pero ni modo, parecía algo ida.

.- Ahora me dicen como es que se pone en este estado, cuando ya se lo hemos dicho de mil y unas maneras- bufó Avril poniendo sus manos en forma de jarro en sus caderas- Es algo irónico.

.- Si hubiésemos sabido que la mejor manera de que esta se diera cuenta de lo que siente Antares lo hubiéramos hecho antes- aportó Frank- No ha vuelto a ser el mismo luego de lo del _Glujthy_.

Repentinamente Cristhy salió de su estupor y salió corriendo de allí.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Era miércoles, un día cualquiera más de la semana. Dumbledore estaba parcialmente apoyado en su silla mientras que James, sonreía algo nervioso.

Ese día habían tenido pociones, otra vez.

.- ¿Me podría explicar nuevamente lo que paso? Es que el profesor Slughorn esta en medio de un ataque de nervios, siendo calmado en la enfermería.

.- No va diferir en mucho a lo que le contaron gran parte de mis compañeros, la culpa la tuvo el destino.-

Dumbledore sólo llego a levantar una ceja antes de que James comenzara con su relato.

Flash back

Ese mismo día, a la mañana.

Pociones a primera hora no era recomendable para nadie, así que cuando ese año, a principios leyeron el horario los de séptimo curso sabían que nada bueno saldría de ello. Era un hecho comprobado que un alumno dormido no debía hacer pociones.

¿Pero alguien escucha a los alumnos?

.-Pásame el jugo- pidió un dormido Remus.

Sirius apenas si levantó levemente la cabeza de la mesa para pasarle el susodicho.

.- Mmmm –

.- ¿Estas vivo?- Peter, un poco mas despierto trató de despertarlo mínimamente para que comiera algo. Sino en plena clase comenzaría con que le dolía el estomago por no desayunar.

Pero no, Sirius no estaba dispuesto a dejarse tan fácilmente. Por ello Peter con todo su poder de persuasión, dijo al pasar y haciéndose el desentendido:

.- Me entere que Malfoy le pidió de salir de nuevo a Summers. Extraño n….-

La cosa salió más mal, que bien. Sirius se levantó, punto a favor de Peter, el punto en contra es que lo único que quedó a esa hora en el comedor era la figura punteada en donde antes yacía Padfoot.

.- Y después dice que Summers nomas le interesa un poco- comentó James antes de atragantarse con dos tostadas a la vez.

Luego de comer, los merodeadores restantes se encaminaron hacia la primera clase ya nombrada.

.- ¡Déjame en paz!

.- No hasta que…-

.- ¡Ash! ¡Basta!

Avril y el merodeador de ojos grises aun siguieron discutiendo dentro del aula. Es decir, era un día como cualquier otro, hasta que James, muy entretenido con lo que estaba ocurriendo a unos metros de él (Slughorn había decidido que la pequeña y Padfoot trabajaran bien alejados de la gente normalita) tiró ingredientes de mas en su caldero.

¿Todos me siguen? Continuemos entonces…

Poner cosas de más en una poción, como ya saben puede resultar contraproducente. Ahora, si sólos son TUS componentes de más, no hay tanto problema.

La cosa se pondría muy seria si otro también vaciara sus ingredientes sobre TU poción.

Eso le pasó a James Potter.

Amos Diggory, amante del Quidditch y amigo leal, curioseando como casi toda la clase, en un descuido enorme tiro su propia muestra de poción recién acabada de embazar dentro del calderito Potter.

¿Resultado? Mucho humo, una implosión, y un James Potter visiblemente mareado.

Fin de Flash Back

.- Y así fue como todo paso.-

.- ¿Potter, tiene idea de lo que pasó?

.- Si, explotó un caldero y se arruinó un banco.- aportó James medianamente serio.

.- ¿Y no sabe por que se sintió medio mareado?- volvió a interrogar Dumbledore, meditando si era posible que James entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

.- Creo que se debe al ruido.-

.- Lamento comunicarle que no es sólo por eso.- James quedó callado, para que el director continuara- Con todo el desastre de pociones, tememos que su alter ego se allá separado de usted.

No se a ustedes, pero tengo la leve sensación de que Dumbledore se tomó un calmante antes de esa entrevista con James, por que la información es un poco mas pesada de lo que parece y el director la soltó como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

**En la sala común, unas horas después y con bastante tiempo para perder.**

.- ¿Alter ego?- indagó Padfoot.

.- ¿Hablas de tu ego? Pero si eso se te escapo hace rato- fue un comentario sin maldad, y no me podrán decir lo contrario Emily no es una mala persona y generalmente cuando dice algo, lo dice por bruta y no por mala.

Estaban en la sala común. ¿Por qué estaban juntos preguntaran?

No se, supongo por que son de la misma casa y justo coincidieron.

.- Gracias por él aporte Anderson, pero no.-

.- El alter ego es la representación física de nosotros mismos sin tabúes y en plan de cumplir todo aquello que reprimimos.- informó Remus sentado al lado de Sirius y Peter.

.- Ahm… ¿te reprimes, Potter?- esta fue Avril que sentada junto al fuego intentaba seguir las líneas finas de las chispas del mismo.

.- No que yo sepa.-

.- Dudo que una persona como tú se pueda reprimir- Prongs tuvo que girar la cabeza sólo un poco para ver a Lily desde una de las mesas, terminando con uno de los trabajos de ese día.

Aquella conversación no terminaría para nada bien, créanme.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

¿Se había pasado? No, bueno, tal vez un poco. No era demasiado pero su crueldad paso los límites sospechados hasta por ella misma. Pero… ¡ASH! James no tenía derecho a hacer eso, no delante de toda la sala común.

¡Ya! No era la primera vez que le pedía matrimonio, o que la llamaba la madre de sus hijos, pero…no sabía explicarlo. Era igual y tan diferente a las otras veces que le entro el pánico. No por lo que el sintiera, sino por lo que ella había sentido al ser besada de improvisto de esa forma.

Aunque eso tampoco le daba derecho a ella en comportarse como lo hizo. Tal vez lo mejor seria hablarlo y dejarlo bien en claro. Pero… ¿Dejar en claro o pedir disculpas? La cara de James luego de su grito no fue lo mejor de todo.

Durante años había pensado que dejarle claro algo tan obvio como que no tenia oportunidad con ella le iba a dejar una suave sensación en la boca. Pero **NO**. Todo lo contrario. Ahora se replanteaba nuevas cosas, se suponía que debía estar contenta, feliz, extasiada pero lo único que sentía era remordimiento, culpa y hasta tristeza.

Sus pensamientos hubieran seguido si no hubiese escuchado el crujir de la puerta de entrada a la habitación. Supuso por un momento que eran Emily y Avril fugándose a las cocinas por una comilona de media noche.

Estaría segura si no se hubiera encerrado entre los doseles de su cama apenas llegó de la cena.

¿Y ahora?

.- Demonios.- susurró acurrucándose en la cama del lado izquierdo.

Tenia ganas de darse a si misma unas cuantas patadas a ver si así aprendía a no ser tan fría.

Unos minutos después, estaba navegando de un lado a otro entre la realidad y los sueños, pero fue lo suficientemente consiente como para darse cuenta de que alguien abría los doseles de su cama.

Ni tiempo a agarrar su varita, "ese" se le tiro encima con claras intenciones.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

.- ¡AH! ¡Que fue eso!- gritó James. Encendió la luz y sus compañeros de cuarto estaban igual de espantados por el alarido.

.- Creo que vino de la torre de chicas- opinó Peter bostezando luego.

Se escuchó un estruendo, seguido de más gritos ahora histéricos. Esto puso sobre alarma a los merodeadores que ni lentos ni perezoso se levantaron y salieron a ver que ocurría.

No fueron los únicos, gran parte de la población masculina había salido a al pasillo por curiosidad.

Bajaron a la sala común para ver si era allí pero no, otro estruendo mas se escuchó en las habitaciones de mujeres, seguido por un desconcertante.

.- ¡POTTER BAJA ESO!

Ahora la cosa si que estaba rara. Con apuro subieron las escaleras y al llegar varias chicas salían en lado contrario al de ellos, el polvo se hizo presente gracias a una tercera explosión.

.- Que esta pasand…- Sirius se quedó con la palabra a no terminar. La polvareda se disipó y frente a sus ojos, en la habitación, Avril y Danielle tenían sus varitas levantadas. Cristhy y Emily 

ayudaban a una ¿Desnuda? Lily a levantarse. Tenia el pijama hecho girones que apenas cubrían su cuerpo.

.- ¡NO JUEGUES MAS POTTER, BAJA LA VARITA!-

.- ¡DE QUE HABLAN YO ESTOY ACA!- todas se giraron para ver a los merodeadores en la puerta misma, sobre todo a James que parecía más que contrariado.

.- Pero…pero…-

.- ¿QUIEN ES ÉL?- señalaron a la figura negra. Esta se movió lentamente bajo las atentas miradas de todos, hasta una zona iluminada.

.- ¿Hay dos Potter? – Reclamó Cristhy.

.- ¡Yo soy el verdadero!- gritó James en pijama. La figura sonrió cínica. Si bien era una copia perfecta había algo en sus ojos que daban por sentado que él recién llegado era el verdadero y no el otro.

.- ¿Que es lo que pasó?- preguntó Remus adentrándose precavido tendiéndole la camisa de su pijama a Lily para que se tapara.

.- ¡Esta cosa llego e intento tocar a Lily!- reclamó Emily.

El alter ego sonrió con suficiencia.

La verdad fue y seamos sinceros, el héroe de la historia termino siendo Pepe Luis que en su gran magnificencia de peluche gigante detuvo al alter ego con un pompetaso impulsado por Cristhy.

Bueno, miento, James también tuvo mucho que ver aunque no le salió barato. Cuando el Alter ego volvió a impulsarse para ir con Lily James se interpuso en cuerpo y alma.

Literalmente.

**Al otro día, en la enfermería.**

Sus parpados, cansados, se abrieron lentamente para dejar entrar un poco de luz a sus ojos. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llenar sus sentidos.

Le dolía asquerosamente la pierna derecha y su costado izquierdo, a la altura de las últimas costillas.

Vaya que tenia fuerza, no sabia que tuviera tanta. Así como tampoco sabia que podía batirse a duelo en una contienda a piñas consigo mismo.

Intentó suspirar, peor dolía demasiado.

.- James-

Mmmmm, de seguro la enfermera le había suministrado algo para drogarlo, si hasta escuchaba la dulce y tierna vocecita de su pelirroja.

.- James ¿estas bien?-

¡Momento!

Abrió los parpados lo más rápido que pudo y cuando logro enfocar su imaginación parecía volverse más real.

.- Menos mal, ya estabas preocupándonos.

.- Li..lily-

.- Shhh, es mejor que ahora reposes y no te esfuerces mucho. –

.- ¿Qué…que haces aquí?- sin prestarle atención a las advertencia de ella se sentó en la cama.

.- Bueno, es que quería saber como estabas- esas palabras eran desconcertantes, después de lo que le había gritado hasta quedarse casia afónica la noche anterior ahora ¿venia así como si nada?

Lily no por nada era Gryffindor. Sabia o mejor dicho, había pensado durante lo que duro la inconsciencia de James que ya era hora de dejar las boberías. ¿Era valiente? ¡Pues debía demostrarlo! Y lo primero que haría seria darle una oportunidad a ese bichito molesto que le picaba cada vez que estaba cerca del egocéntrico de Potter.

.- ¿Querías saber como estaba?

.- Bueno, si- se sonrojó algo ofendida- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres mi compañero de curso.

.- Ah, ya- se desanimó James al escuchar lo último.

.- Además, después de lo que hiciste era lo mínimo que podía hacer- los ojos de ella vagaban por un punto indefinido de la pared contraria a la entrada de la enfermería.

Se formó un silencio un tanto extraño entre ambos, como si ninguno se animara a dar el siguiente paso.

.- Vaya, pensé que habías venido esperando una vez mas que te pidiera de salir- bromeó él tratando de cortar ese frio que se estaba formando.

.-No.- James suspiró mirando sus pies- pero seria una lastima que no lo hicieras- levantó la vista encontrándose con la pelirroja sonriéndole.

SIII, le estaba sonriendo **¡A ÉL!**

Estaba completamente colorada, pero con un aire nuevo rodeándola.

.- ¿Por…por qué?

.- Es que esta vez si aceptaría.- la verdad es que no se esperaba semejante respuesta por lo cual estaba mas que sorprendido.

Lily mal interpretó este silencio cómo un: no pienso hacerlo.

.- Bueno, me voy- comentó tratando de ocultar su malestar.- espero que…-James tomó de su mano antes de que pudiera retirarla del borde de la cama.

.-Lily-

.-…- no se animaba a mirarlo a la cara siquiera. El tacto extrañamente y a diferencia de otras ocasiones estaba causándole un cosquilleo.

.- ¿Saldrías conmigo?- a Lily se le subieron los colores tan rápidamente que él temió por su salud.

Intentó no tartamudear al dar su respuesta.

.- Si-

**Al día siguiente, saliendo de Historia de la magia, y con el alter ego de James guardado en donde debe estar por toda la eternidad (en él mismo).**

.- Las estrellas brillan-

.- James, es de día-. Se quejó Sirius harto del estado mamerto en el que había caído su amigo.

.- Pero no las vemos…brillan-

.- Vamos que a este el enamoramiento le pego fuerte.-

.- Déjalo tranquilo, al pobre se le cumplió el milagro.- aportó Remus tratando de calmar los ánimos de Sirius.

.- La verdad. ¿Cómo hiciste?-Jame se encogió de hombros- ¿Simplemente le dijiste si quería salir contigo?

.- Sip, como siempre, o tal vez con…- se detuvo- no sé. La verdad es que no se me ocurre como pude hacerle.

.- Entonces…-

Remus cerró su libro y miró a sus amigos.

.- Es simple: Lily se dio cuenta que tu insistencia hacia ella no es un simple capricho. El que hayas puesto tu vida en peligro no contra cualquier adversario sino contra ti mismo le dio la certeza de ello.

.- YA, si sabia que era necesario eso lo hubiera hecho años antes.-

.- ¬¬ ¡No lo digas ni de broma!-

.- ¿Entonces, lo que a Lily le gusto fue que yo luchara contra mi mismo?

.- No, contra tus propios deseos animales. Que pusieras por sobre todo el cariño que sientes por ella antes que a ti mismo.-

Sirius se quedó pensativo.

.- No quiero ser malo, pero eso suena muy cursi.- agregó. James asintió sin poder negarlo.

.- Lo es, pero así es la vida.- Sirius hizo una mueca algo extraña. Parecida al asco y la resignación.

.- bien, ¿cuando saldrán?- La sonrisa le volvió al rostro.

.- Este sábado.-

**Del otro lado del castillo.**

.- No-

.- Si-

.- QUE NO-

.- QUE SI-

.- Danielle, puedes decirle a _esta_ que no puede hacer levitar las cosas sin varita- la rubia rodó los ojos.

.- Si puedo, no todo se limita a la magia- reclamó Avril ofendida. Emily le sacó la lengua en un acto infantil.

.- Pruébalo.-

Los merodeadores, y todo aquel que pasara por ese pasillo a esa hora y ese día, recordarían por siempre como un potus sobrevoló el patio interno del colegio con sólo una lanzada desde la punta contraria.

Se dice que muchos que apostaron sobre un potus (así como si los cerdos volaran), no lo volvieron a hacer. (Y que quieren, para ellos ver volar un cerdo no es tan difícil. Ahora una planta es más difícil).

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Unas dos o tres semanas habían pasado desde ese último día. Perdí la cuenta por que no tengo el calendario a mano. Pero las cosas por decirlo estaban bastante "frías" pero no completamente calmas.

Al parecer, con la primera cita de James y Lily las cosas se habían apaciguado pero sólo superficialmente. Ninguno de los grupos miraba con muy buena cara la relación, sobre todo por que la parejita sin darse cuenta comenzaba a comportarse como lelos con estupidez aguda.

Esa noche, la mayoría estaba ya durmiendo, era domingo y al otro día para muchos, ya acercándose el fin de año, eso significaba estrés de exámenes, así que aprovechaban a dormir hasta durante el almuerzo.

Avril entró en la sala común con cara de cansancio. Esa tarde fue la tutora de una niña de primer año. Como ella era de origen muggle la profesora la recomendó.

Estaba contenta por haber podido ayudar, pero era la última vez que se daba de voluntaria en esa clase.

.- Que raro que dando vueltas- ambos grises chocaron.

La pequeña lucia realmente cansada.

.- La verdad. ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde? Mañana tenemos transformaciones y la profesora amenazo con lección para los que les falte nota.

Padfoot se encogió de hombros.

.- Yo no necesito nota.-

.- Suertudo.- ironizó Avril molesta. Él jamás se esforzaba por nada y se sacaba notas excelentes.

.- Puede ser, no es mi culpa ser inteligente.-

.- Adiós…-

Estaba encaminándose a las escaleras de chicas cuando un bollo de papel aterrizó en su cabeza.

.- ¡¿Qué haces?!

.- Llamando tu atención- sonrió Sirius con cinismo- Vamos, hablemos, necesito decirte algo.

.- No-

Media vuelta y…

Un bombardeo de papeles cayó sobre su cabeza.

.- ¡MALDICION, BLACK!

Antes de que Avril pudiera atentar contra el merodeador, el cachorro de ambos bajó corriendo las escaleras de las habitaciones de chicos. Feliz con una de las medias de Remus.

Sirius maldijo por lo bajo, de seguro Moony le reclamaría luego.

A lo bruto se tiró contra Avril para que lo alzara. Esta suspiró y no tuvo otra que hacerle caso a su bebé.

.- Cada vez se parece mas a ti- comentó Sirius.

.- ¿Y eso es malo?

.- No.- la pequeña caminó hacia los sillones en donde estaba despatarrado el merodeador.

.- Bien. En físico se parece a ti, en carácter es justo que se parezca a mi- tenia intenciones de sentarse en el mismo sillón que él, por que los otros sillones o estaban ocupados por papeles y pergaminos o tenían las patas rotas.

Más de una vez Avril había caído para atrás por estos últimos y el golpe no era nada grato.

.- Déjame lugar- reclamó al ver que Sirius no cambiaba de su posición inicial: estirado a lo largo y ancho del sofá más grande de la sala.

.- Si quieres puedes sentarte encima- propuso descarado. Ella simplemente optó por lo más justo, patearlo en las piernas para que las bajara. Funcionó por lo menos.

.- ¡Eres una bruta!

.- ¡Y tu un desconsiderado!- se sentó- de seguro a Melany le hubieses cedido el asiento.

.- Ah, pero ella es otra cosa. No se si estarás familiarizada, pero ella es una chica, es un genero delicado y…AUCH- Padfoot se toco el brazo malherido, victima de un golpe bien acertado.

.- ¡Hasta mañana!- Cómo si le quemara las pompas Avril se levantó con el cachorro en brazos.

.- Espera- llegó a tomarla de la túnica- Quería hablar sobre Lily y James.

.- ¿Y por que yo tendría que hablar de ese tema justo contigo?- espetó con ironía.

.- Es que tenía una opinión y me gustaría compartirla contigo.-

.- Ajá…- trató de zafarse pero no pudo- ¡YA SIRIUS, SUELTAME!

El merodeador sonrió. Unos chicos que aun estaban ahí con cara de dormidos e intentando terminar su tarea se sobresaltaron.

.- No hasta que escuches mi opinión.

.- Entonces suéltala, como ya dijiste, a diferencia de ti, mañana tengo que dar lección con McGonagall.

.- Está bien. Pienso que últimamente se comportan como estúpidos.-

.- ¿Era eso nada mas?

.- No, es que no me dejas terminar. ¿Acaso tú no piensas lo mismo? Digo, Lily parece más ida de lo común.

.- No, si es súper divertido verlos como memos ir de aquí para allá.- Sirius sonrió de lado por el comentario.

Detrás, los mismos alumnos de recién terminaron sus deberes y juntaron sus cosas antes de irse. Jr se movió un poco al escuchar que a uno de los chicos del cansancio se le cayeron un par de libros.

.- No, es que aun no me lo creo.- Avril acarició al cachorro en sus piernas- es como estar en un país extraño, completamente ajeno.

.- Pues la verdad es que de alguna manera yo me lo esperaba- admitió Sirius quitando sus ojos de fuego para mirarla- James siempre estuvo muy metido con Lily.

.- Entonces lo que me queda es desearles suerte- Avril se levantó lentamente, tratando de no mover al Jr para no despertarlo, pero no funciono. El pequeño abrió sus ojitos.- ¿Quieres tenerlo?

Padfoot extendió los brazos hacia el cachorro y lo tomó.

.-Bien, hasta mañ…-

.- Quería decirte algo más.-

.- mmm- Avril se restregó los ojos.

.- Es sobre, bueno, tu "deuda"- a la pequeña se le subieron los colores.- ¡No explotes! Sólo quiero decirte que te libero de ella.

Silenciooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.- ¿Qué?- Sirius se levantó tranquilamente mientras que ella aun estaba bien confundida.

.- Se que la compre pero…- del bolsillo de su túnica sacó un pergamino doblado- Estuve pensándolo y llegue a la conclusión que la que vendió tu virginidad fue Cristhy y no tu, no sé lo que es estar en esa situación pero…

.- ¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON BLACK?- Avril lo señaló descontrolada

.- ¡Soy yo!- reclamó el acusado.- Pero ya, no tengo por que darte mas explicaciones.- Le entregó el pergamino.- Nos vemos…

Sin más rodeos y con Jr en brazos, Sirius abandonó la sala común dejando a Avril completamente absorta en un mundo paralelo.

Abriendo y cerrando la boca…pobrecita, es anoche se tragaría unos cuantos mosquitos.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Era un nuevo día en colegio de magia y hechicería. A dos semanas y media de terminar el curso las cosas no estaban tan neuróticas para los de séptimo.

Emily se había hecho adicta a una revista llamada: "Repostería profesional" y para mala suerte de los elfos, comenzó a practicar cocina todos los jueves. Como se podrán imaginar, todos los jueves la cocina terminada mínimamente quemada, manchada o ambas. Mucho los lamentos no se escuchaban, es que Emily gritaba mas alto, sobre todo cuando le entraba el aire a loca neurótica y comenzaba a canturrear: Preparar mousse será lo ultimo que haga en mi vida si es necesario.

En cuanto a Cristhy ¡o pobre alma en pena! siempre tan animada, ahora parecía hasta normal. La llevaron a la enfermería varias veces temiendo que hubiese regresado con las terribles consecuencias del incidente pasado en el cual se convirtió en alguien pasable.

Pero no, algo aquejaba a Cristhy no era exactamente algo tangible. Desde el mismo día que entre todos le habían hecho entrar en la realidad referida a Antares no hizo más que suspirar.

Más de uno preguntó a donde se fue cuando salió corriendo, pero ella no respondía más que con un suspiro o un leve: tengo antojo.

Y al parecer, no todo estaba terminado para la castaña, por que esa mañana, luego de llevarse puesta su tan "adorada" silla, estaba leyendo algo confusa un pergamino mandado por el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia.

Danielle, recién levantada gracias al ruido producto de la caída de su amiga (justo la silla estaba al lado de su cama) se acercó a ella.

.- ¿Estas bien?

.- No lo sé- le extendió el pergamino. La rubia releyó el mismo mínimamente tres veces el mismo.

La primera fue por que no enfocó bien, la segunda por que si lo hizo peor no lo creía y la tercera nomas para ponerle suspenso al asunto.

.- Es una citación.- Cristhy asintió.- ¿Por lo del _Glujthy? _No pueden, digo, eras menor de edad cuando lo compraste.

La castaña siquiera si se movió.

.- Los de control de criaturas mágicas me citaron para las tres de hoy, pero… quieren levantar cargos por…

.- ¡No pueden culparte de nada!

.- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- la voz de Lily sonó desde su cama, la vieron sentarse a tientas en la cama y mirarlas con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- Me quieren demandar-

Lily levantó su cejita preferida: la derecha.

.- ¿Qué?

_.-_Por lo del_ Glujthy.- _Danielle le entregó la notificación.- Según ellos Cristhy violó la ley y la citaron el día de hoy para informarle personalmente sobre la demanda que le harán.

.- ¿Pero, pero, como se enteraron?

Y esa seria sólo la punta del Iceberg, para el medio día, todo el alumnado de Hogwarts estaba enterado del notición. Y no era por causalidad, una tal Rita que de causalidad estaba en el 

despacho de Dumbledore, pudo ver entre los papeles la notificación dirigida al mismísimo director.

Cabe aclarar que no le salió barato, Lily se encargó de que le salieran granos del tamaño de un limón hasta en donde no entra la luz.

Se ganó unos cuantos castigos, pero por lo menos se la hizo sacar barata. Emily y Avril tenían un plan para desaparecer a la tal Rita en el lago, atándola a una piedra y envolviéndola con comida para calamar.

.- Ya…- Avril, con la boca medio llena no pudo más que hablar con la boca abierta. Cristhy parecía un trapito.- De seguro y nomas es pura burocracia y quieran meterte miedo.

.- Avril tiene razón, ya sabes como son los del ministerio, muchas nueces mordisqueadas y ruidos pocos.

.- ¬¬ Así no es Emily-

.- Bueno, pero entendieron el punto ¿no?

El grupo suspiró.

.- ¡Cris!- Frank y Amos se acercaron a ellas- ¡nos enteramos! ¿Cómo es eso de que te enviaran a Azkaban?

Danielle golpeó con poco disimulo a Frank.

.- Auch, bueno, eso es lo que se esta diciendo.-

.- Eso y que McKilliam usa ropa interior femenina.- agregó Amos.

.- No es lo que importa. No te pueden hacer nada Cristhy, cuando compraste el _Glujthy _eras menor de edad ¿no?

.- mmmmmmm.-

Me limitare a narrar los desastrosos hechos que se desplegaron luego de que la reunión aconteciera.

Esa noche Cristhy no regresó cosa que preocupó a los que la conocían. Avril y Lily fueron a hablar con Dumbledore pero él no estaba, con lo cual tuvieron que conformarse con un: no se preocupen. De parte de McGonagall.

Al otro día, tampoco regresó. Ya para entonces habían enviado lechuzas a los padres de Cristhy hasta al hermano, pero nada.

Ya para el segundo día sin ella a la noche, las chicas estaban que se comían entre si de la angustia por no saber nada. En ese momento, reunidas en el gran salón y en medio de la cena, no dejaban de murmurar sobre el tema.

.- Seguro que la encerraron y…-

.- Si es así iremos hasta Azkaban y la sacaremos a los golpes.-

.- Pero allá están los dementores-

.- Bueno, yo tengo un buen golpe derecho y Avril tiene su sartén, podemos ser la defensa.-

.- Dudo que una sartén ahuyente a esas criaturas- objetó Lily- Pero podemos usar hechizos, Recuerdan que…-

.- ¡Eso! ¡Ataquemos Azkaban!- alentó Danielle- Tiraremos hasta la ultima pared hasta encontrarla.

.- Pero ni siquiera sabemos si esta allí.- interrumpió Amos.- No seria conveniente…-

.- ¿Esperar?- cortó Avril.

.- No, averiguar en donde esta.- suspiró- Podría mandarle una carta a mi tío, no somos muy unidos pero seguro me ayudara, él trabaja en el…- en ese momento se hizo un murmullo general. Dumbledore, después de dos días ausentes, caminaba hacia la mesa de profesores con aire solemne. Una vez que hubo encontrado su lugar, miró al alumnado en general y con una seña les hizo callar.

.- Se que, estarán enterados de la ausencia de una de sus compañeros.- miró directamente al grupo de las chicas- Y lamento tener que darles esta noticia, sobre todo de manera tan informal, peor a pedido del ministerio debo hacerlo. –Se tomó un leve momento- La señorita Makalister ha sido expulsada.

Todo el alumnado o en su mayoría palideció. No era para nada común que hubiesen expulsados en Hogwarts, es mas, siquiera se conocían ese tipo de casos en el siglo.

.- ¡No pueden expulsarla así como así!- Reclamó Emily levantándose de su asiento y rompiendo el silencio.

.- Señorita Anderson…-

.- ¡Nada! Emily tiene razón- exclamó Avril haciendo lo mismo- Se han hecho cosas peores en este colegio y justo por soltar un _Glujthy…-_

.-Señorita Summers, se que están enojadas, pero esto es mejor hablarlo en…-

.- ¿Privado? En este colegio no existe esa palabra.- Emily y Avril miraron significativamente a Rita.

La discusión daría para largo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Después de aquella discusión que no fue ni tanto, sino mas bien quejas y maldiciones a los del ministerio, las cosas se calentaron aun más cuando pasada la media noche unas cientos de lechuzas comenzaron despertar a sus dueños.

Los alumnos de todas las casas medios dormidos, leyeron el mensaje.

"_¿Cuántos de ustedes se salvaron de alguna evaluación, lección y o materia por las locuras de Makalister? Si la respuesta es más que afirmativa acompáñanos a que no nos arrebaten nuestro derecho: librarnos de clases a cualquier precio."_

Y el resultado mis queridos amigos, fue una concurrencia masiva en la puerta principal del castillo. ¡Si hasta Slytherin había! Y dicen que son malos…

.- ¡Oigan! ¿Y que vamos a hacer? la decisión esta tomada.- preguntó una de Ravenclaw.

.- Podríamos demandar al ministerio por difamación. Tengo entendido que El Profeta, es oficialista y según he leído en el mismo diario, si bien no nombraron a Makalister directamente, la acusan de males colaterales intencionales cuando algo por el estilo, sólo tiene vigencia cuando el autor de los hechos es consiente pleno del desastre que puede causar. Y como todos sabemos, Makalister no es consiente de nada.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al niñito de Hufflepuff. Era hijo de un conocido abogado. Al parecer seguiría los pasos de su padre.

.- Esto. Bueno, no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste- comentó Avril.- pero si bien la idea de demandar me gusta, aun no sabemos exactamente por que la echaron. El comprar un _Glujthy _no es razón suficiente. No sólo por que Cristhy no estaba consiente de lo que hacia, sino por que era menor de edad cuando la hizo. No pueden juzgarla como mayor de edad por un error que cometió siendo menor.

La masa asintió.

.- ¿Entonces que propones?

.- ¡Ya sé!- una jovencita de Hufflepuff que cursaba cuarto año levantó la mano pidiendo la palabra- ¿Y si vamos a quejarnos al ministerio?

.- ¿Algo así como una marcha?

.- Sep. –

.- Pero el problema seria llegar hasta allá- comento un Slytherin.

.- En Hogsmeade hay un local de transporte flú, pero no está abierto a esta hora.- aportó otro de su misma casa.

.- Pero si esperamos hasta mañana la cosa se complicara. Los trámites de sentencia sólo tardan tres días en darse por aprobados y ya vamos para el tercero. – dijo una castaña de Gryffindor. Su madre trabajaba en el Ministerio.

.- ¿Y si vamos volando?

La gran mayoría afirmó.

.- Pero hay algunos que no tiene escoba. ¿Además, alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta el Ministerio?

Todos negaron.

.- ¡Ya sé!- una pequeña de Gryffindor se hizo escuchar- utilicemos a los Thestral.

¿A los que? Se escuchó como pregunta general.

.- ¿Te refieres a las criaturas que tiran de los carros?- indagó un muchacho de Ravenclaw. La niña asintió.- Eso suena descabellado pero podría funcionar.

.- ¿Algo tira los carros? Yo creía que se movían a base de magia- comentó Danielle.

.- De seguro nos ayudaran. Ellos saben muy bien a donde ir, sólo le tenemos que decir el destino.

.- Los que tienen escobas pueden ir en ellas, los que no, en los Thestral- propuso Lily- Pero…en donde están podemos conseguir Thestral.

.- Como estamos cerca de fin de curso, el cuidador del bosque debe estar reuniéndolos en la zona lindera a bosque prohibido. Lo hace todos los años para esta fecha.

.- Momento, y como es que alguno los pueden ver y otros no.- preguntó ingenuamente Emily.

.- Los únicos que podemos verlos somos aquellos que vimos a la muerte.- se hizo un silencio- oigan, no es tan malo. Yo estuve al lado de mi abuelito cuando falleció por eso puedo verlos.

.- Ya, entonces, organicémonos. Los que pueden ver a estos seres vayan a ver si están disponibles. Los demás busquen sus escobas. Nos reuniremos nuevamente en los terrenos cerca del campo de Quidditch dentro de dos horas.

Dicho y hecho, ya en las inmediaciones del campo, el grupo entero se encontró nuevamente.

.- No hemos podido traer a los Thestral, pero es por que no teníamos comida encima- se excusó una Gryffindor- Así que para montarlos tendremos que ir cerca del bosque prohibido.

.- Está bien- una Ravenclaw, prefecta encargada de ayudar a los más chicos terminó de darle indicaciones a los cursos inferiores.

.- Tengo una duda. Verán…- una Slytherin tomó la palabra- Tengo entendido que estos seres viajan muy rápido. ¿Y si los que vamos en escoba no logramos alcanzarlos? Nos quedaremos perdidos en medio del camino.

.- Buena pregunta.-

.- Podríamos atar a un grupo de tantos a las riendas del Thestral, esta acostumbrado a llevar mucho peso.-

La idea asustó al principio, peor no había otra salida.

Veinte minutos después, una gran cantidad de alumnos estaban desplegados por los terrenos cercanos al bosque. Parecían muy nerviosos y se cercioraban de vez en cuando que la soga que los mantenía unidos al animal estuviera en orden.

.- Oye, Avril.-

.- Que- Sirius a su lado estaba en su mismo grupo.

.- ¿No tienes miedo de caerte? Eres un desastre con la escoba.-

.- Si tu puedes seguir viviendo aun siendo el pelmazo que eres, por que yo no podría intentar volar unos cuantos kilómetros con una escoba.-

.- Por que…-

.- ¡¿Están listos?!

.- Mi madre me matara por esto- murmuró un Hufflepuff.

.- Y lo mejor es que no se enteraran por nosotros- sonrió un Ravenclaw.

.- ¡¿ESTAN LISTOS?!

.- ¡SI!-

El grito se escuchó tan fuerte que retumbo contra las paredes del castillo.

Desde una de las ventanas del mismo:

.- Yo le dije, pero no me hizo caso. Sabia que un día estos criminales terminarían por fugarse en masa- Filch, con su conocido humor, despotricaba contra aquellos alumnos que en medio de la noche se elevaban.

Dumbledore lo miró enigmático, sobre sus anteojos de media luna.

.- Bien, mejor iré a vestirme.-

.- ¿Y lo dice tan tranquilo? NO castigara a esos descarriados que…-

.- Filch, ya has cumplido con tu deber, debo vestirme para ir a hablar con el ministro y calmarlo. Cuando vea venir a semejante muchedumbre le agarrara el soponcio.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Oh, mis queridos lectores, si no se impresionaron por eso no me preocupo. La verdad es que una huida masiva no es para mi mas que un recuerdo tenue de la secundaria. Los gritos, los profesores, los preceptores tratando de calmarnos o detenernos. Ya ni me acuerdo. Lo bueno es que ese día no tuve clases.

Pero volviendo a lo que acontecía. El grupo entero sobrevoló todo el recorrido entre gritos parecidos a los de una muchedumbre subida a una montaña rusa.

El vuelo, sin mas, pasó sin sobre saltos hay que admitir. Y bueno, volar no es difícil, siquiera si uno se tiene que agarrar hasta con los dientes del mango de la escoba para no caerse.

Una nueva técnica le llamo yo. Obviamente esta solamente fue apreciada por Avril que terminó con dolor de mandíbula.

Como iba diciendo, el viaje fue pasable, ahora, el descenso fue lo mas desastroso que ustedes puedan imaginarse. Por que como todos saben, lo doloroso no es subir, sino bajar.

En la calle, a las cuatro y diez de la mañana, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y varios: Quiero a mi mami.

¿Desean conocer el resultado?

Se los diré, por que ando buena. Cristhy volvió al colegio no por que la marcha funcionara del todo (Y eso que le causo un pre-infarto al ministro) Sino que la causa principal fue que perdieron el legajo entre tanto papeleó y la sentencia jamás fue firmada.

Por lo tanto, la misma quedo sin validez, aprovechando esto, Dumbledore logró convencer al Ministro que lo mejor seria pasar el incidente, después de todo, sus futuros votantes allí presentes, medio magullados y con caritas de sueño, no tomarían muy bien que sus reclamos no fueran escuchados.

¿Acaso pensaban que este problema iba a tener una resolución algo más dramática y real? Vamos, ya conocen a esta generación. Son originales… además de chusmas. Y todo sea por perder unas horas de clase.

Como las que perdieron ese mismo día.

Lo que hace el poder estudiantil…y la pachorra.

Continuara


	24. Now We are free

* * *

Como es el ultimo cap, creo que merece dos notas de autora. A ver, para esribir este cap escuche "Bratja" ( banda sonora de Full metal Alchemist- aunque no tenga que ver con el tema- ) "Now we are free" de la banda sonora de Gradiador, "What a Wonderful World" de Louis Amstrong y "A Diez Centimetros De Ti" de la oreja de Van Gogh. (sobre todo esta ultima tiene mucho significado para este ultimo capitulo, decribe muy bien ...todo XD)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Now We are free

"No llores por que acabo, sonríe por que ocurrió"

La noche silenciosa caía sobre aquellos amplios terrenos, siendo solamente interrumpida de vez en cuando por unos soplos de viento.

En las alturas, sentadas en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, Avril y Emily disfrutaban de la tenue tranquilidad. Una al lado de la otra, miraban a la lejanía con cierta melancolía. Estaban a unos días de irse.

.- Emi...-

.- Mmmm.-

.- ¿Te sobró alguna rana?- la morena buscó entre sus prendas encontrando una medio magullada. Se la entregó.- Gracias.

Emily no contesto, había algo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza. Suponía que era un estilo de melancolía puesto que terminaría el colegio en breve. Suspiró.

.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Avril corrió un cabello rebelde de su frente. Tendría que haberse atado el mismo si quería estar a es altura. Había olvidado que podía llegar a ser un poco ventocito.

.- No, creo.-

La más menuda de las dos, largó una risotada.

.- ¿Perdón? No entendí.-

.- ¿No estas triste?- Avril no supo que responder- Por que yo si. El próximo año ya no volveremos. Todo lo que conocimos hasta ahora simplemente desaparecerá.

.- No todo, aun estaremos nosotras.- Emily sonrió.

.- Eso es cierto.- Suspiró levantando sus piernas y abrazándolas contra su pecho- Ya he mandado la solicitud.

.- ¿En serio?

.- Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que estudiaría esto, pero durante estos últimos meses me he interesados mucho en el tema.

.- Y bueno, la cocina es nuestro lugar favorito. No es ilógico que quieras aprender a cocinar…para comer.- Emily asintió mirándola fijamente.- Yo aun no he enviado la mía. No es que no este segura, simplemente…bueno, siquiera llene el formulario.

.- Pero has aprobado los TIMOS necesarios para auror, y en los EXTASIS no te fue tan mal.-

.- Lo sé. Danielle ya se matriculó y piensa dar los exámenes de ingreso en noviembre, junto con Lily.-

.- Cristhy aun no se decide. Quiere ser astronauta, ¿bióloga marítima?

.- Marina….- corrigió Avril.

.- Bueno, eso ¿y que mas?

.- Científica.-

.- Lo ultimo pega mas con su personalidad.- Emily siguió en la misma pose mientras la pequeña se levantaba y caminaba hacia le barandal. – Aunque últimamente esta cambiada.

.- Esta triste- suspiró Avril.

.- Ha pasado muchas cosas. La echaron del colegio, regresó, se enteró que tiene pretendiente y…- No sabía si decirlo o no.

.- No te cohíbas, me lo contó hace poco.- Sonrió tristemente- Su hermano no esta bien, hubo una especie de ataque y salió herido. Aun esta internado en San Mungo fuera de peligro pero…

.- Ella no estará tranquila hasta poder ir a verlo.-

.- Exacto.- el viento sopló fuertemente y unas nubes taparon la luna nueva por unos segundos.- ¿Qué nos espera?

.- ¿Ahí afuera? Muchos negocios de dulces al estilo Honeydukes.- bromeó la pequeña.- Eso y un fuerte golpe con la realidad. Pero hay que verle el lado positivo: sobrevivimos a Hogwarts.

.- Querrás decir: Hogwarts no sobrevivió a nosotras.

.- No fue el único.-

Ambas se miraron, comprendiendo muchas cosas. Estaba sintiendo cómo la libertad próxima tocaba a su puerta pero el problema era que les daba miedo abrirle.

.- Connor también lo hizo.- agregó la morena.- Ha aguantado tantas…

.- Lo extraño.-

.- Yo también- Emily cambió de pose y se estiró cuan larga era sobre las gradas.- Siempre lo quise, desde el primer día. Con esa sonrisa medio tímida, con ese porte que él ni siquiera admite.

.- Supongo que fue eso lo que nos enamoró de él.- sonrieron con añoranza. Recordando tiempos que parecían tan lejanos.

Una gran pelea tan lejana.

.- Crees que Cristhy…-

.- Ella siempre fue una volada en cuestiones personales, pero cuando se trataba de nosotras siempre sabía. De seguro se enteró o lo adivinó.- observó el cielo ahora despejado en un largo tramo.- No me arrepiento…

.- Yo tampoco- objetó Emily al instante.- Aunque si me pone mal acordarme de lo que pasó Connor.

.- Somos el grupo que somos por él. Supongo que es el que mas sufrió.-

.- ¿Algún día crees que les podremos contar el desastre que hicimos solo por él?

.- Jajaja no.- Avril rió al imaginarse la cara de sus amigos al enterarse que ella y Emily una vez, hacia unos largos años, se habían enfrentado por el mismísimo Connor Rieman.- Creo que ni a nuestros hijos debemos contárselo.

Quedaron en silencio por algunos momentos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del tiempo y sus recuerdos.

.- Si he de serte sincera…- Avril observó a su amiga girarse hacia ella mientras hablaba.- Siempre supe que si él elegía alguien seria a ti.

.- Él no podría elegir entre ambas.-

.- No en ese sentido. Se que me quiere y muchísimo pero a ti…- se mordió el labio en un acto distraído- Te ha querido de una forma distinta.

.- No me ama cómo a una mujer, Emily y personalmente yo ya no lo deseo cómo a un hombre, hace muchísimo tiempo.-

.- No me refiero a eso.- Avril pestaño contrariada.- Hay veces que la gente tiene una conexión especial con una persona en particular. Cristhy la tiene con su hermano, y lo sabes. Yo…-

.- Con tu abuelo.- Emily asintió.

.- Y tú con Connor. Es algo difícil de explicar, es un cariño que va más allá de lo físico. En mi caso o en el de Cristhy seria algo extraño…-

.- Jajaja si, incesto se le llama.-

.- Eso.-

Volvieron a quedar en silencio peor por un largo rato. Hasta que Avril soltó un sorpresivo:

.- ¿Eres feliz?-

.- Si.- se observaron y sonrieron.

Emily se levantó.

.- Mejor volvamos. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.-

.- ¿Mañana?

.- Bueno, hoy…- la morena empujó a su amiga hacia las escaleras.

Aquella conversación había sido una de las más profundas que habían tenido en años. Vaya que les estaba pegando fuerte el fin de año escolar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Era sábado, el ultimo, y por supuesto, la ultima visita a Hogsmeade. Cristhy con la excusa de que no quería caminar, se quedo a remolonear en la cama y era cómo así, siendo las once y media de la mañana, recién estaba desayunada y andaba sin rumbo fijo por el castillo. Estaba casi vacio, la mayoría de los cursos superiores aprovecharon esa última salida y los que estaban en cursos más pequeños, aun dormían.

Lo agradeció. Quería estar sola por un rato, pensar, cosa que no pasaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. No le gustaba preocuparse tanto por las cosas, el hacerlo planteaba una angustia que ella no estaba acostumbrada a sobrellevar.

Uno de los temas principales era su hermano, Terry. Lo que le ocurrió planteaba una realidad de la cual estaba muy lejos de su mundo de ensueños en donde todo ocurría, los potus volaban a gran altura libremente y las tortugas gigantes hablaban mientras tomaban el té.

Era cómo si de repente, un mundo completamente paralelo le hubiese caído sobre los hombros aprovechando que estaba baja de defensas.

Suspiró fuertemente cerrando los ojos.

No se dejaría ganar, ¡claro que no!

¡Bueno! ¡Debía ser feliz! a ver, ¿cómo se hacia?… ¡ah! Cierto…

De alguna extraña forma, un fondo de florecitas pareció a su espalda y sus ojos comenzaron ab brillar cómo si tuvieran estrellitas. Cristhy si que sabía ponerle sabor a la situación. La alegría superficial le duro hasta que cierta persona se le cruzo en el campo visual.

Recién caía que estaba metida en los terrenos. ¿Cuándo había salido caramba?

Antares caminó hacia ella con esa seriedad picaresca tan típica de él.

.- Hola.- saludó.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella perdida. El joven se encogió de hombros.

.- Tengo el día libre así que viene a ver cómo estaban.-

.- Las chicas se fueron a Hogsmeade.-

.- Ahm.- Antares metió sus manos en los bolsillos, ya no sabía en donde ponerlas.- ¿Entonces, no quieres salir a pasear?

Cristhy lo meditó por unos segundos. Antares era parte de esa nueva realidad que se abría ante sus ojos.

.- Supongo- contesto trémulamente ante la sorpresa de él.

Comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que daba hacia el pueblo, tomando el pequeño desvió hacia la casa de los gritos. Lo hacían en silencio, supongo que apreciando los sonidos naturales o el hecho de estar juntos.

Cristhy no sabía cómo comportarse. Tal vez si no supiera lo que sabía...o tal vez seria lo mismo por que ella ya no era la misma.

Se sentaron en un tronco caído, a unos cuantos metros de la casa mas famosa de la zona. Apreciando cómo el cielo celeste se abría entre nube y nube.

.- Dicen que el buen clima seguirá hasta fines de julio.- comentó Antares al pasar.- Con Milo pensamos hacer un viaje. ¿Ustedes volverá a ir a lo de Connor?

.- No creo. Anda un poco ocupado con lo de la academia- miró sus manos interesada y luego a él.- Además, Danielle y Lily también se inscribirán en esa carrera y rendirán examen en noviembre.

Antares se detuvo unos segundos apreciando cómo algunos cabellos mal recogidos caían sobre los laterales de la cabeza de Cristhy. Lo tenía mas largo de lo que recordaba.

.- ¿Ya haz decidido lo que seguirás?- la castaña se remojo los labios y desvió la mirada. ¿Desde cuando Antares la miraba tan fijamente?

.- Quiero inventar cosas. Desmenuzar lo que ya esta hecho… quiero ser un panda.-

El ex centauro tardó solo unos segundos en contestar aquella afirmación con una sonora risa que lleno aquel silencio pacifico de los alrededores.

.- Ya has decidió al parecer.- dijo entre risas. Cristhy dejó escapar también una mueca de alegría. Sus ojos comenzaron a tener nuevamente ese brillo que únicamente poseían cuando su mundo imaginario abría las puertas para ella.

Y repentinamente, Cristhy Makalister llegó a una extraña y novedosa conclusión: tal vez combinar su mundo de potus voladores y el real, no era tan malo. Podría probar, después de todo, a ella le gustaba experimentar.

**En esos momentos, en **_**Las tres escobas**_**.**

.- No Sirius, Jr, necesita su babero. Sino se ensuciara todo y hoy no te toca dormir con él.- Avril le quito la prenda útil al merodeador y se la colocó a Jr.

El merodeador se resignó. Cuando Avril se ponía así de testaruda no había otra que la pelea y lo que menos quería ese día era eso. No por ahora por lo menos.

El resto del grupo seguía entretenido entre conversaciones varias. Peter, Emily y Remus discutían sobre un libro de un autor que no llegue a retener el nombre. Lily y James no se exactamente en que estaban…no logro distinguir en donde empieza uno y en donde termina el otro.

Esta juventud de ahora...bueno, de ese entonces mejor dicho.

.- ¿Y por que no vino Makalister con ustedes?- preguntó Peter. Emily se encogió de hombros.

.- No tenia muchas ganas de salir- contestó Danielle quitándole importancia.

.- ¿Entonces por que esta con Antares?- El grupo entero miró por la venta (por suerte se encontraban en una mesa cercana) y vieron cómo Cristhy Antares pasaban tranquilamente, sonriendo cómo si nada. Al parecer la castaña le estaba explicando algo, por que estiraba sus brazos marcando una forma determinada.

.- Esto…-

Las chicas se miraron, entendiendo la indirecta, de alguna forma.

.- Supongo que ya no tenía mas ganas de quedarse en la cama.- agregó Danielle para compensar su anterior comentario.

Avril se levantó.

.- Voy a buscar más cerveza. ¿Quieren?

.- Te acompaño. Con lo torpe que eres tiraras todo.- Sirius se ganó un merecido golpe.- Ci…cielos…cada día mas bruta.

.- Y tu cada día más idiota. Que coincidencia. ¿Sera que tu estupidez y mis golpes son igualmente proporcionales?

.- Ya, deja de disimular. Bien que el jueves no podías quitarme los ojos de encima.-

.- ¿Perdón?

.- Te crees que no me di (dos jaras llenas Rosmerta) que no me di cuenta cómo te quedaste cómo lela viéndome en clase de Herbología.- Sirius sonrió con suficiencia, cómo si reclamarle aquello fuera un logro a su autoestima.- Además de todas las veces que procuraste tocarme o verte provocativa…

A la pequeña le saltó una vena enorme, esas de monumento. Intentó respirar profundo pero se le hizo difícil, sobre todo cuando Padfoot, en vez de seguir prestándole atención a ella, se entretenía sonriéndole a Rosmerta.

¡Habían sido TODOS accidentes!

.- Pe…- Sintió cómo alguien chocaba con ella.- Oye…-

.- Lo siento.- aquella voz tan conocida la hizo girarse para encontrarse cara a cara con Lucius. Él, siempre tan alto, imponente, aristocrático y formal. El joven Malfoy colocó unas jaras sobre la mesa y también pidió que las llenaran.

Rosmerta no se hizo esperar, un cliente era un cliente y por más lindo que fuera Sirius no podía dejar de atender a los demás.

.- ¿Có…cómo esta tu brazo?- preguntó Avril algo cohibida. No era que guardara algún tipo de sentimiento fuerte hacia él, simplemente le preocupaba un poco.

.- Bien. El medimago de la familia ya lo vio. Solo tuve una torcedura.- el Slytherin la miró, tuvo que bajar bastante la mirada.

.- Ejem.-

.- ¿Te tragaste una mosca otra vez Black?- comentó mordaz Lucius al verse interrumpido. El animago sonrió cínicamente.

.- No, simplemente no puedo soportar la peste que emanas, Malfoy.

.- ¿Quieres empezar una guerra? No me extrañaría, no serviría de nada decirte que este no es el momento ni el lugar, siempre has sido un desubicado y no has sabido comportarte.

Ya, Esto se estaba poniendo fuerte.

.- Bueno, ya.- Avril se interpuso más. Alejándolos con moderada educación. Rosmerta la miró y ayudándola agrego:

.- Esta listo Malfoy.- le entregó las jarras.

Lucius se marcho no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de odio a Sirius.

.- Límpiate la baba, esta dejando rastro- espetó él con malos modos.

La pequeña lo observó ofendidísima.

.- Cierra la boca neandertal.-

.- Claro. Lo único que te faltaba era besarlo y ya. Hacían buena pareja, ¿por que cortaron?- Avril intentó marcharse con dirección al baño, pero él se lo impidió tomándola fuertemente del brazo.- Ah, déjame adivinar…- todos sabemos que cuando le hierve las sangre a Sirius sobre todo si es por celos se nos ciega un poco y dice cosas muy hirientes.- No fuiste lo suficientemente pura de sangre.

Esto fue el colmo. Avril ya de por si se sentía lo suficientemente mal por la situación cómo para soportar esto. Se soltó bruscamente y salió de las tres escobas.

En ese instante Padfoot sintió tres miradas hechas fuego quemándole.

Las tres chicas salieron también del negocio.

.- ¿Ahora que has dicho?- James llegó a su lado con muy mala cara.

El aludido no contestó, sin embargo emitió un leve quejido cuando sintió una mano cerrarse en su cuello desde su nuca.

.- Qu..que…de…mo…- la mano hizo mas presión y le obligó a caminar para atrás. El merodeador intentó pedir ayuda, siquiera sabía quien era su atacante, pero ninguno de sus amigos se movió.

Pronto se vio bajo la luz del medio día en el callejón detrás de _Las tres escobas._

.- ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!- reclamó girándose. Encontró unos ojos dorados congelados.

.- Eso tendría que preguntarte a ti, ¡pedazo de estúpido!

Sirius se sentía desbordar por lo cual, ahora bien enojado objetó.

.- ¿A mi? ¡Maniático, has sido tu el que me a atacado!- apretó los puños.

.- Lo he hecho por que para tener la edad que tienes te comportas cómo un imbécil de primera.

.- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para tratarme así?!

.- ¡Soy amigo de Avril, el mismo que la ve quedarse destrozada cada vez que a ti se te ocurre abrir la boca para largar taradeces por que no puedes controlar tus celos!

Sirius se dio media vuelta para irse pero Milo lo agarró del hombro obligándole a volverse. Esto era el colmo. Cómo pudo soltó un derechazo que el ex centauro esquivó y aprovechó ese segundo para colocar su mano en su pecho y empujarlo contra una de las paredes. Chocó tan fuerte que sintió por un momento que le faltaba el aire.

.- No te hagas el vivo conmigo Black, recuerda de donde vengo. Tu fuerza no se compara con la mía.- comentó Fríamente sin soltar la presión.- Ahora escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir…

.- ¿Qué podrías…ah…decirme?

.- Que si realmente la quieres y te gusta vayas y se lo digas, deja de estar revoloteándole alrededor cómo una mosca molesta e indecisa- Milo le soltó.- Es lo que mínimamente se merece. Ella no te ha hecho un daño tan grande cómo para que le dañes con comentarios cómo el de recién.

Sirius respiró agitado y entrecortado. Sus pulmones aun estaban algo colapsados por el accionar de Milo.

.- ¿A que te refieres?

.- En vez de preguntarte que ha hecho Malfoy para que ella se fije en él, pregúntate que has hecho para ganártela.-

Y sin más Milo lo abandonó.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Danielle, Emily y Avril caminaban por los pasillos. A un día de irse, y a unas horas de la graduación.

La rubia intentaba controlar los instintos homicidas de la pequeña mientras que Emily se limitaba a bostezar esporádicamente. Vio de reojo cómo Avril rompía en mil pedazos un pequeño pergamino.

.- Ya, ¿no deberías darle una oportunidad de disculparse?- indagó Danielle.

.- ¡No! Estoy harta de que me trate cómo si fuera un pedazo de chicle. – cuando levantó su orbes grises a la lejanía pudo ver al causante de su mal humor. Sirius también se dio cuenta de su presencia por lo cual apresuró el paso.

Avril frenó en seco, y con agilidad se dio a la fuga en sentido contrario.

Emily y Danielle suspiraron ante ese comportamiento, a los segundos, una ráfaga que respondía al nombre de Black pasó por su lado.

.- Ahí van otra vez. ¿Qué numero es?

.- Persecución seis y medio.-

.- ¿Medio?-

.- ¿No recuerdas la corrida alrededor de las mesas del comedor?- Danielle recordó.

.- Cierto.-

Continuaron caminando un rato mas hasta que se encontraron con Remus, Danielle desapareció rápido, las conversaciones sobre libros de la era medieval no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo y esos dos ahora tenían tendencia sobre el tema.

¿Preguntan si no le resultaba sospechoso que el licántropo y la morena entablaran conversaciones tan a menudo? La respuesta es no. Con Lily y James, Danielle estaba curada de espanto.

Si esos dos habían podido juntarse, todo era posible en este mundo.

.- ¿Entonces no estudiaras primero la licenciatura en Historia?- Emily negó levemente.

.- La comida es primero.- sonrió descaradamente.

.- Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes lo que seguirás.

.- ¿Te presentaras para los exámenes en Noviembre?

.- No, esperare a Febrero. Con los chicos queremos entrar todos juntos así que…-

.- ¿Y por que hasta febrero?

.- No tomaremos unos meses de descanso.-

.- Jejeje, me parece bien. Después de siete años de estudios esta linda la idea de tomarse un momento.- Remus asintió- Oye, mis abuelos harán una cena dentro de dos semanas y me dijeron de invitarte. ¿Quieres venir?

El castaño afirmó al instante. Esta con Emily en esos momentos le hacia sentir realmente bien, sobre todo por que ella cómo chica, comprendía perfectamente la situación que él padecía y podía hablar con ella libremente. Hasta y le preguntaba cosas sobre la licantropía de su abuelo.

.- Claro, me encantaría.-

.- Fantástico- exclamó alegre la morena- Oye, mejor apurémonos, en menos de dos horas comienzan los festejos de fin de curso.

Él se dejó arrastrar por Emily con dirección a la torre.

**En una aula abandonada.**

.- ¡SUELTAME!- Sirius la bajó, no sin antes asegurarse que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.- ¡SIRIUS!

.- ¡YA!- Avril se alejó significativamente. Acomodó su cabello bien despeinado por la resistencia.- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

.- Que me escuches. ¡Quiero pedirte perdón!

.- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, no quiero escucharte mas, me tienes harta!- lo hizo a un lado tratando de abrir la puerta. Estaba con llave.- ¡Maldición, déjame ir!

.- ¡No!

Avril se empaquetó aun más con la negativa y con toda la fuerza que tenía tomó carrera y se tiró contra la puerta.

.- ¡AH!

.- ¡¿Eres tonta o que?!

La pequeña simplemente se dejó caer, apoyada en la áspera superficie.

.- Me duele- masculló débilmente. Padfoot se agachó a su lado para ayudarla pero ella no le dejo acercarse.- No…

.- Vamos…-

.- ¡Ah!

.- Me parece que te has dislocado el hombro.-

.- Me duele- la pequeña levantó el rostro empapado en lagrimas.- Me dueleeeeee

Sirius conocía que lo que podría costarle muy caro, sin embargo no pudo resistirse cómo en otras ocasiones y la abrazó.

.- Ya.-

.- Eres un idiota. Siempre haces las cosas mal y, y…- la levantó entre sus brazos.

.- Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería.-

Ella simplemente se dejó, el brazo le dolía demasiado para seguir quejándose, además, tan mal no se sentía en esa posición. Aunque a ella no le gustara el papel de princesita en apuros.

**Veinte minutos más tarde.**

Apenas se cerró la puerta de la enfermería dejándolos solos, ninguno de los dos se miró directamente. Se limitaron a sentir aquel aroma a lugar esterilizado, y a nerviosismo. ¿Ellos hablar? No sabían hacerlo, no de una manera que no terminara mal. Tantos gritos, discusiones, reproches.

Para no ser mas que conocidos se reclamaban demasiado. Pero a fin de cuentas ese era el tipo de relación que tenían.

Si, antes o después e Jr, de alguna forma algo los unía aunque ellos no quisieran, no lo desearan.

.- Me llego la invitación para la boda por iglesia de mi tía- Sirius sintió los labios medio secos, por los que se los remojó antes de contestar.

.- La mía también, esta mañana. - molestó por que no lograba dejar quietas las manos, las metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.- Es extraño, tengo presente que ellos están casados, pero cómo que la ceremonia lo hará real. Tangible.

Avril sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Su brazo comenzaba a sentir cómo la poción estaba haciendo efecto.

.- Se lo que sientes. Es…extraño.-

Ambos dejaron de tener contacto visual con este último comentario. Estaban incómodos. Cómo si estuvieran a punto de tener aquella conversación que siempre dejaban pendiente.

.- Lo que te dije sobre el contrato.- Avril sintió cómo su cara se ponía bien acalorada- Era cierto. No quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras.

.- Lo sé.- suspiró- Y te lo agradezco. Aun no estoy preparada para…bueno, eso.

Sirius sonrió de soslayo, casi con ironía, Avril Summers, una de las personas más atolondradas y lanzadas del universo se lo pensaba miles de veces antes de ceder a "eso". Observó el deje de tristeza que aun llevaba en su rostro.

.- ¿Sigues mal por lo de…Malfoy?- se contuvo de decir estúpido.

.- No creo que sea asunto tuyo- argumentó ella sin apartar su vista del suelo. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar el por que de la situación.- Aun no te perdono.

.- Ya, pero algún día lo harás.- bromeó tratando de que el frio no volviera a la conversación.

.- Y repito…no es asunto tuyo lo de Malfoy y mi persona.-

.- Yo…-

.- Pero si.- suspiró- aun estoy algo mal por ello.

Silencio.

.- Me duele no tanto el hecho de que hallamos cortado, sino que, bueno. Me engañe a misma intentado convertirlo en algo que él no estaba dispuesto a ser.

.- ¿Y eso seria?

.- Una persona libre- ambos grises chocaron brevemente.

.- Es más difícil de lo que parece- admitió Padfoot.

.- Lo sabes ¿no es cierto?- Sirius asintió- Debe ser difícil irte de tu casa, sin nada mas que tu rebeldía y tus ideales.

.- Pero lo hice.-

.- Eres fuerte-

¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿Un cumplido por parte de ella?

.- No te apresures- Avril leyó sus pensamientos, es que su rostro era demasiado obvio- lo que quiero decir es que pudiste librarte de esa carga de la sangre. Lucius es débil en ese sentido. Y tú hermano también…

Sirius levantó la mirada al instante al escuchar sobre Regulus.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella sonrió lacónica.

.- Tiene la misma mirada que Lucius. Fría, distante, cómo un autómata que solo sigue ordenes.-

.- Una marioneta, eso es lo que mi hermano es- bufó. Siempre que hablaba de Regulus se ponía de mal humor.

.- La única diferencia entre ellos y tú, en ese aspecto, fue que tuviste la valentía de luchar por lo que creías correcto. Lucius también anhelaba la libertad, pero no lo logro.

.-¿Por qué estas tan filosófica?

.- Bueno- hizo una pausa- La escuela se termina. Ya no podre jugar a ser una niña. Saldremos al mundo Sirius, ¿no te asusta?

.- No mucho, la verdad- el merodeador se encogió de hombros.

.- A mi me aterra, sobre todo por que no esta Connor para ayudarme.-

.- Lo extrañas ¿no es cierto?

.- Mas de lo que parece. Desde el primer día que pise Hogwarts el estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo.-

.- ¿Estas enamorada de él?- ambos se miraron fijamente. Esa pregunta venia rondándole en la cabeza desde que los conoció.

Avril negó levemente.

.- El amor que siento por Connor no se compara con el que una mujer puede sentir por un hombre. Es igual de profundo, pero no contiene deseo.- miró por los grandes ventanales de la enfermería- Connor es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Daria mi vida si fuera necesario.- sonrió con anhelo- aunque una vez si estuve enamorada de él.

A Sirius se le formó un nudo en la base del estomago. Eso ya no le gustaba nada, la conversación estaba profunda y tomando rumbos de los que por si, él no podría manejar.

.- Pero me di cuenta que Connor jamás podría ser mas que un amigo.

.- ¿Temes que el no sienta lo mismo?

Avril largo una risotada.

.- No- dijo cuando se recupero- él se siente de la misma manera. Ya lo hemos hablado.- el joven se apoyó en el filo de una de las camas contiguas- ambos somos consientes de la clase de relación que tenemos y queremos.

.- No sigas…-

.- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó molesta.

.- Por que si sigues tendré que ir a romperle la cara.

.- ¿Por que harías algo así?

.- ¿Todavía tengo que decirlo?- Sirius puso una cara de incredulidad irónica. Avril se puso completamente roja ante esa directiva.

.- Bueno. Pero él no tiene la culpa de que nos llevemos tan bien.

.- No, pero tuvo la facilidad de llegar a ti de esa forma. Mientras que yo, cuanto mas intento, más me golpeas.-

.- Es que eres un bruto-

.- ¿YO?

.- Soy una chica Sirius, por si no lo has notado.-

.- Ya lo se. Ya me di cuenta en varias oportunidades.-

.- Que sea una chica, no significa que sea igual a todas con las que has estado.- golpe bajo.- ¿estas seguro de que no estas equivocándote con lo que sientes y sea otra cosa?

.- No- silencio- me gustas. Eso lo tengo mas claro que nunca.

.- ….- si el merodeador pretendía romper la marca de cómo poner roja a una chica en diez minutos, lo esta logrando.

.- Pero eres mi prima.-

.- Política-

.- Pero mi prima al fin y al cabo- Avril asintió.- Aunque eso no pueda contra lo que siento.

.- No me asustes.- bromeó ella ante los nervios.

.- Me gustas- repitió, tratando de sonar menos perturbado de lo que estaba.

Se miraron nuevamente, con detalle.

.- La verdad es que no se que decir.- respondió ella. Sirius sonrió de lado.

.- No tienes por que decir nada-

.- Si tengo.- cortó ella apresurada- mira, se que no nos hemos llevado bien en estos dos años que hemos tenido trato.

.-Eso es cierto.- apoyó él.

.- Pero hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos-Sirius asintió- y creo que eso vale mucho. A pesar de que acabo de salir de una relación un tantito complicada.

Silencio.

.- No te lo negare- continuó- no te amo.

.- Ni yo tampoco.- agrego el joven rápidamente para que no hubiese error.

.- Pero no puedo negar el hecho de que me gustes.- Sirius intentó ocultar esa sonrisa triunfadora, con pocos resultados.

.- ¡Sirius!

.- ¿Qué? Es la primera vez que lo admites- sonrió ampliamente mostrando su dentadura- eso ya es una gran avance para mi.

Silencio.

.- Sirius…- retó Avril con una sonrisa escondida.

.- Bueno-

.-Si te soy sincera esta situación no me la imagine nunca- le miró directo, con esa intensidad que solo se le daba en momentos serios.- Créeme que hubiese golpeado sin dudar si alguno me hubiese dicho que terminarías gustándome.

.- No lo dudo. Si hasta me duele el golpe.- la pequeña sonrió, miró sus pies unos momentos, tratando de procesar lo que diría a continuación.

Tardó en soltarlo, por que la verdad no estaba segura de lo que diría.

.- Podríamos intentarlo.- dijo finalmente.

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- Tú sabes.-

.- No, no sé.-

.- Sirius…-

.- ¿QUÉ? No soy adivino- sonrió coqueto. Ella suspiró pero no dijo nada. Al parecer tendría que ser él quien diera el primer paso.

Y a pesar de tener mucha experiencia en esto, era la primera vez que estaba realmente nervioso.

.- No sueltes nada cursi cómo: ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- se adelanto Avril.

.- No pensaba hacerlo.- se miraron y sonrieron, demasiado, las carcajadas comenzaron a llenar cada espacio de la enfermería y cuando pudieron detenerse ya por el dolor de panza simplemente se volvieron a mirar bajo una nueva luz- Bien, volvamos, deben haber empezado la fiesta previa sin nosotros.

.- Que no te quepa la menor duda- contesto ella alegre imaginándose a sus amigas danzándole al señor de los cumpleaños guiadas por Peter.

Le ayudó a bajarse, el hombro estaría recuperado totalmente en una hora más o menos.

Salieron de la enfermería caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Un aire nuevo les rodeaba ya que esa charla de alguna manera les hizo darse cuenta que de a poco y aunque no quisieran, estaban madurando.

Sus manos entrelazadas disfrutando del tibio contacto eran una prueba de ello.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El ultimo día, el mas atareado, casi tanto cómo el primero. La expectación por las vacaciones se palpaba en el aire por la gran mayoría de los alumnos.

De aquí para allá, recuperando cosas, devolviendo.

.- ¡Ya esta!- Peter terminó su maleta antes que nadie, consiente de su apuro.

.- ¿Tan rápido deseas irte de aquí?- preguntó James luchando con su baúl que se negaba a cerrar decentemente.

.- La verdad es que si y no- contesto el muchacho. Los presentes allí comprendieron a lo que se refería.

.- El mundo nos espera- argumentó Sirius saliendo del baño. Se trago ese obvio: _y nosotros lo esperamos a él._

Tocaron a la puerta y antes de que pudiesen responder Frank y Amos se adentraron, con el mismo semblante que ellos tenían en sus caras.

Serios y felices, tristes y alegres. Con ese sabor amargo y regocijante de lo concluido y terminado. El logro después del esfuerzo.

.- ¿Están listos?

.- Casi- Remus cerró su baúl sin mucha dificultad.- ¿Ya, falta algo mas?

Los cuatro miraron a ambos lados, buscando alguna cosa fuera de lugar. Se tardaban, y lo sabían. El silencio reinante daba a entender a cada uno de ellos lo que eso significaba. El adiós.

No había un hasta luego en esa situación. Todo concluía con el último vistazo conjunto al clik de la puerta cerrándose.

**En la habitación de mujeres de séptimo.**

.- ¿No te olvidas nada?

Cristhy negó, tal vez con una sinceridad realista que no era típica en ella. Observo las camas, vacías, tan frías. Las paredes desnudas, sin vida. Los doseles corridos, sin ocultar nada.

.- Vamos entonces- propuso Avril. Pero ese no se que le hizo detenerse en la puerta y la realidad le golpeo al igual que sus amigas.

Cada una miró por última vez aquel santuario de vivencias y sentimientos que las había visto crecer.

Con las lagrimas a flor de piel al igual que los recuerdos. En un acto inconsciente, se miraron las unas a las otras dedicándole al unisonó un silencioso: _gracias._

El grupo entero se encontró en la sala común.

Bromearon durante el trayecto de la torre de Gryffindor hasta la entrada, en donde fuera, les esperaban los móviles que los conducirían a la estación. Al tren que los alejaría para no volver.

Eran los últimos en llegar a los carruajes, tal vez los últimos en decir adiós.

No habría otro año. Ni más regaños. Castigos hasta tarde. Citas fuera de hora. Salidas nocturnas y comidas a cualquier momento. Las navidades, las lechuzas perdidas. Los desayunos apurados y las cenas atragantadas. No mas selección de casas ni al director dando la bienvenida.

Las rivalidades, las uniones, los puntos ganados y los perdidos. El Quidditch. La casa de los gritos, el sauce boxeador. El bosque y sus misterios que llamaban a descubrirlos con cada nuevo año.

Las guerras de nieve, las caídas, los arboles escalados y los calderos explotados. Los profesores, los reprobados. Las amistades forjadas, los enemigos ganados.

Sus ojos, multiplicados por la esperanza debida se detuvieron unos momentos admirando aquella salida que los despedía con orgullo entrañable.

Las llegadas tarde. Lo llantos. Las risas. Los juegos. Los exámenes. La sensación de libertad con cada salida a Hogmeade. La calidez de la sala común. Las bromas. Las verdades, los secretos.

Tal vez aquel repaso general de sus vidas entre aquellas paredes no era más que una pequeña dosis de medicina para los corazones que dejaban por última vez Hogwarts. Cada uno con recuerdos diferentes y pasillos recorridos. Sinsabores, gritos y susurros.

Amores, odios, calidez, frialdad. Ingenuidad y picardía. La lista se alargaba tanto que sus pensamientos se arremolinaban ante la nostalgia del pasado vivido y el futuro incierto y por recorrer.

A su manera y en silencio, guardándose aquel momento cómo intimo en cada recuerdo personal; se despidieron. Pisando aquel suelo firme que les sostuvo durante siete años, aspirando del aroma de verano llenando cada rincón del imponente edificio.

Ahora eran libres, libres pare recorrer su camino. Hogwarts finalmente les soltaba la mano y los dejaba volar.

El futuro los esperaba.

Fin

* * *

¡AH! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Termine! -Grisel salta de un lado a otro- despues de casi cuatro años con este fic, lo doy por concluido!

No, si no puedo de lo feliz que estoy. Todavia recuerdo cuando lo publique en hispafics, alla hace tiempo. Se imaginaran como me he encariñado con todos los personajes.

Antares, Milo, Connor, Avril, Cristhy, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Brian, Michael, Eleonor, Marian, Evelyn, Jack, Emily, Danielle..tantos otros... Frank, Amos, hasta con Peter!

La verdad, sigo sin creerlo. Fue un camino largo, pero lo he concluido. Si bien hay una continuacion, ya los personajes principales no son ellos asi que su etapa de protagonistas creo acaba aca.

Ya, no ha sido un final super meloso, si emotivo, por que a mi me hizo recordar mi inexistente graduacion (Eramos una generacion algo despelotada e hicimos enojar a las autoriades) Fue como una despedida en muchos sentidos y la senti muy mia. Por que por mas que yo no tuve graduacion, senti eso cuando pise por ultima vez mi colegio.

El terminar una etapa siempre es dificil, pero en cada final hay un comienzo y una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Hay que verlo de esa forma.

Con este fic quise plasmar temas realmente importantes como lo son la amistad, la aceptacion de uno mismo, los descuidos, las debilidades humanas. Tantas cosas ...la verdad...

Antes de despedirme, quiero darles mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me acompañaron en este sinuoso camino, al pie del cañon, aguantando mis desplantes de meses. Y a los que son nuevos, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia que no fue hecha mas que para sacar sonrisas, hacer pensar y agradecer por los amigos que se tienen.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO DADO AL FIC Y A MI PERSONA.

Sin nada mas que decir, antes de que se me salgan las lagrimas, es que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero leerlos algun dia, en algun otro lugar jeje.

¡Besos a todos!

Grisel


End file.
